


Gord Vendome's Downward Spiral

by Introverted_Cupcake_x



Series: Downward Spiral [2]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Background death mentions, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Flu, Gun Violence, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pranks, Sickness, Violence, epidemic, gunshot wound, suggestive making-out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 84,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Cupcake_x/pseuds/Introverted_Cupcake_x
Summary: Gord had it all - riches, high social status and an awareness of the working-classes within viewing distance. Until one day, he receives a tragic phone call from his mother about his father and the dwindling Vendome fortune, forcing the once-friendly preps to oust him from Harrington House and into the hellish Boys Dorm. Keeping a diary to maintain his sanity, Gord relearns everything there is about reality as he goes by with some help from Jimmy, a townie and a strange greaser who seems to want to be his friend.





	1. Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Positive comments from my other work Kirby Olsen's Downward Spiral has inspired me to write another fic of the real princess of the preps - Gord Vendome!
> 
> Also, screw the 10-page and 10-chapter rule - it's now a minimum!

_Dear Diary,_

_I wish I could write something like my class schedule in this Aquaberry Star notebook that mother sent me, but I just received the most horrific news and I’m shaking as I’m writing this._

_Father has been taken in for questioning by the police. I only heard about it on the radio buzzing away in my room but it was only after I received the most tearful phone call from mother that I realised how real it all was. Unfortunately, Derby Harrington heard about it and has given me a distasteful conversation about how it could lead to my presence sullying Harrington House. As typical of people of our social class, he said his words in a mock-joking manner as though he half-believed the story. Sadly, mother confirmed it to be true. Hopefully the police will give up. My father is a great man, he’d never do anything wrong._

 

Homework To-Do:

English: N/A

Maths: N/A

Biology: N/A

Chemistry: (Ask Beatrice for notes)

Gym: (Place firecracker in Damon’s gym bag)

Art: Take photo of a muse

Photography: See above

Music: Practice violin

Geography: Draw map of Bullworth

Shop: Ugh no

 

* * *

 

_Dear Diary,_

_My worst fear has come true._

_I woke up to beautiful birdsong that was promptly interrupted by a jock kicking a ball at it outside my window before someone knocked on my door rapidly. I opened it and Derby stood there looking odd as he held up a copy of the Bullworth Bugle in his hands. I found it strange that he’d lay hands on a ‘democrat’s poverty porn magazine’ (his words, not mine) but on the front page with a picture plastered on the front: my father being held down by 4 police officers with his hair dishevelled while screaming blue murder at the cameraman and a frightened army of lawyers. The bold headline screamed “HOTELIER ARRESTED FOR FRAUD.” and my heart sank to my soles. Paper rustling, Derby sighed as he rolled it up._

_“Your father held valuable information belonging to MY father’s company and now it’s all been leaked because hackers have been crawling all over the computer systems where the financial details was also kept. It’s causing a huge scandal in my father’s business and he’s having to hire hitmen and armed police to control the rioting going on outside his office blocks!”_

_My stomach fell to my heart. I knew while he spoke what he’s going to say._

_“You can’t kick me out!” I gasp. “He may be ARRESTED for fraud, but he hasn’t been put into trial yet! He’s innocent until proven guilty!”_

_“Yes, but for how long?” Derby wondered, “how long will it take until your father gets to announce his plea? He should just fess up and save himself the trouble of ploughing through something as difficult and draining as a trial.”_

_“He can’t be guilty of fraud! He’s meticulous, he’s calculating and he’s being framed!” I yelled. A couple of our friends passing by gasped at my outburst, but Derby frowned, unfazed. “My father would never deceive or lie his way to the top!” I continued but then the school bell rang and a chorus of ‘oh shit we’re going to be late’ echoed amongst our peers._

_“We will finish this later,” Derby said with a tone of finality and strode off, head held high and mighty. Meanwhile, I was ready to die on the spot._  


_I made it to class on time, thankfully. Unfortunately, it’s Maths. I sat down with a heavy sigh and Mr Hattrick snarled at me as if every noise I make offends him. Humph. If he wasn’t as wealthy as the others, I’d have given him a derivative smirk. He was actually sacked last year for selling test results to my chums and other wealthy students, but is back on probation under a strict watch until Dr Crabblesnitch finds a replacement._

_“Alright, you lot, pay attention!” he suddenly barked and we jerked to attention. “SOMEONE has been drinking booze and I can still smell it in here!” My classmates started glancing at each other with frowns, trying our hardest to hide amusement. “Therefore, I want to breathalyze EVERYONE before class ends!” My hand shot up before I could think. Uh-oh._

_Mr Hattrick turned his steely glare to me. “What is it, Vendome?”_

_“I-isn’t that against the law and wishes of the parents and guardians as we are technically minors and are not held on any police charges?” I spoke before stopping. Curse my impulses! That steely glare practically doused itself in jet fuel and set aflame. But his voice stayed calm. Frighteningly calm._

_“What do you suggest I do, Vendome? Listen to the words of a hypocrite?”_

_My skin bristled and murmurs sounded around me. The words ‘father’ and ‘charged’ were thrown around, entering my hearing and blood like poison._

_What should I have said though? I stayed silent and Mr Hattrick ‘hmphed’ before sitting down and opening his book._

_“Alright, class, turn to page 394. Today, we’re onto quadratic equations…”_

_His words buzzed into nothingness. Nothingness filled my head. All I could do is mindlessly listen to him while my worries hummed through my veins to the tips of my fingers as they toyed and doodled with my pen. Luckily I sat behind that greaser Vance Medici as he blocked Mr Hattrick’s view of my desktop, but I noticed him looking at me sneakily in his peripheral vision._

_After a moment of surprise of his green eyes watching me, I narrow my eyes at him and he relaxed before looking back at his paper. I stared at my the blank piece of paper on my textbook before a note appeared onto my textbook. Huh. A note from a GREASER of all people. My life is truly turning to hell. Giving my droning teacher a cautionary glance, I opened the folded piece of paper._

**_‘Hey Vendome sorry 2 hear about ur dad.’_ **

_That was all it said. The paper crumpled under my contemptuous grip and I wrote beneath it before nudging his back. He reacted with surprise but swiftly nicked it just before our teacher stopped talking, giving us both a weird look but carried on. I wrote:_

**_‘If you want to put more salt in my wound, you looking at me is enough to poison the planet.’_ **

_Seconds later, he handed me the note, not looking at me. I opened it, wondering if he uses grease as ink._

**_‘I mean it. I know we ain’t buddies but I feel 4 u. At least u knew ur dad.”_ **

_Oh. I felt something struck my nerves as I read that, but not out of irritation. Sorrow? Sympathy? What, for this working-class pleb expressing SYMPATHY towards me? I’m still richer than he is! I’ll show him!_

_Looking up to see Mr Hattrick writing on the board while he began ranting about ‘irresponsible alcoholics’, I tore a page from this Aquaberry Star notebook and write within the gold borders very neatly with my diamante-tipped pen. I practically stabbed his back with the folded note but his stupid leather jacket acted like armour and he casually scratched his neck before his fingertips licked the paper from my hand and he began to read it._

**_‘My father has NOT deceased nor has he done anything wrong! You, on the other hand, are a blight to Bullworth and my sight!’_ **

_He just sighed - SIGHED - and turned the page in his textbook much to Mr Hattrick’s hysteria._

_“WHY AREN’T YOU ON PAGE 394, MEDICI?! And were you just passing NOTES?!”_

_I could’ve been ratted out. But the redhead pleb in front of me just shrugged._

_“No, sir, just spare notes so I don’t ruin my notepad.”_

_Mr Hattrick narrowed his eyes but carried on yakking._

_Everything, the worry of my father being arrested, all piled on my mind and darkened my vision from lack of focus. Then a piece of folded paper with a glittering gold border entered my line of vision and shone through my darkness. I numbly took it and opened it, seeing a reply to my venomous entry._

**_‘Ur mad, I get it. If ur mates ain’t talkin to u bc ur no longer rich, then there not worth being friends with. There’s lot of people 2 talk 2.’_ **

_The improper use of the English language made me cringe. But the message itself made me furrow my brow. I replied:_

**_‘Like whom?’_ **

**_‘Well maybe Jimmy Hopkins for a start.’_ **

My heart jumped like a maiden’s and I smiled involuntarily. He’s such a great kisser. Perhaps I should invite him to my room to cheer me up later. My response was:

**_‘And?’_ **

**_‘Uh maybe the jocks? U guys get along with making bets on the bullworth horns team.’_ **

**_‘That’s only because it’s a symbiotic relationship. Both sides benefit.’_ **

**_‘Yh money 4 money. Same old. Have u even ever had any real friends before?’_ **

_Somehow, this conversation turned bizarre. Next thing I knew, I’m having a quiet argument with a greaser back-and-forth throughout the lesson. I’m surprised that Mr Hattrick hasn’t caught on to our antics, possibly because us preps are sworn enemies of the plebs._

_Then we started playing noughts-and-crosses. Vance won 2 out of 3 games. Then hangman. As the game progressed, the figure depicted was Mr Watts hanging on the noose and I almost choked on my spit as it’s apparent that the uniform in the doodle is VERY similar to the crazy teacher. If we get caught, we’d be so suspended. Somehow it feels… dangerously exciting._

_Then it happened - while Mr Hattrick bent over under the desk to pick up something, Vance was comfortable enough to turn around properly in his seat and our gazes met just as I was about to hand him the paper. We’re finally meeting eye-to-eye and not just side-glances, but why does Vance look so different from before we entered this classroom?_

_“HOPKINS WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT FIRECRACKER?!”_

_We all jumped, startled as our teacher ran to the window and almost broke it as yanked it open. We all stood up to look too and descended into laughter as Jimmy Hopkins - dressed in only his underwear and socks - ran around wearing a hat made out of beercans and ‘ABRAHAM DRINKIN’ scribbled on his bare chest in black sharpie. He was holding a (thankfully unlit) firecracker to the front of his underwear while hobbling along and singing off-key the American national anthem. Mr Hattrick looked like he was about to shit a star-spangled brick as he practically ascended to the 89th plane of existence when the Hopkins lad started spanking himself._

_I think I’ve died too in order to witness this sight in this very same timeline._

_As we all carried on laughing, I glanced to my right to see Vance also doubled over and wiping his eyes._

_Then our eyes met and I immediately turned away, feeling my face warm up. It must be the overexcitement._

_Class ended with the bell blaring and Mr Hattrick sprinting outside to give chase. As everyone began to leave, I quickly run to my desk, tore out another page and scribbled my locker number before handing it to Vance. I left before he could say anything because people could be watching._ _  
_ **_‘My locker number if A34. Do not plant firecrackers in there or steal. Leave me notes, because I WILL beat you in Hangman!’_ **

 

* * *

 

_Next lesson was English, which thankfully provided a relaxed atmosphere as Mr Galloway is a laid-back fellow. He didn’t even spare me a second glance when he saw me write in here. In fact, he started the lesson talking about famous authors who kept diaries of their own._

_“They provide an intimate window to their very souls and experiences from their point of view!” he explained, “or a saddening account of the madness in the world - Anne Frank is an exceptional example of this and not to mention she’s a very bright young lady. Did you know that she would’ve lived longer if the Americans hadn’t rejected Otto Frank’s application to bring his family over?”_

_Eunice raised her hand, asking a question without being prompted: “Why did the government refuse them, Mr Galloway?”_

_Our teacher shrugged; “Because even back then the Americans are hypocritical asses who don’t want ‘illegal aliens’ flooding into this country despite it being built on the bones of natives and slaves.”_

_This kind of talk usually makes the other guys in my clique scoff. But I find it fascinating how raw Mr Galloway can be when talking about reality, particularly about people living on the other side of the tracks. I’m hoping that he doesn’t make my family situation an example of a collapsing bourgeoisie._

_“As I as saying,” Mr Galloway began, “for the rest of this term as part of our coursework, I want everyone to start writing diaries of their own!” Groans reverberated, particularly among the jocks. Ted protested the loudest, that illiterate fuck. “Now, now, it doesn’t have to be War And Peace, even one sentence each day will suffice! You can just say how the day made you felt, then you go to bed. It’ll literally take a couple of minutes.”_

_Something tells me that I’m going to have to borrow a photocopier from the library because I do not want to send this diary away to the examiners. This Aquaberry Star notebook is limited edition! I raised my hand and our teacher pointed his pen at me with a nod._

_“Can we make photocopies of our diaries in case we lose the original notes?” Good, nobody will suspect me a keeping a lengthy diary…_

_“Of course! You can even use the printers,” Mr Galloway said, sounding rather jovial before turning to everyone. “Just don’t forget to check and update your printer credits otherwise you’ll have to pay in cash and nobody likes paying a few cents per page, especially if you’re a creative writer with lots to say!”_

_Good._

_But afterwards, Ted and his goon Damon confronted me outside by my locker, the clique leader suddenly pushing my shoulder against the cold metal with a rattle. Other students stopped at the sight of an unusual encounter._

_“Alright, wimp, where do you keep it?” Ted started._

_“Keep what, you baboon?” I splutter. This notebook suddenly felt heavy in my backpack. “If it’s brains you’re looking for, you’re going to have to talk to your father!”_

_Gasps rippled in the surrounding crowd. Ted’s father was said to be a convicted criminal. A murderer, according to rumours as he was also a known abuser to his ex-girlfriends._

_But the hulking ape laughed. In reality, I would’ve been beaten into the ground there and then, but he laughed._

_“Says the guy whose daddy is about to spend the rest of his life in prison!” he chortled and Damon burst out laughing._

_The heavy hand left my shoulder as they cackled, but my stomach twisted. The bystanders snickered and those intrusive noises tricked to my nerves._

_Before I knew it, I’m seeing red, and I’m on top of Ted punching his face without stopping. The red is from the blood pouring out his mouth and nose and inhuman shrieks and screams shredded my heartbeats. I didn’t stop, I’m not stopping, not until Ted SHUTS THE FUCK UP--_

_My frenzy was interrupted when someone seized my arms from behind and quickly dragging me backwards. I yelled and tried wrestling away, but arms wrapped around my waist and I was carried away from the chaotic scene until I was taken to a bathroom, except it smelled better as perfume lingered... I’ve been taken to the girls bathroom._

_I finally calmed down, resting my breathing as I focused on Jimmy Hopkins wiping blood off his hands. Ted’s blood. He put a finger to his lips and peeked around the corner of the toilet cubicle he hid us in before sighing._

_“What the fuck was that all about, Gord?” he hissed, shutting the door and locking it. “Why did you have to attack Ted like that?”_

_“That bastard wouldn’t shut up about my father!” I shouted and he sent me a warning glare. I inhaled and breathed as deeply as I could. “He wasn’t offended when I joked about HIS parentage, but I’m such a moron for being easily riled!”_

_“You sure are,” Jimmy nodded in agreement and that somehow made me deflate. “Listen, we are not our parents, and they are not us. Until we’re 18, we have to do a lot of things with their permission, but just because we’re technically property of our parents doesn’t mean that we’re complete dolls or somethin’ to them.” I could only stare at him and he pursed his lips. “I knew my father and he’s a real shithead. But I’m not him, so I don’t care about him.”_

_“It’s easy for you,” I utter, looking down at my feet as I sat on the closed toilet lid. I’m going to wash these clothes 400 times when I get back to Harrington House… “My father is an honourable man and I’m worried that Derby will kick me out of Harrington House.” Jimmy snorted._

_“You lived in the boys dorm before, what’s the problem with it now?”_

_“It’s just not Harrington House!” I burst, “I’m sick of being woken up by fire alarms, hearing windows break, listening to fights break out and being dragged INTO fights because some nimrod keeps throwing itching powder on everyone! The only reason I slept in the dorm is because there was a renovation project going on and we can’t all sleep in there! The others were lucky enough to live in the Vale so close by.”_

_“You’ll get used to it - until you graduate,” Jimmy said matter-of-factly and I died on the spot._

_“I can’t stand sleeping in the same quarters as you lot!” I almost shriek. Jimmy shook his head and pulled some tissues from the dispenser just as the daily fire bell blared and footsteps rumbled the building._

_“Come on, follow me to boys restroom. I paid Constantinos to pull the alarm as soon as he got out of detention.”_

_And followed him I did as we walked through the corridor past hysterical prefects and we snuck into the boys, where Jimmy tugged my hand towards the sink to prompt me into washing the crusted blood off my hands. He wiped a spot of blood from my cheek with a wet tissue and our eyes met. We said nothing, but stepped close to share a kiss before we melted into an embrace and tilted our heads. My wet hands probably left watered-down blood on the back of his standard school vest, but it didn’t matter. For a moment, I forgot about my worries, my father, everything. Then we had to part with sighs and I affectionately kissed his cheek, close his ear._

_“That cheered me up, at least,” I breathed. He didn’t stay close for long, leaving a cold air of disappointment between us in the space where he occupied before._

_“Glad it helped,” he grinned, “hey, how about--"_

_Suddenly Cornelius burst into the bathroom yelling and decked him on the head from behind with a yardstick._

_“I’m going to have to resort to violence!” he screamed and moved to stab Jimmy but he just simply grabbed the yardstick, pulling him close enough to smooch his lips._

_“Only when it’s with you, babe,” Jimmy cooed against his lips before moving them backwards into a cubicle and the door closed, shouting stopping as the yardstick clatters to the floor and Cornelius’s obnoxiously loud moans filled the bathroom._

_I sighed heavily. No relationship lasts long in Bullworth, I thought as I hear more moans coming from the make-out closet (new name for toilet cubicle.)_

_Then the intercom screeched into life and I cringed as I left the boys bathroom. Miss Danver’s hellish voice crackled over the distorted contraptions._

_“Would Gord Vendome PLEASE come to the principal's office?”_

_This day could not get any worse._

 

* * *

 

_It got worse. I was called in to Dr Crabblesnitch’s office. Even worse, Ted sat there in another seat in front of the giant oak desk as the head of the school sat there lacing his fingers together expectantly. Ted has a huge plaster across his nose - probably broken - and under his swelling eyes._

_“Ah, Vendome! Please, take a seat, this will not take long.”_

_I avoided shooting Ted a glare, but I could see him smirk in my peripheral vision. I want to take the desk and slam it on him so bad…_

_I did as I was told and the head began to speak._

_“Now, I expected hooligans like those auto-shop monkeys to end up in here many times a week, but they occasionally surprise me by behaving themselves AND fixing the school boilers! They saved our budget a lot of money from hiring professionals because they do just fine. They could’ve accepted a cash payment below minimum wage, but they are grateful enough to refuse the money in exchange for immunity from detentions because they CARE for their education.”_

_It’s just typical of Dr Crabblesnitch to drone on a prose before reading the chapter where a key character gets killed._

_“...Tell me, boys, do YOU care about your education here at Bullworth Academy?” he asked lightly._

_“Yeah, sir,” Ted nodded and I said the same thing, but spoke more clearly._

_“Excellent! Now, can you please demonstrate that, Mr Vendome, by explaining WHY you assaulted a dear fellow student?”_

_Here it comes._

_I inhaled._

_“He was making defamatory slights against my father.”_

_Dr Crabblesnitch laughed._

_“Sticks and stones, dear Vendome! Words cannot cause injury!” Yes they can, that’s why therapy exists. “But leaping on a student and beating the life out of them DEFINITELY hurts! Although…” He looked at me up and down and I shivered. Creep. “You may be one of the lads who go to the Glass Jaw Boxing Club, but I’m finding it difficult to believe that a young man like you is physically able enough to knock down such a beefy lad like Ted!” I felt some relief at his doubt. “However, if it weren’t for the accounts from numerous witnesses, then I wouldn’t have believed Ted. Assaulting a student is a very serious crime, Vendome, and here all students are punished accordingly no matter how rich or poor they are.” Dammit._

_“The grass is getting tall again on the field, sit,” Ted spoke up._

_“Right you are!” the head nodded. “It’s been a while since Hopkins got into trouble, so I’m pleased to say that the groundskeeper will have the night off as you’ll be mowing the lawn to pay the school back for our kindness in hosting you for your education!”_

_My jaw dropped and I said; “But he was the one who instigated the fight!”_

_“Enough, Vendome!” Dr Crabblebitch waved at me dismissively, “unless you want a one-week suspension from lessons, I’d recommend against arguing any further! Come meet Prefect Seth at the football field at 4pm this afternoon! You’re both dismissed!”_

_I had no choice but to leave in pure disbelief. As we both left the reception area, Ted deliberately barged past me and hissed; “You’re dead meat, Vendome, your buddies ain’t gonna protect you now.”_

_I recovered and rudely barged into his side, surprising him as he stumbled against the trophy cabinet with wide eyes, not expecting me to fight back, apparently. What a thicko._

_“I don’t need protecting! I’m a better man than you’ll ever be!” I sniffed indignantly and he snarled._

_“You’ll regret this, Vendome. Just you wait!” Then he ambled away like a disgraced pig._

_While I should revel in this one victory, there’s going to be an uphill struggle. Father explained to me that my great granddad was the one who opened the original Vale hotel after struggling to raise money with minimum-wage jobs and made it in the end. I suppose Great-Grandad Valor Vendome was lucky enough to work hard and pass away as a wealthy man while many other dreamers died before they could achieve the impossible. But if these struggles I’m going through are the start of my path to something great, then I hope it’s going to worth the social humiliation of hearing people whisper slander about my father as I trail to the boys dorm with a packed suitcase for a single journey from Harrington House - my Garden Of Eden, where I am banished from._

_Derby evicted me from Harrington House. Apparently he held a ‘meeting’ with the others and said that they unanimously voted to boot me out._

_Other students hooted and clapped while my face burned in embarrassment. I’d rather hear the noise of my suitcase wheels trundling on the concrete, but listening to that will become a painful memory of my travel to travesty._

_As I passed the library and the crowd continued to grow, an egg hit my head and sickening slimy yolk dribbled down my neck and onto this season’s Aquaberry vest. I briefly let go of my suitcase handle to quickly wipe the disgusting egg away, but it only made the people laugh harder. Out of nowhere, however, someone walked towards me and I flinched as they came close enough, but an arm wrapped around my shoulder and the chanting stopped._

_“Quit it, you lot!” Jimmy yelled and people recoiled in fear, “he’s got some unpacking to do!” He then dropped his voice to a whisper so that only I could hear; “Get going.” I obliged and hastened my walk to the boys dorm while the crowd slowly dispersed but some people regrouped, getting ready to hop the fence and intercept me at the doors, but I was faster than they are as I hauled my heavy suitcase with ease up the steps and I entered the dorm._

_Luckily there’s a free room in the dorm so when I went in, I was glad that I don’t have a pauper for a roommate. Although I guess I’m a pauper too, now. Mother hasn’t contacted me since father’s arrest, so I can’t even be sure how much I got in my weekly allowance..._

_Nothing matters anymore. I got no-one to talk to._

_I sat on the creaking bed with a grimace and just sat there, even as the fire bell rang away. No doubt it’s the welcoming symphony for my arrival here. I locked the door, but even then someone knocked on it. Just knocked normally, no heavy pounding or jeering. It must be Jimmy._

_I took a breath and opened the door and lo and behold, it’s Jimmy himself. I allowed him to walk inside and I quickly shut the door. He looked at my suitcase strangely before glancing at my head where the egg was still stuck._

_“Want to mock me too?” I murmured. Jimmy shook his head._

_“No. Just came to check that you made it to the dorm.”_

_“Well THAT’S an achievement, by everybody else’s standards here!” I laughed coldly._

_“Come on, Gord, it’s not like there’s anything you can do. You’re not a lawyer yet and you gotta study all those years to be in the bar before they’ll let you set foot in a court, and by then your dad will be in prison for a good number of years.”_

_Trust Jimmy to be so bright at a time like this, but it’s painfully true. As much as I want to storm down to City Hall and demand I start an apprenticeship, I doubt that they’ll let a 16 year old jump into college-level education so soon._

_I just realised too. Mother handles the finances perfectly at home and I’m sure the police will be freezing the accounts for investigation purposes. I suppose we could sell the holiday homes in Canada and Switzerland and just stay in hotels from now on (as saddening it is to occupy the same holiday space as lower-classes) but what’s going to happen to my education here at Bullworth? Will I even be here by Graduation day in a couple of years?_

_Jimmy held out a cold can of Beam Cola to me and I just accepted it, cracking it open and revelled in the refreshing taste in my mouth. Thankfully he didn’t spike it._

_“A thank-you would be nice, Trust Fund Fairy,” he joked._

_“Thanks,” I grumbled. “Just because we’re on good terms with you doesn’t mean you get to act all uppity.”_

_“Right back at you,” Jimmy countered casually, walking to the dirty window and forced it open, making it squeak loudly that grinded my nerves. “Damn, when was the last time I’ve seen mould this bad?”_

_Unhygienic conditions should be required by law to be burned down with a flamethrower, but unfortunately that’s called arson and I’m not ready yet to destroy my life like that._

_I’m going to have to steal some cleaning supplies from the janitor’s closet._

_But I better unpack my possessions. While it may not be necessary for me to wear Aquaberry clothing anymore, it still counts as the official school uniform. It may draw mocking from my former comrades, but they can go to hell. Vance was right in the way that they’re not real friend._

_Huh. Speaking of whom, I should also check my locker to see if he replied._

 

#### Homework To-Do List#2:

English: Diary-writing

Maths: Finish the quadratic equation worksheet

Biology: N/A

Chemistry: (Ask Beatrice for notes)

Gym Theory: (Place 10 firecrackers in Ted’s locker)

Art: -

Photography: -

Music: -

Geography: Re-draw draft map of Bullworth

Shop: Still no


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Diary… Okay, I’m getting tired of writing ‘dear diary’ every time I make an entry. I’ll just write on._

_I went to the football field as scheduled where I met prefect Seth standing beside the lawn mower. What I thought was a ridable lawn mower was actually a generic lawn mower. One that you don’t sit on. I was flabbergasted. The prefect laughed and told me that “a boxer shouldn’t have any problem pushing for long periods of time” and to basically suck it up. Nearby, a group of jocks watched me with grins, looking ready to kick my ass the second the prefect leaves. Unfortunately for them, Seth is pretty much forced to observe me until I carry out my punishment. He’s just as irritated as I was that he has to stay where he is and make sure that I don’t fuck off somewhere else._

_So after a couple of attempts of turning the petrol mower on, the damn thing finally stuttered into life and I almost dropped it in shock but held it tightly as I began to cut the stupid grass. It’s barely longer than an inch! It didn’t NEED cutting!_

_But luckily there wasn’t much difference to the cutting. Seth yawned his head off while the jerks nearby started to grow impatient. Well they’ll just have to suck it up._

_Menial work is just painstakingly BORING. It took me a good 20 minutes to cover the whole field and even then the jocks were cajouling that I missed patches and the bastard prefect listened to them, as he too demanded I do a perfect job. So that took me another 20 minutes. But patience has its limits, and Seth was practically seething that he’s missing his coffee breaks._

_“Alright, that’s enough! You can go!” he snapped and I quickly handed him the petrol mower and hurried my way up the steps before the jocks could make a move. I’m sure Ted has fed them some extorted lies about me because they all looked rather pissed off at me._

_Then something dreadful happened - I turned right towards Harrington House without thinking. But my heart raced as I was being chased by a HORDE of beefed-up steroid monkeys and I accidentally bumped into Parker and his eyes widened as he held my arms. The surprise melted away to anger._

_“You destroyed my Gnomey!” he spat and shoved me. I gave him a puzzled look._

_“What? Who?”_

_“MY GARDEN GNOME! DERBY TOLD ME THAT YOU’RE THE ONE WHO VIOLATED HIM!” he screeched and shot forward to seize my wrists, yelling at the approaching group running towards us. “Fuck this guy up and I’ll pay you all ten dollars each!”_

_Panic seized me and… Oh I can’t bear to write anymore. I need to go._  


* * *

 

_I’m back. I left to throw up in the bathroom because what happened still made me feel so sick to my stomach._

_Basically, my once-friend Parker threw me in to the lions. They dragged me back to the football field and Dan and Kirby held my arms tightly as one-by-one each jock punched and kicked me. My face, legs, knees, stomach, basically anywhere that’s a part of me. Then I heard something buzzing and I almost died on the spot when I saw one of them holding hair clippers._

_“NO!” I yelled, but this time even my legs were held still when one of the thugs grabbed my shirt, tearing it, and the clippers sheared into my hair and searing pain scraped my scalp. They all hooted._

_They briefly let go of me and I crumpled to the cut grass. Someone stamped on my back - Damon, that fucking bastard - and I swore something broke in my ribcage as a sharp pain stabbed me. I gasped deeply and the pain intensified my cry into a groan._

_“Not so tough now, are ya?” Ted bellowed in laughter. I saw darkness, mostly because it was evening, but the floodlights lit up automatically and shone on my sorrowful state. My shoes disappeared, there are holes in my socks and my favourite aquaberry shirt has been torn. This is like one of those tragic theatre plays with the pitch floodlights all shining on me, except I’m a fallen angel, a clown, a nobody, a pauper._

_“Get up and box us, gnome-fucker!” Kirby taunted._

_I pushed myself to stand up, but the second I got off my hands a sneaky uppercut slammed my jaw and sent me flying back and sprawled on the grass again. The crowd hooted and laughed. Blood didn’t stop seeping from my nose and I’m so sure that I’m going to lose a couple of teeth._

_“Fight! Fight! Fight!” the morons yelled, circling us and their noises drowned while my vision swirled._

_Then what happened next amazed me. Ahead of me, running up to Ted from behind, was unmistakably one of the greasers shouting while holding a baseball bat in the air and wearing a vest made out of firecrackers while he held a lighter in his other hand._

_The team saw and screamed, backing up from the suicide-bomber and Ted shrieked, falling back on his ass._

_“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Vance shouted, holding a lighter out threateningly. “Come any closer to me, and I’ll take us ALL the hell!”_

_I couldn’t get up. I felt too weak. Too ashamed. Too humiliated._

_Ted complied with a paling face and the jocks ran away from the field. Vance charged towards me, dropping the bat and putting his lighter away while staring at me in horror. His hands were held out at me, unsure of what to do, but instead kneeled down beside me and wrapped my arm around his shoulder._

_“Come on, hero, walk tall… ugh, now I’m stealing Peanut’s lines...” he murmured and hoisted me to my feet. The jabbing pain in my chest throbbed and I grit my teeth. “You alright? Did they break a bone?”_

_“Don’t… think so… but it hurt to breathe…”_

_“Is it your rib?” Vance said, looking at my torso and grimaced at my blood on my ruined shirt. “You need the hospital.”_

_“No… I don’t…” But I felt close to passing out, so I allowed him to guide me away._

_The walk must’ve been long, but I can remember hearing the sound of an engine roaring - a motorbike? - and waking up to mumble answers to a concerned doctor._

_It turned out that I broke a couple of ribs and clots were going to form around my bruises, so I had to stay in hospital in Bullworth. Of course, my mother was called, but she’s too frazzled with father’s affairs to come over, telling me to “perk up” before hanging the phone, but thank god I still have money on my health insurance. Although Vance didn’t have to stay, he did. Here, we’re in neutral territory. No cliques are created, just melded together. I finally relaxed properly. The adrenaline left me completely worn out._

_“Thanks for helping me,” I rasp._

_“Don’t be,” Vance shrugged it off. “I heard a commotion goin’ on and it was weird at that time of night.”_

_“So you just… helped me? What for?”_

_He looked away, fidgeting in his seat. “Do I need a reason? It’s not a fair fight. They were ALL ganged up on you.”_

_I guess it’s true. Fighting an entire football team by yourself is suicide. Even Bif would have trouble._

_Everything’s been about guesses and probabilities lately. What will it be next?_

_“Hey… I know this might sound weird, but… uh… You wanna go see a movie later?” he stumbled, messing with his neck. I stared at him as he watched me expectantly… or sheepishly. I crossed my arms (which was hard because my wrists are both sprained)._

_“Is this because I’m now a pleb like you?”_

_“No!” Vance groaned, “I just think you’re interesting now that you’re not swamped with priorities.”_

_By priorities I’m sure he means my friends… former friends. Parker’s smug face as I got dragged away by the jocks seared itself in my mind and I clenched my hands angrily._

_“Hey… sorry, I didn’t mean that in a bad way,” the redhaired greaser said gently and held out a tissue to me. God, this is embarrassing. I can’t believe I’m crying in front of someone who isn’t my mother._

_I can’t even move much because of the throbbing pain. The only reason I managed to get up earlier was because the memories made me sick enough to hobble to the loo. I wanted to turn over and face away from the grease-monkey, but lying on my side hurts more, the side where my rib was broken._

_“It’s cool, man, I won’t say a word about this to anyone,” Vance talked lowly. Somehow, his accent sounded comforting. It reminded me of this one Nanny that father hired to babysit me when I was 5. Maybe it’s why I accepted the tissue from his hand, but held them for a few seconds. He didn’t let go. He just let our fingers touch. God, I feel like such a baby. Maybe I can spread rumours that I had to be put on painkillers so strong that I regressed._

_“I promise,” Vance reiterated softly, making him look and sound like a completely different person. “If it makes you feel better, I cried when my daddy got_ locked up for stabbing mama.”

_“Wh-what?” I blubbed in shock. Finally my stupid tears stopped._

_“Yeah,” he nodded, “not many of us in New Coventry have a decent home life, mostly ‘cause jobs aren’t plentiful.”_

_“I’d have thought that with the benefits those scroungers live off on, they live the high life without working a day in their lives,” I snapped but I shut my eyes at the hurt look on his face. Since when did I start feeling guilty of pointing these things out? “I-I mean, you lot can just sell your food stamps!”_

_“They can’t be exchanged for cash, dumbo,” Vance rose an eyebrow, but made no move to leave like I thought he would. “I knew when my daddy tried doing that and he got cautioned. But my mama? She’s always carried herself with respect. She used to be a showgirl in the carnival. Relationships with the punters aren’t allowed, but she met my old man and of course she got pregnant. Mr Crane found out an’ threw a chair at her and fired her, so she went to live with daddy down in New Coventry. But she told me that she wished that she never met him. She doesn’t regret having me, because she always told me how to treat ladies properly so that I won’t be a dirtbag like that scum.”_

_“So…” I began, wishing that I was alone, “what happened after he stabbed her?” Then Vance suddenly laughed, but it lacked warmth. It was chilling._

_“Arranged her funeral from prison, of course.”_

_Oh, damn._

_“I would’ve given her a proper send-off, but he got her buried in the graveyard at Bullworth Cathedral. She told me that she’d want to become part of the ocean so I told papa that she should be cremated, have her ashes scattered, but he told me that ‘she can rot in the cold hard dirt for all I care and be eaten by maggots and worms for leaving me with a wimpy son.’”_

_I could only blink and utter; “Your father is an absolute douchebag.”_

_“I know, right?” Vance snorted, “sorry for suddenly unloading that on you. I haven’t had anyone to talk to about her death since last week.”_

_LAST WEEK?_

_My face said it all as he nodded grimly. No wonder he seems jumpy and lost for a greaser. Greasers ooze oil AND confidence. Vance looked too pale for his red hair. But when we passed notes in Maths, he was so full of warmth._

_“I was the only attendee. I went to her old friends at the carnival, but they refused to have anything to do with her. They said she was a thief who regularly stole spare change to buy makeup, and that kinda set me off and I was beating up this midget with a garden gnome, then the cops got called and I was in prison for two nights. It was fun explaining my absence to Dr Crabblesnitch.”_

_“How did you not get expelled?” I gaped._

_“I got suspended instead, just to show the carnival that I learned my lesson, but I want to go back there and kick their asses again.”_

_“So… your mother…” I started quietly, “I suppose having you changed her, huh?”_

_He nodded solemnly and dug in his pocket, tugging out his wallet and a tiny black and white photograph of a flirty woman with peacock-style feathers blooming from the back of her sparkly spandex swimsuit. Her rauctious red lips were stretched into a grin as she ran her gloved hand through her long curls._

_“Did she have red hair too?” I wonder._

_“Yeah, she’s the most beautiful,” Vance explained, sounding happy. “Even before she died she was the prettiest woman I’ve known. My daddy, on the other hand…” He shuddered. “I don’t know what she saw in him. He’s one mean and ugly motherfucker.”_

_“Literally,” I utter before I could stop myself and I clapped my hands to my mouth, but Vance burst out laughing._

_“Fucking hell!” he gasped, wiping his eyes and trying not to be too loud, “okay, THAT was unexpected! That’s too perfect!”_

_“I didn’t mean to sound disrespectful--” I appealed, but he snorted and cackled._

_“Jimmy was right - you’re great to talk to about this kind of thing.”_

_“Jimmy suggested me?” I gasped. “Why?”_

_“He said he knows what it’s like losing family, and I heard that your daddy’s gone to prison too,” he grinned, “plus your social awkwardness is pretty cute. Thanks.”_

_“You…” I tried to say what I was thinking, but the words refused to come out. Pride? At this time? It’s more likely than I think. “You’re... welcome.”_

_Uuuuuugh._

_Vance stood up and stretched his arms with a yawn. “I better get going. Johnny’s gonna wonder where his motorbike’s gone._

_“Oh… you took me here on a motorbike?” I stared and he nodded sheepishly._

_“If it’s to save a life, he’ll forgive me. Although he’ll have me cleaning your blood off it to show how sincere I am…”_

_“Vance,” I said quickly as he was about to leave, “when will they discharge me?”_

_“They said tomorrow, hopefully,” he answered, “but I’ll get whatever notes I can get my hands on to pass onto you.” I waved my hand._

_“Just leave them in my locker - it will save you the trip of coming over here again and again.”_

_“Alright. Get well soon,” he nodded before leaving and I sighed, relaxing._

_For someone whose mother got murdered only last week, he seemed like he was really trying hard to keep himself from falling apart. But doesn’t he have his other friends to talk to? Those other grease-monkeys?_

_I admit, I feel really bad for him. At least I lost one parent temporarily, and that’s distressing enough, but having a parent murdered and the other locked up? Does Vance look after himself? Is this a normal thing with paupers?_

_I hope that Vance told the school about my assault. As much as I want to sue the entire football team for assault, it won’t work because they are a ‘future all-star team and they make little mistakes and will be apologetic’ because they have a strong athletic prowess. Bastards. If I were with the preps, they’d be our mortal enemies aside from the greasers._

_The street lights switched on outside and I tried sleeping, but I think half an hour passed when the door suddenly clicked open and Vance returned with a small smile, carrying something in his hand, something wrapped up in silvery foil wrapping paper. He seemed hesitant but handed it out to me._

_“I’ve seen what those morons did to your hair and I know how much it hurts to lose your hair like that.”_

_Memories of the jocks and that horrible hair clipper returned to haunt me._

_“How bad is it?” I whisper, unconsciously feeling my hair and the path of hair cruelly shaved to 1 millimeter short. I don’t want to look in a mirror. Never._

_“Bad,” he sighed, “I don’t want to lie or cover it up, but it’s bad enough to make me feel bad for you. So I nipped to town earlier and got you somethin.’”_

_I accepted the present/item and carefully tugged the silver wrapping - more like tin foil that you’d wrap around a chocolate bar but I said nothing out of politeness - revealing a navy blue Aquaberry beanie. The newest edition. The one that father said he’d gift me for the upcoming Christmas holiday when we go to Switzerland…_

_“Hey? Gord?” Vance uttered. “You alright?”_

_I wasn’t. I just felt the material while examining the intricate stitching of the Aquaberry logo on the side - definitely real. Fashion-wise, we always wear the hats and beanies with the logo facing to the right to signify that the buyers always look the ‘right’ way. I slid the beanie on experimentally and already the hat’s warmth comforted me. I turned it so that the logo faced my left side._

_“I love it,” I murmur, “but how did you afford it?”_

_Vance just shrugged. “Had some spare cash lying around.”_

_“But Aquaberry products are very pricey!” I exclaimed, “it’s not just something that ‘spare cash’ could buy!”_

_“Honest!” Vance argued and held his hands up, “I did have enough to splash, so don’t worry about it!”_

_I’ve seen these beanies selling for $60. How on earth does Vance have the money to even get it? $60 can get you meals at Bullworth Academy for a month if you’re from a low-income family._

_But the stress of today’s events drained me. I’m too exhausted to argue any further as I suppressed a yawn and relaxed against the pillow._

_“I better let ya sleep,” Vance murmured, “just get well soon.”_

_“Don’t tell me what to do, pauper…” I yawned and shut my eyes._

_I hear him laugh before the door clicked shut. At least my beanie will keep my head warm until my hair grows out. Thankfully it’s cold enough to wear a beanie indoors and outdoors. I got two months to grow my hair out before I could get it cut evenly again. Mother would have a fit if she saw what those jock buffoons did to my hair._

_I don’t think I’d want to look in the mirror myself, not even if I have clippers myself to even it. Maybe Vance would know a thing or two about hair maintenance aside from brushing hair back and spraying an entire can on it?_

_It’s been a few days and I neglected you, dear diary, but now I’m back with more news._

_As promised, Vance left notes in my locker as well as the latest guesses to the hangman game. It took me a while, but I caught up with homework. The teachers (apart from Mr Hattrick) understood my limited abilities and Ms Phillips-- I mean, Mrs Phillips, she recently married Mr Galloway - was so kind as she even secretly slipped a chocolate bar in my bag as she passed fellow classmates to examine their paintings._

_The art subject of the day was to make a portrait of someone close to you on A3 paper using any medium. Other classmates painted best friends, their pets, even teachers (Sheldon is such a fanboy of Dr Crabblesnitch, it’s gross) but while my mind lingered on my father, my paintbrush dipped in green paint rather than brown and daubed dark green irises. Then the paintbrush eagerly lapped auburn in smooth strokes topped with gloss to imitate hair grease and quick freckles soon appeared with smudges from my thumb smearing 4B pencil graphite upon the rosy cheeks of Va…_

_“Oh my goodness, Gord!” a sharp gasp startled me and thank god my paintbrush was nowhere near the leather jacket’s creases. Mrs Phillips looked like she was about to pass out as she stared at my portrait, hands close to her mouth. “Gord, you--”_

_My cheeks burned in embarrassment. “I-I know it’s tacky, miss, but--”_

_“No buts!” she said firmly and all eyes were on me. “I did say that the subject of the day is to paint someone important to you, but if I had known that you were this brilliant in art, I’d have placed you in a higher group to do the still-lifes!”_

_“I don’t think it’s that good,” I laughed nervously, but everybody still gaped at me and whispered about the very obvious painting of Vance Medici smiling shyly._

_“Nonsense, Gord,” she smiled brightly, “not even Jimmy could add emotion in the muse’s expressions. His were all about body positions, which is usual, but actual emotions are difficult_ t _o convey! I’ll expect you to keep this in the art locker safe and sound after class! From now on, this will be a part of your coursework!”_

_“Yes, Mrs Phillips,” I muttered, looking at the painting’s curious eyes. How did I do it? Just how? Was I that good at art all along? Is it just these weird feelings about everything happening to me lately finally unleashing the floodgates of my creative juices?_

_The lesson resumed and I added more to Vance’s jacket, but I feel that I’m missing something about it… then I remembered and painted an Aquaberry silver chain on his left wrist. I know he doesn’t usually wear jewellery aside from an earring, but if he were richer, then it would look very tasteful on him._

_The lesson ended and I left as fast as I could, but Christy and Angie suddenly simultaneously grabbed my shoulders, chattering away at 100mph._

_“HOW did you do that? It’s so cool!” Christy gushed and Angie almost swooned._

_“It’s so beautiful! Does Vance know you paint him??”_

_Then annoyingly, Mandy skipped over and shoved the girls aside in a comical fashion and batted her eyelashes at me. “Think you want to sneak into my room later and do a still-life of me wearing my pyjamas?”_

_Then Beatrice barged into her side and made her squeal and she got real close to my face. I can practically see her braces glinting._

_“That portrait is the downfall of empires! You MUST privately tutor me on how to paint that great!”_

_I gently pushed her away from me, only for Eunice to bulldoze the nerd against Mandy and they fell into the trashcan together._

_“Hey, handsome, want to do a greek-style portrait of me~?”_

_“Beat it, fatso!” Mandy spat angrily and pushed her but fell against my shoulder, sweet as sugar again, “I’ll even gladly pay you… in many ways…~” Behind her, Angie and Christy rolled their eyes._

_“Ew! Gord would rather be paid in cash, not STDs!” Christy bitched and the cheerleader gasped sharply, turning to suddenly slap her and the fiery redhead punched her on the nose. A couple of nerds nearby hooted and cheered._

_“CATFIGHT!!” Cornelius screamed and other students quickly flooded to watch Christy make short work of the top cheerleader, suddenly picking her up and slammed her into the trashcan._

_Meanwhile, I just stood there in pure shock that the female species briefly flocked to me for my artistic talent only to dissolve into a fight. But Lola’s not here, thankfully, because I don’t want Johnny Vincent to come out of nowhere and slaughter me._   


* * *

 

_Oh good grief… barely one hour since art finished, and already there are rumours that I painted a nude painting of Vance._

_To my horror, he was standing by my locker with a big grin and waved at me. I turned to run but he yelped._

_“Wait! I wanna talk!”_

_“There’s NOTHING to discuss!” I snap and stormed away. Classes already began, but I decided to skip Shop. Last thing I want is to enter the territory of the group that Vance came from - and I doubt they’d take kindly to the presence of someone who is rumoured to have painted nudes of him!_

_“Wait, please hear me out!” he begged and held my sleeve. I stopped, but didn’t look at him. He moved into my line of sight but I face away and he groaned. “Come on, don’t be a baby! I’m not mad about those rumours! I know that Mrs Phillips would never permit nudes! And I know you’re not that kind of guy!”_

_“WHAT kind?” I hissed, glaring at him. “The faggot kind?” He just rolled his eyes._

_“Nothin’ wrong with that - I like guys AND gals, so don’t beat yourself up if you’re the same.”_

_“Father would BURY ME if he knew I kissed boys!” I practically snarl. It’s true. Father speaks about the gays with such vehemence. Vance frowned at me._

_“It’s not… ugh,” he quickly shook his head, “we’re gettin’ off-track - I don’t mind that you painted me, but is it true that you painted me?” he started to sound excited. “Please let me see it?”_

_I just inhaled and looked about the corridor for prowling prefects. None at the moment, good._

_“Follow me,” I whisper and we ran to the art room where it’s thankfully empty and I entered._

_To me, an empty classroom is surreal. They’re supposed to be full of life, but right now the only life there is are Vance and I and all these other paintings and statues. I went to the row of lockers and I found mine, punching in my code and opened to pull out my latest work. Vance took it in his hands, staring at it in awe._

_I grew uncomfortably. “I know it’s not that great--”_

_“It’s brilliant!” he gasped. “Holy fucking-- you’re an amazing artist, Gord! Oh shit! You NEED to become an artist, not a lawyer!”_

_“I’d rather get into a profession that guarantees you money, not in the one where your deviantart designs get stolen by chinese-run clothing companies,” I rolled my eyes._

_“Part-time, then!” Vance bursts, “Gord, this is just amazing! Don’t you think it’s good?”_

_“Not particularly…” I mumble and looked at his face and the portrait. “I missed some details about you. Like how your left nostril looks smaller than the other and that you have very light freckles on your neck.” Vance blinked and glanced at a nearby mirror, gasping._

_“No way! I never knew that! But the painting is still awesome!”_

_“Mrs Phillips told me to keep it for my coursework, so as soon as the exams are over I’m going to trash it.”_

_“Nu-uh, I’ll keep it!” Vance begged, “please? Nobody’s ever done something like this for me before!”_

_“Alright,” I sighed, “but only if you keep it out of my sight.”_

_“Thanks,” I hear him breathe and watched him smiling as he examined the painting._

_“If I had known you love yourself that much, I’d have taken a photo of you,” I joke and he shook his head._

_“Nah. Photos aren’t as intimate as paintings. You really had to picture my face just to get this much detail.”_

_“Intimate, huh?” I murmur, watching him. “I don’t think… like THAT… I just try to get details as accurate as possible. It’s a good trait for soon-to-be lawyers like me.”_

_“Well you’re really perceptive,” Vance agreed, then his face lit up, “hey, you should do a portrait of Johnny and Lola for his birthday!”_

_I blinked, stunned. “Pardon?”_

_“Yeah! Johnny’s not that big on the arts, but me and the other guys want to do something unusual and special for him, like if we could get a photograph of Johnny and Lola being romantic, then we can try and get someone to paint it! It’ll look more romantic when it’s painted!”_

_“Uh…” I didn’t say anything. The idea sounds amazing, but… “How romantic? Like just kissing and hand-holding or…” Vance’s ears reddened._

_“Uh… we’re thinkin’ more.. Passionate, like.”_

_“Passion, eh?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“So clothes all off and nude-- I can’t do it.”_

_“Come on, please!” the greaser begged - BEGGED - and held my arm as I turned to leave, “every year we get him parts for his bike that are hard to get hold of in Bullworth and cakes from the usual bakery, but it’s stuff that you can get anytime! This painting will be for his and Lola’s eyes only, he loves her so much it would mean a lot to him!”_

_“To him, maybe…” I utter, “you DO know Lola, right?” Of course I know, I briefly dated her, but she was more in love with my presents for her than she was for me._

_“Yeah…” Vance sighed, “I get where you’re going. One day though, Johnny WILL dump her ass for good. I wouldn’t mind dating him. Okay, but the guys already agreed that we’ll commission you to do a painting.”_

_“Wait, you only JUST decided? From hearing only rumours about my painting?”_

_“Of course!” Vance beamed. “We’ll all chip in to pay for the painting, but we’ll pay you $50 for one normal painting. How’s that sound?”_

_$50? I have to think about this. Although money is tempting since my allowance will be severely limited, I’m not sure doing a painting of two people is worth that money. In fact, I’ve never been paid to make art for someone before. Paints won’t cost that much since I still have my art kit in my suitcase for this year’s art curriculum, but with the added cost of labour and timing around my other homework…_

_“I suppose I’ll accept it,” I sighed, “$50 it is, then.” Vance fist-bumped the air._

_“Great! We’ll get you a photo, then you can work your magic!” he said delightedly. “Johnny’s birthday is like a couple of months away, so we’re in no rush.”_

_“Alright.”_

_It must’ve been the excitement from the idea, my acceptance and the portrait, but Vance lunged and hugged me tightly before rushing out the art room to tell his friends the news. His cologne still lingered on my sweater, but it left an intoxicating rush that made me tug the material to my nose and inhale deeply._

_After that, I just left the classroom, carefully shutting the door behind me, and left for the cafeteria._

 

* * *

 

_Cafeteria food is abysmal and degrading to my stomach but at least it fills me up until the evening. I had no idea that pauper food is so cheap to buy but I still wouldn’t have gone for it in a rush._

_I automatically walked to the Preps table, only to force myself to quickly turn away and accidentally bumped into the greaser’s table. Many eyes fell on me, suspicious and apprehensive, but a face lit up and Vance waved at me._

_“Hey, Gord! Come sit with me!” he called out and a few heads turned in the cafeteria, conversations dying. I shrunk with embarrassment._

_“Uh… of course, why not?” I laughed nervously and sat beside him, away from the rest of his group. Look at me, hiding like a kitten! Vance chortled and wrapped an arm around me in a rough, but friendly way._

_“Gord said he’ll do that painting for Johnny and Lola!” he announced to the his friends excitedly and they murmured, feigning interest but still smiling for his sake._

_“How much?” Hal suddenly asked, staring at me._

_“$50, because it’s going to take a while,” I answered in Vance’s place. I don’t want him to talk for me everytime. The greasers muttered, sounding displeased. “Well, art is NOT easy to do, especially with all the homework you get and studying for exams this year!” I argue. Vance still held his arm around me, and the gazes from other people intensified._

_“We’re all gonna chip in anyway,” Vance added and they nodded in agreement, eating more of their lunches._

_“Hey Gord, I heard you fucked Lola,” Lefty sniggered randomly and I almost choked on my spaghetti._

_“I did NOT fuck her!” I wheezed and pounded my chest, “I’d rather catch rabies than STDs!”_

_I just signed my death warrant._

_But to my surprise, the greasers roared in laughter and practically collapsed. Vance tried not to laugh, finally removing his warm arm from around me._

_“Don’t let Johnny hear that!” he warned me with a grin._

_“Never, seriously!” Lefty chortled, “as long as you’re with us, you’re to be respectful to the boss and his gal at ALL times, got it?”_

_“Understood,” I nod… then did a double-take. “Wait, WITH you?”_

_“Of course!” Vance said excitedly, “you’re no prep anymore since you’re kicked out of Harrington, and you’re too cool to be a nerd, so clearly you gotta be one of us!”_

_That made my mind race and dismantle hundreds of years of calculations and rearranged them. Me, a greaser? Someone working on manual labour for hours at time, charging excessive prices and ripping off middle-class women? If I wanted to live like that, I’d work as a car salesman!_

_“Uh, sure,” I cough and ate more of my food. The conversation died down then, but resumed on other subjects like bike talk and races coming up in New Coventry. Bike races, I enjoy participating in, but I don’t know New Coventry that well enough to want to join the conversation. What do I say to impress these plebs?_

_“I-I race sometimes!” I blurted and they all turned to me. It’s either with curiosity or annoyance or both. “Mostly in the Vale, the uphill climbs are a better challenge than flat ground.”_

_“Oh yeah, especially the paths around the church,” Norton nodded, “and if you’re not careful enough going over the dam, you’d fall in. Someone did that and vanished. Remember that, guys?” The other murmured solemnly._

_“You got a bike too?” Hal asked me. It’s starting to feel like they’re interrogating me._

_“Just the one bike…” I murmur and he snorted._

_“Relax, we don’t all have 5 spare bikes. Nothin’ wrong with having just one, it’s more personal.”_

_Personal? A bike is an object, not a person._

_“I talked too much about bikes it’s why my girlfriend left me,” Ricky sighed, dejected. Norton patted his back and the others murmured condolences._

_“Surely she should’ve accepted your passion as a part of you instead of just alienating you for it?” I asked out loud._

_“Exactly!” Ricky burst, “SOMEONE gets it!” he glared at his companions, “but seriously, riding is a passion that everybody needs to experience at least once! Cars are too expensive to run and keep, bikes are the way to go!”_

_The more time I spent with the greasers, the more crazy facts I discover about their personalities and how they function around each other and themselves. Of course, they love Shop classes, bikes, fighting those crazy Townie kids, egging houses in the Vale, and anyone who treats their kind with respect. They seem to like me because they didn’t tell me to shove off like they did when Sheldon asked if he could sit with them (to which they replied by throwing an apple at him and he ran away screaming - I am guilty enough to admit that I laughed like a drain.) Most of all, Vance is the chattiest of the group, animatedly talking about all sorts of things like how he loves the feel of the sunset on his neck when he sits at the beach and listening to heavy rain at night. As soon as the bell rung and he left, I suddenly got pulled aside by the rest of the group who gave me suspicious glances. I could only shrink under their watch as I am outnumbered._

_“Alright, what did’cha you do to him?” Hal quickly asked._

_“What?” I blink._

_“Vance!” Norton burst, “he’s not usually this chatty! He’s a quiet guy, but when you’re around he just doesn’t shut up!” He raised an eyebrow suspiciously, “is there something goin’ on?”_

_“No!” I yelp, “as far as I’m concerned, we are just fri-- u-u-a-acquaintances!”_

_Lefty stormed close and held my shoulder tightly back against the wall with a glare._

_“Acquaintances don’t just paint portraits of each other, or give each other expensive gifts!” he spat, “if you’re doing something to lead him on just because you got no friends, then you’ll have to face us first before you even think about dating him!”_

_WHAT?!_

_DATING HIM?!_

_“NO!” I shout and pushed his hand away, “I am NOT dating him and I have no intention of ever being more than just acquaintances with him! He just feels sorry for me because I got no friends!”_

_Something dropped with a thud and we all glanced over to see Vance himself standing there, with his textbook dropped by his feet but he paid no attention as he was staring at us - at me - with a stunned look._

_“V-Vance…” Yet, my voice cracked. He turned and ran off straight away out of sight, and I was just about to take off in pursuit when Hal seized my arm with a snarl and punched me in the face. My head throbbed, but I gave him a hard uppercut to the chin to stun him and I sprinted after him. But by the time I almost caught up with him, a prefect appeared out of nowhere and collared me with a shout._

_It’s why I’m currently sitting in Chemistry writing this diary entry. I’ve said hurtful things to idiots before, but why does it hurt so much to me now?_

Homework To-Do List:

English: Shakespeare

Maths: Calculate the odds of me getting 100% respect with the greasers

Biology: Dissect my cold heart

Chemistry: Wonder if a friendship is possible with Vance

Gym Theory: Improve running

Art: Trash the Vance art

Photography: Take a photo of Vance’s sad face

Music: My violin for the demise of my reputation

Geography: Map the fucks to give

Shop: Build reasons for going on like this and if I’ll ever amount to anything


	3. Chapter 3

_ It’s been a few days but I finally got around to starting that portrait that the greasers wanted me to paint of their beloved leader and his soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend. I say that because there’s going to be another damn breakup and they’ll fall into each other’s arms before you know it. They provided me with a (thankfully tame) photo of them smiling as they gaze into each other’s eyes by the beach at sunset. Whoever took this photo are clearly talented, because I’m not sure if I can create a perfect replica of it. Regardless, I accepted the task and got my paints out in my dorm-room and set up the easel… and took out a soft pencil to start basic outlines. I decided to create a schedule of my days since I’m no longer burdened with money (sigh) or activities with the preps (another sigh). In other words, I’ll probably die as a starving artist without a shred of dignity or a dime to my name. My timetable coincides with the school curriculum in that all my free time will be technically spent with me either in the library studying or painting this portrait in my room. Bike races are a luxury, sadly. Even my Aquaberry Cruiser is sitting in the garage rusting and being smothered in dust. _

_ The greasers talk to me still, but whenever I see Vance he quickly hides away or if we’re in class he sits there with a blank look on his face. I wish I could show him gratitude, but how does one show gratefulness to someone you insulted? He’s even given me this beanie - a $60 Aquaberry beanie - despite not needing to do so. _

_ It was then that I broke my rule of sticking to my timetable and quickly hopped on my bike and rode all the way to town and parked in front of my most favourite shop ever; Aquaberry’s store itself. I entered and the gentleman greeted me enthusiastically. _

_ “Young Gord! How have you been keeping?” he said excitedly, “we have introduced new lines since your last visit!” He clasped his hands together with a spark in his eye. “So… what are you in a mood for? The shade of light blue has been changed to periwinkle!” I ached to buy everything, but of course I must exercise restraint. _

_ “Not today, I’m… getting a gift for a friend.” _

_ My eyes only wandered to the Reduced Items clothing rack and table where discounted jewellery sat neatly and neglected. The owner sighed, as disappointed as I am that I’m resorting to the SALES table of all things. It’s an absolute travesty! _

_ “No worries, Mr Vendome… we all fall in hard times at one point.” _

_ I bit back an insult because the last thing I want is to be thrown out before making a purchase - and it was something I saw straight away that I absolutely must get for Vance. I picked up a piece of jewellery and got it gift-wrapped in gold paper before paying for it and left. I hightailed it back to Bullworth Academy and ran to the dorm room I knew that gets frequented by Vance and I practically hammered it before the door opened and Hal stood there sleepily and grumbled. _

_ “What is it now, Alg-- Oh, it’s you,” he blinked, “what’s up?” _

_ “Is Vance in?” _

_ “Uh…” His eyes wandered inside the room, and I quickly barged past him to storm up to the bed where Vance was lying down at with his back to me. _

_ “Vance, I want to apologise!” I blurted before Hal could pummel me into the floorboards, “I don’t look down on you because you’re a lower social class than I am because I AM like you now, I’m just finding it difficult to accept the fact that my family is in trouble and I’ll probably never finish my education here unless I get a part-time job to pay for it! Vance, I know we’ve never been friends, but I feel that we can get along just fine without any trouble and you’re the one who’s been patient this whole time while I’ve been whining like a brat!” He said nothing, but only moved a little and I… I heard him sniffle. I panicked. “I’m sorry for whatever I said that, uh… hurt your feelings, and…” My words petered out before Hal gently put a hand on my shoulder and mumbled; _

_ “He went to visit his dad in prison earlier. They--” _

_ “Enough,” Vance croaked and finally say up and turned and I am shocked by how red his eyes are. “Don’t say anything.” _

_ “Sorry, bud,” Hal whispered apologetically and left the room, leaving me alone with him. _

_ Silence reigned before I hesitantly approached his side and sat down on the creaky bed that definitely belonged to Hal. _

_ “Vance?” I said quietly and his eyes scrunched before he held back a sob, holding his hand to his mouth. This startled me, I admit, to see a guy cry so openly in front of me. I did have a female cousin cry in front of me and I could only hug her until her mother calmed her down - we were 6 at the time and she was angry that she didn’t get a pony for Christmas. _

_ The only thing I could do was slowly wrap an arm around his shoulders before my other arm joined the other. I was half-sitting awkwardly, but Vance seemed to have stopped crying because he turned so that he could properly hug me back. I’m so sure he’s gotten tears and snot in my sweater from burying his face in it. _

_ Neither of us said nothing. I could only hug him tighter - tight enough for it to feel comfortable before Vance broke the hug and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket. _

_ “Sorry,” his voice whispered, hoarse and low as though he cried for hours and forgot how he sounded. “It’s just… shit… my d-daddy…” _

_ “Yeah?” I mumble. He let out a hollow laugh, looking past my head distantly. _

_ “He killed himself, right after they declared him medically insane. They took me to his visiting block, I sat there ready to talk to him about mama’s possessions when he just grinned and took a gun to his head and offed himself right there.” _

_ I inhaled and stared at him. His hands were still resting on my lower arms. _

_ “I’ve never seen someone commit suicide before,” he whispered, “when it happened, I just jumped and called for help, but what good did that do? I just watched the guards check his PULSE on his wrist and even loaded him onto a trolley, but his brains were all over the goddamn floor and wall!” _

_ “Fuck,” I breathed, letting go of him, “what happened next?” _

_ “Nothing much,” he mumbled, “it was all a rush. The police barged in because they were already there on a drop-off and then they started interrogating me to make sure I didn’t taunt him into killing himself - he’s my daddy! I hate the guy, but suicide? I wouldn’t even wish that on someone, not after what I saw.” _

_ “He’s a coward!” I spat and he snarled. _

_ “He can’t help being withdrawn!” he argued, “he’s always been like this! His doctor even said that he’s got untreated mental health conditions!” _

_ “That’s no excuse for the bullshit he put you and your mother through!” I countered angrily. Why was he making excuses for a scumbag who treated him horribly? Even Parker once said that coming from a broken home isn’t an excuse for shit behaviour... “You won’t even have to worry about him anymore! You can just bury the bad memories with him and be done with it!” _

_ “I can’t believe you!” he yelled and shoved me away, standing up, “the bad memories don’t just disappear when scumbags die! They linger! I’m still getting nightmares of the bastard battering mama with his bottle from when I was a kid!” _

_ His eyes were watering again. Maybe this is a good time to hug him… _

_ I stepped close, but he lightly pushed me away although his outstretched hand curled against my chest into a fist and he broke down again, hunching over. _

_ He coughed out a sob; “why am I crying for that asshole when he’s done nothin’ right with is life?!” _

_ As he uttered that, it brought back memories and thoughts I thought I never had. I remember attending the funeral of one of father’s employees, all formal and everybody was very silent and in all-black clothing, yet at the afterparty when the alcohol poured down throats everybody began speaking ill of the deceased employee, berating him for leaving them with heavy workloads to cope with. Yet, father broke down after they left, telling me that it’s difficult to know what to feel when you’re around other people. He felt that he couldn’t cry openly in front of them in case it loses him respect. But I cried when a beloved nanny passed away and nobody scolded me for shedding tears for someone who wasn’t related to me. Father said that it’s different, because the nanny only worked for my father and I and had nobody to grieve for her. _

_ “Is it because…” I began hesitantly, “...there’s nobody else to grieve for him?” _

_ He shook his head. Then nodded. Then shrugged. _

_ “I got no other family. My daddy’s side all live around the country. Grandma sends money over to pay for my education, but I won’t be surprised if she stops paying. I might just end up working at the Yum-Yum Market stacking cans...” The imagery made me shudder and I quickly pulled out his gift from my pocket. _

_ “Here,” I said hurriedly, and relief flooded me as he accepted the gift with a curious look, not really looking upset. “You got me this hat, so I thought… and since you saved me from the jocks…” He gave me a hesitant look with his finger on the string wrapped around the wrapping and I nodded, letting him open it and he drew in a gasp at the sight of a pair of silver stud earrings. _

_ “Holy FUCK!” he breathed, looking ready to drop them like they’re made of Satan’s Balls. “How much were they?! Gord, I can’t just accept this! We barely even know each other!” _

_ “I want to change that,” I said quickly, “I want us to… I want us to be friends.” _

_ “Why, though?” he said, admiring the earrings, turning them over in disbelief. I’ve never seen someone so delighted over a simple pair of studs before. _

_ “You helped me even though you didn’t have to. At Bullworth, nobody helps each other for nothing.” _

_ Vance just stared at me, mouth shut, and advanced towards me. I instinctively took a step back, but I found myself suddenly in a tight embrace with his head on my shoulder. _

_ “I feel the same,” he said simply, not breaking contact. _

_ I hugged him back, but before I could give him a squeeze the door opened and Vance parted with a smile, fiddling with the earrings and taking off his gold studs. Hal walked in, looking like he was readying himself to witness a murder, and whistled at the new glimmering silver on Vance’s ear lobes. _

_ “Sweet!” he gasped. “Where’d you get them?” _

_ “Gord got them me,” he said proudly, smiling brightly. “They even look better than gold.” _

_ “They would,” I spoke up, “gold and black is rather tacky, but the silver goes beautifully with your jacket.” _

_ “Shit, you’re right!” the redhead laughed and scratched his head. “Don’t let Johnny hear that though, he’s got that single gold stud as a gift from Lola.” _

_ “Oh yeah, speaking of which,” Hal suddenly said, turning to me, “how goes that painting?” _

_ “Still sketching out the outlines, but I did more than I thought,” I answered truthfully. _

_ “Good, good,” he nodded and scratched his head, “uh… so… Vance, how’re ya feeling?” _

_ “A lot better thanks to you two,” Vance replied, looking depressed again, “I’m just going to go to the funeral directors and sort out this whole mess. I’ll need to let Miss Danvers know too, then hand in my letter to Dr Crabblesnitch.” _

_ “Letter?” I murmur without thinking, but Hal paled and he suddenly held his shoulder. _

_ “You can’t!” he gasped, “you can’t! If you do, you’ll-” _

_ “I know!” Vance snapped and yanked himself away, upset, “but with what’s going on, I don’t know if catching up at this rate is possible, I already flunked the exams. Dr Crabblesnitch won’t be forgiving any longer unless I leave and re-start the year.” _

_ Leaving? _

_ “What are you talking about?” I ask. _

_ “I’m planning to leave Bullworth Academy,” Vance muttered, “my grades are already shit, but now that my parents are dead, I got the flat to sort out and getting myself a place of my own as well as jobs and shit…” He touched his earring, staring at me. “Education isn’t going to pay the bills.” _

_ I could only stare back at him with the news sinking in. But the news still sunk, showing no signs of sticking to my mind out of disbelief. _

_ “You can’t leave!” I blurt, “you’re on low-income! You’re qualified for the Bullworth Dreamers Bursary, so you CAN get by on a part-time job and living with friends!” _

_ “Yeah, but it won’t work!” Vance groaned, “don’t you understand, Gord? My parents are DEAD and my daddy’s left me with NOTHING to pay for his funeral! He sold most of our shit to the Townies for a few bucks just to piss mama off before he glassed her to death! I NEED MONEY to pay for everything! Food, heating, even fucking clothes…!” He stopped breathing, voice trapped as his eyes squeezed shut. Hal held his shoulders and he collapsed against him, holding back sobs. Helpless, I stepped close, but Hal just glowered and I took that as a cue to slink out the room. _

_ “Sorry,” I murmured, and closed the door before I leaned against it with a growl at my own insensitivity. _

_ The fire bell suddenly blared, but at this rate I’d rather burn to death than face Vance, who was clearly descending into a panic attack. _

_ I’ve seen Parker have a panic attack before, and it’s a deeply unsettling experience for me. I thought something was wrong with him, medically, and got Miss Peabody to see him but she yelled at us that she’d rather work on people with actual injuries before leaving me with him. All I could do was stumble out reassurances that everything was okay. Parker’s trigger? His antagonistic father’s voice on the phone, always delivering bad news. I’ve only studied mental illnesses for a couple of days after Parker’s panic attack because I was just curious. PTSD, anxiety, depression, borderline personality disorder… very frightening ailments. But I feel that when I become a lawyer in the future, knowing these things can mean the difference between having a client put to death or committed to an asylum. Not to mention that I’m always curious to see what the Happy Volts Asylum is like on the inside… _

_ And that’s as much diary-writing as I can put down in this half an hour. Thank goodness my handwriting is legible to me, because I don’t know who else can read my chicken-scrawl. Better get back to that painting. _

_ In spite of my parting from Vance earlier, I was happy that he loves his earrings. _

__

Homework To-Do List:

English: -------

Maths: No

Biology: No

Chemistry: Never

Gym Theory: Go fuck yourselves

Art: Do the JoLo art… ew, I’m never abbreviating names together again

Photography:

Music:

Geography:

Shop:

__   
  


* * *

 

 

_ Morning has risen, and I’m just waiting outside the boys dorm by the steps, waiting for Hal to come out. He says that he’s going to tell me one of the best ways to cheer up Vance... once he gets out of bed. I don’t know how he can just sleep in when classes start in less than an hour. I still haven’t eaten. _

_ Sure enough, the stragglers ran out the dorm, but Hal diverted from them to run over to me, out of breath. _

_ “Bike races!” he burst suddenly and I stared at him. _

_ “I never actually saw him in the Vale races…” I say without thinking and he shook his head. _

_ “No, no, he races in the New Coventry races!” he explained quickly, “and he’s pretty damn good too, but rumour has it that you’re the only person who’s beaten Derby Harrington in a race once. Was that true?” _

_ I smirked at the memory. It was pure luck, but I won a race against Derby when a Townie kid threw an egg at his face and gave me to time I needed to overtake. _

_ “Good! Then meet us at the Blue Skies bridge tonight at 6pm!” Hal smiled cheerfully and patted my shoulder before running off. _

_ Wait. _

_ BLUE SKIES?! _

_ “Wait! We can’t race THERE!” I yelled after him, horrified, but he’s already long gone. _

_ So now as I sit at my desk in despair during Gym theory, dread filled me. A race through that cesspit of deprivation and blue-collar paradise? I still have my Aquaberry Racer, but I would absolutely NOT race it through Blue Skies! It’d get stolen the second a single tyre tread touches the geographical boundary! _

_ Our new gym teacher yelled at us all to pay attention, but not even the jocks can take her seriously. Apparently, it was discovered that our former teacher, Mr Burton, provided steroids to the football team, so now Dr Crabblesnitch brought in this lady who’s a complete stickler for the rules. Not to mention boring, but still efficient at teaching Gym and theory classes. Unfortunately, she already yelled at me once when she caught me writing in my diary, so I’m going to have to hold off my diary-writing until… much later. Sigh. _

__

* * *

__

_ Diary, I have so much to tell you. Tonight was simply amazing. Oh darn, I already spoiled the surprise… But Vance and I are pals again! _

_ I met Hal and Vance at the bridge to Blue Skies and Vance didn’t seem to expect me to be there because his eyes widened when he saw me and was about to pedal away when Hal quickly held his bike handle. _

_ “Hang on, I just wanna see who’s the fastest between you two!” Hal said with a grin and Vance stared at him. _

_ “You set us up?” he hissed at him as I approached. _

_ “I… yeah, sorry,” Hal sighed, “but you’re the fastest out of all of us, and Gord has beaten Derby once… and I got a little curious about matchings…” _

_ “Forget it,” Vance said haughtily, already clearly annoyed. “I’m not risking life and limb in that hellhole with this guy tailing me.” And yanked his handle from Hal’s grip, walking away from him. The larger greaser gave me a helpless look, gesturing at him, and I cough. _

_ I laughed and Vance stopped in his tracks, not looking back. _

_ “Who says I’ll be behind you? You’ll be eating my dust.” _

_ “...Oh yeah?” Vance murmured softly and turned his head. “Not on that sad little machine you call a bike. It’s nothing compared to my Shop 5 BMX with custom Racer wheels.” _

_ “Oh please!” I rolled my eyes, “the Aquaberry Cruiser is made to WIN when it comes to speed.” _

_ “Is it made for acceleration, though?” _

_ “That won’t matter when it GLIDES past that piss-poor excuse of a bike.” I hear Hal inhale a drawn-out gasp behind me. _

_ “In that case, let’s prove it here and now!” Vance moved his bike away from the bridge, but Hal shouted. _

_ “Where, though? If we race in the Vale, Gord has the advantage, but if we race here then Vance has the advantage. Why not race somewhere unfamiliar?” _

_ “Because Blue Skies is a hellhole!” I spat and Vance nodded grimly. _

_ “Those Townies still don’t like the look of us Bullworth kids wandering in their turf,” he added, “what makes you think that we’d be willing to go through there? Why not Bullworth Academy grounds?” _

_ “Because the prefects will confiscate your bikes!” Hal argued and we both shared a horrified look. “I already sent the guys into Blue Skies to place the race markers down so that you know where to go. But we gotta race NOW before someone chases the other guys off!” He gestured at the threshold of the bridge, looking at us expectantly. “Come on! Just one little race?” _

_ Me and Vance shared a disdained look at the lack of choice. But seeing his eyes made me want to stare at them for longer. They go so beautifully with his silver earrings. _

_ “I still think I’m faster than you,” I grin and he smirked, hands tightening on the handles. _

_ “Wanna bet on that?” _

_ The race hasn’t even started but I think he forgave me at that point. That feeling alone surged a new energy in me as our bikes align at the starting line. I sent Hal a grateful smile as he held his hand high. I faced forward, towards the hellish ghetto of deprivation. _

_ “GO!” Hal yelled and we took off flying. _

_ The smooth bridge beneath our wheels gave us a smooth start, but then we hit dusty ground and we saw one of the greasers hold a sign directing us towards this ring of trailers. People lurked, but only a couple of them wore the familiar orange-coded clothing worn by the dropouts. I briefly glanced at Vance and felt a new emotion in my chest at the look of delirious determination. He looked like an entirely different person beneath those eyes, body bobbing as he pedalled fast on his gleaming red machine. _

_ Our bikes are still in joint position, but he managed to overtake as I swerved to avoid a hobo. I swore much more than he did as I panted to catch up with my speedy competitor. I wish I wasn’t wearing my Aquaberry slate slacks! They’re so restrictive! Especially on my crotch, unfortunately. I should’ve changed clothes before I set off. But I was thinking so much about making Vance like me again, that I completely forgot about everything else… _

_ The circle came to an end when we saw another greaser, whom I recognised as Peanut, holding another sign directing us down the road towards a myriad of parked train carriages. A maze. _

_ Vance slowed down in obvious shock, but I wheeled past and swerved sharply around corners. Then something happened. The carriages started moving and I picked up the pace to avoid being run over but without stopping. It was so dangerous! Among the noise of screeching tyres on tracks, I hear Vance yelling somewhere in the morphing maze of metal and ceaseless work. _

_ Then out the corner of my eyes I saw some orange-clothed Townies messing about with the levels at the side of the tracks, laughing and pointing at me. But for some reason I managed to deftly avoid being hit or clipped ONCE by the massive carriages as I bumped over the tracks and practically danced my way out. This bike deserved the world. _

_ When I made it out the labyrinth, I glanced back but stopped my bike entirely when I realised that Vance hasn’t come through. The carriages were still moving but the sounds of laughter was heard over the stuttering wheels of the slowly-moving vehicles. Opposite the chaos, I could see Lefty standing by on the grass aiming a direction sign towards the Spazz Industry factory where there’s a mercifully flat main road, but I couldn’t bring myself to move ahead and win this by a landslide. It was clear by the panic and horror in Hal’s face as he ran over to me that this was not part of the race. The Townies were sabotaging the race. _

_ I turned my bike and Hal shouted; “What are you doing?! You barely made it out of there!” _

_ Ignoring him, I pedalled back into the fray, speeding past confusing numbers of speeding carriages until I stopped right beside Vance, who was cursing as he desperately tried to yank his bike wheel, which was stuck fast in a track. A few meters away, a train carriage slowly closed in on us, readying to crush his bike beyond repair. _

_ “Vance! Watch out!” I shouted and hopped off my bike, gripping his trapped wheel and yanked at it with all my might. Vance gasped as he, too, saw the incoming carriage and the bike shook as he got off it and held the front wheel with me. _

_ “On my count!” he ordered, “one, two, NOW!” and with perfect sync we mustered all our strength and managed to free the wheel. Vance suddenly stood up and shoved my chest, pushing me back, and the carriage blocked my view of him. _

_ After about 5 tense seconds, the carriage passed and Vance is in my view once more, safe but clearly shaken by how pale he looked. I nodded with a weary smile and he laughed. _

_ Then we quickly got onto our bikes and resumed the race. _

_ Hal looked pretty relieved when we emerged into his view, and he pointed over to Lefty holding the sign and we carried on pedalling like mad down the smooth road, both intending on finishing the race. We avoided incoming tractors, cars and lorries with ease, but we noticed more of those Townie kids pissing about as they sat on top of shipping containers. In pairs, they carried large wooden crates before tipping them over and spilled bottles of stinks bombs down to the path ahead of us, creating the largest green cloud we’ve ever seen. _

_ “Diversion!” I cried out and we swerved to avoid the worst of it, but my eyes stung. I momentarily slowed down, as did Vance, and we passed the stink cloud. Towards the raised railway tracks looming high above us, Norton stood by the wall holding a marker pointing down the path towards the tunnel leading to Happy Volts. But then he dropped the sign and waved at us frantically, yelling something as he pointed behind us. _

_ As we were neck-to-neck, we both risked looking back and we both screamed. _

_ Gaining in on us is a hijacked police car, with one of the Townie wankers at the wheel hooting and banging their head off the horn. We can’t outrun a police car. _

_ “The race is off! Back to Bullworth! Now!” Vance yelled and suddenly swerved to the side, narrowly avoiding being clipped by the car’s wing mirror. I was too slow as the car quickly accelerated and bumped my rear wheel and I flew back, hitting the windshield and rolled over the vehicle, heavily landing on the asphalt. Miraculously my head survived but my arms have grazes from being instinctively wrapped around my head. _

_ Ahead of me, the car screeched to the halt before reversing. _

_ I braced myself to be hit. _

_ Then I heard a loud bang and glass shattering and I opened my eyes to see some of Vance’s buddies throwing firecrackers at the vehicle, absolutely bombarding it with every weapon they got on them, including stink bombs and even bottle rockets, all yelling. _

_ In my confused state, someone pulled me to my feet and began to lead me away from the chaos, only for them to drag me away to a secluded spot nearby beneath a bridge where they load heavy goods. I took a good look at my saviour, but it wasn’t a greaser. It was a Townie kid, putting his finger to his lips and I glanced over as the stolen police car backed up suddenly and ran over a pursuing police officer. The hijacker yelled in shock and left the car, running away as 40 police officers drove out of nowhere in motorbikes to chase after them. _

_ “Follow down that tunnel to Happy Volts, and you should come across an old mine that’ll lead you to the Academy,” the townie whispered to me, “the police have Blue Skies cut off from the outside world, and it won’t be long until they get to the tunnels.” _

_ Dazed, I nodded and he let me go to pick up my bike, and I relayed his instructions to the other greasers. But Norton said quickly: “But Vance is still out there! We gotta help him!” _

_ “I’ll find him!” Peanut suddenly volunteered, “you guys go take Gord back to the infirmary!” _

_ My arm is only sore from the landing, but thankfully not broken. In a group, we trekked down the tunnel to Happy Volts as Peanut left to find Vance and we eventually found the mine that eventually lead us to the school observatory. I found it surprising that the asylum was THIS close to the school this whole time. There was a group of nerds who panicked at the sight of us, but we ignored them and walked to the football field, where a football practice session was in order and the jocks gave us suspicious looks, but mostly glared at me. My mind flashed back to my assault like a flickering movie, but Ricky’s hand on my shoulder kept me grounded. _

_ At the glares, the greasers stood around me protectively, escorting me like they’re my personal bodyguards and we went to the infirmary. Thankfully Ricky let go of me to take my bike to the auto shop, but I dread looking at it. I know how hard it’s been hit by that police car. Those townies are such bastards, but I can’t help but wonder about the kind one who lead me aside when I could’ve been left to get run over. _

_ After I got my arm checked and put in a compressor, I thanked the greasers and told them to go find Vance before I left to retire to my dorm, where I am currently writing in here. _

_ I believe that Vance and I are friends once more because of what happened in the race. _

_ But oh man, today was such a rollercoaster of ups and downs. I hope Vance returns to the dorm, because I want to properly talk to him about our friendship and if he forgives me… Although thinking about it now, I think we’re both overreacting. It’s not my fault that I never had a weird friendship like this with someone who isn’t rich. _

_ Also, I better get some sleep. If I had more time, I would’ve added more details to this diary entry, but time is short and it’s past curfew and I’m getting so sleepy that I might fall asleep at this rickety old desk. I blame the Aquaberry hat that Vance gifted me, it’s so warm on my head. Thankfully we still have this cold weather until at least 3 weeks, so I hope that my hair will grow out by then. _

_ Goodnight, diary. _


	4. Chapter 4

_ Well, diary, crazy things have happened since the day I almost got ran over by a stolen police car. _

_ Over the past few days since that incident, life resumed to normal with me now regularly checking the newspapers to hear ongoing details of father’s court trial (of which there’s barely anything apart from hearings from his company’s employees) and painting the Johnny and Lola portrait. Soon, someone came knocking and I answered to see Vance. We smiled. _

_ “You got some Townie kid askin’ for ya to meet at the school gates.” _

_ “Who?” _

_ “Beats me,” he shrugged, “but I’ll back ya up in case. It could be that loony guy with the bike fetish.” We cracked at that. _

_ We walked out to the main gates where sure enough, the same Townie that helped me leave Blue Skies leaned against the pillar while smoking a quick cigarette. He saw me and quickly spluttered on it. _

_ “Hey, how’re ya doin’?” he greeted me through coughs and took breaths. “Sorry, trying to quit is hard to do.” _

_ Vance stood just behind me, and I approached the visitor. _

_ “I’m doing fine, but why did you help us out before?” _

_ “I came to say sorry for what they did,” he sighed, not meeting my eyes. He seems hesitant. “You know how it is when something new happens in Blue Skies.” _

_ “I don’t, really,” I admit, “I don’t come from there.” _

_ “Yeah, well,” he inhaled, “after that, Zoe took us all to the clubhouse and really told us off. She knows that you’re one of Jimmy’s boyfriends and attackin’ you is as bad as attacking Jimmy.” _

_ “Wait, I-I’m not Jimmy’s boyfriend,” I quickly interrupt and Vance sniggered. Wait, did he say Jimmy’s boyfriends? As in more than one? That slut! An arousing thought heated me but I suppressed the urge to hold myself. “It’s true I had fraternised with him, but we’ve never been serious.” _

_ “I saw him give you flowers,” Vance snorts, trying not to crack up again. _

_ “That means nothing!” I gasp and Duncan laughed. _

_ “He does that to me too. Weird guy, but I love that he’s got control over psycho kids like Clint and Russell.” _

_ “So is it true you guys are really sorry about running Gord over?” Vance spoke up again, arms crossed and standing by my side. “Because if you had injured him badly, you’ll have the full force of my clique to deal with.” _

_ Duncan opened his mouth to say something, but paused as his eyes scanned my aquaberry sweater before looking at Vance’s attire, then back to my face. _

_ “You’re… a greaser?” _

_ “Uh…” I hesitated, “not exactly. I’m more of an affiliate.” _

_ For some reason, Vance put his arm around my shoulders and tugged me close, almost knocking me off-balance but stared Duncan down. _

_ “Yeah, he’s with us. He’s got an important job to do for us.” _

_ “Vance?” I splutter and pulled away from him. Duncan wasn’t taking his eyes off Vance, however, as he just tsk’ed and lit another cigarette. He gave me one last look. _

_ “Again, sorry about that trouble. They all know you’re welcome into Blue Skies anytime. A friend of Zoe’s is a friend of ours.” Then he walked away towards Bullworth Town. _

_ Silence stretched and I looked at Vance. _

_ “What was with you? He wasn’t threatening you.” _

_ He laughed. _

_ “He’s got the hots for you, I just know it.” _

_ Unexpectedly, my ears burned. Someone desiring ME? _

_ “It’s bullshit,” I sniff snobbily and he burst out laughing again. I must be embarrassed because I snapped. “There’s no way that anyone would desire me for my looks!” _

_ “I don’t believe that,” Vance chuckled, “if I was a chick, I’d be head over heels for you.” Then I paused. Somehow, my perspective completely changed because Vance looks different, yet without his appearance being altered. This is just like back in art class when I painted him. _

_ “Well… same here,” I retort lightly, squaring my shoulders hoping to look dominant in this strange conversation, “maybe if you dressed better I’d have more interest in you.” But he grinned and crossed his arms. _

_ “If you were less bitchy I’d kiss you.” _

_ “If you weren’t so greasy, I’d make out with you!” I said that louder than I intended and a few students stopped to stare at us. Painfully aware of their gazes, my ears boiled and I sprinted into a run to the boys dorm, where I locked myself in my room. _

_ Right, so after that little festival of embarrassment, I received a message from Duncan again via a written message that he apparently handed to Vance right after I left. He was basically asking me if I wanted to go to the carnival with him tonight and if I accept then I’m to meet him at 7pm. I showed the letter to Vance and he huffed. _

_ “He’s asking you on a date?” _

_ WHAT? _

_ “No!” I yelp, “surely not!” I quickly re-read the letter and slapped him upside the head with it. “There’s no mention of a date, you doofus!” But he laughed and patted my shoulder. _

_ “I’ll come with ya just in case it’s a trick. I still don’t trust those bastards for what they did to us.” _

_ “Fine,” I sighed. It’s not like I am particularly good at dissuading people. It’s in my nature to follow, not to lead. That rings true even with my current financial status. I’m not someone who is particularly commanding. _

_ The day passed normally: I worked on my homework instead of the Johnny and Lola painting, and chilling before reading some books I got changed and speculated whether wearing my casual aquaberry clothing is suitable for a carnival trip or not. To others, my slate trousers are just navy grey trousers. They’re last season’s fashion, so I won’t mind them if they get scuffed. I’m also wearing a plain polo shirt with the Bullworth logo on - this came as part of my welcome package when I first arrived at Bullworth but because father only gave me Aquaberry clothing I neglected school-issued outfits. As I took it out the plastic wrapping, I realise how fresh the material feels from never being worn before, touched only by the 5 year olds working very hard in Chinese factories. It’s not as soft as Aquaberry, but it seems to be made to be durable. If the jocks can wear their stupid varsity outfits in town and outside gym classes, then I don’t see why I shouldn’t sport comfy gear at a carnival. I still got my hat on - I should REALLY get to a hairdresser to even my hair out. As for footwear, I just wore my gym shoes. Flexible and comfy in case an officer decided that I murdered someone and I need to run. _

_ Quarter to 7 came, and I left my dorm room only to bump into Vance and he laughed at my outfit. _

_ “You’re dressing up like a jock for a date?” he joked. _

_ “It’s NOT a date,” I huff and pushed past him. “Feel free to come along if you feel so insecure about me having another friend!” _

_ He mock-gasped. _

_ “You consider me a friend?” _

_ “Of course I do,” I snap, “you haven’t pummelled me into the ground yet.” _

_ “Wait and see…” _

_ We left the building and stepped out into the fresh air, night already smothering this side of the planet. I shivered. Maybe I should’ve put on a Aquaberry sweater… _

_ “Cold?” Vance murmured and I nodded. _

_ “We’ll warm up from walking there.” _

_ “Wait, we’re WALKING there? Lemme get my bike!” _

_ So he sprinted away to the auto-shop after telling me to wait by the gates. Sure enough, a minute later he pedalled hard and fast and screeched to a halt right by me. I hop on, holding onto his shoulders as I stood on the foot pedals. I worried about falling off, but the bike moved smoothly. Thankfully there’s a small number of cars driving about, so we didn’t have to panic about colliding with idiots. _

_ Then suddenly he yelped and swerved and I clung onto him tightly. The bike wobbled before moving in a straight line and I looked past his ear to see him sigh in relief. _

_ “Fucking potholes! I swear those are going to kill someone someday!” he swore, breath coming out in vapours. There it is again, his strong scent of cologne coming off his leather jacket. It’s so alluring. “You okay, Gord?” _

_ “Yes,” I murmur and let go on him, resuming my standing position again. _

_ Minutes later, we arrived at the noisy spectacle known as a carnival and we got off the bike. While Vance chained it to a bike rack, someone approached me with a big smile. Duncan. He still wore his usual outfit, but I could smell something like a strong cologne coming off him. _

_ “Hey, glad you could make it!” he said happily and automatically took my hand to shake it. I shook it in disbelief. “And I see you hired your personal chauffeur to drive you here,” he said jokingly, looking at Vance who started to look like someone who found out that their sports drink got pissed in. Uh oh. _

_ “I’m glad too!” I suddenly say in a desperate attempt to diffuse a potential bomb threat. “Where to, first?” _

_ “I already got us tickets,” he said proudly and handed me one. “I washed a few windows to get enough money for us to enjoy tonight’s treat. But if I had known your pal was coming…” _

_ “Don’t sweat,” Vance said coolly, “I got cash, I can buy my own ticket.” _

_ “Sweet! Glad to make your acquaintance,” Duncan suddenly said in a posh tone of voice and for some reason I laughed. He grinned and turned to the admissions gate. “Let’s go! I wanna go to the shooting gallery!” _

_ “Let’s!” _

_ So we showed our tickets, went inside and we were soon surrounded by carnival-goers and dates, as well as flashing lights and noisy speeding machines. _

_ Tonight was a blur, dear diary, but it was much more fun than expected. _

_ Duncan expertly shot all the targets down in the shooting gallery and gave me his share of tickets despite me only hitting one target, we sat together on the rollercoaster, enjoyed the Squid-ride I forgot the name of, awed at the freaks (I placed a bet on the fighting midgets and I won back my money), raced together at the go-karts and I managed to hit the bell at the strongman game while he didn’t. I put it down to my boxing exercises building my muscles. We even went inside the funhouse and solved all the puzzles to get us out and oh my god it was such a confusing building! I’ve been to the carnival many times before, but somehow it feels more exciting when I’m with someone. _

_ Strangely enough, Vance joined us at every game but rarely spoke. Oh, Vance, I know you’re still suspicious about Duncan because he’s a Townie, but aren’t you seeing how well he’s behaving? I could easily punch his lights out. _

_ “Hey look!” Duncan whispered and suddenly stopped me as we left the funhouse. He was pointing at Mandy and Ted, who were holding hands and smiling at each other. It’s apparent that they are on a date because Ted’s cronies are nowhere to be seen. It’s in the nature of baboons to move in a group, after all. “I really hate those bastards. They used to tear up my Grottos  & Gremlins cards when I was in Bullworth!” _

_ “Really?” I say, blinking. I didn’t take Duncan as a nerd, I thought he’d be a non-clique student. “You were a… nerd?” _

_ “Yeah…” he said, deflated, looking like a small boy again with the way his shoulders hunched as if his books and cards were being torn in front of him. He inhaled and stood up straight, looking stronger with a glare. “I want revenge on Ted. He’s my tormentor. And on Mandy, because she deliberately lead me on and got me swirlied for weeks!” _

_ “We can’t fight here,” Vance rolled his eyes, standing beside me. “And I’m not getting involved with whatever you two are planning.” _

_ “I want revenge on Ted too,” I mutter and touched my beanie hat. “He shaved my hair and got his monkeys to beat me up.” Duncan grinned and handed me a bottle of wasabi sauce. _

_ “How about we mess up their date and humiliate the top dog in front of his woman?” _

_ Incredulous happiness spread in my veins and Vance’s mouth dropped as I accepted the sauce. _

_ Oooo tonight was the best night ever. What happened next is one of the two moments I experienced that I’ll never forget. _

_ Mandy went off to use the portaloo (eww - stay classy) and when Ted ordered a burger from the hot food stand, Duncan casually whistled as he walked past, timing it perfectly so that he accidentally barged into the buffoon and made him drop the wrapped-up burger to the floor. Ted reacted angrily, shoving him away and shouting, but while he was distracted I quickly opened the burger, poured wasabi onto the ketchup and cheese, before closing it and re-wrapping the burger. _

_ “Clear off, filthy pleb!” I cried dramatically, waving my hand at Duncan. Ted stared at me like I grew a second penis, but my accomplice snarled like a dog before scuttling away, giving me the world’s most private wink. I turn to Ted with a small smile and held the burger out to him. “Mr Burton always said that the 5 second rule applies. Another second, and it would have be a waste.” Ted growled and snatched the burger away from me. _

_ “Piss off, criminal,” he hissed and opened the burger wrapping, “or I’ll pound you into the ground.” I nodded and held my hands up, backing away before hiding around the corner of the burger stand. _

_ I peeked around to see Mandy approach him, looking as perky as always, before kissing him. _

_ “Did you miss me, babe?” she simpered. _

_ “Like a hole in a doughnut!” he laughed. Casanova of the year, everyone. “Want to try out my burger?” _

_ “Ew! No! It’s full of fat!” Mandy spat, and her boyfriend roared in laughter. _

_ “Good thing it’s mine then!” He opened his mouth wide, taking a huge bite of the burger before swallowing it without even chewing it. Ew. “Now, babe, let’s go on the rollercoaster and… uh…” His eyes widened, his tongue flopped out as his skin turned postbox-red and he screamed hysterically. “WATER! WATER!” _

_ Mandy shrieked as he shoved past her and ran to the dunking pond where he hunched over the tank’s edge and dipped his whole upper body in the water. The midget above crossed his arms and shouted angrily from his seat, and a little kid threw a ball at his butt. A camera flashed and I almost cried in laughter. Meanwhile, Mandy started sobbing and ran over to pull Ted out the water by his shirt before slapping him across the face. _

_ “YOU RUINED MY DATE!” she cried then ran off wiping her eyes. _

_ In a panic, Ted stumbled to his feet and gave chase, shouting for forgiveness while dripping water everywhere. _

_ Nearby, Vance and Duncan both creased in laughter. Duncan threw his arm around my shoulder, wiping his eyes. _

_ “That was so hilarious!” he gasped in-between laughs, “oh my fucking god that was the BEST PRANK EVER and you’re awesome for helping me!” _

_ “Good thing I got photos!” Vance agreed, holding his camera up proudly. “Where did you get that sauce from, Duncan? I might wanna use it again on him in the cafeteria!” _

_ “Yum-yum market sells them now!” he answered as I give him the sauce bottle back, “only one dollar each!” _

_ I’m so glad that those two are getting along better. Maybe we should make more pranks. _

_ But then I checked my watch and realised that curfew is approaching, and Vance yawned with a stretch. _

_ “Hey, I wanna grab a rock poster from the prize tent. You guys mind if you wait until I’m back?” _

_ “No problem, I could do with using you as a distraction to get me past the prefects,” I joke and he grinned, giving me a middle finger before disappearing inside the gift shop tent. _

_ And then something incredibly strange happened. As Vance wandered inside the tent, Duncan suddenly took my hand into his with an odd expression - wanting - and tugged me towards him until we were behind the gift shop tent where he stepped close, resting his hand on my shoulder hesitantly before leaning down to kiss me. I didn’t even step away. I was too stunned. A TOWNIE kissing me of all people? His rough lips definitely needed moisturising cream, but my body was aflame with my traitorous hormones breaking the floodgates of my restraint, weakening my will and I melted against his body to kiss him back, and our arms tangled around each other. His goddamn tongue teased my lip and I happily allowed us to make out as he spun us around and practically slammed me against the wooden fencing, knee rubbing my thigh while our ‘kiss’ turned rougher. Oh god, it felt so dirty and delicious! _

_ We parted, panting and blushing, and Duncan stuttered in embarrassment. _

_ “S-sorry, I haven’t really kissed many guys.” _

_ I shook my head, dazed and still seeing stars. “Don’t be… wow…” _

_ I ran my hand through my short hair. Now this is a problem. I want to kiss him again, but the thought of Vance walking in on us stopped me. We haven’t stopped holding hands. _

_ Then speak of the devil, he walked in on us. He paused as he held 5 rolled-up posters under his arm, seeing our still-joined hands, our flushed faces and an odd twinge moved his expression. He turned around, saying “I’ll see you guys later.” before sprinting off without even waiting for me to say anything. _

_ Just what was wrong with him? _

_ I would’ve gotten back by bike, but it was apparent that when we left the Carnival through the gates, his bike was gone. I swore. _

_ “Motherfucker!” I cursed, “it’s going to take ages to walk back!” _

_ “No probs, I’ll just walk with you,” Duncan shrugged, “I mean, two eyes are better than one, and we gotta watch out for the police and prefects.” _

_ I refrained from correcting his expression as his hand met mine, awkwardly interlacing our fingers, and we began to walk down the tunnel together. I’m sure it’s almost 12 right now, but the streets are still busy with cars. We said nothing, not even when we notice that the last bus of the day approached the bus stop. I broke my grip from Duncan’s and I looked at him, the memory of our kiss still lingering on my mind. _

_ “I’ll see you soon, I better get some sleep,” I spoke, but in a murmur. He nodded and ran a hand through his hair before stepping close and kissed my cheek. _

_ “Sure, I’ll see ya soon,” he grinned and I couldn’t help but match his smile before I stepped onto the bus and sat down. _

_ The bus cycled through the town, the Vale, and eventually it stopped off at the school where the driver grumbled for me to get off already so I did and carefully snuck past prefects. _

_ The heating must be working because the second I walked inside the dorm, the lights were all on and music played loudly as toilet rolls are thrown around by partying dormmates. Confused, I wandered past drinking students until I saw Jimmy sitting on the sofa (which was turned around facing away from the TV) with some girls chatting with him excitedly. I quickly walked up to him. _

_ “What’s going on? Who got fired?” I asked. As I spoke, everyone else stopped what they were doing and gave me smirks, surrounding me. _

_ “Nobody!” Jimmy shrugged, then his grin stretched, “word just got out that someone snuck into Harrington House and drew cocks on the suits of armour. Derby is FURIOUS and he came in here banging on about us being a bad influence on you.” _

_ My mouth dropped. Those suits of armour were on loan from various museums around the world! Specially sponsored by the Harringtons too! _

_ “I did NOT do it!” I protested. I’m too tired to deal with any more things tonight. “I was at the carnival!” _

_ Jimmy snorted and laughter was heard as he held up a photograph. “Oh we believe you - I saw you and that Townie kid behind the prize tent, so your alibi is… rock-hard.” _

_ My heart jumped 100 feet as the pricks around me go ‘ooooooooo!’ and made ugly kissy noises. The photo Jimmy held portrayed a particularly steamy scene between me and Duncan, perfectly angled so it looked like we were doing more than just making out… _

_ “Get rid of that!” I shrill and the guys guffawed. Jimmy held it out to me and I snatched it from his hand, and I saw how bloodless my hand looked. _

_ “Well hey, as soon as I took that I ran for it back here, and it was at that time that Derby met me outside,” he carried on and raised an eyebrow in amusement, “let’s just say that he’d rather that you defaced the armour than make out with ‘a despicable tax-dodging scumbag from Blue Skies.’” _

_ “Oh my god,” I grumbled and hid my face. Hands patted my shoulder and I flinched, ready to fight, but Jimmy waved them off. _

_ “Chill!” he shrugged, “we all know you’re bi, what’s the problem?” _

_ “THE PROBLEM?!” I yelled, and immediately Kirby and Dan stepped between me and Jimmy like guards, “NOT EVERYONE KNOWS, JAMES! I COULD GET EXPELLED!” _

_ “No you can’t,” he said blankly, “and as long as your family is too busy trying to get your dad some help, they won’t give a shit who’s dick you suck.” _

_ “Or vagina!” someone randomly cried. Jimmy nodded. _

_ “See?” _

_ I can see where he’s going, but that still didn’t properly answer my earlier question. I pinched my nose and counted to 5. _

_ “What is going on anyway? What’s the party for?” I ask. _

_ “Oh this is a normal thing,” he shrugged, and gestured around to the guys relaxing once more. “Every other week if someone gets a big enough pack of booze, we crank up the music and stay up a bit longer. The nerds are sleeping over at the library for a revision marathon, so we won’t be seeing them boring us to death. And the Harrington guys are holed up in their chariots, so…” he held up a can of booze out to me expectantly, but I shook my head. _

_ “Sorry… I got a test tomorrow, I need enough sleep to concentrate,” I excused myself and left. _

_ I forgot about the photo in my hand until I shut the door to my room and I looked at it. Seeing it made me feel warm all over again, and it got worse as I undressed to get into my pjs for the night, because now I can’t unsee the fantasy of Duncan running his hands over me as our kiss deepens. _

_ Instead of putting my pyjama top on, I just laid back in bed staring at the ceiling fan. The night ‘may be cold, but my body felt like fire. The more I think of that kiss, the more I wanted… well, more. _

_ My writing seems to get worse the more aroused I am. _

_ Excuse me for a sec. _   
  


* * *

 

 

_ Right, so after a night of self-pleasure, I woke up feeling even more tired than I should. I did get 7 hours of sleep, just one hour short of the 8 that Miss Peters recommended. But masturbation did not help. For a while after I finished, I couldn’t sleep. I felt tired, but couldn’t sleep. Then sometime in the night I dozed off before waking up again long before my alarm was due to go, which added to my frustration. Then I realised that with all these changes going on with my life, I completely forgot that I need to get more sleeping pills. _

_ I walked into my morning lesson of English and a couple of students whispered about how dead I looked. Peeking into the reflection of the window, I clearly saw the dark circles under my eyes. I can’t believe I forgot to brush my teeth… _

_ “Mr Vendome?” Mr Galloway suddenly asked and I jumped a mile. He seemed concerned. “You don’t look so good.” _

_ “I’m fine,” I said firmly and straightened my back, only to hear it click and I almost melted from how relaxed I felt. The click was loud enough to make someone gasp. My teacher looked impressed. _

_ “In that case, then please let me know if you need to lie down in the nurse’s office. I can’t get into trouble with Dr Crabblesnitch for having another student pass out in my lessons,” he joked before opening his book. “Okay… Today, we’re now moving onto the Diary Of Anne Frank. Now, for the love of all that’s good and holy, do NOT bring any discussion on relations between jews and muslims or on ANYTHING relating to Israel or Palestine, because I am not being paid enough to go that far in my lessons.” _

_ “But Palestine’s not a country! Israel’s been around longer than muslims have! Israel is surrounded by countries that want the jews dead!” someone yelled aaaaand suddenly the class dissolved into an intense political debate. God, this is worse than the internet. _

_ As much as I wanted to join and quip my unwanted opinions, the second I opened my mouth nothing came out. My head felt like someone poured lead-coated cotton wool in and my vision blanked out before me. _

_ I hit my head on my desk, which suddenly startled me into sitting up straight. I looked around quickly to see the starting embers of a war dying as everyone stared at me. _

_ “U-uh…” I stammer, “is it true that all jews are rich people?” _

_ Mr Galloway sighed heavily and took a long sip of clear liquid from a water bottle. That must be his ‘I’m tired of this shit’ alcohol. Silence still reigned even after he placed the bottle down with a thud. _

_ “No, Mr Vendome, but I’m sending you to the nurse’s office. Your head is bleeding.” _

_ I stood up shakily and it’s true - some blood trickled down the bridge of my nose and Angie suddenly collapsed. Our teacher inhaled. _

_ “And can you carry her to the nurse’s office too?” _

_ I grudgingly accepted, and carried the unconscious girl bridal-style to the infirmary, where Miss Peabody gave me the most vicious scowl in the world for carrying one of the girls like this. Oh, nevermind the gaping sore on my forehead, I’m ruining a virgin’s reputation! Sarcasm. _

_ I placed her down, and then the annoyed nurse harshly wiped the blood off my sore face and stuck a pale plaster on. I couldn’t stop sniffing - is it pollen season already? _

_ Miss Peabody paused as she took out a thermometer and stuck it in my mouth without warning and I almost swallowed it. She snatched it out deftly, checking my temperature with a gasp and hurriedly slapped a cloth over her mouth. _

_ “Begone! Get to the dorm and shut yourself in RIGHT now!” she loudly demanded. _

_ “Why? What’s wrong?” I blinked. It’s only now that I am conscious of the way my body swayed as my muscles felt like they’re being weighed down by weights. A cold? _

_ “Have you thrown up in the last few hours?” she snapped. “Diarrhoea?” _

_ I spluttered, but nodded because yes, I did have trouble in the lavatory but didn’t think much of it and believed it was Edna’s breakfast menu. _

_ “It’s flu season, you imbecile!” she hissed, “until 48 hours has passed from your last symptom, you are to remain in your dorm and only come out for meals!” _

_ What? Flu? _

_ Then another realisation dawned on me. I always get vaccinated against the flu virus, but that’s another privilege I lost. _

_ “It can’t be!” I stuttered. “I was perfectly fine last night!” _

_ “Flu gives no warning signs or discriminate!” Miss Peabody groaned, “unless you want me to rat you out to Dr Crabblesnitch that you consumed alcohol on school premises like OTHER people have been, then you’d know what’s good for you and isolate yourself from everyone! Go, now!” _

_ I turned to leave when I stumbled and almost tore the handle off the door. My coordination has deteriorated. Even my eyes want to stay shut the second they close with every blink, but all of a sudden I’m fighting against the urge to lie down. _

_ I sluggishly walked towards the dorm with my bag, like a zombie. Any prefect that approached to yell at me would suddenly stop and back up like I caught an infectious disease. Before I knew it, students stared at me as I walked down the brick path to the dorm, parting like the red sea before Moses. I must definitely have the flu if it showed up on my face enough to scare people. This is a lot better than being bullied, but somehow humiliating that I’ve fallen victim to a preventable disease. I’m probably the first person to catch it in Bullworth. _

_ The second I changed into my sweat-soaked pyjamas, I fell unconscious into my bed. _

 

* * *

 

 

_ A knocking on my door woke up me up, and a pounding headache made me groan and press my pillows tightly against my face. _

_ “Gord? You okay, bud?” Vance’s voice rang and I audibly gasped and shot up out of bed, but the sudden movement caused dizziness and I tripped over the bedside table and knocked everything off, including the lamp which shattered against the floor. _

_ The door immediately opened and Vance hurried in, but sighed in relief as he helped me up, but I flinched and backed up. Hurt crossed his face. _

_ “I got the flu!” my voice whispered hoarsely and understanding replaced his apprehension. My throat was bone dry. _

_ “Oh man! They weren’t joshing me!” he stared, “how’d this happen?” _

_ “Piss-poor luck,” I groan and crawled back into bed. “And my head hurts.” _

_ “Have you eaten? _

_ “Not since breakfast.” _

_ “Any drinks?” _

_ “Not since breakfast.” _

_ “Oh man,” he breathed, “you got any medicine?” _

_ “I can’t afford a flu vaccine!” I try to shout, but my words scraped on my tongue like sandpaper. _

_ “It’s a bit too late for that,” he sighed, “all you can do is drink plenty and take tablets for your fevers.” _

_ “It’s not like I can just go out and get them,” I weakly snap and lied down, looking at the ceiling. “I don’t remember being this sick before. In Harrington, we just get bed rest. I suppose the school will want to know why I’m not going to classes...” _

_ “Tell ya what, I’ll get you some stuff,” he said, “just give me half an hour to scrape up something and I’ll be right back.” Then he left without much explanation. All I know is that it’s going to be difficult for me to keep up with schoolwork and the Johnny-and-Lola painting. _

_ Time passed as I wrote the above into this diary, but then someone knocked and I answered it more carefully. Vance stood there carrying a plastic bag that looks stuffed to the brim. _

_ “What’s this?” _

_ “Some fruit. I know we don’t have a fridge in the dorm, but try eating these within 5 days,” he explained and set them on my desk. It’s literally just full of oranges and apples, as well as a few bottles of water and a packet of painkillers. _

_ “Vance, how much did this cost?” I gasp as it dawned on me that fruit will cost a lot to paupers. Especially painkillers. “Don’t tell me it’s nothing, I can’t be indebted to you again!” _

_ “Chill!” Vance soothed, “it’s nothing. I’ve been working in New Coventry cleaning windows for the past couple of weeks, so I’ve been rolling in cash. Turns out nobody likes window cleaning, so I got a lot of work cut out for me.” _

_ His problems dwarfed mine in comparison. I still got some money, while he has to earn his. _

_ “And childcare will be a bitch too…” he murmured. _

_ “What?” I stare at him. Did I mishear him? Writing this down, I am positively sure that he just said that, but it’s not possible. Yet he seemed to say it. _

_ “Nothing!” he said quickly and opened the medicine packet, “okay, you take one of these every 4 hours to swallow. I figure that you’re that kind of guy.” I rolled my eyes at his sexual innuendo. “But if you accidentally swallow more than one in that window, get an ambulance or your liver will shut down and you’ll die.” Jesus. “So I recommend writin’ down the times you took the tablets just in case. You never know when you feel all dizzy.” _

_ “Right… understood.” _

_ “Here,” he popped one out for me, holding it to my mouth even though he didn’t need to, but what’s worse is that our eyes met and once again I am lost in someone’s gaze. Those bright green eyes, refusing to be turn down by strife and life’s problems, held steady as he gently pressed the tablet against my lip into encouraging me to take it. I opened my mouth and moved closer, only to accidentally feel his fingers brush against my lips and my fever seemed to grow worse. But he said nothing, only smiling slightly as I quickly swallow the dry tablet and he handed me a water bottle. “I forgot - it’s best to drink it with water at the same time.” _

_ And here I am, simultaneously looking like a weak heroine and a posterboy for an uke in an yaoi anime. Don’t ask me why I know yaoi exists. Blame Trent. _

_ “It’ll take a while for the tablet to take effect, but when it does you’ll know,” he said and I nodded. He patted my shoulder and yawned. “Welp. You better get some more rest. I’ll see you later, bud.” _

_ It was at that point I remembered that he didn’t turn up for English. His seat was vacant. _

_ “Wait…” I said, throat feeling a lot less like Satan’s asshole thanks to the water, “why weren’t you in English? And why did you--” He gently interrupted me. I think he’s being nice because I’m sick. _

_ “I was busy,” was all he said before giving me one last smile - one I definitely recognised as a fake one - before walking out my room and shutting the door. _

__

* * *

 

 

_ The world outside is eerily quiet, with murmurs permeating in the chilly air warming on the throes of the incoming Spring air bringing the annual migration of colds, coughs and flus. This year seemed to be more lethal as some news reports flooded the dorm tv and radios of people actively dying in hospitals because of a strange shortage of vital supplies. Miss Peabody was right to be angry and frightened when she diagnosed me with flu - it’s very possible that I have the same strain of influenza that has been killing more people than usual. If this was months ago before my father’s arrest, I’d very possibly be celebrating the epidemic wiping off the homeless and lessening the burden on the taxpayer’s money for running shelters, but living in this run-down dorm with single-glazing windows and poor insulation somehow altered my perception of the social classes beneath me, because I am now one of them. The worst thing is that since my father got arrested and my brief stay in the clinic, mother has made no effort to contact me. I would call her, but the only working phone on the premises is the one in Miss Danver’s office, and I’m barred from entering the main building (and all subsequent buildings) until I recover or die. _

_ And it’s only been 2 days since I fell sick. _

_ I find it a miracle that I am still writing in this diary despite Vance telling me to get as much bed rest as possible, but I couldn’t sleep from this stuffy nose I keep blowing into cheapo 1ply tissues. In the end, I settled for sitting at my desk and watching out the window at the empty landscape. An occasional prefect will wander in my view wearing a mask over their mouths, yelling at students to get indoors and just a moment ago he looked my direction, saw me, and shouted “KEEP YOUR NOSE CLEAN!” before storming off like I pissed in his apple juice. _

_ No contact, no food, just me eating these fruit but even then it’s a struggle to keep it down as I keep rushing to the toilets to throw up. During those trips to the bathrooms, I saw first-hand how bad the epidemic was: you see social students like jocks no longer congregating in one place but straying as far away from each other as possible, face masks being sold for exorbitant prices, the cola machine being empty for once, the windows sealed at the edges with duct tape and a nerd sitting by the radio looking like they’re preparing for the collapse of society. Oh of course it’s going to be Earnest keeping an ear out as he fiddled with the dials on a handmade radio with a solar cell attached to it. He turned the bin upside down by the window so that it’ll act as his little station. _

_ “Hey, what’s the latest news?” I ask, voice still sore as I held a blanket around my shoulders, and he gave me a weary glance. _

_ “Hospitals are still low on supplies. Rumour has it that the top 1% of wealthy people are buying the supplies so that the poor will all die out and they can hire foreigners with no knowledge on workers rights to underpay in the jobs left empty.” _

_ “Okay, that first bit is news, but the rest is pure bullshit,” I sigh and he glared at me. _

_ “Wouldn’t you have done that kind of thing?” _

_ “No!” I snap, “I got poor friends.” He rolled his eyes. _

_ “You don’t have friends, just lackeys like Vance.” _

_ “Vance is NOT a lackey!” I argue, but I had to calm down or my stomach will be barfed out my mouth. “What is going on around the school? Have all lessons been cancelled?” _

_ “Yes,” Earnest pursed his lips, “it was yesterday they called an emergency meeting in the staff room, and they decided to cancel all lessons for two weeks as effective of yesterday.” _

_ “Wow.” _

_ “Yeah,” he sighed heavily, “I even had to cancel all G &G sessions because half of us got flu.” _

_ “Uh… what a shame.” The mention of G &G made me think of Duncan. I wonder how things are looking in Blue Skies? And New Coventry? And Bullworth Town and the Vale? I look at Earnest’s face - he seems tired, but not as pale and sick as the others. “Are you sick?” _

_ “No,” he murmured and went back to turning dials on the radio, bringing crackling voices and trashy pop music. As he changed tunes, I suddenly hear New Coventry being mentioned. _

_ “Wait!” I quickly shout and he stared at me. “What was that about New Coventry? Does Bullworth have it’s own radio station?” _

_ Without saying anything, he tuned the radio until it got to what I heard. _

**_“...state of emergency has been declared by the Mayor of Bullworth, with looting and arson being committed by the residents including youths…”_ **

_ “Fuck,” I breathe, feeling dizzy. Looting? ARSON? _

**_“...And the police forces are now calling in SWAT teams to control the rioting subsequent of the influenza epidemic with the pharmacies being cleared of all their products. It’s not known whether individuals are armed or not…”_ **

_ So the police are going to call in backup, armed to the teeth with tear gas, water cannons and even bigger guns. My mind wanders to Vance, helpful patient Vance, living on his own after the downfall of his parents’ lives… _

_ But then I remember that he mentioned something about ‘childcare.’ Why? Is he a babysitter too? Is he trying to earn money in any way caring for babies of drug-abusing mothers? _

_ “Hey, Gord...” I suddenly hear him cry out and I almost fell over from surprise as I turned to see him. He stood there, no gel in his hair as it flopped over his forehead and almost covering his sweat-coated face. His breathing was laboured with pained groans like he just swam a marathon. His skin paled in comparison to mine as he stood out starkly with his black clothing contrasting. He is obviously very sick. “What are you doing?” he asked wearily, “you gotta get some bed rest...” _

_ But my focus was on his dull eyes and dry lips. Even his hair has lost it’s healthy flare. Then I saw how baggy his clothes looked against his trembling body. I exchanged a concerned glance with Earnest, who looked like he was about to shit himself. Even he noticed. _

_ “Vance…” I murmur and stepped closer, but he stepped back with his hands up. “Let me.” I didn’t say what I was going to do, but I reached up (to hell with my health) and brushed back the hair flopping over his eyes and saw an intensely red fever across his face, cleverly camouflaged with his red hair. I inhaled a gasp and his eyes moistened. _

_ “The kid I’ve been babysittin’… they died of pneumonia. His parents told me he had a cold.” _


	5. Chapter 5

_ Vance lives off-campus. Luckily for the school they don’t have to look after him, but unfortunately for him he’s living on his own with the landlord ready to boot him out without notice. It’s why after he told Earnest and I about his circumstances, I found myself packing some things into a suitcase and walking into Miss Danver’s office, where the secretary sat at her desk with a scowl as she saw me enter. _

_ “You may wait quietly. VERY quietly,” she said (or snarled.) _

_ “I need to contact my mother,” I ask and she pursed her lips. _

_ “No need, I have already contacted all parents of students living on-campus to let them know of the situation, and that situation is to keep everyone on grounds until the epidemic has passed.” _

_ “Including my mother?” I ask and she sighed impatiently. _

_ “INCLUDING Mrs Vendome. You may return to your dorm.” _

_ “Can you notify her that I’ll be temporarily staying with a friend off-campus?” I requested and she gave me a funny look. _

_ “Vendome, this is Bullworth. Kids go wherever the heck they want because we are not a hippy nation where we helicopter every move they make. If your mother calls, I’ll let her know, but don’t do anything stupid to drag down the school’s reputation like dying in a ditch.” _

_ “No, it’s not--” I stop myself, mostly because my ongoing headache is making me dizzy again. “No problem. Thank you.” Then I left. _

_ Vance was still in my bedroom, thankfully, but when he saw my suitcase he frowned and opened his mouth, I interrupted. _

_ “If you got pneumonia, you’ll need someone to watch over you.” _

_ “You can barely take care of yerself…” he murmured. _

_ “True. But fact is, neither of us can look after ourselves. We might as well just ride through our sicknesses together.” _

_ “So…” he said, growing surprised, “you want to sleepover at my place?” _

_ I nodded. _

_ “Yes.” _

_ It might be his pneumonia, but he shook his head in amazement. _

_ “Gord, I get that you care because I haven’t pummeled you into the ground, but that’s going too far, even for friends.” _

_ “Wouldn’t your friends do the same thing?” I argued. _

_ “They would! But they got flu, and I got pneumonia, Gord!” he trailed off into a sudden coughing fit, hunched over and gasping for air. He fell forward to his knees, holding his stomach and I dropped to his level and held his shoulders. He looked up, looking even more exhausted than ever in the past hour. He rasped; “I can’t be around other people.” _

_ “Have you seen a doctor?” I ask lowly and he shook his head, hanging it. _

_ “Can’t afford one. The one that took the kid’s body took his blood and it tested positive for the bacterial infection, so he said it’s likely I got it.” _

_ “You should see o--” I bit my tongue. He can’t afford one. But I can. “Wait here.” _

_ “Not like I can run a marathon,” he rolled his eyes, but obediently stayed as I rifled through my suitcase and pulled out a small black box with blue velvet lining, opening it to see various trinkets that I gathered from overseas trips with my family. Mostly pure gold coins from embassies and foreign gangsters hired by my father as thanks for his services. _

_ I took out a platinum ring with a pinhead-sized ruby embedded on top. It came from a trip to Nigeria when I was 5 years old where I first discovered how rough lawyer work can get from the long hours my father put into researching the politics of local tribes. I don’t remember the outcome of the trial, but father was given a small box of jewellery as payment and he accepted it. He gave me the ring because it’s the cheapest part of the package, but I’m sure that platinum and rubies will fetch a pretty price for quick cash. _

_ “Vance, let’s go to your place,” I ask him and pocketed the ring. “I got an idea.” _

 

* * *

 

 

_ Vance wasn’t happy with my decision. _

_ It took a long time to get us to his place since he’s still really sick, but we made it. Despite the heavy presence of armed officers prowling the streets and more police patrols than usual, we went to his home, which was one of the many flats in the run-down area of New Coventry. It’s not far from the tenements where they usually hang out at, but it’s also close enough to the doctor’s surgery for me to organise a house visit. _

_ While Vance relaxed on the sofa, trying to relax after another coughing fit, I got on the phone to the local doctors and organised for one to come do a home visit. Sure enough, 10 minutes later, someone knocked on the door and Vance’s eyes widened. _

_ “Uh crap! The others don’t know that you’re here!” _

_ “Relax, I called for a doctor,” I say calmly, but he grew horrified. _

_ “You WHAT?” he yelled and sat up, flinching and holding his chest, “I can’t afford one! And they still charge even for calling them out!” _

_ “I got you covered,” I explained and held out the platinum ring. His mouth hung open. “It’s not important to me anymore. I can just sell it at the pawn shop if the doctor insists on being paid with cash.” _

_ “Gord…” he bleated, but I answered the door and a man in a long brown overcoat grunted in greeting. _

_ “I’m Dr Shade. Where’s the patient?” _

_ “In here,” I answer and showed him to Vance, who just sat there looking like he’s shrunk by how he’s hunched over in silence, aside from the occasional coughing fit. Vance’s flat isn’t that big, it only seems to consist of a large main room with a kitchen corner, two bedrooms and a bathroom. The doctor looked around at the ceiling and corners, seeming to look for damp or mould, but surprisingly there weren’t any. _

_ “How long have you felt these symptoms?” he gruffed and took off his fedora, showing a middle-aged man with short graying black hair and a close-shaved chin beset with early onset of wrinkles, no doubt from the pressure of his job. He stood in front of Vance and he gulped as he looked up at him. _

_ “About 2 days, after you declared that kid dead.” _

_ “It was tragic,” Dr Shade clicked his tongue and opened his bag, tugging out a thermometer. “And you suspect you got pneumonia too?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Alright, let’s do some tests…” he said before turning to me, “and what’s your name, young man?” _

_ “I’m Gord Vendome. You already know Vance.” _

_ “Ah… Vendome…” he muttered and nodded. “Could you make some coffee for me, please? I was just about to have one before you called…” _

_ “No problem, thank you for coming out,” I said gratefully and looked at the redhead sitting on the sofa staring at me with dull eyes. “Do you still have any coffee…?” _

_ He nodded with a grunt and pointed vaguely at the cupboards in the corner. “Top shelf, but boil the water first to save time.” _

_ I’ve only seen someone make instant coffee once in Harrington House and it was like witchcraft. Of course, most of the boys would rather drink proper-brewed coffee from the espresso machine, but one teaspoonful of coffee grounds dissolved into hot water seems to be enough. Hopefully the dusty coffee that Vance’s late father kept in the cupboard will be up to Dr Shade’s tastes. _

_ “Mm. Not bad. For a rich kid, you made this crappy brand taste decent.” _

_ I’ll just accept that as a compliment. _

_ While Dr Shade ran his tests, I just wrote in this diary while listening to them talk in murmurs. Vance sounded upset at one point, but the doctor reassured him about something. _

_ Minutes later, the consultation ended with Dr Shade writing something down on a paper slip and handed it to me. _

_ “I know you have the flu, that is rather apparent, but you’re more able-bodied to go to the pharmacy than this wreck of a human,” he said humorously and Vance snorted, lying back on the sofa. He pointed at him pointedly. “And you need to be in bed, not in this chilly room. IF you got central heating, turn it on. You need plenty of water, bed rest and a whole course of antibiotics that Vendome will fetch you.” _

_ “Alright…” Vance grumbled and slowly stood up with a sigh like he just managed to fall asleep before trudging his way to one of the bedrooms. Dr Shade turned to me. _

_ “And that concludes my visit. You won’t need to pay for the medication as long as you show them that slip, but you only need to pay me.” _

_ “Right… one thing first…” I inhaled and took out the ring, “I do not have any cash, but will this do? It’s a diamond-cut ruby set on platinum.” _

_ “Huh,” he blinked in surprise and carefully accepted the piece of jewellery, “well this is very nice… Are you sure?” _

_ “Yes,” I say, nodding, “I only kept it for sentimental reasons, but there’s more value - monetarily-speaking - and it’d only make sense to pay with it.” _

_ “I see…” Dr Shade muttered, examining the metal and the gem before pocketing it with an agreeing nod. “Done. Although with it’s value, you might have paid me too much…” I shrug. _

_ “Include the time it took for you to get here and back, then it’s fair, yes?” _

_ “Agreed,” he said with an air of finality and turned to the door, “farewell, Vendome. Keep an eye out on your health too.” And with that, he shut the door. _

_ The only doctors I have met are the ones who hire my father’s services and our own family doctor, who surely fled to Venezuela the second my father got arrested, and they were all… not as nice as Dr Shade. As far as rich doctors go, they’re pretty much all stuck-up assholes who only cared about making money from overcharging on consultations and then denying responsibility whenever malpractice is committed at their clinics. Common complaints from staff included excessively long shifts which made them tired and thus performed well with surgeries. Maybe lower-income doctors are nicer because they’re motivated by helping the poor and not charging too much? _

_ I thought of the ring and panicked for a moment because what if my father calls me to send in jewellery to sell to help him hire a lawyer? But then I remembered that he’s allowed to defend himself in court. _

_ “Gord?” I hear Vance call out. I got up and went to see him just sitting there on the edge of his bed. He’s only got a cracked bedside lamp switched on to a very low light - I avoided turning the room’s light on. _

_ “What’s up?” _

_ “I owe you big time,” he murmured. I rolled my eyes. _

_ “Then don’t. Just let me stay here and count that as paying me back,” I insist and glanced at the prescription in my hand. It says that Vance is to take a course of antibiotics for the next 6 months… Christ… “I’m going to get the antibiotics for you. I’ll be just 10 minutes, unless these pharmacies require their pauper clientele to sign lots of paperwo--” I heard the bed shift and looked in time for him to hold my sleeve, not making eye contact with me as he swayed slightly. “Vance?” _

_ “Sorry,” he muttered and let go. “Don’t hang out for too long, you don’t exactly blend in.” _

_ My eyes fell on his leather jacket, which he left lying on the floor. “What if I borrow your jacket? It’s got more pockets than my trousers.” He nodded and crawled back into bed. _

_ “Yeah, yeah… Don’t get mugged…” he yawned and then he fell silent. _

_ In Bullworth, you keep your guard up. Any sign of vulnerability is a sign that you’re asking to be swirled, wedgied, being spat at, pushed around, get textbooks stolen… But looking at Vance’s sleeping face, still filmed in sweat as he breathed raggedly, helped me remember that everyone has a vulnerable side. Does my father see that in his clients when their lives are in his hands? Does he feel the same motivation to help like I did from looking at Vance? _

 

* * *

 

_ Luckily the pharmacy was open when I walked inside, and empty save for a worker at the till yawning. _

_ “Good day, kid, what can I help find you? Condoms? Lube?” _

_ I spluttered and he laughed. _

_ “N-no thanks… I got a prescription for antibiotics,” I stated and handed the paper over and he examined it, frowning. _

_ “I got just the stuff. Give me a couple of minutes.” Then he went into the back of the shop and left me alone. _

_ I had the most interesting time looking at prices for the general over-the-counter medicines. I can’t believe they sell less effective medicine for cheap. _

_ “Here ya go,” the owner said as he returned and handed me a brown paper bag which rattled. “Enough drugs to treat the army. Hope ya get better, ‘cause when it’s flu season these are a lifeline keeping you from death.” _

_ I shivered and took the bag. “Thanks. Have a good day.” _

_ “Don’t tell me how to run my day,” he joked, rolling his eyes and I gave him an uncomfortable nod before leaving quickly. _

 

* * *

 

 

_ It’s been a couple of hours since I gave Vance the first course of antibiotics. He also took some painkillers too for the headaches and muscle pain, but even then I can see how much discomfort he’s in. _

_ I haven’t neglected my own health either, as I lied down on the sofa with a bottle of water and a bucket in case I felt like throwing up. I managed to fall asleep for like 10 minutes, but then I woke up and couldn’t go back under, so I wrote in this diary. But this flu is determined to keep me down because my joints and eyes started hurting more than ever; I can barely hold this pen still without shaking so much it wriggles the letter. And this stupid dry cough is making my chest sore too. I took some painkillers as well, but there’s only so much that cheap tablets can do. Unfortunately, I have to keep washing my handkerchief in the sink because of my runny nose having no end to discharging snot. _

_ Only been here a few hours and I already have a snapshot of what a pauper’s home life is like. I can’t imagine raising kids in a cramped space like this and expect them to grow up successful. But at least Vance had his own bedroom, I suppose many others like him don’t have a luxury of even having their own private space because some parents are just too flippant, believing that as long as you keep having kids, life’s problems will be automatically solved and they’ll get free money and handouts for something that is easily preventable. _

_ Gotta sleep… _

 

* * *

 

 

_ Hours later, when it’s completely dark outside and the drunks and wandering like zombies, I stirred upon hearing a toilet flush loudly and watched as Vance left the bathroom holding his forehead. _

_ “Shit…” he murmured then almost jumped when he saw me. “Gord? What are you… oh…” _

_ “Hey,” I greet him tiredly and sat up. “Feeling the same?” _

_ “Yeah… sorry, I forgot you were here,” he admitted, “it’s freaking cold tonight.” _

_ “Is the heating turned on?” I ask and he snorted. _

_ “Nuh-uh. It’s cut off because we made no payment… I mean, I made no payment… electricity will be next to be shut off…” _

_ “Get to bed, we’ll worry about that later.” _

_ “Join me?” he suddenly murmured and I did a double-take. _

_ “Sorry?” _

_ “Nevermind,” he sighed, but I definitely heard him, it’s just that I was in disbelief. _

_ “Come on.” I got up and he cracked a smile. _

_ “You really like that jacket, huh?” _

_ No wonder I’ve been feeling so cosy - I was still wearing Vance’s jacket. I quickly took it off and dropped it on the sofa. The sudden movement worsened my foggy dizziness. _

_ “I forgot to take it off,” I huffed but he still smiled. “Let’s get into bed already, I’m freezing.” _

_ I’m writing this the next morning while attempting to eat two pieces of toast from bread that is dangerously close to moulding, but last night was still a surreal experience only witnessed in sci-fi movies. We went into bed together and at first nothing happened. I’m sure it’s a bad idea to have someone with flu sleeping with a pneumonia sufferer, but the second we pulled the covers over us I felt warm again. Vance’s bed is surprisingly comfy, but the mattress is dipped in the middle from years of use so I was automatically rolled against him. I expected him to swear and push me away, but he just chuckled and pressed our sweaty foreheads together. I almost passed out. _

_ “Heya… What’s your tale, nightingale?” he whispered. _

_ “Uh…” I stared at his eyes, “flu, mostly, but it could be a cold for all I know.” _

_ “Just don’t catch my pneumonia…” he murmured and his breath ghosted over my lips, with a hint of cigarettes. _

_ “You need to stop smoking,” I say randomly and he sighed. _

_ “It helps me relax…” _

_ “Seriously,” I insist, “your lungs are damaged, it’s why you caught pneumonia really easily. It’s a disease affecting your lungs.” _

_ “Ugh…” he groaned and moved to lie on his back. “But you smoke too…” Curses. _

_ “It de-stresses me,” I state simply. His eyes opened and he turned to me once again. _

_ “I’ll quit if you quit too.” _

_ “Fine then,” I huff. _

_ “Shake on it?” _

_ “Alright…” _

_ My hand moved under the duvet and it found his, fingers clasped around each other. And intertwined. Our eyes met again and his smile faded into what I perceived as seriousness. _

_ “Have you… been kissed by anyone other than Jimmy?” _

_ “None of your business, friend.” For some reason, we laughed. Now it’s my turn to embarrass him. “Have you been kissed by a guy before that wasn't Jimmy?” He shut his eyes, our hands still together. _

_ “Yeah…” _

_ “Who was it?” _

_ “J… Johnny Vincent…” _

_ The shock almost woke me from my illness. _

_ “But he doesn’t know that,” he explained tiredly, “there was a party, we all got drunk… some of us remembered stealing knight helmets from Harrington House and playin’ jousting on our bikes and brooms, but he didn’t remember me kissing him in the bathroom.” _

_ “...At least Lola doesn’t know,” I comment and he grinned. _

_ “Too bad only I remember. Man, no wonder Lola likes him, he’s a pretty good kisser.” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Gave me butterflies and I never thought I’d meet someone who could do that until then and now…” _

_ Now? _

_ My heart is thudding away as I’m writing all this down, because the next thing that happened then was me murmuring; “Now?” and watching his face grow a deeper shade of red, even deeper than the fever I’m going through. He moved only an inch closer and inhaled. _

_ “In case I die tonight… will you kiss me?” _

_ It might’ve been because we’re in bed together far away from the school with dizzying conditions, but I shifted closer, shut my eyes and kissed his burning lips. I remember the low approving hum vibrating his mouth, his tense hold on my hand relaxing and the bed creaking as we finally relaxed together. It was only a simple kiss, with me pressing my lips against his, but somehow it’s more deeply inspiring than the kiss I shared with Duncan. _

_ I open my eyes just as he did and his blush didn’t disappear, only blending in with his fever. _

_ “You’re not going to die, you pleb,” I joke and he huffed, but seems finally satisfied. “If you die, I’ll sue you.” _

_ “Same…” he yawned and snuggled against me. _

_ Maybe this is all one strange fever dream I’m having and any second I’ll wake up in the freezing dorm. But if it wasn’t for Vance’s warmth, I’d have fully believed that none of this was real. _

_ It’s a dream that I hope would never end. _

 

* * *

 

 

_ Because of school being cancelled and the flu epidemic still hitting Bullworth hard, there’s really not much to do in our newfound free time apart from looking through some magazines and books that Vance’s father has accumulated - apparently he hoarded all these motorbike magazines in the hopes that they’ll become rare collectables, but did nothing to store them properly so some of the pages have creases and the older ones yellowed from exposure to sunlight. _

_ “It’s because of him that I got into making and fixing bikes,” Vance admitted as we sat on his bed, “he may have been a crappy dad, but he taught me everything there is about bikes before I went to Bullworth.” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “But it was mom that taught me sewing, so I can patch up jeans and jackets.” _

_ It’s true, I saw the sewing machine in the corner of the main room, sadly gathering dust since it’s previous owner passed on. Vance seemed to really want to work on it, but the minute he stood up he held onto me to stop falling over. _

_ “Dammit,” he groaned and I helped him lie down, “I really want to do something…” He trailed off before coughing violently into his hand. He tried to hide the bloody phlegm, but I saw and held his wrist, giving him a concerned look. _

_ “I’ll get you some tissues and water. You need to take the next antibiotic in a few minutes for the morning dose.” _

_ “Great.” _

_ “At least you get to swallow them with water. Mine tastes disgusting if I don’t drink them down in time.” _

_ He snorted with a grin as we both simultaneously remembered his crude joke about me preferring to swallow. _

_ As well as lying down and drinking water, I thought of the bag of fruit I took with me that Vance gave me. We both tried chopping some apples into small chip-slices, but even then small nibbles would turn our stomachs. It was then I noticed that I was an idiot for not realising that Vance has the flu AND pneumonia. Shouldn’t patients like him be in A &E? _

 

* * *

 

 

_ He wasn’t improving. He got worse. The next few days were painful for me as he seemed to deteriorate, resorting to just lying down in bed and complaining in grumbles if the room’s light is switched on or the curtains aren’t keeping the dull sunlight out. He should not be this sensitive to light. Meanwhile, I struggled through coughing and vomiting to care for him just like my old nanny. I remember being given ice cubes to melt in my mouth because I wasn’t drinking anything, and it seemed to work because I wasn’t exhausting energy to swallow anything so much. I looked through Vance’s freezer and thankfully there was a huge bag of ice in there, and took one out to give to him. _

_ “Just slowly suck on this ice cube,” I instructed, carefully slipping the ice cube past his lips and he sat up, resting with his back against the small mountain of pillows I borrowed from his parent’s room. “If you can’t eat, at least this’ll hydrate you.” _

_ He said nothing, just staring ahead as I watch his lower jaw move with his tongue rolling the ice around. I still kept the lights off, even the main room lights because any source of light would’ve been a huge discomfort for him. What would his parents’ have done to treat him? _

_ “I’ll try one too,” I mumble and popped an ice cube in my mouth and a welcoming drop in temperature cooled my tongue. I couldn’t believe my family doctor didn’t give me this method when I had a bad bout of flu years ago. Then again, my Nanny grew up poor, and I suppose poor people made more discoveries when they’re under financial pressure. Pressure makes diamonds, but pressure can only make you rich if your diamond of an idea is valuable enough. Yet, anyone can put an ice cube in their mouth to hydrate them, which proves that excellent ideas should be accessible by everyone regardless of social class. _

_ Outside, the sounds of ambulances replaced the daily orchestra of police sirens. I guess that even poor people can get too sick to commit crimes. _

 

* * *

 

 

_ It took a while, but we both sucked on more ice cubes until we felt somewhat better-hydrated. But to be sure, I called for Dr Shade to visit again and he arrived earlier than expected. Vance is still in bed, but I’m up and about. _

_ “Ice cubes, huh?” he chuckled, “that’s exactly what I would recommend with younger patients, but it works with everyone.” _

_ “Glad it’s working,” I agreed, “but what would you recommend for us to eat, food-wise?” _

_ “Well… bland-tasting food, for one,” he said, “like plain rice - those have a lot of energy, but without making you sick although a very small portion should be eaten at first. Bananas are good in potassium and plain toast is good too.” _

_ Rice, bananas, plain toast… _

_ “Got it. Thank you very much for your time,” I thank him and got ready to hold out a gold sovereign coin when he held his hand up and shook his head. _

_ “No - I should be thanking you. That ring was enough for the last visit AND this check-up. Also…” he smiled a little and put his hat on, “...it’s a good excuse for me to see patients that don’t act so self-important for once.” _

_ I never thought he’d say that. _

_ “Also… I was his mother’s confidante,” he said more quietly, eyes glancing to Vance’s bedroom, “I treated her injuries when her partner got violent. I always foresaw what might happen, but I didn’t think he’d actually kill her.” _

_ “I’m sorry,” I found myself murmuring but he inhaled. _

_ “No, I’m the one with the position to report signs of domestic abuse. Although nowadays, a lot of agencies seem to barely get their wits together,” he rolled his eyes. _

_ “Did that ring REALLY pay for two visits and a 6 month course of antibiotics?” I ask and he gave me an enigmatic smile. _

_ “For travel expenses,” he said and turned around, but also muttered, “...and to ease my guilt.” _

_ Then he left, leaving me even more confused. _

 

* * *

 

 

_ Vance’s cupboards may have different types of food in boxes, but luckily he had exactly what I was looking for; a bag of rice. It took me a few minutes to figure out how the gas cooker worked and where to find the pot suitable for boiling rice in, but soon steam rose from the boiling water as I poured 2 mugs full of dried rice inside. This IS how you cook rice, right? Boil, then put the rice in and turn the temperature down? _

_ According to the instructions on the back, it said that I’m to leave the rice to boil for 10 minutes, but then it warbled into this nonsense of adding vegetables in. I wouldn’t want to do that. Never. Just why. _

_ “What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” I hear Vance say and I turn to see him leaning against the doorframe with a joking smile. Still tired, but not as bad as yesterday when I thought he was going to die in front of me in his sleep. _

_ “Rice,” I say simply, trying not to grin. I’ve come to learn that whenever Vance makes a rhyme, it means he’s in a positive mood. “Dr Shade says that rice is good to eat because it’s bland and filling.” _

_ “Oh yeah…” Vance murmured thoughtfully, “...but I want takeout from the chinese.” _

_ “TOO filling,” I shudder. “And greasy.” And without thinking I glanced at his floppy hair, looking like it needed a good wash. “Is the hot water running?” _

_ “Not really,” he sighed, and straightened, “I’m going back to bed. Those ice cubes are a fucking brilliant idea. Soon as I get better, I’m going to do the rounds.” _

_ “Pneumonia is going to take a while to recover from,” I murmur, but rose my voice to say, “rest well, I’ll wake you up as soon as the rice is done.” He yawned and nodded, leaving with a lazy wave. _

_ Look at me, I’m such a maid. Next thing I know, I might empty the bins, but washing the sick buckets almost 10 times for the past couple of days was enough to put me off social care work for the next 100 years. _

_ I was bored waiting for rice to cook. Maybe because I usually eat instant food from the cafeteria instead of waiting while cooking my own changed how I feel about culinary artists, like a sense of appreciation towards chefs and their mastery in cooking has been renewed. Thankfully my attempt at cooking gave me enough time to write all this. _

 

* * *

__

_ Good news, the rice hasn’t made us vomit our stomachs out, and with a sprinkle of salt for more flavour we ate very slowly, a spoonful every 5 minutes but it took a lot to avoid horking the entire bowl down at the first grumble of hunger hitting our stomachs. Because I grew up never really feeling hungry, I ate too fast and almost threw everything back up but I took some deep breaths and exercised strict restraint. But at least we’ve eaten properly. _

_ “...The homework is going to be a bitch when we go back to school,” Vance commented and I snorted, accidentally shooting a piece of rice out my nostril and he almost vomited from laughing so hard. _

_ Things seem to be looking up at last. Vance is taking his medicine, I’m looking after myself too and I’ve come to enjoy temporarily living with the greaser. It’s a simple life, living like paupers, even if some envelopes with red letters on them pushed through the letterbox and worried him, but instead of tossing them aside he placed them on the kitchen counter in an organised pile with the older letters on top. I can see his frustration at not being able to work to pay off whatever bills are being thrown at him. He doesn’t even really have any proper family to turn to for help. I was always under the impression that paupers have a collective support network with lots of family members, but Vance has proven me wrong. Not all of them are lucky enough to have someone to turn to. Somehow, this realisation made me feel more important to him. It’s just a feeling, but I’m hoping that I can somehow influence things for the better. _

_ Door’s knocking, gotta run. _

 

* * *

 

_ Surprisingly, Vance’s friends came to visit wearing face masks. Norton and Lefty almost did a double take when they saw me, but looked past to see Vance slowly walk towards them with a big smile and they cheered and barged past me, only suddenly stopping short when the redhead held his hands up and cried at them to stop. _

_ “I’m still sick,” he explained and the men groaned. _

_ “That sucks!” Norton grumbled. _

_ “But you’ve been gone for so long!” Lefty exclaimed, “we thought you’ve gone and died!” Norton violently elbowed him. _

_ “But you’re just resting!” Norton quickly quipped and gave me a weird glance, “with another guy.” Vance ran his hand through his hair. When he does that without his spray or grease, he’s nervous. _

_ “He saved my life, guys. He paid for a doctor to see me.” _

_ They simultaneously stared at me incredulously. _

_ “Really?” Lefty gasped and gave my shoulder a hearty pat. “Thanks, bud! You’re definitely deserving of some respect!” _

_ “It’s no trouble,” I say airily, “whatever helps Vance.” _

_ “How long you’ve been here for anyway, Gord?” Norton asked curiously, “nobody’s seen you anywhere, not even in the dorm. Even Jimmy couldn’t find you.” _

_ “Oh… since… about 8 days ago?” I look at Vance and he nodded thoughtfully. I thought of our kiss and my heating cheeks betrayed me. _

_ “Guess it’s safe for both of you to be away from the school, everyone is vomiting,” Norton sighed, “you guys look healthier than they do.” _

_ “We’re just lucky, I guess,” Lefty shrugged. Vance smiled at them both and patted their shoulders. _

_ “Thanks for worryin’, guys. But Gord’s a pretty decent nurse. If anything, I’m the luckiest guy here.” _

_ The compliments just keep flooding in… _

_ After a few minutes of chatter, Vance said he’s starting to feel a headache coming on so after saying goodbye he he left to go back to bed, and the guys stopped at the door, giving me suspicious looks. _

_ “If you’re doing this to toy with his heart, you have another thing coming,” Lefty warned dangerously. _

_ “We can’t deal with him having a broken heart again!” Norton murmured, “last time he got his heart broken, he couldn’t even fix a bike chain properly! We had to teach him basics in shop lessons just to get his confidence back up.” _

_ “I’m not!” I spluttered, “I’m not in a relationship with him! He’s a friend!” _

_ “Don’t fool us!” Norton burst, quickly looking at the bedroom door. “We’ve only seen him like this when he’s in love!” _

_ He’s in love? _

_ “And it’ll be too late to let him down gently!” Lefty groaned. “If I were you, I’d just tell him that you’re nothing more than a friend to him so that he doesn’t get his hopes up.” _

_ “He’s not a child,” I suddenly say, “if he learnt anything from his last heartbreak, then he’ll know to not raise his expectations too high. I’m doing this as a friend, like how you two should be when he’s this sick.” I think I went too far because saying something like that to these kind of people would usually pound your face into concrete, but they looked at each other in disappointment. _

_ “We got scared,” Lefty admitted bitterly, “so many of us fell ill in hours… we just hightailed it. Norton and I holed up at Johnny’s place.” _

_ “As soon as our flu goes, we’ll come back,” I said, “but Vance has to carry on taking antibiotics for pneumonia for the next 6 months. It’s a persistent infection.” They boys ‘ooh’ed in sympathy. “His symptoms will disappear, but he’ll keep taking them. I paid for it already so he won’t have to worry.” _

_ “You PAID for his medicine?” Norton almost yelled but Lefty nudged him to quieten down. He lowered in his voice in apology. “It’s just that… he’ll feel that he owes you big time." _

_ “He’ll just have to deal with the fact that he won’t have to,” I sniff, “not everything has to be reciprocated.” _

_ Norton seemed to accept my reasoning, but Lefty still looked suspicious. They soon left and I closed the door with a sigh. I turned and saw that the bedroom door was actually ajar and I inhaled, approaching it and opening it to see Vance in bed hiding under his duvet. _

_ “How much have you heard?” I asked. _

_ “Everythin.’” _

_ “Vance…” I say hesitantly. I’m not sure what to say. I feel some attraction to Duncan, but the past few days changed my view of Vance and showed me his vulnerable side. “I don’t know how I really feel, but…” _

_ “Then don’t,” he grumbled. “I’m used to it. I know how bikes run better than relationships. Just like it says on all those graffiti tags that your old buddies used to slap over our buildings.” I flinched. I’m just as guilty of that offence. _

_ “Yeah…” I agreed, “but that was then, and now is now. I like you, Vance. Your friends spook me, but they’re decent people.” _

_ “You’re not just saying that to lead me on?” The duvet moved as Vance sat up to look at me. Being sick, every move he makes wavers. _

_ “Of course not,” I said and walked over to sit beside him, “I’m not going through all this effort just to throw it away. I like you, Vance.” _

_ “Don’t say it like that…” He looked down. _

_ “I really do.” _

_ He just hunched over and curled up on his side, closing his eyes. _

_ “That’s what Lola said to me in our first year… Before dumping me for Johnny Vincent.” _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ “Gord, I’m admittin’ it now,” Vance spoke up and looked at me, still lying down, “I really like you. More than just as a friend. I want what Kirby and Trent have, but I’m not sure if I actually want this.” _

_ Those two he mentioned - they’re a particularly famous couple, even more so than Ted and Mandy much to the cheerleader’s dismay. Kirby is in the varsity team and Trent is an aspiring actor, who took part in many theatre productions in school. _

_ “They fight, but they really love each other,” Vance carried on, “and… I liked it when you kissed me.” _

_ “Me too.” My stomach tightened into a knot. I liked kissing him. I like him. Do I love him, though? _

_ He inhaled and moved close to me, pulling me into a normal hug and I felt him rest his chin on my shoulder. We said nothing, but I held him close in return. _

_ “Listen…” I murmur, “when we get better, I want things to go back to normal. But if I feel that I want us to be more than friends, I’ll tell you.” _

_ “Alright.” _

_ Then things just ended like that as I broke the hug to leave and tidy up the kitchen area and wash the dishes, but I can’t stop thinking of his lips, his soft-spoken voice hinted slightly with an accent and how oddly attractive his wide-bridged nose is compared to his face. _ _   
_

 

* * *

 

 

_ Like the onset of Spring warming away the unpleasant drifts of blackened snow, we grew better to the point where we’re only coughing and sneezing, but our fevers stopped pressuring our heads and our stomachs can finally let us eat properly. We’re finally sitting at the small table in the kitchen area like proper people and not eating in bed, just having a casual conversation while eating some breakfast. It got one-sided at times, with Vance talking about his bikes and me going on about the best years that Aquaberry had the most innovative designs, then it grew awkward because there’s nothing to break this growing iceberg between us, once again showing us how different we are. The more it grew, the more I slowly began to regret selling that ring and the more I despised myself for thinking such a thing. I sold it save Vance’s life. I should not think vicious thoughts. _

_ “I don’t know much about Aquaberry, but they sure make some sleek bikes,” Vance commented with a shrug. The ice melted quickly. _

_ “Yes! I always preferred bikes that are speedy, but controls can be difficult at corners…” _

_ “Shop class BMXs are the best to use everywhere,” Vance said, “good acceleration, speed, braking… but limited colour choice unless you know a good painter.” _

_ “I would never think of changing my bike’s colour. But then again, I don’t think I’ll be able to ride it again…” The painful memory of seeing my mangled bike haunted me. _

_ “Hey, Gord?” Vance swallowed the cereal he was eating. “I still feel a bit down, but I think we’re alright to get to school at this rate.” _

_ “So you’re not quitting?” I ask hopefully and he pursed his lips in thought. _

_ “Technically, no, but I’ll be talking to Dr Crabblesnitch and see if I can drop out of some lessons to make the fees cheaper. That’ll mean I have more time to get into work and pay off the debts my dad left behind.” _

_ “Huh…” I was surprised that he even thought about this. Before, I was worried that it’s one thing or the other. “So what lessons will you keep?” _

_ “Lessee… English, maths, the sciences,” he said, nodding. “So I’ll only really go to school 2 days a week.” _

_ “Vance… no disrespect, but I thought that you’d be the kind of person who’d GLADLY drop out of school.” _

_ “Not really,” he murmured, “I kinda like school. It’s just the people in it. The jocks can go fuck themselves for what they did to you, the preps are condescending bastards and the nerds are sneaky fuckers. The non-clique kids are just as bad for tattling and trying to stir up shit.” _

_ “So…” I say, toying with a spoon before sighing, “poor Mrs Phillips is going to miss you. She thinks your work is good in photography.” _

_ “Nah, she won’t. There’s only so many photos I can take of punk, rock and metal themes before she gets tired.” _

_ “They’re pretty good,” I add, “consider a career in photography and you’ll be hired to take shoots for advertisements.” _

_ “I wish,” he laughed. “So I won’t attend Gym, Shop--” his eyes widened, “Scratch that! I’ll do Shop as well! And…” he relaxed, “photography, art, geography, music… Oh boy, I’m going to miss doing music, but it won’t get me anywhere unless I really want to run myself into the streets with no talent.” I think I stared at him for too long because when his eyes met mine I quickly splutter: _

_ “You have a good singing voice.” _

_ He flushed. Now he knows I listen to him sing softly to himself while he thinks nobody is listening. _

_ “I guess. So that’s my plan for the rest of school life - half-drop out but still get the relevant exam qualifications so that I won’t be a total failure.” _

_ “I’ll… carry on,” I say quietly, looking at him, “I know I have enough money to keep me going until I graduate, but I won’t be able to go on spending sprees like I used to. It’ll be pure torture.” I sighed and the spoon clinked as it sat in the empty bowl. “I’ll miss seeing you around school.” _

_ His eyes widened. “You really will?” _

_ “Of course!” I splutter, “we spent all this time together in self-imposed quarantine, why wouldn’t I miss your snoring?” Vance laughed and I can’t help but guffaw. This is so rich. This reminded me so much of my grandparent’s banter. _

_ “Says the guy who can’t keep still in his sleep and talks!” he argued with a smirk. “I had no idea you call Jimmy ‘daddy’ in your dreams.” My blood pressure screamed. _

_ “YOU SAY ONE WORD ABOUT THIS AND I WILL CASTRATE YOU WITH THIS SPOON!” I screeched and he laughed so hard he burped. _

_ “Ooooh daddy, spank me!” Vance squealed in a high-pitched tone. _

_ “I do NOT sound like that!” I yelled and stood up. So it may or may not be true that I had sordid fantasies, so sue me. But I had no idea that my traitorous mouth actually spoke my darkest dreams. Vance grinned and pretended to swoon precariously. _

_ “Oooh Jimmy! Come and rip off my pants and--!” I saw what was about to happen. His joking expression turned to horror as he fell back off his chair. My anger disappeared and before I knew it I lunged to quickly hold him, to stop him from falling off his chair, but I slipped and we drop to the ground with me landing on top of him as the chair clattered back. He yelped in pain and pushed me off to clutch at his shirt. _

_ “Vance?!” I gasp and sat up. “What’s wrong?” _

_ “Ow, ow…” he panted, taking shallow breaths and squeezed his eyes shut. “Fucking… ow… Just what were you thinking?! I’m gonna get bruises!” _

_ “Maybe if you weren’t fooling around you wouldn’t have gotten hurt!” I scolded him. In my panic I might’ve sounded furious, but I never thought I’d take on that tone of voice before with someone. _

_ I guess I really do like him. _

_ "Oooo that does it!" he burst and stood up. "Imma shave ALL your hair off!" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I yelped in panic and backed up, but realising that my hair still looks horrible with the shaved-streak that jocks left on me. I haven't been wearing my beanie - oh god, no wonder Dr Shade looked at me strangely in his visits! But then I stared at Vance thoughtfully with a new idea. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Do you have any clippers lying around?" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He paused mid-motion, readying to pounce on me; "Uh... actually, yeah. My dad's kit has all the guards for styles one to eight. Why? You want me to cut all your hair off for real?" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Yes," I say, suddenly feeling confident, "you want to pay me back for helping you, right? So how about you even my hair out, and I'll call it even - deal?" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He looked at my mess of sorry excuse for a hairstyle and grinned, shaking my hand firmly. "You'll look like a punk." _ _   
_ _   
_ __ "Better a punk than a loser."


	6. Chapter 6

_ Pockets of sickness still plagued Bullworth, but most of the population have recovered enough to attend work and classes. Vance and I were among them, walking past the front doors of the academy talking amicably and laughing while people stared at us, whispering. As we entered the main hall, the rest of the Greaser clique hung about talking until they saw Vance and they cheered loudly, running over and hugging him and high-fiving their redheaded mascot for being alive. _

_ They looked worried when he suddenly stopped talking to cough into a handkerchief I gave him, but he gave them a smile and a dismissive wave. _

_ “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the gutter-rat,” a familiar asshole said loftily and I turned to see Derby Harrington, that pompous shit. “I heard that you were been locked in the asylum with Vance and died. Too bad it wasn’t so.” Chad snorted behind him and his other mates chuckled. Oddly enough, they (not Derby) weren’t looking at me directly. Parker caught sight of my gaze and he turned away, not saying a word or laughing. _

_ “What do you want, Derby?” I sighed, “if it’s sympathy for the migrant workers that died working at your estate from the flu, then you’ll have to go to a charity for that.” _

_ “Oh no, no, dear Gord,” he chuckled, “I’ve come to you for a proposal.” _

_ “What kind?” I raise a brow. “Because I’m not interested.” _

_ “Hear me out,” Derby murmured and glanced back at his fellows, waving them off and they left. “You see, I admit that I’ve been harsh, and even the others seem depressed that I kicked you out, but you’re still one of us even if you’re not in Harrington House.” He glanced at my hair, which Vance cut short with the guard 8 clippers so that I’m not bald but it’s not so long. It’s strange not having a fringe, but I feel liberated. “I’ve come to ask if you would like to come live back in the dorm with us fellow chaps - what do you say?” _

_ “Why, though?” I ask, staring at him, before I suddenly grew angry. “This is because of Vance and I, isn’t it? You dislike the fact that I’m excellent friends with him and I’m doing so while wearing Aquaberry!” He held his hands up with an amused smile, but looked at me darkly. _

_ “You have no right to wear Aquaberry when you’re no longer on our social level.” _

_ “It’s technically within the dress code,” I argue, “so therefore, your argument is invalid.” _

_ “Gord, please consider…” he pleaded lowly, giving the group of loud greasers behind me the stink eye, “that they might be using you to exact revenge upon us. They’ve already vandalised the suits of armour last week, they might get you to do something you’ll regret and be expelled. Don’t let them drag you down to their level!” _

_ “They have far more honour than you’ll ever have!” I burst and people stopped to stare. I carried on furiously. “Yes, we’re sneaky and our social class rely heavily on suppressing the workers rights’ so that they’ll believe that hard work will fix all of their menial problems in life while we swim in the riches they rake in for us, but I’ve changed! I’ve seen things that you’ll never be bothered to even think about! People like Vance are just as unique as we are - but far much more likeable than you! They work for peanuts while you live off your back on your daddy’s riches like a--” I splutter, but there’s no going back. “--L-like a WELFARE QUEEN!” _

_ Derby’s eyes almost popped out of his skull as a deathly silence followed by very sharp gasps filled the main hall. I’ve never seen him look so pale before, so offended, so fast-- _

_ My head hit the ground and I lay sprawled on my back as yells echoed in my ringing ears. It’s obvious Derby punched me, but my jaw ached. I quickly stood up in time to see the greasers converge angrily, but I shouted; _

_ “STOP!” and they all stopped. Derby laughed. _

_ “Look at that! You even have control over these grease-monkeys! How low have you sunk in the past few weeks, Gord? Low enough to have these fools believe that you’re worthy of being their leader!” _

_ “He ain’t no leader,” a new voice perked and I stared as Johnny Vincent himself marched past me, head held high. “He’s one of us. He saved Vance’s life. He coulda ran away and left him, but he stayed. I think you should apologise to Gord and fuck off before I make you leave.” _

_ A tense standoff grew. Derby stood no chance on his own as he glared at the greasers while their fingers hovered over the slingshots in their pockets and belts along with unlit fire crackers. He definitely wished that he didn’t send off the others. _

_ I stepped closer to Derby, staring him down as I feel a bruise forming on my jaw from where the uppercut struck me. _

_ “I’m done, Derby. Goodbye.” _

_ “Hold on,” he said suddenly and tossed something at my feet. A glove. Glove? _

_ Horrified gasps and ‘ooos’ sounded as I look about in confusion before seeing the smirk in Derby’s face. _

_ “You know the rules, Gord. All disagreements are to be solved like men. I’ll see you tonight at 9.” _

_ No. _

_ No way. Surely he’s joking? Surely it’s a sick joke? _

_ Vance held my shoulder in growing shock as Derby left, laughing. _

_ “You have to call it off!” he hissed, “he’ll kill you!” _

_ But I said nothing and broke away from him to attend class, with the knowledge that tonight at 9 I am to attend a fight in the Hole against Derby, the school’s second-best boxer. _

 

* * *

 

_ 7pm approached and I sitting here just casually painting the Johnny and Lola painting like I’m not about to get my lungs torn out my chest. They still hurt from the bout of flu, but I’m tired all over. I can’t believe this. I’m not even in top physical shape, but I’m not prepared to back down and be called a chicken for the rest of my life in Bullworth Academy. When people back down from Hole fights, they get hazed until they graduate, and I’m not prepared to carry that fate. _

_ Vance stormed into my room in panic, white in the face. _

_ “Gord, you have to call it off! You’re still sick! He’ll mop up the sewage with you!” _

_ “I have to go,” I snap and threw my paintbrush down, glaring at him, “don’t you get it? If I back down, I’ll be hazed for the rest of my school life as a cowardly chicken!” _

_ “Derby is the coward for picking on you!” he argued, “Gord, you can’t go.” _

_ “Haven’t you heard a word I said?!” I shout and stood up. “I will defend my honour by fighting! I’d rather lose than back out!” _

_ He just stared at me hopelessly, trying not to reach out to me and shake sense into me or something, but instead he put his hand in his backpack and tugged out something; a firecracker. _

_ “Weapons are allowed,” he said sternly, “any kind, but whatever you do, do NOT just fight with your fists! Compared to Bif, Derby is weaker, but he can still move fast enough to stun you. Understand?” _

_ “I know! I practiced with him!” I blurted, but gratefully accepted the weapon. It’s bulky, but luckily I can just about fit it in my pocket. Derby will know I brought a weapon, but like Vance said, weapons are allowed. _

_ Then he hugged me tightly, whispering; “If I could, I’d spike his food and make him too sick to attend.” _

_ “He’d attend anyway, even if his hands are falling off,” I laugh. Then I turned to kiss his cheek and he shivered all over, not looking at me as he still held me. “Thanks, though. Can you escort me to the Hole?” _

_ “Will do, boss,” he said sheepishly and let go, not making eye contact with me. _

_ I spent the past 5 minutes writing in this entry before I forget the odd feeling of love as I kissed his cheek. Maybe I do like him more than I thought? Let’s hope I don’t get brain damage from the fight against Derby. Just what will he gain from fighting me and risk the faculty discovering the Hole? Fights in the Hole are pretty rare, at least twice a year, but this is out of the extraordinary. No clique leader apart from Russell have taken part in a fight, they just merely spectated them like rich roman emperors. _

_ Vance is softly calling for me. It’s time to go. I got miniature stink bombs prepared, but these ones have onions in. I have very little hope of beating Derby, but I’m going to put up a good fight. At least by attending I won’t be called a chicken. _

 

* * *

 

 

_ I am reporting from the boys dorm, having my injuries tended to by Hal. I’ll just get it over with and say the verdict. _

_ We drew. _

_ By miracle, I drew in a match against Derby. _

_ Vance escorted me into the school basement after sneaking past prefects and as we walked down the smelly tunnel, we noticed large crowds of students ahead of us, chattering and passing slips and money around. Even other greasers were placing bets in the fight. _

_ Vance brushed past and stormed up to Peanut, seeming to argue with him and Johnny nudged him away, telling him to back off and that anyone can place bets on whoever they want. I caught up and people turned to all stare at me before descending into cheers and applause. I felt out of place with my Aquaberry slate trousers, RnR boots and a Bullworth polo shirt. I heard comments about my hairstyle and it renewed my hatred. _

_ The students cleared away from me, leaving a path that lead directly to the Hole and I marched on, climbing down the ladder before walking to the far side of the Hole as everyone watched me and whispered. I glanced up to see a long table where 3 nerds sat together, scribbling down notes and passing calculators and slips to betters, all readying to profit from my potential demise. From my former position of power of being a prep, it felt like cruel irony that I’m one of the idiots fighting for the entertainment of the powerful. _

_ “Are you ready, everybody?” A voice shouted and we looked at Jimmy Hopkins, the king himself, standing at the entrance. Cheers answered him. “Tonight, we will settle a newfound rivalry! We have a vengeful ex-prep readying to spill blood - Gord Vendome!” Some people shouted my name - mostly greasers and some nerds - while others scoffed and rolled their eyes. “Facing off against the Lord of Bullworth Academy’s prestigious rich house - Derby Harrington!” Even more spectators yelled, shaking the fencing and hooting loudly - jocks and faithful preps. The obnoxious prat himself bowed, but did not descend the ladder. Jimmy raised his voice again. “One last thing: Rules! There are no rules, except against murder and unspoken things! Weapons are allowed, but nothing that can kill! We will include a knockout rule where if either competitor is incapacitated through unconsciousness or restrained for 10 seconds, then they lose! Do you both understand?” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Yes!” I shout and Derby yawned loudly, swinging a pair of boxing gloves behind his back.

_ “When you’re ready, Derby!” Jimmy nodded and sat down in a chair that someone stole from the headmaster’s office. The blonde cracked his knuckles and neck, but turned to point at someone in the group of preps. _

_ “I invoke the rule of substitution and choose Bif to be my sub!” Derby said casually and gasps rippled in the audience. _

_ “You can’t do that, you coward!” someone screeched, but Jimmy stood up and held his hand up. _

_ “That’s technically not against the rules, but you DO know that if Bif loses, then it means that Gord will have to choose a sub too for a fair fight?” _

_ “I fully understand, king,” Derby bowed. _

_ So I’m about to face the best boxer in Bullworth. Great. _

_ But before I knew it, I hear someone shout. Johnny Vincent. _

_ “Gord! I’ll smash Bif’s face for you!” he shouted and Derby rolled his eyes. _

_ “You can’t do that for his behalf.” _

_ “Substitution!” I blurted. Call it cowardice, but I was not ready to fight Bif. He’s far more skilled than anyone. “I invoke the rule of substitution too and bring in Johnny Vincent!” _

_ The audience were captivated. They watched in amazement as Johnny strolled past the groups, deliberately bumped his elbow into Derby’s side and leapt into the Hole to stand by me, whispering quickly; “Hope you consider this payback for helping Vance.” _

_ “Trust me, it does,” I murmur and he slapped a hand over my shoulder in a friendly way before it pushed me gently away to make me jog to the ladder. I climbed up, watching Bif’s smirk as I haul myself out the dirty Hole before retreating to the group of greasers, who seem to be murmuring Last Rites and praying. Vance looked pretty pale, but it’s understandable. His boss is about to fight the best boxer in Bullworth. _

_ “Let the fight begin!” Jimmy declared and immediately Johnny ran to Bif, who quickly blocked two incoming punches with his strong arms. _

_ Raucous cheers erupted as the fight went on and bruises bloomed on both competitors. There was no sign of either guy letting up, even when Johnny was suddenly struck with an uppercut and his nose began bleeding. _

_ “Johnny! Don’t you dare lose!” I heard a cry from Lola, pressed against the chain fence like her life depended on it. His other men shouted encouragement and threw their fists in the air. Opposite us, the jocks and preps cheered louder when Bif ducked and headbutted the greaser in the stomach, knocking him back sprawling on the dirty floor, winded. We groaned. _

_ “1! 2…” Jimmy began to shout, but Johnny trembled and wobbled onto his feet. “Carry on!” _

_ But it didn’t last long as Bif just casually strolled over and kicked him down, splattering into the puddle one more. _

_ “Just give up already,” he shrugged, “the pain will end if you do.” _

_ “Not yet!” Johnny yelled and suddenly tackled Bif and knocked him to the ground, hurriedly shoving a lit firecracker up his trouser leg. Bif’s confused expression changed to pure horror as he quickly tried to take his trousers off, but an explosion burst and obliterated the garment - along with his underwear. _

_ Wow, I knew I was bisexual thanks to Jimmy and Lola, but seeing Bif’s ‘friend’ just fully confirmed it to me. _

_ Cheers are replaced by hysterical laughter as Bif covered up, trying not to pass out, and uncomfortable coughs sounded from the preps. Derby groaned, pressing his face into his hand as Bif turned to him, pleading. _

_ “Derby! Throw me something!” _

_ “Get out!” Derby growled. _

_ Embarrassed, Bif climbed up the ladder with one hand as he cupped himself and sniggers were heard as he ran away down the tunnel and away from the fight. Luckily his shoes are intact. I could’ve sworn I heard him cry out his girlfriend’s name. _

_ “Derby! You can’t hide!” Johnny yelled, swaying slightly. He’s got a particularly nasty lump on his forehead. It’s a wonder he hasn’t collapsed yet. But any more punches from someone healthy and it could mean the hospital. I felt that I can’t let that happen. _

_ “Johnny! I’m tagging you!” I shouted and ran into the Hole, taking his wrist to high-five his hand publicly. A stunned look passed his face, but then he snapped out of it when Jimmy clapped his hands in affirmation. _

_ “No! I got this!” he pleaded, but his eyes shut and before I knew it he fell onto me, with me barely holding him up and cries sounded from his group. A moment later, Peanut and Hal hauled him to his feet and carefully dragged him out the arena, leaving the area immediately. _

_ Derby laughed as they disappeared and slipped on his boxing gloves. “I suppose I better take over for that loss.” _

_ “Bring it on, Derby, you can’t hide anymore!” I shout. Watching Johnny fight to protect me, I never felt so motivated to fight before. _

_ Jimmy cried out for the match to start, then Derby immediately bounced to me, shooting a jabbing punch but which I did a sweeping block to counter it, and nabbed him in the chest to push him back. _

_ “You always go for the defence, Gord! It won’t last!” Derby laughed. _

_ He landed a punch directly on my blocking arm, but it had such tremendous power behind it like he’s been doing steroids. No, his fist felt much more solid than a binge on protein… _

_ There’s only so much dodging I could do from his fast movements before a punch inevitably landed on my face and knocked me to the ground. One single punch almost dislodged half my teeth. Did he put metal in his glove? _

_ “What’s wrong, Gord?” Derby shouted mockingly, “am I too hard for you?” _

_ Might’ve been the potential brain damage, but I looked at his crotch and sniggered. He frowned in wonder before looking down. Luckily I’m fast. Luckily he was so inbred that it didn’t click that I tricked him into looking the other way so that my uppercut landed on his chin nicely. _

_ The audience yelled rapturously. He didn’t exactly get thrown off his feet, but that blow must’ve done more damage to his pride than his health. _

_ While he held his chin in shock, I quickly rifle through my pockets and threw a bag of itching powder at him. He shrieked and scratched himself all over. This is becoming more like a comedy club than a fight club. In his effort to desperately scratch himself, he yanked his gloves off and sure enough, metal blocks fell from them and dismayed shouts swore from the audience - but it’s not technically against the rules. _

_ “KICK HIS ASS, GORD!” Vance cried, “you’re getting there!” _

_ With the encouragement, I tugged out a firecracker, snapped the flint on it and threw it to Derby’s feet where he stumbled on top of it and he fell onto his back. The device exploded and he yelled as the sewage splashed onto his clothing. His eyes, wide with absolute horror - filled my heart with a joyful sense of victory. _

_ Around us, the audience were howling with laughter and cameras flashed. Even some preps and jocks were guffawing at this comedic scene. Jimmy, however, tried so hard not to mirth he hid his mouth with his hand. Zoe, on the other hand, was pissing herself laughing. _

_ Derby glared at me, voice dripping with venom as poisonous as the sewage in his ruined hairstyle and clothes. _

_ “I’m going to END you...” _

_ “Bit too late, dear boy,” I say loftily, imitating his voice, “you look so much like a clown right now that it would not matter if I win or lose.” _

_ He charged and slammed a punch into my stomach, immediately forcing me to the wet ground. Sloppy sewage mushed into my hair as a blow hit my face, and another, and another, to the broken rhythm of people yelling and darkness flickering my sight. _

_ It might have been 10 seconds, but it felt like hours of thudding pain slamming my head. _

_ I can only remember Derby’s absolute outrage as he was humiliated by me so he tried to make up for it by defeating me, but he went too far. I was down, he could’ve easily sat on me and counted to 10, but he carried on. _

_ I definitely remembered Johnny suddenly coming up to Derby from behind and dropping a wooden crate down on his head to stop the rain of blows on my face. It worked as he turned on him and they began to brawl. Jimmy yelled for them to stop, but the before we knew it everyone broke out into an uncontrollable fight. The greasers ran to fight the preps, but the jocks were helping the preps while the nerds screamed and flailed around the room. Non-clique students just ran away. _

_ While my mind swam, I felt someone lift and carry me out of the hole, and lead me to the auto shop where I was gently pushed to lie down on a workshop table. Vance looked around but Lefty ran in with a bleeding lip. _

_ “What the hell happened back there?!” he hissed and Vance shushed him, both looking at the entrance for any intruders like prefects, even though they don’t come round these parts for their patrols. “What the hell? Derby went too far!” _

_ “He had metal in his gloves,” I murmur in a daze and anger crossed Vance’s face. _

_ “That does it - I’m setting Harrington House on fire!” _

_ “Vance, no!” I shouted, but almost fell off the table with the most skull-splitting headache. “I think I need help…” _

_ “Come on, Vance, take him to the dorm,” Lefty murmured and walked over to help me upright, “let’s get Hal to look over him, and you’re to clean him up, alright, Vance?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ And that lead to me sitting on my bed wearing only a dressing gown while Hal pressed cotton wool buds soaked in alcohol against the cuts on my neck and face, and adding cold compresses to different bruises. _

_ “My mama taught me first aid, but I’ll never be as gentle as she is…” he murmured uncomfortably, probably at our proximity. _

_ “‘S no problem,” I shrug. “The other guys are lucky to have you treat them.” I winced when he touched a particularly sore spot on my jawline and he apologised. _

_ “Well… you’re pretty important to Vance, so…” _

_ “Uh, Hal?” I interrupt and he stopped. “Does Vance have a girlfriend?” _

_ “No, not really…” he stared at me, “does this mean you--” _

_ The door clicked open and Vance stepped inside holding my clothes under his arm in a plastic carrier bag. He sighed in tiredness and dropped the bag on the desk. We were silent, with Hal looking between us. _

_ “I looked outside and the prefects are chasing lots of us around. Good thing we didn’t straggle, eh boys?” he laughed, but we murmured. _

_ “I better get goin’,” Hal said suddenly and winked before walking over to pat his shoulder. “Good fight tonight, eh? I’m gonna go check on Johnny. Don’t be up too late!” and left before his friend can even edge a word in, watching him leave and shut the door in shock. _

_ “Huh… He sure left in a hurry,” Vance muttered and looked at me. “Your clothes are mostly clean, but it’s going to take a while for them to dry up.” _

_ “Thank you,” I murmur, thinking over Hal’s reaction to my question. “Hey, will you make it past the prefects alright?” _

_ “Yeah, but…” Vance yawned. “Might be me, but watching the fights left me tired as hell.” _

_ “Feel free to bunk here for the night,” I suggested and stood up. “I only got one pillow, but I’ll see if I can find some old clothes you can lie on.” _

_ “Really? Thanks a lot, Gord.” _

_ I should be thanking him. We’ve both done a lot for each other. _

_ I made a bed out of some sports and winter clothing and laid them on the floor neatly, stuffing a spare jacket inside another jacket to make a pillow. Vance kneeled past me to lie down experimentally and hummed. _

_ “Yep, this is good. Thanks.” _

_ “Well, I better get some rest,” I said, mostly to myself as I laid down on the squeaky bed, shivering. Not even getting changed into my pyjamas helped. “Hey, Vance, isn’t it cold down there?” _

_ “Yeah,” I heard his teeth chatter. It’s freezing cold outside. A weird idea popped in my head, possibly from concussion. “Hey, how about you join me to share body heat?” _

_ “Eh?” Through the darkness, the silhouette of Vance sat up quickly, looking at me. “Share a bed with you?” _

_ “To stay warm,” I said quickly. “With your pneumonia, it’ll take longer if you constantly sleep in cold places. Besides, we already slept together before.” _

_ “Fine, fine…” Vance sighed, probably rolling his eyes, and I shifted back before feeling the extra weight dipping the mattress even more. His breathing brushed against my neck. “Got yer clothes dirty for nothing.” _

_ “Eh… no big deal,” I breathed and without realising it I wrapped an arm around him. He didn’t complain, only snuggling closer. “I can just shake them… not like prefects have magnifying glasses to look at every crease or something…” I yawned. My jaw hurts, but hopefully hours of sleep will help. _

_ “Hey, Gord?” Vance softly murmured and I felt our noses touch. We both froze, dim light from outside the window barely reflected from our eyes. He spoke again; “Can… we kiss again? I’m curious.” _

_ “Really?” I blink. “You wouldn’t mind?” _

_ “Wouldn’t you?” he laughed lowly, “you didn’t before.” _

_ “I… guess that’s true,” I say meekly, cheeks heating. When we said nothing in the seconds after that, I decided to take the initiative and trailed my nose alongside his to guide me to his mouth where I pecked his lips, but at the same time he moved and captured mine first, arm tightening around my waist. Our lips just lingered together until he relaxed and we remembered to breathe again. Somehow, this kiss is different from our last one since his lips aren’t as chapped as before. They were softer. _

_ “What are we?” Vance murmured and my mind blanked. _

_ “I’m not sure.” _

_ He tried not to laugh. _

_ “What?” I say in shock, “was it something I said?” _

_ “No, you goof,” he grinned, “what would you say if it was Jimmy asking you?” _

_ “I-- I don’t know!” I exclaimed, mostly embarrassed. “I’d have thought we were having a casual fling!” _

_ “Man, that guy is sluttier than Lola,” Vance rolled his eyes, “he’s a good kisser though.” _

_ “YOU kissed him too?” I spluttered and he gawked at me. _

_ “Too? He kissed you too?!” _

_ But we quickly got over our shock and dissolved into laughter. _

_ “Great, isn’t he?” Vance’s breath fluttered and his eyes shut. “I think he’s dating that Zoe chick now.” _

_ “Oh well. I quite enjoy kissing him.” _

_ “Me too,” he murmured sleepily. _

_ We chatted for a while, but with the knowledge that we both like each other enough to kiss, but to not confirm what we are, relationship-wise. _

_ I’m almost hoping that Vance would snap out of it and ravage me with kisses and strip me down, but that could be just my mind playing up from the fight earlier. Perhaps I should see Dr Shade to check me for concussion. _

_ “Put that away already…” Vance mumbled, referring to this diary. Better sleep. :) _

 

* * *

 

_ When I woke up this morning, Vance was gone. He left a note in place, kindly stuffed in the waistband of my underwear which made me feel like a cheap hooker. Great. Now I know what my kink is. _

_ ‘Hey babe, gotta run for the 5am newspaper delivery. See you in English later? :)’ _

_ Short and simple, short and sweet. Vance is average height but he’s definitely sweet. _

_ I wonder what happened after last night’s fight-turned-Fight-Club? _

_ Oh shit, I overslept my alarm! _

 

* * *

 

_ Thank god I made it to Geography on time, but at the cost of breakfast. While our teacher droned, I glanced about and noticed a few of the boys have bumps and bruises on their faces. Their long sleeves covered the possibly bruise-riddled arms and two guys even have broken legs and arms. I think the fight turned pretty violent after Vance and I left. _

_ Right… so maps. Boring. _

_ “Gord, do you have your homework?” Mr Matthews suddenly clipped and I almost shat myself. Homework?! He wheezed in laughter and slapped his knee. “Just pulling your leg! We were all too sick for it!” Nervous laughter rippled through the room. He smiled. “But seriously - we will pick up from where we left off with the last homework that I forgot to mention: Making a map of Bullworth.” We groaned and he waggled his finger. “You do have a choice, and it’s to either go out and create a general map of Bullworth or miss out on 30% of the coursework.” _

_ 30%, wow. _

_ Kirby quickly raised bandaged arm up only to scream and hug it tightly. Casey and Dan sniggered. Mr Matthews, however, pointed his pen at him, saying; “Yes, Olsen? And do be careful with that arm - you wouldn’t want to ruin your tendons permanently!” _

_ “Thirty percent?!” he wheezed, “but sir, my score is currently forty! If I don’t make a map, I’ll fail Geography!” _

_ “Exactly!” our balding teacher said cheerfully, “so take this lesson to motivate yourself and get the best score possible! We all have limits, so go at your pace. Although at your current pace, you very much may fail.” _

_ “I’ll do it, I’ll do it!” Kirby said hurriedly, paling. I watched him dip his head down, looking pale as his healthy left fist shook. I can hear him mutter ‘Mom’s going to kill me if I fail.’ _

_ For a second, I felt jealous. I wish my mother was homicidal enough to even give me a phone call. _

_ “Gord, this isn’t English, I’m afraid,” Mr Matthews suddenly spoke up and I shut this diary. “However, I’m going to excuse you all from the classroom so that you can either label the buildings in your maps or go out for a walk to draw more.” _

_ Yes!! I break from the stuffy classroom! _

_ So now I’m outside sitting on the bench just enjoying the sunlight. Spring has begun and the flowers are blooming at the girls dormitory with their sweet scent carrying in the wind. I never realised until recently that Jimmy gets all his flowers picked from there just to seduce me. Do I feel used? Not really. But do I wish that I had a boyfriend? Yes. _

_ But Vance though. From us briefly living together during the epidemic, he’s a nice housemate who is considerate, even when sick but only when he’s consciously sick and not bedridden. What is he like when he’s healthy? Does he throw big parties? Ugh, I just remembered that his parents died, so he’s going to be alone. Plus he won’t be able to live in a 2-bedroom flat. And he has these small jobs that he does. Life is so messed-up for him. _

_ “Yo, Gord!” someone called, approaching me with a cheerful grin and it took me a moment of squinting in the light to recognise the short-ish man walking towards me with the white vest and black slacks barely touching his scuffed trainers. His cheeky smile goes so well with his buzzcut.  _

_ “Duncan!” My mouth dropped and I leapt to my feet, “what are you doing here?” He stopped, looking taken aback. _

_ “Uh… just checking on you. I heard you were sick,” he shrugged. “See, lots of my pals got sick too, so I ain’t had the time to see you.” _

_ “Let’s go to the dorm, otherwise the prefects will throw you out,” I said and he obediently followed me into the boys dorm. Luckily classes are still in session so we were alone in my room. I gestured at my desk chair and he sat down. _

_ “So what happened to you?” he asked, peering at my face. _

_ “A fight,” I said truthfully and he snickered. _

_ “Again?” he smiled. _

_ “Yes,” I snort. He smells like gasoline-polluted sea air. “I was challenged.” _

_ “By who?” _

_ “Derby,” I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed, crossing my legs. “He’s just salty that I’m no longer in Harrington House and I insulted him.” _

_ “Wow,” he breathed, “that’s totally awesome. How are you still alive?” We laughed at that. _

_ “Well, Derby almost killed me--” A mere exaggeration, but I was enjoying the shock in Duncan’s face. “--But then Johnny Vincent saved me, and that sparked a bigger fight to break out.” _

_ “Johnny Vincent?” his mouth dropped and I tried not to laugh. “Protecting YOU?” Eyes still, wide, he pulled his knees to his chest so that he could cross his legs while still on my chair. “I didn’t think he was… y’know…” _

_ “Honourable?” I murmur vaguely and he shook his head. “Well, I think he is.” _

_ “Bisexual?” he blurted, “he IS kinda hot, and his ass looks really nice in those tight--” _

_ “No, no!” I interrupt before the poisonous thought could infect me, “he’s helped me because I helped Vance get a doctor. Vance has pneumonia.” _

_ “Shit,” Duncan uttered in shock, “it ain’t long ago that someone’s baby died of that. No-one can afford a doctor in the New Coventry area. Did you really get a doctor out? Not just a quack one?” _

_ “An honest-to-god doctor, yes,” I huff, “I saw the clinic when I went by one time and remembered the number. I paid him.” _

_ “Even though you’re poor?” _

_ “I am NOT poor,” I sighed heavily, but there’s a truth to that. “Not poor, but not as well-off.” _

_ “You’re a pretty generous guy, I’m surprised,” he suddenly commented. _

_ “Why?” _

_ “I mean, I see it in movies and newspapers. Rich, good-looking guys are always seen with different women hanging off their arms, and barely any of them can spare a measly dime for people like me. But you’re different.” _

_ “I’ve only done it because Vance has done so much for me,” I explained, “it’s only natural.” _

_ Duncan scoffed; “If you have the money, yeah. Is he going to pay you back?” _

_ “He better not,” I say warningly, “because he already did enough for me.” _

_ Throughout this conversation, my mind keeps flickering to the memory of us kissing at the carnival. I think the look in his thoughtful eyes reflected the same feeling I’m having, except this time we’re truly alone in my room. _

_ “He is a great guy,” I murmur out loud and his expression briefly grimaced before quickly smiling the fakest bright smile I’ve ever seen. _

_ “Why don’tcha ask him out?” _

_ “Seriously?” I groan. “Just because I helped him doesn’t mean I want to be in his pants.” _

_ “What about me?” he suddenly said, pointing to himself, “I’m single. Well, apart from whenever Jimmy is in the mood for movie dates--” _

_ “JIMMY!” I blurt. My face grew hot. Is anyone safe from him in Bullworth? I even saw him being kissed by an elderly lady once - it was not fun explaining to police officers why I decked her on the head out of a jealous rage. _

_ My outburst scared the shit out of Duncan, whose eyes went huge. _

_ “He kissed you TOO?” I ask quickly and his mouth dropped like mine did. _

_ “That slut!” he whispered in horror, but his lips twitched into a poorly-restrained smirk. “Wow, so since he kissed you and he kissed me, then it’s like you’re kissing me indirectly.” _

_ “THAT doesn’t count,” I rubbed my forehead. My chair creaked and he walked over to sit beside me with a small grin. _

_ “Sure it does.” _

_ He’s sitting beside me. Oh crap. What do I want? _

_ “I doubt it,” I insist. His arm brushed against mine. _

_ “I like how you got your hair done,” he suddenly said randomly, slowly raising his hand to rest on the back of my head, running his fingers through my hair. “You done a pretty neat job.” _

_ “A friend did it for me,” I said lowly. Before I knew it, our faces are close again, and he took the initiative to close his eyes first and kissed me. I wish I didn’t think of Vance when his other hand snaked around my waist. I wish I didn’t think of Vance’s breathing as Duncan parted his lips against mine. _

_ Kissing him back, I moved to swing my leg over his lap, brushing my chest against his and our kiss deepened. His arm tightened as he moaned against my mouth and briefly parted to kiss my jaw. _

_ I was supposed to be drawing parts of the map of Bullworth for Geography, and yet I’m bunking off to make out with a school dropout. My life really has gone on a downward spiral. But fuck it, it felt so good to reach second base. I’ve never gone this far before, and I’m not sure I want to stop. _

_ Just as we laid down, shirts off and being fully ready to go further, the school PA system crackled. _

_ “Will Gord Vendome please report to the office. Your mother has FINALLY made an attempt to contact you.” _

_ “Shit,” I breathed and lightly pushed him away from my neck before he could leave any hickeys. Disappointed, he removed his hands from the waistband of my underwear and trousers and felt his own burning forehead, looking purely in disbelief at how wrecked I look. _

_ “Your mother?” he grinned, “does she know you’re in bed with a handsome stranger?” _

_ “Come off it,” I snort and snatch my shirt off the pillow, slipping it on. “Like she’d want to know about my sexual encounters with common folk.” _

_ “Can’t get enough of that though, huh?” he taunted and elbowed me gently. I slipped out of bed, stepping into my trainers. He copped a feel from my butt as I tied my shoelaces. _

_ As he said that though, I only thought of Vance’s soft smile. God dammit, why can’t I just be happy with one person? It’s bad enough that I am attracted to girls, and it’s easier to get over them, but with guys I just can’t seem to ignore… or… I don’t know how to explain it. I like Vance AND Duncan. I like Vance because in spite of his vanity with his hair (I swear he should marry it) he is a kind person deep down. It showed by how he talks about his mother. And I like Duncan because… uh… he’s a good kisser. _

_ I’m sitting in the reception area right now, waiting for Miss Danvers to stop grinding her teeth at apparently listening to my mother on the phone. She can’t really say anything bad to her, because she is in the same wine-tasting society as my mother. But then suddenly she snapped. _

_ “This may be Bullworth, but I am not about to permit a student to leave the premises in the car without proper assurance that it belongs to the family or guardian.” _

_ What is she talking about? _

_ “Yes, I get it. Ugh,” she rolled her eyes. “Fine. Please notify me ASAP when Gord is taken to his residence.” Without saying goodbye, she slammed the phone down and I shot up. She glared at me. “Your mother got someone else to talk to me on her behalf, citing that she has ‘work duties’ to carry out.” _

_ “What did she want?” I ask quickly, much quicker than I intended to sound. _

_ “Apparently she has news on your father’s condition.” _

_ “Condition?” _

_ Her scowl melted to an odd frown. _

_ “Didn’t you hear? The prison riot?” _

_ A riot. _

_ “No,” I murmur, feeling dread crystallizing bile in my stomach. “What happened?” _

_ She hesitantly glanced at the phone. _

_ “She got her assistant to tell me to tell you that you are to return to the Vendome residence immediately. There is a car coming to pick you up from the gates in a few minutes.” _

_ “What? Right now?” I gasped, and I thought of everything that had happened ever since father got arrested. “What happened to him? Tell me!” _

_ “I can’t,” Miss Danvers hissed, “I am sworn to not tell you. It’s your mother’s decision.” _

_ “If it’s serious, then why hasn’t she talked to me?!” I shout and she shot up to her feet, angry again. _

_ “You will not take that tone with me!” she scolded me, pointing a long fingernail at me. “I will notify Dr Crabblesnitch about your departure. While I do so, you are to run straight to the gates to be picked up. Your belongings can wait for collection until later on. Now go wait!” _

_ Right now, I’m waiting by the gates while writing updates in this diary. I never realised how heavy it is, or how many pages I’ve written. All since the dreadful news of my father’s arrest. But what is going on? A prison riot? What if he’s been stabbed to death? What if he’s in a coma and mother cannot afford to keep him on life support? What if we live like the townies, with no money and no hope? Yet, thinking of Vance working to raise money to support himself gave me a glimmer of hope. And I DID help him while we lived together through our sicknesses. Maybe things can work out, even if mother and I have nothing left? _

_ I better take a breather. My head is just swimming. _

 

* * *

 

 

While Gord relaxed against the gate’s pillar, he didn’t notice a stranger approach him quietly from behind whilst holding a syringe and needle. With a swift movement they clamped a gloved hand over Gord’s mouth and plunged the needle into his neck at the same time. The sharp pain made him yell into the leather and swing his arm around, landing a heavy punch on their head and they staggered back against the wall while the brunette quickly stumbled back towards the school.

Tripping over a loose paving slab, he fell hard with the tranquiliser dulling his senses and clinging his eyelids shut. He cried out weakly, attempting to drag himself, but the potent fluid replaced his energy with tiredness, blocking off all pain receptors as he failed to notice he cut his hands trying to pull himself to safety.

The bell rang. The assailant looked around frantically before diving to pull the unconscious Gord and slung him over their shoulder, hurriedly running towards a black car that pulled up outside the gates. The kidnapper yanked the door open, flung Gord inside, and hopped inside just as they turned and saw Duncan screaming and charging towards the vehicle.

“Floor it!” the kidnapper shouted and the wheels screeched as the car took off down the road, almost hitting pedestrians.

“GORD!” Duncan yelled and stopped, shaking all over as he just realised what had happened. He looked down at the frantic tyre tracks and then at the grass verge where a blue notebook was lying abandoned alongside a needle and syringe.

His sore throat, raw from so much shouting, quivered and shock hit him and tears sprung in his eyes. He picked up the notebook and turned as he saw someone else run to him with pure disbelief. The redhaired greaser from the other day. Vance.

“G-Gord got kidnapped!” Duncan managed to cry out, “they’re heading to Bullworth Town!”

Vance’s eyes widened and held his hand over his mouth.

“We… we gotta…” He grit his teeth and seized Duncan by his t-shirt. “Why did you let him out of your sight?!”

“I didn’t get him kidnapped!” he protested. “It happened so fast! I saw Gord on the ground trying to get away, but that bastard picked him up! I was JUST leaving the dorm and he just… he just…!”

Ignoring Duncan’s cries, Vance paced, breathing growing more erratic until he saw an envelope on the ground close to the tyre tracks. Looking at each other, they quickly pick it up and opened the printed letter inside, reading it in horror.

They glanced at each other in realisation that Gord is in mortal danger as Bullworth Academy students cheerfully filtered from the buildings and went about their daily lives, blissfully unaware of a horrific crime that was literally just committed on home soil.


	7. Chapter 7

The carnival is alive as usual under the evening sky, but Vance glanced around, feeling the weight of the choker in his pocket as he waited by the Freak Show building. It’s almost 6’o’clock. Young kids chased each other while teenagers hung out in groups laughing and chatting as adults gave them the stink eye for simply being from the academy. Of all the energy charging the air, Vance’s was the most nervous.

He inhaled before checking his watch to see that he is seconds away from the designated time. Didn’t the kidnapper say something about creating a diversion?

**_BOOM._ **

A mild earthquake rocked the ground and people screamed as flames engulfed the loading station of the ferris wheel. All the atmospheric energy burst and ignited into panic and carnival-goers began to stampede, to get away from what sounded like an explosion while others stood, terrified. Fairground folk quickly ran over to look at what was going on.

Stunned, Vance quickly snapped into action as he realised that this was the diversion that the kidnapper talked about and looked about one last time before dropping the diamond choker under the wooden step. Standing up, he growled and shrugged his leather jacket off, dropping it to the ground beside the steps and hurried towards the ferris wheel, deciding that he can’t just run away.

There were people still on the carriages high above him, yelling for help and unlocking their safety bars to stand up, but shaking from panic and the significantly higher winds. The flames grew more intense and the workers began to quickly run and grab dirt, sand and water, throwing them but having little effect.

“Let me help!” Vance yelled at the carnival’s smallest woman and she rose her shrill voice.

“Get one of those sandbags from the fence over there and grab a bucket!” she demanded and Vance burst into a run, joining the fluctuating numbers of adults.

The flames are somewhat under control, but they weren’t dying anytime soon as the flames simply rose higher up the rickety structure - even a couple of minutes later when the fire department is STILL nowhere to be seen. Vance’s face veiled with sweat as his lungs grew heavy, sand in the bucket starting to make his arms feel sore, but determined to help the carnival folk he carried on until he noticed the flames climbing up the frame of the ferris wheel. His heart soared at how fast it’s burning. The heavy smoke have completely obscured the carriages at the top of the wheel. Whoever’s up there will surely die from smoke inhalation. He didn’t notice his legs growing weak from remembering something happening to the tenements once and one of his friends were still inside. A shout broke his thoughts.

“Help!” a girl cried, leaning over the carriage. It looks like Gloria, with her familiar hair buns and her glasses slowly getting coated in ash, which she wiped quickly once to look down at the fairground folk.

“Dammit!” Vance whispered and dropped the bucket, vaulting the fence to get dangerously close to the raging fire. Ignoring Dorsey’s yelling, he held his arms out, yelling; “JUMP! I’LL CATCH YOU!” Her eyes focused on the greaser.

“I’M TOO HEAVY!” she cried, “I’LL BREAK YOUR LEGS OR ARMS OR BOTH!”

“JUST JUMP!” Vance shouted, “TRUST ME! JUMP, AND YOU’LL BE SAFE!”

The little girl shook and held her breath as she carefully and precariously stepped on the edge of the rocking carriage as she gripped the safety bar that she unlocked. She stared down at Vance, forgetting to breathe until the wind blew and she screamed.

“JUMP, KID!” Vance roared.

Lips trembling, Gloria held one foot over the edge before letting go of the safety bar and leaned, starting a slow descend towards Vance.

She fell quicker than he thought, but he sucked in a breath and braced for impact - he jumped up and wrapped his arms around her just as she fell onto him and knocked him to the wooden floorboards. He gasped sharply, winded, bumping his head against the floor, but apart from the suddenly jolt of pain in his back he forced himself to sit up with Gloria still clinging to him like a koala, sniffling into his shoulder.

Nodding breathlessly, he patted her head and carried her over the security gate and over to the fence where her carefully pried her off him, resting her on the grass and she stared at him in awe.

“Stay here,” Vance pointed at the ground before hobbling back to the ferris wheel on a strained leg. Crystal, one of the workers, ran over to him and gave him a hearty pat on the back.

“Good going, soldier! Keep this up and we’ll save everyone!”

Vance just nodded and looked up. He couldn’t see many people crying for help, but guilt swamped his mind as he looked at the higher carriages where people stopped shouting, or worse…

“Someone’s going to jump!” Dorsey yelled and pointed up at one of the higher carriages, where a young man stood, clinging onto the safety barrier coughing and spluttering at the heavy smoke getting into their face. Vance caught a familiar flash of Aquaberry beneath the dull cover and almost physically felt his heart bleed from his mouth.

“GORD!” Vance screamed up at them, “JUMP! WE’LL CATCH YOU!” But he couldn’t seem to hear him. The redhead yelled and turned to Dorsey. “You! Do you guys have a trampoline somewhere?! Or even a spare tent?! We gotta get something for these people to jump on!”

The brunette nodded, dazed at his sudden outburst, before regaining shaky composure. “Yes! By the merry-go-round! There’s a spare trampoline for today’s $5 for 5 minutes bouncing tourney! Let’s get it!” And he and Vance quickly ran past the other workers, and returned with a light-framed 6 foot wide trampoline within seconds of leaving and levelled it by the fence. They couldn’t get it any closer as the flames intensified, even melting and flaking the old paint off the cast iron gates.

“Fuck!” Crystal yelled as she almost got singed. Vance certainly did from when he got close to rescue Gloria.

“JUMP ON THE TRAMPOLINE!” Vance shouted up at the coughing figure, “I’LL CATCH YOU WHEN YOU BOUNCE OFF!”

The figure said nothing but hopped off the carriage, falling through the cloud of thick smoke and landed on the trampoline, quickly bouncing off with a surprised yell and sprung over to the grass verge and crashed into the fence beside a shrieking Gloria.

Vance quickly ran over, helping the prep upright but stopped as Justin groaned and sat up properly, getting wide-eyed at the greaser helping him.

“You’re the greaser punk Gord’s been smooching!” he suddenly spluttered and Vance punched him in the face, knocking him out. Gloria stared in terror until Vance exhaled to relax.

“He would’ve gone hysterical and made it difficult for emergency services to treat his injuries. Understood?”

Gloria can only nod silently and Vance hurried back to carry on helping the folk put out the flames the best they could while more people were encouraged to jump on the trampoline - until firemen marched out of nowhere and began looping hoses at the unstable structure, spraying the sweetest burst of icy cold goodness in the whole world. Steam replaced smoke and moments later the ferris wheel is no longer on fire.

Vance sighed deeply and fell to his knees, taking off his Bullworth vest and shirt until he was topless, skin prickling at the sudden chilly air. An ambulance worker approached him, but he shrugged them off to look at the group of people who jumped onto the trampoline. No Gord. Just other random adults, but their chatter grew with disdain and poisonous accusations of health and safety breaches. Freely groaned and took his blue cap off to wipe his brow.

“I can’t believe this!” he cried, gesturing at the ferris wheel. “I’ve been operating this baby for years! I don’t know why it just exploded on me!” He turned to Vance, however, and smiled brightly and approached him. “You there!”

Vance jumped, ready to be apprehended for committing a crime he didn’t do, but the man cheerfully patted his back.

“You’re one of those kids from Bullworth Academy, aren’t you? You’re a real hero!” he said delightedly and Vance shrugged.

“Not really, mister.”

“Well you just earned yourself a free annual pass into this carnival for the rest of your life!” he said gleefully. “If you hadn’t come up with that trampoline idea, we’d have a ferris wheel full of corpses!” The bystanders murmured in agreement, surrounding Vance and congratulating him as well as giving him handshakes. Luckily some of the ash from the rampant fire disguised his reddening cheeks from embarrassment of all this attention, and he grinned as he returned the gestures. For this moment, he now knows how Jimmy feels at being a hero.

While firefighters spoke to witnesses and ambulance crews helped people, newspaper journalists flocked to the area but Vance decided that he already had too much attention drawn to him, and went to pick up his leather jacket when he realised that it’s gone.

Gasping, he dropped to his knees and looked under the step, only seeing an envelope and his cellphone. Seeing that he can’t find his jacket anywhere and that it’s possibly been stolen, Vance snarled as he stormed away to leave the carnival with his shirt and vest under his arm. He loved that jacket. He couldn’t believe it got stolen. He only took it off to avoid burning it…

_ Ring-ring! Ring-ring! _

Looking around, Vance answered the call and leaned against the tunnel wall.

“Where the hell is my jacket?” he snarls lowly, hoarse from the activity earlier.

_ “I have it,” _ the kidnapper answered simply,  _ “Gord said that he misses you, so I’m simply giving him a bit of psychological help by giving him something that belongs to you. It will help him stay warm as well in his cold little cell.” _

“You bastard,” the redhead growled, “once I get my hands on you, you’ll regret laying yours on him!”

_ “My letter has the next dropoff location,” _ said the kidnapper, “hope you carry on the way you are, because Gord’s life is in your hands.”

The call cut off and Vance almost crushed the device with one sore hand.

He walked all the way back to Bullworth Academy, mind running over the events from earlier again and again like a black-and-white movie playing on repeat. Sluggishly entering Gord’s room, almost tripping over a box of dishes and cutlery, he fell face-first onto the bed with a sigh, curling up in Gord’s bedsheets and imagining the prep embracing him and smooching his neck before caressing his hair…

The door knocked and he grumbled, mind breaking apart the sweet daydream and he answered to see Duncan looking very sheepish and Earnest and Algie, who stood in front of him with what looks like determined expressions.

“So, Medici,” Earnest said with a smile, “I heard that Gord Vendome has been kidnapped.”

Vance almost snapped Duncan’s neck.

 

* * *

 

 

Gord’s eyes fluttered open as the fluid running through his veins kept him too sedated to stay awake while he laid back on a cold flat surface with one thin pillow supporting his head. The long chains kept him restrained to the table-like bed in what looks like a prison cell with only bars in the window.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been in this trance-like state. All he knows is that it felt like minutes ago he was jabbed in the neck with a needle and he heard tyres screeching before he woke up, barely conscious, on this uncomfortable surface. He’s sure to get pressure sores. However, he managed to sit up even with the IV drip sticking into the back of his right hand, but the door opened and his nerves jolted, but not enough for him to jump in shock.

The man wearing a full-face mask entered the room as usual but instead of bringing just water, he brought a bundle of fabric in his arms - leather. The dull ache in Gord’s head lightened as he laid eyes on it and the kidnapper unfolded the material to reveal a jacket.

“Vance’s jacket,” he said coolly, tossing it over and Gord barely caught it. It’s heavy. “Now you will stop crying for him in your nightmares.” And left, closing the metal door and locking the 3 locks on it.

Without thinking, the prep embraced the material, burying his face in it.

He said nothing, rather like the past few days as the sedative made him too relaxed to even consider wasting energy to speak, and without thinking he draped the jacket over his own shoulders, imagining Vance hugging him from behind as he laid back down on the solid bed. An uncomfortable bulge in the jacket pocket bothered him and he dipped his hand in there to find his Aquaberry Star diary.

He gasped, stroking the holographic hardback cover tenderly like it is the most precious diamond in the world before opening it, going to the point where he remembered writing last, but as he turned the page he was greeted with a different set of handwriting and his heart leaped.

_ Dear Gord, _

_ I know you’d hate me for doing this in your diary, but I need to feel that you’re close to me, even if it’s through your book. I just want to say this before anything else happens: _

_ I love you. I really do. You were a jerk, but that’s because it’s how you grew up being rich. I never felt so happy to hang out with someone like you before. I never felt so much at peace in my own home. You made it like that. You made my home feel like an actual home. And now I’m in the process of leaving my home because I won’t the have the money to keep up with the rent. _

_ I need to collect my thoughts. But writing here calmed me down so far. I haven’t read any of your entries, and I promise not to. _

_ Love, Vance. _

A lump froze in his throat, only to be replaced with a dry sob and for the first time in ages fat tears spilled down his cheeks and he hugged the diary, not caring that he creased some of the pages as he did so. He noticed that his pen is still clipped onto the book and he carefully tugged it out of place to write beneath the entry.

_ ‘Vance, do you really mean all that? Do you really love me? As soon as I get rescued, I’ll do everything I can to help you find a better place to live. -Gord.’ _

But then as he turned the page, he saw more entries and his mouth dropped. He stopped caring that someone else has written in his private diary, but surprise overtook him that Vance actually carried on and actively took over the journal. He read the next entry…

_ Dear Gord, _

_ Duncan and I had a discussion. We will do everything we can to save you. I swear on it. Duncan isn’t a bad guy, but there’s something nerdy about him. But if it means he’s secretly brainy, then he’ll be vital to help me save you. _

_ I know it’s really risky, but I told my gang about your kidnapping and they were all in shock. Straight away, Johnny announced to us that we’ll do everything to help you. I introduced Duncan to them because he witnessed your kidnapping and he’s gonna help us too. First off, they’re letting me go on my own to Bullworth Church tonight to lay flowers down at the church doorsteps, as instructed by the letter that the kidnapper left after they abducted you. The place was condemned years ago, but the graveyard is still in use. Any faithful church-goers would just travel outside town to the nearest place. All I can do is hop the fence which is easy enough to do. _

_ ‘So the greasers are helping?’  _ Gord thought in shock. He knew they appreciated him helping Vance, but they’re going this far?

_ Dear Gord, _

_ Mission accomplished. I didn’t want to use flowers that were already laid in the graveyard so I picked some dandelions from the football field. I got weird looks but I was guarded by Hal and Lefty so things went quietly. But I also tied a yellow ribbon around the stalks just to make it look more presentable. Then, as the letter stated, I came to the graveyard and hopped the brick wall to walk to the front doors. Some of the guys were waiting in the bushes, being well-hidden and armed with catapults. I laid down the dandelions on the stone doorstep. I was just about to walk over to the wall when the ancient door creaked and I flinched, almost slipping over on the unkempt ground. _

_ A piece of paper slipped through the crack in the door. But I ignored that and ran to the door, seized the handle, but the bastard inside locked it. They locked themselves inside. _

_ “SHOW ME YOUR FACE, YOU COWARD!” I yelled and barged against the door, but it’s oak. I’m not going to be able to break it with brute force. _

_ Believe me, Gord, I REALLY wanted to break inside and snap the fucker’s neck, but I grabbed my pocketknife, pushed it between the gap in the double doors and lifted it to flip the lock open. These kinds of doors would have simple locks that are easy to pick. I opened the door and stumbled inside the dustiest-smelling place I’ve ever seen. The criminal was nowhere to be seen, but a small window beneath the mighty mosaic overlooking the large room of empty pews was left open. The monster escaped while I fucked up. …’ _

_ ‘Oh, Vance…’  _ Gord thought and rested his forehead on the book.  _ ‘You really tried. I believe you.’ _

_ ‘ heard Johnny yell and I just slouched back to the front doors where he stood with this real serious look on his face as he held the opened paper out to me, with a blood smear on the corner of the sheet. “Read this.” _

_ Thank you for coming. Now for business. I know that Gord’s family is under financial pressure, but I have discovered that he possesses a box of jewellery. To prove your dedication to protecting him, I want you to leave one piece of any jewellery in the following location; under the garbage bin besides the police station at the bridge to Blue Skies. Do this at 7am tomorrow morning. Wrap it up in anything to protect it. _

_ It didn’t explain why there’s a bloody smear on the corner. _

_ “Vance!” I heard Johnny yell and I just slouched back to the front doors where he stood with this real serious look on his face as he held the opened paper out to me, which has a bloody smear on the corner of the sheet. _

Bloody smear? Ah… Gord thought and finally remembered that the kidnapper took a needle to his finger and pricked it before wiping it on a piece of paper. Proof of life. 

_ “I’m sorry, Vance!” Hal jogged into my vision, sweating. “I didn’t know that back window could be opened! It shoulda been sealed shut when the place got shut down!” Lefty panted as he stopped by his side. _

_ “I got Peanut to scout the back alleys, but he reckoned that the kidnapper made his escape through the bushes. I’m sorry.” _

_ Duncan also arrived, looking worried but saying nothing. _

_ I just pushed past him with the letter in my fist and made my way back home, to an empty apartment and hid myself under layers of blankets. After an hour of sleeping, I wrote in here in front of candlelight. _

_ ‘Oh, Vance…’  _ Gord thought and gave the page a gentle headbutt. He’s not even sure how long he’s been unconscious for due to the drugs that’s been circulating in his body, affecting his senses in sluggish ways, so he can’t even begin to fathom how long the others have been looking for him.

Only one way to find out. He carried on reading.

_ Dear Gord, _

_ The other guys are amazing, really, but I kinda wish I can just give the kidnapper everything that’s in your jewellery box just so that he can release you straight away and I can hug you again. Johnny came to my apartment on his own and sat down besides me, telling me that if we don’t do anything to apprehend the criminal, then who knows what he might do to someone else. I disagreed. I just want you back. Johnny said he understood, but I argued and said how would he know that if nobody he knew got kidnapped? Lola dating someone else is not the same thing as being kidnapped. Johnny asked me if I knew where you kept your jewellery, and I did, but I’m not telling anyone apart from Duncan. Since the kidnapper saw Duncan, he’ll know that he’ll probably help me get you back. _

Gord remembered being kidnapped while most students were in their lessons. What were the chances of him being snatched right on the Academy’s doorsteps, and right after he got the phonecall from his mother’s assistant? But relief washed over him as he read that Duncan saw him get abducted.

_ I kicked Johnny out my apartment and I went back to Bullworth Academy. I completely forgot about the lessons today, but dammit, Gord, you’ve been kidnapped. I’m not going to think of anyone else but you, I swear, not until you’re safe again. _ (Gord blushed as he read that.)  _ Students wandered about as usual, nervous about violating curfew in about 10 minutes, but I went in the boys dorm and ignored a bully telling me to wedgie myself and entered your room, shutting the door behind me and lodging a chair against the handle. I don’t want anyone to interrupt me. I looked under your bed and found the suitcase, and I pulled it out and opened to find the box of jewellery. I flipped the lid open to find a lot of pieces of rings, earrings, necklaces… I didn’t think you’re a necklace kind of guy. But some of these earrings look brand-new. And expensive too. I picked out a pair of platinum earrings and pocketed them with some clean tissue. Hopefully these will do. _

_ But now that I’m here, I had a peek at your things. I’m sorry and I really didn’t mean to, but I happened to open a random page in this diary at the carnival from when we went with Duncan. Oh man, your handwriting is pretty sweet! And surprisingly legible. I always had the impression that lawyers have terrible handwriting. _

_ WAIT, YOU KISSED DUNCAN WHILE I WASN’T LOOKING? I KNEW IT! _

Gord ALMOST broke his silence with the biggest scream, knuckles growing white as his grip on the diary grew tighter as he stared in horror at that sentence. He knew Vance probably guessed they kissed, but the diary just confirmed it.

_ Okay, I get that you’d be nervous if a guy saw you kissing another guy, but Gord, we ain’t dating. At least, I think so. I wish I could tell. Our first kiss was just me being desperate because I thought I was really going to die and I thought that I’d pass in peace if I was kissed. Our second kiss was sweeter and I wanted it to last longer. I admit, reading how heated your kiss with Duncan got hurt me pretty deeply. But as soon as I get you back, I’m going to ask you out properly, and when I do it’ll be with flowers. _

He sighed deeply, not sure whether to feel relieved or sad.

_ I just took a deep breath and I’m not so sad anymore. But now I got other problems. I don’t know if I can do my newspaper delivery and other jobs without feeling distracted by your kidnapping. _

_ I hope you won’t mind me borrowing your bed. I’m going to come up with a crazy plan starting tomorrow, but don’t worry I won’t do anything drastic. Thankfully your alarm is working because I’m going to put those earrings under the bin at 7am sharp tomorrow. _

Gord doesn’t even remember those particular earrings, but he still grumbled, feeling miffed that his jewellery are being used to pay his ransom.

_ I’m wondering if the other guys are trying to find me, to comfort me, but right now I just want to be alone. _

_ Don’t worry, I took my shoes off when I’m lying on your bed. But I couldn’t help but hug the covers. They’re a lot warmer than mine back home, plus this one smells like you, so I felt pretty relaxed. Don’t look at this sentence in embarrassment, Gordy, you do smell good. _

“Oh my god…” Gord spoke for the first time in ages and his voice came out far deeper than he expected and almost crapped himself. He coughed, but his throat felt bone-dry despite being given all those cups of water by his kidnapper.

_ Dear Gord, _

_ [Day 1 Since Kidnapping] _

_ As promised to the letter from the kidnapper, I got up at 6am and slowly walked down through town and New Coventry. Luckily the only people around at that time are homeless bums and people walking to Blue Skies. Few paid attention to me as I walked to the bridge besides the police station and spotted the bin straight away being placed on the ground by a binman before he hopped into the garbage truck and drove away. So this is why 7am was the specified time, it’s after the weekly disposal team comes to empty the bins around Bullworth. And as I thought, the bin was light enough for me to lift gently and place the wrapped earrings under it. I look around, making sure nobody saw me, before dropping the bin again and began to walk away when I heard a shout and I jumped. Duncan stormed towards me. _

_ “What are you doing here, schoolkid?!” he yelled and shoved me. He quickly winked and I understood. Good thing too, because I was literally about to punch his lights out. _

_ I did anyway - and punched him. _

_ “Get a job, bumface!” I taunted as he held his chin and I ran away laughing. _

_ I knew he was pretending, just in case that kidnapper was looking out for us, but it felt good to punch that stupid face knowing that it slobbered all over you. It felt much more realistic. _

_ But now I got a problem. I don’t know how to get further messages from the kidnapper about you. Maybe he’ll keep asking me for more jewellery until we’re out? _

_ I thought of my apartment since I’m in the area so I went there, putting my key in the lock but it wouldn’t work. I sighed and went to see my landlord across the hall and asked him why he changed the locks and he said that since my parents are dead, then it means that nobody is going to pay him for rent and the other utilities. I panicked. _

_ “Wait, just let me take my stuff out, at least! I promise I won’t slack off!” _

_ He rolled his eyes. “Fine. But you got all day before I start throwing stuff in the heap outside. And also, you had a phone call earlier from some weirdo who says your friend is sleeping over at their place.” _

_ “Who?” _

_ “Uh, some Gord dude. The guy said that he’ll mail you stuff here, but I told him that I’m kicking you out today, so I told him to just ship whatever he’s got to the school instead.” _

_ “Thank you.” _

_ And for the rest of the day, instead of attending lessons, I was moving some stuff to your dorm room from my place. I begged for help from the other guys, but they were busy so I spent the whole day moving back and forth from New Coventry and the academy. By the time evening arrived, I was exhausted and flopped on your bed. I’m really sorry for using your room like a storage unit, but I also had to talk with my landlord over a way to pay off the outstanding rent from the past month. I told him that he can sell the furniture and everything else. It really broke my heart, Gord. I couldn’t bring mama’s clothes with me, only her photos from her past. I just gave my dad’s silver trophy to the landlord as collateral and it seemed to work because our negotiation on rent payment stopped. I sat down on the sofa for the last time, remembering how you cared for me when I was too sick to move. I also miss the days when I used to have mama sing and read stories to me, and comb my hair. Dad did nothing but grumble about how I was a pain. I think to him, I was just an annoying brat who got in the way of his sex life with mama and that it would’ve been better if he had used birth control. _

_ So with the rent paid in full, I’m officially homeless. I’m bunking in your dorm room (in secret) but it’s only a matter of time before people start being nosy. I wonder why nobody’s been asking around about you yet, Gord? It’s just wrong. Everyone is going about their normal lives and you’re probably in some dark prison, freezing cold and starving. It’s not fair. _

He’s right about Gord’s current sleeping conditions. This room is like a literal prison cell. Gord glanced around, making a mental note to never wish this much hell on any of his enemies.

_ ‘Stay in my room as long as you need, Vance,’  _ his thoughts ran,  _ ‘it’s far warmer than here.’ _

_ I won’t be able to sleep properly, Gord. I wish you’re here. _

_ ‘I wish I’m there too.’ _

He turned the page to see the first entry of Day 2.

_ Day 2 Since Kidnapping. _

_ Dear Gord, _

_ Next morning came, and the PA system rattled just as I was about to enter the Chemistry classroom. _

_ “Will Vance Medici please come to the office. You have a letter.” _

_ A letter came for me. When I picked it up, instead of opening it I slipped it in my pocket and went to Chemistry. Luckily it’s theory, so while Dr Watts droned on, I glanced beside me to see Angie listening studiously and taking notes before I took a peek at my letter, using the textbook to hide it from his sight. _

_ ‘Vance Medici, thank you for confirming your dedication. Next, I want you to bring a piece of jewellery to the bridge underpass leading to New Coventry tonight at 7pm. I will meet you there.’ _

_ My heart almost leapt out my mouth. A meeting with the kidnapper. Finally! _

_ The lesson is almost over and I haven’t paid attention to a single thing that Dr Watts said, but now I’m going to put this away and try. _

_ ‘No way! Vance met my kidnapper?!’ _ Gord thought in shock and froze when the door to his cell rattled, but it’s just a very strong gust of wind that blew in through the bars of his window. He still wore his normal clothes, but the biting wind still pierced his skin and he shivered violently.

_ Dear Gord, _

_ One hour until I’m to meet the kidnapper with another piece of jewellery - a gold chain necklace with ruby beads in-between the links. But I also got a potato gun ready so that I can knock him out and force him to tell me where he’s hiding you. _

_ Tonight, I’m bringing you back. _

Gord’s heart leapt and he sat up, looking at the door. Tonight? As in this very night? Vance is coming to his rescue!

Joy filled him so much, he could just rip this stupid IV drip off his hand and run away, but the door is still locked. Maybe Vance will beat up his kidnapper into telling him where he’s keeping Gord and give him the keys! Vance will run straight over to where Gord is, break the doors down, rip these chains off him and kiss him passionately.

But then he saw more writing on the next page and his heart dropped.

The page has dried tear stains on. Gord almost felt himself cry, but he just flipped the page over before he could stop.

_ Hey Gord, it’s Duncan. I’m sorry for writing in your book like this, but Vance just threw it from your dorm bed and he’s crying too much to focus on anything. That idiot could’ve been killed if I hadn’t stepped in to help him! _

_ What happened was, I secretly followed him to the bridge underpass to New Coventry because he was acting suspicious walking out of the school. I was going to meet him about helping him and the other greasers to find you, but I just followed him instead. Then he stopped under the bridge and it was real quiet and not many people walked around. He kept checking out his watch, but nothing happened. I was hiding in the bushes opposite the motel so I can see what he was doing when I looked at the Yum-Yum Market and noticed this long black car parked there. It’s been there for a while, but then suddenly it’s lights came on and the tyres screeched. It was heading towards Vance without stopping. The idiot didn’t even realise that he was in the way! _

_ I shouted and grabbed his jacket and yanked him aside JUST in the nick of time. We fell to the floor, gasping, and watched as the car slowed down briefly, but then something fell out the window and it sped off again, disappearing around the corner towards the main street. _

_ “What are you doing?!” Vance shouted at me. _

_ “I saw you leave on your own, you should’ve told us about the dropoff!” I argued and he stormed off to pick up the letter that the driver dropped and he opened it. _

_ ‘Vance Medici, consider this your first and last warning. I understand that there is an interloper working with you seeing as they witnessed me kidnap Gord, but make sure they do not blab to anyone, especially the police. I have eyes everywhere. Come to the public payphone near the beach in 10 minutes and phone the following number on this letter. It is single-use only.’ _

So as instructed, we went to the public payphone. I spared some change and Vance quickly punched the numbers in as we both crammed into the phone booth to listen. To our disappointment, a distorted voice greeted us like they’re using one of those voice-changing machines in the movies.

_ “Who is this?” _

_ “Vance. Vance Medici.” _

_ “Excellent. I won’t need that necklace you’re holding tightly in your right hand.” _

_ I - and Vance - almost shat ourselves. He’s holding a necklace in his right hand. We both glanced around, but there’s not many people wandering about. Could he be hiding and using a cellphone? _

_ “What do you want?” Vance asked quickly, “and tell me that Gord is okay!” _

_ “I don’t lie. And I won’t lie. What I want is for these transactions to go smoothly without any outsiders stumbling in your secret.” _

_ “I can promise you that nothing will go wrong!” Vance burst and I put my hand on his shoulder, mouthing ‘calm down’ but he grimaced at my touch. “It’s just that it’s not everyday that a friend gets kidnapped!” _

_ “With a young man like him, it’s only a matter of time. My next demand is for you to drop off that necklace in the trashcan outside the drug store after this phone call ends. That will be all.” Then the call cut off and Vance shut his eyes, shaking all over. _

_ “Vance, come on, man, let’s just drop it off then go back to your home.” _

_ We did just that. He was silent the whole time, but his hands were clenched like nothing in the whole world can pry them open. We arrived at the drugstore, he dropped the necklace in and found a sealed envelope inside with his name written on it. He tugged it out and slammed the lid down before storming off towards the direction of the school. _

_ “Hey, wait, isn’t your home that way?” I asked, pointing to New Coventry, but then he just froze and turned to me, looking like he’s trying really hard not to cry. _

_ “I’ve been evicted today. I’m living in Gord’s room until I get expelled or something.” _

_ “Can’t you live with your family or something?” _

_ “They’re dead,” he grumbled and carried on walking, and I hurried after him. _

_ “Sorry, I didn’t know. You could bunk at mine if you like, if you can ignore the rats.” I didn’t mean that in a malicious way, but he just choked and hurried on. _

_ “It’s your fault,” he grumbled when I walked alongside him. I didn’t stop. _

_ “You would’ve been run over!” I shouted and shoved his shoulder. He didn’t even retaliate. He just stood there, avoiding eye contact with me. “That bastard would’ve killed you, then who would help Gord?” _

_ “You, since you slobbered all over him!” he snarled and finally glared at me. “I’ve seen it in his stupid diary, he talked about what you two did at the carnival behind my back!” _

_ I was gobsmacked. I didn’t think you’re the kind of guy who even kept a diary. _

_ “So what!” I yell and oh man he gave me this really nasty dark look, “you ain’t his boyfriend, and I’m not his either, what’s the problem? Are you gonna let that small thing hold you down because you’re too chicken to admit you like him?” He said nothing, but walked away through the school gates. I followed after him and a prefect yelled at me but I ignored him and we ended up in your room, where he sat on the bed silently. He pulled this notebook from under the pillow and began to write in it, saying nothing while I watched him before tears spilled down his face and he threw the notebook to the side and held his face. _

_ So that lead to me writing in here while sitting at your desk. I think he’s fallen asleep from enough fitful crying. But poor guy. Imagine having to do all this to save someone and you can’t get anyone else involved or you’d get hurt. I’m involved now anyway, and so are the other greasers, but it’s only a matter of time before something happens, and I hope it doesn’t. _

_ We’ll save you, Gord. _

Gord breathed in relief. At least Duncan is in the bandwagon. But when he gets back, he’s going to have to pull them aside for a serious discussion on their relationships.

_ Day 3 Since Kidnapping. _

_ Dear Gord, _

_ Hey Gord, it’s Vance. Sorry that Duncan ruined your diary with that chicken-scrawl. But anyway. The letter that I got from the drugstore trashcan has instructed me to leave more jewellery in the specified locations at different times of the day. And I mean today. We had a panic at one point because it was 8:55am and the first location was the letterbox to the Spencer Manor, where we’re meant to put something in at 9:00. Luckily I borrowed someone’s bike and raced all the way to the house and shoved a ring in there exactly on time, then I left. Before I left the dorm, I stuffed some gold rings in my pocket just in case. _

_ Next, I went on a wild ride to Blue Skies, to the Chem Plant where I placed a piece of jewellery inside a shipping container with a turtle logo printed on for 9:30. I swear the kidnapper wanted me to go on a wild goosechase. _

_ The next stop is at Happy Volts Asylum. That place gives me the creeps, but I’m currently resting in the bus stop outside the gates writing in here as instructed by the letter. No jewellery to leave anywhere, but I’m told to just sit here. Maybe it’s a bad idea, because I almost got ran over yesterday. I could be a target for a sniper sitting here. _

“Fuck,” Gord breathed. It’s true. It’d be a perfect place to blow someone’s brains out.

_ I jumped when the small chain door opened near me and an annoyed security guard approached me, holding a letter. _

_ “One of the inmates told me their imaginary friend wrote this letter for you and they won’t stop shaking until they see you hold it.” _

_ I looked over at this mad old woman waving at me excitedly. Maybe there isn’t anywhere safe to hide the letter at around here. The guard rolled his eyes as I accepted it. _

_ “She’s a mad one. I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s no writing. Now beat it.” _

_ Ignoring him, I sat in the bus stop and opened the letter. _

_ ‘Vance Medici. Excellent. Now here is my next instruction. Under the seat you’re sitting at, place a piece of jewellery there. You should also find a cellphone and a charger lying there. You are to not use it for anything other than to accept phone calls from me. This will be more convenient than letters. I will not call you during school hours.’ _

_ Sure enough, I look under the seat to drop a ring there, and I saw a small box with one of those burn phones inside and a charger. I’ll definitely keep it charged at all times. _

_ Aside from that and there being no more instructions, I took it and head back to school, where the first classes just ended and I went straight to the autoshop where I’m sure the other guys will be hanging out at. _

_ Duncan was there already, looking like he was telling them about last night and they looked pretty shocked. _

_ “Goddamn!” I heard Johnny swear. I hid around the corner, listening in on the guys. “I don’t get why we’re not tearing down the town to find him! It’d be a lot quicker!” _

_ “Gord’s life is in danger, he could have a gun to his head!” Lefty protested, “we gotta do what Vance tells us to do. It’s the best way to do this.” _

_ “I agree,” Duncan said suddenly, “the kidnapper somehow knew that Gord and Vance are close. What do you know about Gord’s family? How rich are they?” _

_ I peek around the corner to see the greasers glance at each other unsurely when Hal snapped his fingers and said; “I heard him boast that his father is a REALLY great attorney and that he owns 8 hotels.” _

_ “Right, but his dad’s been arrested for corruption or something,” Lefty murmured, “and rumour has it that Gord’s mom fled the country with all the money.” _

_ “That could explain why the kidnapper went to Vance!” Duncan burst, “he and Vance got really sick when the flu hit Bullworth, and Gord told me that he paid a doctor to see them, so he’d definitely have a lot of money kept somewhere in his dorm!” _

_ Wait. _

_ “Wait a minute!” I suddenly pipe out and the guys jumped a mile. “Did you just say that Gord told you about us and a doctor?” _

_ “Vance, what do you know?” Johnny said seriously. I had to lean against a workbench because I swore I was going to faint. _

_ “I think Dr Shade kidnapped Gord.” _

Gord stopped reading, feeling his blood run cold. Dr Shade?

_ Then I explained why. In the earlier ransom notes, the kidnapper knew that your family were hit with financial problems and that you have that box full of jewellery. I feel that you had told the kidnapper about the jewellery so that his ransom can be paid off. Plus, Dr Shade knew about my home situation and how sick we were. It makes sense. _

“That makes sense!” he whispered in shock. It’s true. The doctor even mentioned that the ring paid for the medicine, the visits… He knows that Gord will have high-value items on him.

_ “That doesn’t make sense!” Hal commented and I groaned, “he’s a doctor, right? Don’t they get paid a lot? And if he knew about the jewellery, then why didn’t he demand that you give him everything in one go, then set Gord free?” _

_ “Because he wouldn’t let him go alive,” Johnny cut across before I could get a word in edgeways, “if I was a kidnapper, I’d kill the hostage if they knew who I was.” _

_ “IF Gord knew it was Dr Shade that took him,” Duncan muttered and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box and opened it to reveal a needle and syringe. “When I picked up the diary, I noticed this lying by it. I think Gord was taken by surprise.” _

_ ‘The transquiliser!’  _ Gord realised grimly and felt his neck unconsciously.

_ I didn’t even see it. I was so shocked by what happened, I could only think of how to get you back. _

_ “Is that a tranquiliser?” Hal asked. _

_ “Possibly, but we’re gonna need someone to check this,” Duncan said before looking around at each of us, “any of you good at Chemistry?” We mumbled and shuffled our feet uncomfortably. He sighed. “Figures. You lot are more into Physics.” _

_ “I’ll see if I can get Algie to look at it,” I offered, “but he’ll probably ask for money.” _

_ “No problem!” Lefty piped up and handed me two bucks, along with 3 other hands offering me spare change or notes. I thanked them all profusely. Probably from the emotional things going on during the past week, but I almost cried at their generosity. _

_ I swear, Gord, do not tell them how much I cried. I still want to look cool to them. _

_ Accompanied by Duncan, we went to the library where, of course, Algie and a couple of other nerds were playing G &G at a table on the top floor. I approached them and they gave me and Duncan wary looks. _

_ “What do you want?” Cornelius was the first to speak, eyes wandering to Duncan and he shoved his hands in his pockets with a scowl, trying to look intimidating but the nerd just snorted into his hand. _

_ “We… found this outside the school gates 3 days ago, after morning classes ended,” I said truthfully. “We want to know what was in it.” _

_ “Woah, if that’s an illegal drug, I want no part in it!” Fatty whispered quickly and hurriedly stood up, but Algie elbowed him with a hiss and looked at us suspiciously. _

_ “What makes you think we’d want to help you after the torment you guys put us through?” he asked. I took out all the money that was given to me and dropped it on their playmat, which made him and the nerds freeze in place. I put down at least $47.86 which got their eyebrows raised pretty high. “We will have the results by 6pm.” _

_ ‘These people just spent the entirety of their week’s pocket money to help find me.’  _ Gord realised, feeling his heart warm up.

_ “You better,” I mutter, “because you must not tell anyone about this. I’ll stop giving you guys wedgies if you do so.” _

_ “Really, now?” Fatty murmured, but Algie was already scooping the money into a leather pouch and shoved it into his hand. _

_ “Just take it! You’re the best alchemist out of our clique!” he hissed and his pal nodded confidently, standing up and shook my hand vigorously. “You got yourself a deal! Come meet us at the Dragon Wing comic book store in the town at 6pm tonight! Let’s go, guys!” He said gleefully before the three quickly packed up their game and rushed off without slowing down. _

_ Before I could leave, I noticed Duncan bending over to pick up a card one of the guys dropped in their rush and his mouth hung open. _

_ “No way!” he whispered, “this is…” _

_ “Duncan?” _

_ “Nothing!” he suddenly snapped and inhaled, “sorry, I should get this back to those guys. They’d hate to lose this card, we’ll need them on our side.” He pocketed the card carefully and we left the library when my cellphone suddenly started ringing and we almost crapped ourselves. It’ll be the kidnapper. _

_ “Vance speaking,” I said, mouth dry. _

_ “Vance…” the ominous voice spoke, and now that I feel that it’s Dr Shade, I can’t help but connect the similarity of their mannerisms. “The next drop-off time is the carnival at the Freak Show at 6pm tonight. Drop a piece of jewellery under the wooden step at the entrance then leave. It will be busy, so I will create a diversion to get everybody’s attention to give you that precious window of time to prevent the jewellery piece being stolen. Understand?” _

_ “Yes,” I said. But then I suddenly remembered the nerds telling me to meet them at 6pm. “Uh, wait, I got a study group at 6pm!” _

_ “Send you friend in your place,” the voice grumbled, “after all, that dropout saw me kidnap your lover-boy.” Then the phone suddenly cut off and I groaned. Duncan raised an eyebrow. _

_ “Lover-boy? This Dr Shade guy sounds really creepy.” _

_ ‘LOVER-BOY???’  _ Gord’s eyes went huge.

_ “Yeah…” I murmured, “but it’s weird. He knew Gord was helping me recover, but don’t all friends help each other out?” Duncan stared at me, slowly shaking his head. _

_ “Either that, or my friends are jerks,” he laughed uncomfortably, “ah shit, I haven’t met them in ages. I better talk to them or they’ll think I’m fucking around.” _

_ “Duncan,” I said suddenly, “can you go get the results from the nerds in my place?” _

_ “Why me?” he looked at me in shock, “you know what those nerds are like! They’ll interrogate me!” _

_ “You’ll be fine!” I insisted firmly, “I know the carnival really well. I can just get in and out with no problems. You got something of the nerd’s anyway, they’ll appreciate you handing the card back to them.” _

_ “True…” he scratched his head. “But what are you going to do about the doctor? You know where his clinic is, he could be hiding Gord there or wherever he lives.” _

_ That’s when we started talking about a plan. But then the bell rang for afternoon classes and I got Gym. Fuck. We both said bye and he left the school grounds while I trudged my way to the Gym grounds past the usual steroid-monkeys hulking about and hurling their weight around. Because of my association with you, they started sniggering and throwing insults at me. I shrugged them all off until I got to the locker room where some of the guys stopped talked and murmured in whispers. I just quickly changed and looked around to make sure nobody watched me shoving this diary in there. _

Taking a brief break, Gord closed his eyes, wishing that Vance wrote about this ‘plan’ he was talking about with Duncan. He reckoned that it’s a secret plan only two people know about. For a moment, Gord even started suspecting that one of his former friends could be involved with his kidnapping. They could just hire any random person to impersonate his mother’s personal assistant. But really, it could be Derby - Gord humiliated him at their fight in the Hole BIG time. And fought alongside Johnny, who blew up Derby’s right-hand man’s trousers and underwear in front of the whole school. While the fight technically ended on a draw, it’s still a massive blow to Derby’s pride.

_ Gym calmed me down a bit, like tiring me out too much to worry, but as soon as I got showered and changed I just seized this diary and ran before any jock could decide to nick it. _

_ I spent the next couple of hours in your room, just relaxing but I can’t stop thinking about tonight. I already picked a diamond choker from your jewellery box (I won’t even ask why you got one of those.) _

_ Gotta go and make the dropoff now. _

Gord turned the page, but no more entries were made since that last one. He turned back the pages again to find out where Vance’s last dropoff point was before he lost this diary and saw that he was due to leave a piece of jewellery at the carnival at 6pm, and that Dr Shade said he’d create a diversion to buy him time to place it without being noticed.

The prep sighed and placed the diary back into Vance’s pocket when he caught whiff of a strange smell that is unusual of Vance; smoke. He took a deep sniff and confirmed it - it smells like Vance was near a fire and his fingers gripped the fabric. What did Dr Shade do? Is Vance still alive?

Gord took the notebook out and flicked to a spare page, clicking the pen and started writing.

_ Dear Vance, _

_ I read everything that you wrote. I don’t know what to say, except that I definitely need to get us alone together so that we can properly discuss what we are. I’ll try and get this to you, along with your jacket, so that you can see my message. My kidnapper gave me this jacket to give me some sort of psychological reassurance that you’ll save me. _

_ I don’t understand my feelings properly, but I think I may be attracted to you too. _

_ Also, why does your jacket smell like you’ve been through a fire? _

_ More importantly, are you ABSOLUTELY sure it’s Dr Shade who kidnapped me? I know there’s a lot of suggestions and evidence that he might, but he’ll likely kill me as soon as he gets enough money or finds out that you’re onto him. _

_ I hope you find out what the tranquiliser is, because it may be possible for you to trace where it’s been purchased and by whom. Those nerds should be able to make it happen. Pay them with my jewellery if you have to, it should be enough to compensate them nicely and to pay them to shut up! _

_ Also, I am in a small prison cell-like room with bars instead of windows so it means I’m exposed to the cold. The metal door sounds like it has 3 locks on, but I can’t really tell for sure because I have been drugged. It makes me feel so sluggish and tired all the time, so I wasn’t able to keep up with the time until I received this diary and discovered that it’s been 3 days since I disappeared. I’m lucky that I’m only given cups of water but sometimes my hunger just cripples me. As soon as I get out, I’m eating an entire buffet! _

_ I don’t think it’s likely that my kidnapper will just give your jacket back to me as soon as you receive it, so consider this my last message just in case. If and when my mother finds out about my kidnapping, let her in on this, but don’t get the police involved because my life is still in my kidnapper’s hands. _

_ And Vance… Thank you so much for going through so much for me. You’ve already done so much for me. I definitely will take you up on that offer on going out with you, just to merely test the waters. _

_ Yours gratefully, _

_ Gord _

With that, Gord inhaled and shut the diary, slipping it back into Vance’s coat pocket and embraced the garment. He still feels uncomfortable lying on this flat hard surface, but the jacket gave him enough comfort to fall asleep. He almost considered not giving up the jacket if the kidnapper comes back to take it off him, but his response is important to Vance and whatever rescue attempt might be made.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Vance was not having a very good night. First, he made a dropoff at the carnival at 6pm, then an explosion rocked the ferris wheel and he helped save lives, and then his jacket which had Gord’s diary inside the pocket got stolen by the kidnapper and he went back to the dorm to wait for further instructions…

Now he is finding himself standing before Duncan, Earnest and Algie, apparently knowing what happened to Gord.

“YOU TOLD THEM?!” Vance yelled at Duncan and he shrunk, but Earnest raised his hands defensively.

“While I would revel in one of our tormentors being kidnapped, this is a situation where someone could actually die, so you’ll NEED our brains to help you save Vendome!” the leader explains, “in fact, this could bring us interesting stories to take with us to college!” The red-haired greaser almost snarled at the callousness.

“You can’t get involved!” Vance’s voice rose in panic, “if the kidnapper finds out--”

“You mean if a DOCTOR finds out,” Earnest interrupted confidently, pulling out a small glass vial containing clear fluid from his pocket. “We also found some compelling evidence, but first, let us gather in your room to be comfy!”

Vance grunts as he pushes the door to allow them inside Gord’s room. In any other situation, people setting foot in his room would be asking for them to get beaten up.

“We concluded that this tranquiliser is used for heavy sedation of patients who are likely to commit self-harm or harm other people,” the bespectacled brunette began, “it can knock out someone in about 10 seconds depending on their weight and age and can last for a few hours.”

“Right, so where would it be usually used?” Vance asks impatiently.

“In ERs, private prisons or…” Earnest trailed off, starting to sound excited, “...mental health facilities!”

Vance and Duncan shot each the exact expression of shock and realisation.

“Happy Volts Asylum!” they burst simultaneously and the nerd leader clicked his fingers.

“Exactly! It’s only logical that the perpetrator would be a doctor too, and a local one too going by what Duncan told us about you making those dropoffs! They’d have to be close enough to disappear regularly without rousing too much suspicion from colleagues!”

“The car I saw…” Duncan says quietly and everyone looked at him, “I don’t know what make and model it was, but it’s black with tinted windows. I think I might be able to identify it if I see it again.”

“Bullworth isn’t a big town,” Algie commented, “but it’ll still take ages to look for just one car out of many that might be similar to it.”

“Happy Volts is our best shot!” Vance suddenly declared, “we gotta go there and search the place from the inside!”

“But Gord will be locked up somewhere tight!” Duncan argued, “Happy Volts isn’t as easy to break in as you think. There’s fences and regular patrol…”

Earnest laughed lightly and Algie sniggered, prompting the two at stare at them.

“Never underestimate our intelligence network!” Earnest said with a grin, “we’ll have you know that there’s a path we can take to the Asylum in under 10 minutes instead of the half hour route AND we can send scouts out to watch the patrolmen and time them!”

“Oh! Oh! And we happened to have a copy of the map of the building layout borrowed from city hall!” Algie adds enthusiastically. “That way, we can discover infiltration routes to get in and out of the facility!”

“Brilliant!” Vance gasps, “so there’s a chance we can find out what cell he’s being kept in then bust him out!”

“But…” Duncan spoke up and he glared at him, “Vance, quit lookin’ like that… Just how long will this take to find out what the routines are? It could be days.”

“We don’t have days!” Vance snaps, “Gord could be starving to death right now!”

“Duncan IS right,” Earnest says pointedly, “but in order to maximise the chance of rescuing him, we’ll need all the brawn we need! In other words…” At this, he turns to Vance. “We’ll need to unite our manpower with the greaser clique and hold a truce!”

“Nuh-uh, only Johnny Vincent can do that!” Vance shook his head, “besides, if we have too many people in on this, too many things will go wrong.”

“Not so!” Algie argued, “it depends how we lay out this intricate plan! All we need is to hold a meeting somewhere neutral… like the library.”

“But nerds run the library,” Duncan spoke up weakly.

“Not to autoshop either,” Vance grunts, “Harrington House is out of the question and so is the sports field…” He paused. “What about the Hole? There’s enough space beside it.”

“Yeah! Excellent idea, Medici!” Earnest praised him gleefully. “Alright, we will commence a meeting there tomorrow at 5pm sharp! Let all your buddies know about the situation, and then Johnny and I will sign a treaty!”

“But in the meantime…” Duncan began, but Algie interrupted him.

“The only nerds who know about this so far are Earnest, Cornelius and I. We will also gather our warriors!”

“Great! We will get everything prepared!” the nerd leader grinned and held his hand up, “high five if you agree, comrade!” Vance stared at it before giving it a weak clap. “We will see you tomorrow! Don’t forget - the hole, 5pm sharp!”

With that, Earnest and Algie left with a spring in their step, knowing that they’re now part of a grand scheme of epic proportions. Once the door slammed shut, Duncan coughed his throat and Vance sighed heavily.

“What is it, Duncan?”

“Is this really how we should do things?” he asks hesitantly, “if we get too many guys in on this, there’s a chance someone will slip up about our rescue plan!”

“Okay, first of all, if you’re so worried, you should step back,” the redhead snapped, “because I got no time to listen to complaints. The only reason I’m not storming to Happy Volts right now is because I feel sick--!” he suddenly began to splutter and cough into his shirt sleeve, and stared at the bright bloody dots splattered on the pure white background. Duncan seized his hand to look properly and gasped.

“Fuck! W-we gotta run you to the doctors, now!” he stammered but Vance yanks his hand away.

“It’s nothing.”

“And why’d you smell like smoke? What happened at the dropoff?”

Vance inhaled, thinking over the night with a shiver. “There was an explosion at the ferris wheel. The kidnapper said he’d create a distraction so that I can drop off the jewellery, but I couldn’t just run away. I ran in and helped people jump off the ride onto trampolines.” The dropout inhaled sharply, almost comically so.

“Fuck… that’s so metal! But what about smoke inhalation? You GOTTA get checked out! Your lungs could collapse!”

“I’ll be fine,” Vance waved him off, “and I’m tired as hell, so go away already.” He’s too tired to add ‘and why does a nobody like you know so much about health?’

“I swear to god, Vance, if you die tonight because you’re too stubborn to listen to me, I’ll tell Gord that you went against my advice!”

The redhead slowly turned to face him with a glare.

“Is that a threat?”

“Yeah, it’s a threat!” Duncan snarls, shoving his chest, “what’chu gonna do? Get checked!?”

“I ain’t listening to a dropout!” Vance rebutted and poked his chest, “what the hell did Gord even see in you?! Did he just want a secret fuck with a poor person for shits and giggles?” The dropout flinched but slapped his hand away.

“Hell no!” Duncan growls before raising his voice, “I kissed him because he’s gorgeous - AND HE LIKED IT!”

“YOU WANT TO FIGHT?”

“I’LL FIGHT YOU! I’LL KICK YOUR ASS TO NEW COVENTRY AND BACK!”

Slamming open, the bedroom door swung open, stopping their screaming match, and Head Boy Pete Kowalski stood there with the darkest scowl on his face while wearing his blue bunny pyjamas.

“I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU TWO BETTER SHUT UP OR I WILL LIGHT YOU ON FIRE AND WATCH YOU BURN - UNDERSTAND?” he yelled, whispers of Hell laced in his tone and the two arguing guys paled, stepping back in growing fear and nodded. Duncan was the first to recover as he swiftly pointed at Vance, spluttering.

“Vance is coughing up blood!”

Vance slapped him around the head and Pete saw the bloody flecks on his shirt sleeve, gasping.

“Oh, fuck! Vance, go to the doctors in town right this instant! I’ll get a prefect to escort you!”

Thus, Vance had no choice but to listen. As Petey left to fetch a prefect, and Duncan also left to go home, he snuck a gold bracelet from under the bed before being escorted all the way to Bullworth Town to a clinic that doesn’t belong to Dr Shade, with Edward the grumbling prefect accompanying him.

“I don’t get why you couldn’t wait until morning!” he bitches, “in my day, we just put up with our injuries until the nurse came in, and she only came in twice a week!”

“Uh-huh…” Vance murmurs, finding this conversation incredibly enlightening.

Soon, they arrive at the medical centre and Vance entered, explained his symptoms and recent carnival rescue attempts, and got seen to straight away as soon as he offered to make the payment for the visit with the gold bracelet.

 

* * *

 

 

Vance rasped and coughed into a tissue, shivering all over while the doctor pressed the stethoscope to his chest and pursed her lips.

“Sounds like you’re getting worse, Mr Medici.” Dr Scope says with a frown, “you’re brave for saving those people, but as a doctor I must tell you that you are clinically insane for risking your lungs.”

“I had to,” the redhead wheezes, “if not me, then who else?”

“Boy, your loyalty is sweet, but you need to think of yourself more,” she sniffed but brushed back her blonde fringe. “But then again, you just prevented a situation where I could to be stuck identifying a boatload of corpses, so thank you. Alright, so from now on I want you to avoid strenuous exercise - so no gym class - and…” She suddenly paused and checked the x-ray of his earlier scan on his lungs. “Have you ever been diagnosed with asthma?”

“No,” Vance said, stunned, “why?”

“It says in your past medical history that you were brought into this clinic a few times by your mother about breathing difficulties, but the doctor who used to work here dismissed you as being overweight,” Dr Scope looked Vance up and down, “but you’re perfectly fine for a boy your age.”

“My dad used to smoke a lot,” the greaser explains with a sigh, “and I still do.”

The woman tutted. “It goes without saying that you’ll have to stop smoking.” Horror crossed his face, but she carried on sternly. “I’m serious. No smoking, no Gym and definitely no overexerting yourself. I will be writing you a sick note to take to the academy explaining your health problems. Understood?”

He could only nod hopelessly. Hal’s going to be so disappointed hearing that his gym partner will be out of action. But at the same time, he and the other greasers will be relieved that he sought after a doctor. Plus, this place isn’t the same clinic where Dr Shade worked at, so he relaxed during the checkup knowing that nobody is keeping tabs on his head.

“Also, carry on taking those antibiotics too. You may feel better, but it’s vital you keep taking them until you’re out.”

With that, Vance left the clinic and slowly made his way back to the school while followed by Edward, who began eating a hotdog despite it being almost midnight and the shops are all closed.

The second that Vance flopped onto Gord’s bed, his eyes dropped to sleep, and he dreamed and embracing the prep after being gone for a long time, with a lingering fear in the corner of his mind that he may never see him again.

 

* * *

 

No phone calls were made during the next day. Vance was constantly on edge, waiting for his cellphone to ring even during classes despite the kidnapper saying that he wouldn’t call during class hours. He already notified Johnny Vincent about the meeting at 5pm and he agreed to turn up with the rest of the clique.

As 5pm approached, Vance stared at the ground, mind feeling cold as his chest rattled with each breath. As he stood by the entrance to the basement, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and he jumped away in shock. Johnny shot him an apologetic look.

“Sorry. I figured you need someone to hug, huh?”

With an agreeing nod, he stepped close to share a proper hug. He always loved the smell of Johnny’s jacket. It’s odd that it no longer smells like Lola’s perfume.

“Thanks, man,” he mumbles.

“No probs.” The hug broke and Johnny patted his hair, noticing with sadness how it doesn’t look like it’s been taken care of in ages. “Sure you’re gonna hang on?”

“I wish,” Vance sighs, “but I got no choice. I gotta help Gord.”

“Alright - then I’ll stick with you until the end,” Johnny promised and let go of him, glancing at the entrance to the basement. “It’s now or never.”

“Yeah…” Vance says when…

_ Ring-ring! Ring-ring! Ring-ring! _

The two shared a look before Vance accepted the call and held it to his ear in anticipation. Johnny leaned down, also listening to the speaker on the old cellphone.

“Vance speakin’.”

_ “Vance Medici. Tonight, you will make the final payment for Gord’s ransom.” _

The two greasers’ eyes met, Vance’s heart almost leaping out of his chest.

_ “I want you to come to Happy Volts Asylum at midnight with the box of jewellery. You will bring nobody with you as you make this trade for Gord’s life. Tonight will be your only chance to see him alive. You are to go to the front gates and tell security that you are visiting your cousin and say that you were told that he is dying. Security will know to take you inside the building, where you are to follow instructions from them as well as going through the visitor’s protocol. Don’t forget - midnight tonight.” _

The call cut off there and Vance’s breath shook as he inhaled.

“Vance?” Johnny asks in concern, but the greaser sent him a small smile.

“Tonight, Gord’ll be safe.”

 

* * *

 

At the Hole, Vance and Johnny walked in to see greasers and nerds sitting at an uncomfortable distance away from each other, at both ends of the table where the bets are usually counted at. Bucky screamed when he saw Johnny and Vance enter.

“It’s the end! We’re trapped!” he cries, but Earnest hushed him.

“Calm down! They called us for help!” he said and murmurs rippled among the nerds.

“Help?” Beatrice squeaks, “how far behind are they on homework?!”

“Nothin’ like that!” Hal spoke up, indignant, “it’s more urgent than that!”

The whispers all slow to a halt as Earnest coughed into his hand and stood beside Johnny.

“I have called for a cross-clique meeting,” he began, “the reason I have called on this meeting is because days ago, Gord Vendome, associate of the greasers, has been kidnapped in front of the school gates!”

The nerds gasp and hasty murmurs quickly spread, while the greasers just quietly shared looks.

“Up until now, Vance Medici has been given written instructions and until a couple of days ago, he was given a burn phone. The instructions were for him to place pieces of Gord’s assets around Bullworth to pay off his ransom. However, the true nature of the kidnapping has been unveiled thanks to Duncan’s perceptive eye…” He gestured at Duncan, who was standing alone in the corner, invisible up until now with his arms crossed. He glanced away, uncomfortable with so many eyes on him. “He has discovered a tranquiliser that was used on Gord to render him unconscious to make the kidnapping as quiet and quick as possible!”

“What’s the motivation?” Bucky perked with his hand up.

“Money,” Earnest shrugs. He resumed his summary by revealing the tiny glass vial that Vance already saw. “THIS is what Duncan cleverly recovered from the site of the kidnapping. It was originally in a needle and syringe, but judging from the remaining quantity it appeared that Gord managed to put up a fight upon realising he was being assaulted.”

The others spoke to each other in whispers, shock still washing over them. Nods and answers from the greasers confirmed their fears as real and not a prank.

“Okay, but why us?” Thad spoke up, confused, “what can we do that they can’t?” He gestured at the greasers.

“We have brains, and they are the brawn!” the clique leader explains, growing enthusiastic as he held his hand out to Algie. “Squire! The topographical illustration, if you please!” Algie bowed before his mock-lord and handed the rolled-up papers to him, as well as another sheet of paper that was carefully kept flat in a polypocket sleeve. He faced the crews once more with his chest out. “Today, we begin an epic quest with our enemies!”

Johnny and Vance rolled their eyes at each other in amusement.

“Johnny Vincent.” The young man stiffened as his name is called out. “To show our support to assist you in your journey to rescue Gord, we will require your signature and agreement for a shared goal in combining our forces for greater manpower!”

“...Excuse me?”

Earnest glanced around nervously. “Uh… a treaty! By signing it, you agree to stop your clique from bullying mine for the stated duration!”

The greasers glance at each other with frowns and murmurs, while the other group share excited whispers.

“Uh…” Johnny was stumped. “It’s not like we bully you guys ALL the time.”

Silence. A cough.

“Alright, alright,” Johnny sighs heavily, “so we might’ve been a bit hard on you guys, but it’s school spirit, y’know?”

“It’s the only way I can see us agreeing to help Gord,” Earnest says lightly, “it’s only fair that we get something out of this rescue business. It’s either that, or we ask for money.”

Johnny side-glanced at his crew, who all quickly shook their heads upon hearing the word ‘money.’ And they can’t just promise that Gord will pay for it. That’ll be just cheeky.

“Alright, so…” the leader sighs, “in exchange for your clique helping me rescue Gord, we stop bullying and bothering you?”

“Basically.”

“That’s all?” Johnny burst, “because you ain’t exactly and angel or a stickler for the rules. We know what you did with those pics of Mandy. What’s to say you won’t do that with Lola?”

“We wouldn’t!” Earnest shivers, “not after the jocks went after us…”

“Johnny!” Vance hissed from the group, “not to rush ya, but the time--” But he didn’t hear him as Earnest spoke up

“Well, Johnny?” Earnest held his pen out to him. “What will it be?”

“We stop bullying you guys…” he says, “BUT only until the end of the year. Deal?”

A most disagreeable frown crossed the nerd leader’s expression, but he inhaled and walked over to his team, gesturing for them to get into a huddle. They move, and the murmurs and whispers began within the circle of green, white and glasses. Meanwhile, Vance look at his watch nervously, remembering the phone call from earlier. He opened his mouth to talk to Johnny when the huddle broke up and Earnest reluctantly picked up the paper and began to make an addition to the treaty in neat handwriting before showing it to Johnny.

“There,” he says firmly, “and that’s the only addition that you’ll make.”

Johnny, arms crossed with a smile, took a look at his crew with a nod. “Well, boys, be on your best behaviour ‘til the rest of the year. Gord would do the same for us.”

To Earnest’s satisfaction, the young man took the pen off the table and signed the treaty. Growing agonised at the time constraints, Vance looked around to see the greasers starting to introduce themselves personally to the nerds and making small talk. If the deadline wasn’t tonight, he’d feel like his heart is warming up at a new alliance, however uneasy it’s going to be. God, he’s going to miss giving Algie a wedgie...

“So that’s that,” Earnest said with an air of finality as Johnny finished signing the treaty. “For today, we are brothers in arms united to rescue Gord!”

Johnny rolled his eyes, saying; “Don’t get cocky, Earnest. We’re only doing this because Gord is one of us.”

“So let’s get down to business then!” Earnest looks too happy despite the situation. He pointed at Algie. “Algernon, give us that map layout!”

“Roger!” Algie says gleefully and unrolled the piece of paper on the table. Everyone gathered close, peering at the stickers already put in place.

“Why…” Beatrice squinted through her glasses, “...do we have the map of Happy Volts Asylum? How do we know Gord is being held there?”

“The tranquiliser we obtained is only used by certain doctors - ones who work with patients who have severe mental health conditions,” Earnest explains and ‘ooos’ echoed from the group, “given the proximity of the dropoff locations for Vance, we concluded that a doctor is behind the kidnapping, and one who has free access to powerful tranquilisers.”

The nerd leader quickly took a yard stick from Thad’s hand (much to his annoyance) and pointed at the building.

“This is Happy Volts Asylum! An impenetrable fort! Or SO we thought...” He moves the stick to a red cross on top of a tree. “...Last year, a rogue known as Jimmy Hopkins has TWICE broken into the asylum using the most rudimentary method - tree climbing!” The nerds murmur in awe and nodded while the greasers tried not to snort at this revolutionary achievement.

“There’s just one tree marked,” Lucky says blankly, “and there’s a lot of us.”

“Excellent observation!” Earnest tried not to sound sarcastic under Johnny’s watchful eye, “however, with mere bolt cutters that we can obtain from Spazz Industries, we can sneak around the back of the asylum and cut holes in the fencing. There are 8 men - and 1 female - in my clique and 8 with yours, so it’d be best to swarm into the compound from a concentrated area then diverge to neutralise threats!” Hal suddenly piped up, sounding confused.

“Okay, correct me if I’m wrong, but--”

“We can’t do that!” Lefty burst, not noticing the hurt look on his friend’s face, “if we just charge in all guns blazin’, then Dr Shade is BOUND to hear about it and kill Gord!”

“Uh, may I make a suggestion?” Donald, a skinny twig of a nerd with half-moon glasses, squeaked with evident terror of being around so many greasers. “The orderlies all have radios on them, so if we find a way to interfere with the signals to prevent them alerting each other, then we can safely charge in!”

“Beatrice can help with that!” Bucky interjected enthusiastically, “she developed an EMP gun from scratch!” The girl smiled proudly as Earnest nodded.

“You two, go and develop it after we’re done here!” The brunette saluted and Earnest spun to face Johnny. “Johnny, I understand that your men are particularly adept at fixing machinery?”

“Pfft, yeah,” Johnny rolled his eyes, “we can put together an engine in 30 minutes tops.” Murmurs of agreement echoed.

“In that case, I want you and your men to run to this location after breaking in,” Earnest shifted the stick at an outblock not far from the main gates. “And do the opposite of what you usually do.”

“We get to destroy something?!” Ricky burst excitedly and the nerd grinned. “What’s it we gotta break?”

“The generator that powers the whole facility!” he explains, “once the power goes off, the backup generators will kick-start, but it means that power will be prioritised for essential equipment and if I’m correct…”

“Then security cameras will stop working,” Vance murmured, thinking of Gord again.

“Exactly! So we break in through the fence, knock out the orderlies patrolling the area outside…”

“Hey!” Hal yelped and everyone stared at him. He grew red. “It’s a great plan, pal, but you’re missing something. Won’t any cameras catch us on the way TO the outblock? If security saw us, then they’re going to know anyway and be sure of it when we destroy the generator! And couldn’t we just… turn it off?”

For the second time since the groups entered the Hole, silence reigned. They swore that they heard a cricket chirping underground. Earnest chuckled, sweating nervously.

“Ah… good perception, friend!” he laughs, wiping his brow, “but yes, we’re back to square one.”

“Easy, just sneak one person in,” Donald added with a surprising growth in confidence, “security will be lax and they only need the guys outdoors to deal with one person, but if there’s an army then they’ll send an army. They see one guy sneaking around, they’ll just relax.”

“So the original plan wouldn’t change with that one alteration,” Melvin summarised and listened to mutters of agreement. “Earnest, who do we send?”

“Considering it’ll take one person to shut the generator, assuming that even a monkey can work out the controls…” Earnest said, only to gulp at the glares, “a HYPOTHETICAL monkey, that is! Then one of you will be just fine. We need someone who is stealthy and quick with their hands.”

Ricky’s hand shot up and the greasers nodded. Johnny patted his back.

“Sorted!” Earnest said shrilly and clapped his hands, “so Ricky will break in on his own, go to the outbuilding and disable the generator which should temporarily switch off the streetlights. We are to assume that it’s our signal to begin the break in! While Ricky is working on the generator, you guys should have the holes clipped in the fencing ready for an immediate charge. Ricky, you’ll join the others in the assault against the staff. So…” the nerd aimed the yard stick at the fencing again, “the greasers will make the first charge with potato guns which are on LOAN from us…” he said pointedly as he heard sniggers, “...and once the outside orderlies are out of commission, then the nerds will storm the building through the front entrance while the greasers reload the spud guns before regrouping!”

“So what about meeting Dr Shade?” Vance sighed, not believing that he forgot to mention this crucial information, “I got to see him at midnight. If I have you guys tailing me, it’ll get messy.”

Everyone glanced at each other worriedly as he said that.

“So… when is your scheduled meeting again?” Earnest asked curiously.

“Midnight tonight.”

Panic spiked everyone’s veins as they hurriedly glanced at each other. Vance frowned.

“We still got time to grab the stuff--”

“No, no, no!” the nerd leader shrieks and almost knocked out Thad when he shoved the yard stick back into his hands and whipped his arm around to point at Bucky, “BUCKY! BEATRICE! GO MAKE THAT EMP DEVICE AND MEET ME AT MY ROOM - STAT!” He screeched at Melvin, Algie and Fatty, “YOU THREE, START DEVELOPMENT OF THE NEW GENERATION POTATO GUNS AND MEET ME AT MY ROOM ALSO! NOW!” The four nerds immediately charged out the Hole, screaming in panic. Johnny held his hands up impatiently.

“Calm down, we still got time,” he assures them, “we can help you guys make things too.”

“Too many cooks will spoil the broth!” Earnest said quickly, but Melvin elbowed him.

“We WILL need help!” he argued, “we got the blueprints and the parts, it’s just the manpower we really need! These guys are pros at building engines, so why not small-scale potato guns?” Vance and his buddies shared proud smirks and Earnest sighs.

“Fine! Johnny, who will you send to help us?”

“Whoever’s the most willing to help,” the greaser head answers, “but I’m taking Vance aside for a talk.” Vance stared at him as Earnest quickly gathered his papers up, including the treaty.

“Fine, but before we forget--” He suddenly tugs out something from his pocket - two sets of simple-looking earplugs. “Take one each. They’ll help us communicate. My guys already have some made that they can pass to your team. Let’s go!”

The meeting broke off and the cliques left the Hole quietly, making awkward small talk. Vance checks his watch and groans. 5:47. A reassuring hand touched his shoulder. Johnny.

“Let’s talk,” he murmurs and his friend followed him to the car part and they sat inside the broken-down bus.

Quietly watching pockets of the cliques talking more and passing those earbud communicators, Johnny sat a little closer to Vance and he almost jumps out of his skin at the closeness.

“Vance… I ain’t gonna deny it, but I remember us kissing at that party.”

Vance’s cheeks clash with his hair.

“You what?” His mouth hung open.

“And while I don’t remember much from the party I can remember feeling so damn guilty because I kissed someone who ain’t Lola,” he admitted, “it’s the alcohol, it does things to ya…”

“Yeah,” Vance gruffly agreed, looking down. Is this really the time to talk about this?

“But I never meant to hurt you,” Johnny carried on, “you’re one of the best friends I ever have and I’d never give you up for anything else. Not even Lola.”

“Why’re you sayin’ this now?” the redhead mutters, wishing the ground would swallow him. “We gotta focus on Gord…”

“Because,” Johnny began firmly, but in the gentlest tone he can manage, “you’re hurting. You think I was too drunk to remember what we did and holding it back is just only going to burn you. I’m only saying this now to clear things up so that you can move on.”

“You’re only saying that because you knew I got someone to love,” Vance snaps. Johnny could see how depressed this is making him. He deflated and leant back against the ripped bus seat, looking at him. “Alright, fine. I loved you. You’re the coolest, the smartest and you make goddamn leather trousers look so delicious, but I’d prefer Gord’s ass. Happy?” Johnny grinned, trying not to laugh.

“Very,” he says with satisfaction and stood up, “come on, Romeo. Let’s go save your Juli...et? Julien?” Vance finally burst out laughing and stood up to hug him properly.

“Thanks, pal.”

 

* * *

 

 

In the lonely prison cell, Gord did not even grunt when his captor changed the IV needle in his arm to connect him to another bag of indeterminate fluids. This time, they seem to work more strongly as he fell asleep straight away. The bulky kidnapper felt his pulse and cursed. Another man watched him from the door, looking nervous.

“You put in too much,” the kidnapper growls darkly, turning to face them, “I want this boy conscious, not comatose!” The other male winces.

“I apologise. You said you needed something strong.”

“Yes, but not like this!” he gestures angrily at the unconscious captive, “I want him alive and scared! How else are we going to get that kid to give us the dough?!”

“I’ll change the bag straight away!” the shaking male opposite him exclaims before hurrying away, returning a minute later with a different bag of fluids and moved to change bags with shaking hands. The kidnapper still glared at him.

“Don’t be so damn spastic!” he burst, “after tonight, you’ll get your share and we’ll be too far away for the Vendomes to get their hands on us! Besides, there’s no point wasting the tranquiliser since we’re only going to kill that scruff and this prick.” The slimmer male froze and stared at him.

“B-but you didn’t say--”

“Change of plan!” the kidnapper snaps, “I just realised. He’ll have seen your face when you change the IV fluid regularly. He may be woozy at those times but he’ll definitely know it’s you.”

“I-I doubt it… There, the bag has changed.”

At that moment, a loud scream pierced the air and the bulkier man groans.

“We’ll talk about this later. Prepare yourself for the meeting tonight, because you’re the bait and he’s the prey.” He immediately walks out of his line of sight, but the lackey didn’t leave.   


 

* * *

 

 

10’0’clock rapidly approached and Vance nervously sat on the step outside the boys dorm building, staring ahead at the sky. Feeling the earbud in his ear, he can hear various conversations going on with the shared radio network that the nerds have created.

_ “Sweet engines. I didn’t know you guys are so good at these.” _

_ “Well, we can’t always study trigonometry, eh?” _

Laughs. Hearing them between unlikely allies brought a smile to his face.

_ “Don’t get too comfortable, pal. We gotta save Gord, ‘cause I never saw Vance look so happy before. I swear it used to be just his hair that gave him happiness.” _

Vance opened his mouth to talk, but stops.

_ “I know, I know… oh, here’s the screw you need.” _

_ “Thanks. You ain’t too bad yourself, Algie. Weird, but at least you’re smart.” _

_ “Uhm… thanks, Larry.” _

Just as Vance was about to ask himself who Larry is, he thought:  _ ‘Oh - Peanut.’ _

_ “Nah, just call me--”  _ Hesitation. _ “You’re welcome.” _

Vance laughs softly.

_ “Hey, Vance, where are you?” _ Hal suddenly asks over the radio waves,  _ “curfew’s in an hour.” _

“I’m just outside the boys dorm,” he answers. His fingers dipped into his pocket, but withdrew them as he reminds himself not to smoke. “How is everyone doing?”

Answers murmured assurances but one panicked voice spoke up.

_ “Not good! We’re still nowhere near the weapons quota!” _

“We still got two hours,” Vance reminds everyone with a sigh, “if you panic, you’ll slow down. Get it?”

Ring-ring! Ring-ring! Ring-ring!

Jumping to his feet in shock, Vance hurriedly answered the phone, digging his hand in his pocket anxiously.

“What is it?”

_ “The deadline has changed. Meet us in an hour from now. Nothing else changes. Goodbye.” _

“Wait, no!” Vance cried out, staring at the mini-screen in horror.

_ “Vance! What’s wrong?”  _ Johnny’s deep voice asked and the redhead shook, saying nothing.  _ “Vance?” _

“It’s- it’s nothing,” he blurted. “Th-the kidnapper just phoned. He wants me to come an hour early.”

The others’ voices rose, startled as panic starts to set in.

“I’m going anyway!” Vance announced, heart thrumming. “The sooner I get there, the sooner I rescue Gord!”

_ “The weapons aren’t ready!”  _ Earnest exclaims,  _ “we have the manpower, but not enough weapons!” _

_ “Vance, don’t rush off yet,” _ Johnny warns him, but Vance was already walking away from the boys down carrying the backpack with the box of jewellery in.

“Use whatever weapons you already have, and just improvise!” Vance says before stopping at the crossroad between the school, the dormitories and the entrance gate, and turning in the direction of the gates, heading down with New Coventry and a specific location in mind. But with a particular item in mind, his blood chilled. He knows that what he has in mind is wrong, not just morally but also legally, but a strange calmness washed over him as he realised within himself that he will definitely do anything to save Gord.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Diary. _

_ I don’t understand what is going on, or what time it is, but my stomach growled when I woke up. All I know is that the grogginess I felt for the past few days has more or less disappeared. It’s then that I notice that the IV needle is no longer in my arm, but hanging limply. _

_ Also, I had a note pressed into my hand, which read: _

_ “Gord, be prepared for tonight. Your kidnapper is preparing to trade you for the rest of the jewellery at 11pm. Vance will be coming. Check your watch and apply this IV fluid into the back of your hand as soon as it turns 10:45pm. It’ll completely knock you out and slow down your pulse to the point it cannot be detected. Your kidnapper will think that he has killed you and panic. I will take that moment to apprehend him and hand him to the police.” _

_ And panic set in. It’s almost 10:45. Thank god my watch wasn’t broken when I got kidnapped. But I don’t have the time to decide if the person who wrote the note is genuinely helping me or not. For all I know, they could want me as unresponsive as possible to make it easy to move me if the exchange goes wrong. I must be conscious long enough to see Vance. But… _

_ I don’t know what to do. I’m finally properly awake and breathing and actually walking around the cell without feeling like falling into a coma, the last thing I want is to throw myself back into that darkness. It’s painless, but still frightening. It’s almost like death. _

_ But I suppose if there is someone who’s going to help me, then I might as well play along. I’ll even help them get a reduced sentence if they are genuine enough. _

_ I still can’t believe that Dr Shade would do this. He’s a really nice person from when I met him, even more real than the usual doctors that treat my family. _

_ Right now, I’m sitting on the stone-cold floor, thinking of what to do or what position to take. Maybe I can look dead being sprawled over the floor? Oh well, these clothes will have been dirtied with days of sweat not being washed from them. _

_ 10:44. I’m going to prepare myself. I’ll see you on the other side, diary. Hopefully with Vance. _

_ Gord. _

 

* * *

 

 

In spite of his quick trip down to New Coventry to a drug den (after knocking out the guard without them seeing him) Vance managed to run back to the school with 20 minutes to spare for the meeting. He ran towards the library, saw that nobody else is out and hopped over the low brick wall to face the open gate...

“Vance!”

The redhead stopped short of the secret gate beside the library. He didn’t turn around to look at Duncan.

“Don’t go! The others aren’t here yet--”

“The deadline is approaching,” Vance’s voice croaks, anxiety peaking, “if I’m even a minute late, Gord could be killed.” The weight of Gord’s fate lies in the heavy contents of Vance’s backpack. “This time, I’m getting him back.”

Duncan desperately looked around, seeing nobody else approaching their location.

“They’ll come! I swear! They said they’d come with us!”

“Tell them to catch up, then!” Vance snaps, finally facing him, “because I sure as hell ain’t waiting!” He took one step forward and the dropout seized his arm stopping him.

“You can’t! Vance!” Duncan spluttered before Vance quickly moved and pointed something at his face, and he was hit by paralyzation at the gleaming metal of a gun aiming at him.

“I said I’d do anything. Now stay put,” the greaser says, shockingly calmly, before slipping the gun back in his holster hidden under the spare denim jacket and walking on, setting foot outside the gate and into the night.

Shaking, Duncan leaned against the gate, watching him walk on down the dirt path between the rolling hills before vanishing out of sight.

* * *

 

 

Quietly, feeling his heart grow heavier than his backpack, Vance tried not to shake so much that he’ll collapse and never get up, but coughing into the tissue woke him up a little and he trudged on.

_ ‘How can the observatory be so far from the school?’ _ he thought when he finally made it to the abandoned tunnel shafts that were previously boarded up. He took the one that he knows will lead him to Happy Volts.

Bringing out a flashlight from his other pocket, Vance carefully navigated the claustrophobic space while trying to ignore the heavy smell of dirt invading his nostrils that permeated through a sudden heavy rainstorm. When he left the tunnel, he dashed to the other set of tunnels before he could get soaked, but his hair already plastered to his face and he brushed it aside in annoyance. Of all the times to ignore the weather forecast…

There, ahead of him with it’s imposing figure looming an unforgiving presence in Bullworth, sat Happy Volts Asylum with it’s stark lighting beaming from particular rooms. The distant howls from inpatients play like organs in hell with off-key shrieks and mechanical whirring serving as permanent white noise. Because of the rain, all the patients seem to have been herded indoors, leaving behind a quiet wasteland of neatly-trimmed hedges.

_ ‘How could Gord stand to be in a place like this?’ _ Vance though with a shudder, trying to imagine himself locked in a room surrounded by screaming 24/7.

Powering through the sudden rush of adrenaline, Vance approached the main gates and rattled them to get the attention of a guard who was reading a newspaper in his booth. He growled and left while holding an open umbrella to storm up to the gate.

“Who the hell are you? I’m calling the cops!”

“I’m here to see my cousin!” Vance yelled above the pounding rain. He could barely see a few meters ahead of him. “I heard he’s going to die soon!”

The man regarded him with annoyance before pulling out a ring of keys and opened the gate, yanking it open to let the redhead scurry inside Happy Volts property. Before Vance could dash ahead, the man grabbed his arm with a strong grip that’ll bruise.

“All visitors are to be escorted,” he hisses near his ear, “the last time someone broke in, they set off the alarm and some lunatics escaped!”

Snatching his arm away, the redhead growled in agreement and as if on purpose the guard walked slowly with his umbrella over his head while Vance remained by his side getting more thoroughly soaked until they reached indoors where he dropped the umbrella aside on a coat hook. He then turned to Vance with his arms crossed.

“Security protocol changed too. All visitors are to take their shoes off and be searched for contraband.”

“Seriously, my cousin is sick!” Vance pleaded, thinking of the contents in his backpack and his gun weighing heavily on his hip, “what would I give him to help him escape when he’s already being cared for?”

“Security. Protocol,” the guard repeated with a snarl, unfolding his arms. “If you’re not going to cooperate, then I’m going to have to perform a strip-search if necessary!”

“Okay, okay!” Vance protested, eyes darting around, “just gimme a second! I got this stuff here in my backpack. It’s all payment for my cousin’s treatment.” The guard frowned at looked at the bag that he shrugged off his shoulders with a grunt.

“What do you have in there, gold bars?” he joked, “if you got more under your clothes, then I’m going to have to look--”

Vance suddenly spun and swung the bag against his head, instantly knocking him out. He collapsed against the wall and slumped into a heap, groaning lightly. Shaking, the redhead looked for security cameras, but couldn’t see any in this reception area. Thank goodness.

Quickly, he dragged the body to the cleaning cupboard nearby and shoved him inside with effort and shut the door, propping a chair against the handle.

The PA crackled into life.

_ “Will Vance please come to the common room area? Your cousin’s health is deteriorating.” _

Wasting no time, Vance burst through the doors to get to the common room where ahead of him sitting in front of the tv is someone familiar. Rain pounded against the windows and lightning flashed, briefly lighting up the dim room showing off their silhouette. Upon hearing the doors closing, the figure stood, turned and Dr Shade grimly gazed at the visitor, who almost collapsed in shock. His usually smooth hair looked unkempt and greasy as if he worked endlessly and his labcoat has stains of fluids on it.

“Dr Shade, why?!” he yelled, “you treated us! You saved our lives! I didn’t want to believe it, but I have to now!” Before his hand could dive under his jacket, the doctor sniffed and he stopped.

“I didn’t want to believe it either. But trust me, Vance, I didn’t want to play along, but I got too much to lose.”

“Huh?”

The doors to Block C creaked loudly and Vance shot his gaze over to a burly orderly with a stubble and flat-top hair. His name tag read ‘THEO.’ His grin sent needles up Vance’s spine.

“Ah, Vance, here you are. Your cousin is on death’s bed,” he spoke amicably, “hurry now, you wouldn’t want to waste any more seconds.”

“Theo--” Dr Shade said weakly, but Theo shot him a glare and he shut up.

“NOT UNTIL--” he yelled but shut his eyes and inhaled deeply, “...not until it’s over, Dr Shade. Then you can get on the first plane to the Bahamas tomorrow.”

Vance resisted the urge to shoot Theo, but could only tightly grip the straps of his backpack.

“Come along now,” Theo said patronisingly, stepping aside. “Walk within my sight - and no funny stuff. Dr Shade, you stay here.”

Vance watched the resigned doctor slump back down on the sofa as he walked over to Theo, walking in front of him as he entered the C block, immediately being hit with the stench of death and dust from years of apparent disuse.

“Straight ahead,” Theo spoke, voice echoing with their footsteps.

Vance obeyed, eyes wandering to the dried bloody scratches on the walls as well as the patches of plaster that had fallen off and revealed crumbling brickwork. Cobwebs gathered overhead, gathering dust and corpses of prey that have been consumed by large spiders. The layout of Block C’s cells are similar to the other Blocks, except there are piles of rubble and ruined medical instruments carelessly discarded within them. Some doors are jammed shut, having never been opened in god knows how many years. They looped around the corridors obstructions.

“Stop.”

Vance paused as Theo walked past him to open a door, sliding 3 sets of locks back, before kicking the door open and the redhead’s heart leapt to his mouth. In front of him, Gord lay collapsed on the floor with his back to them. Theo grunted and shoved Vance inside.

“Drop off your bag here, then go wake him up.”

Still stunned, Vance obediently slipped the backpack off his shoulders to the floor before dropping to his knees and gently shook Gord’s shoulder as he noticed the IV drip just hanging from the bag full of fluids that he cannot identify. It created a small puddle that just slowly grew in size as the bag emptied. He saw Gord’s lips move ever so slightly and he lifted him up to gently sit upright.

“Pretend I’m dead…” the softest whisper brushed against his ear and he inhaled sharply because the guy he loves is living and breathing.

Vance’s heart almost shot from his chest. Theo hasn’t heard him, has he?

“Well?” Theo practically shouted impatiently, “wake him up!”

Already emotional from seeing Gord so weak and starved, Vance gently laid him down with a real sob, hunched over.

“He’s dead,” he burst, unable to stop his tears, “you killed him.”

“You what?!” Theo yelled, storming up to them and shoved him aside. Stumbling, Vance clung to the bed in shock and stood up, watching the orderly roll Gord’s limp body over and snatching his wrist and feeling for a pulse in his neck. He choked and shot to his feet, paling.

“The deal is off!” Vance yelled, voice wavering, “you went against our agreement!”

“No! He can’t be!” Theo spluttered, checking for a pulse again, “that--” The greaser pointed at the IV bag.

“You poisoned him so that he’ll die some time AFTER you get the ransom!” he shouts, “why would you change our meeting time if you were going to do this?! You were going to double-cross me, you sneak!”

Theo turned to him with a dark glare, cracking his knuckles. Vance stared, backing up with his back hitting the bed.

“Did you really think I was going to let you two leave this place alive?” he snarled, stepping over Gord, “after I get that money, I can finally leave this fucking town and live it up elsewhere! I get no appreciation for this stupid job, I get bitten, spat at, punched, slapped and even accused of rape more times than all the celebrities in the past 100 years! It just takes less work when one’s already drugged out of his skull so he can’t scream when I go to break his neck - like what I’m about to do to you.”

With the large looming figure advancing towards him, Vance gulped and quickly drew the gun from under his jacket, pointing it at Theo. He stopped in shock.

“Take another step and I’ll kill you!” he blurted, shaking, “I want you to go call the cops and confess to kidnapping Gord!”

The orderly suddenly laughed.

“Who are they going to believe? The doctor that has over 30 years experience practising here or some crazy kid who’s about to drop out of school?” he taunted, “you could kill me right now and it’ll only look bad for you. Go on - shoot.”

Vance glanced at Gord, who is still unmoving.

_ ‘Come on, Gord!’ _ he thought desperately,  _ ‘whatever you’re planning, now would be a good time!’ _

“So it’s not real,” Theo cackled and walked towards him. Panic spiked his veins, but before he could pull the trigger the larger man knocked the gun aside and put a hand to his throat, throwing him onto the bed adding pressure to his windpipe. The bed screeched violently against the wall. Eyes wide, Vance stared up at the disgusting man straightening his arm, only squeezing his neck even more. “Shut up and die. You won’t last with those shitty lungs!”

_ ‘Guys! Where are you?!’ _ Vance’s mind screamed, desperately kicking out, thinking of his teams and how he foolishly left them behind.

BANG!

Theo screamed as a bullet struck his upper arm and he immediately let go of Vance. The greaser breathed sharply, scrabbling aside to quickly look down at Gord who could barely support himself upright on his elbow. He panted with a shaking arm and beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

“Get off him…” he said weakly and forced himself to his feet, holding onto the wall for support.

Vance wanted to cry, but Theo’s expression was animalistically furious as he clutched his bleeding arm. Blood bloomed beneath his hand, staining the white uniform.

“How?!” he screamed, “you were dead!”

“I swallowed some... of the drug… because… it slows… my pulse…” he explained with a tired grin. His eyes shone through evident medically-induced exhaustion. “Dr Shade... measured… it… to.. be timed…”

_ ‘Gord, you fucking genius!’ _ Vance mentally cheered and hopped off the bed to run to his side, looping his arm around his shoulders. His warmth made him feel alive once more. Gord gently headbutted him, allowing him to take the gun into his hand as his arm fell limp by his side. Vance shot Theo a grin.

“I wish I could kill you, but with Gord alive, your career and your life are fucked! Get on the floor, bitch. I got backup arriving.”

Grunting, Theo grinned. “You’re not the only ones with backup.” And he pulled a radio from his belt, pressing it.

Explosions rocked the building and the two boys yelled in surprise, holding each other tightly until the ground stopped shaking from the momentus rocking.

“What did you do?!” Vance demanded, aiming at him again. Theo cackled.

“I rigged the entire asylum with explosives to trigger fires. I also cut off the emergency alarm systems so that all the cell doors won’t open automatically and the inmates will perish in the fires.”

“No!” the redhead gasped and the orderly burst out laughing again as he picked up Vance’s backpack and hoisted it over his shoulder, holding his finger over another button.

“If you care about justice, then you’ll let me run and we can catch up later. But first, you gotta save all those trapped inmates! Plus your boyfriend will be too drugged to help! So what will you do?” he taunted, stepping backwards, “oh, right, nothing, because YOU’LL BE TRAPPED IN HERE TOO!!” And before Vance could yell the door slammed and the sound of 3 locks scraped across.

“Dammit!” Vance roared and let go of Gord to slam against the heavy metal, but nothing happened. “LET US OUT!” A cry snapped him out of it when he turned to see Gord kneeling down, looking pale as he coughed into his hand. Vance’s expression dropped as he quickly embraced him gently.

“I’ll be fine, you idiot…” Gord breathed sadly, “but…”

“I’ll get us out of here!” Vance argued, looking at his face, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. “I promise! I came here to save you and I intend on doin’ that!” He let go of him and pounded the door, yelling: “FREE GORD! JUST LEAVE ME BEHIND!”

Suddenly, the locks unlatched to his surprise and the door swung open to reveal Earnest in army gear, holding a potato gun, except this one - and the ones held by Algie and Fatty - have black exterior casings. Vance stepped back in shock and the clique leader grinned.

“Nerd Brigade at your service, Medici! We’re currently shooting down the other orderlies!”

“Did you get a guy with a backpack?!” Vance demanded and Earnest blinked, holding his own radio to his ear.

“Commander Earnest speaking - has anyone apprehended an orderly with a backpack? Over.” A few seconds later he shook his head. “No.”

“Theo is the mastermind behind the kidnapping!” the redhead hurriedly explained, “tell everyone to watch out for him! He should have his nametag on, and he’s about 6 foot tall and overweight!”

Earnest quickly repeated the description before looking at Gord, who stood hidden behind Vance, and he let out a celebratory cheer.

“Yes! Vance has the payload!” he exclaimed and he exchanged high-fives with Fatty and Algie, but Vance cut across impatiently, practically snarling.

“Theo’s also rigged explosions around the building so that it’ll go down in flames! He cut off the emergency alarms so the prison cells can’t open automatically, meaning--!”

“S-say no more!” Earnest cried and yelled into his radio; “Teams B  & C! Hurry to Blocks A and B and open the cells! The place is on fire! I repeat, the place is on fire!” While he spoke, Algie stepped up to wind Gord’s arm around his shoulder and Fatty did the same. Vance grimaced, wanting to carry Gord, but his own neck started to hurt. Holding someone will only make it more sore.

“Let’s go!” Earnest declared and they began to hurry out of Block C to see the chaos of greasers and nerds assisting people from the cells as well as shooting potato guns at any aggressive members of staff (of which they also dragged outside). The heavy stench of smoke poured from the other blocks, suffocating the air. While the nerd trio took Gord out of the common area, Vance stopped, seeing Dr Shade just sitting on the sofa with his head hung low ignoring the events around him.

“Dr Shade, come on! The place is on fire!” he pleaded.

“I know,” he said despondently, “because I was instructed to rig them. Just like with the ferris wheel.”

“We get it! Just come with us - or better yet, help us get the patients to safety!”

“I can’t repent for my sins,” the doctor said gloomily. “Theo saw the jewellery that Gord gave me and began to make threats against me in order to plan his kidnapping. My career will be over and so will my life.”

“It’s not too late!” Vance shouted and gasped as a small earthquake shook the building. The sound of walls collapsing could be heard within one of the blocks, drowning out screaming. His heart thudded against his ribcage. Are his friends okay? He turned to him desperately. “You can testify against him and Gord’ll put in a good word for you so that you can get another job! Never underestimate rich people, pal!”

“Will you two ever forgive me?” Dr Shade snaps and finally stood up, “I provided the equipment and the car used to kidnap Gord!”

“He’s alive, so we DO forgive you!” Vance yelled and seized his wrist, “like it or not, I’m taking you with me! It’s because of you that I got treated for pneumonia! I’d have died if it wasn’t for your skills! You’re the best doctor I could have to treat me!”

His depressed dark eyes met the burning determination in the schoolboy’s and felt his eyes moisten, mostly out of emotion and not from the black smoke rolling inside the common area. They were the only ones left in there.

“Come on, then,” Dr Shade muttered and Vance practically dragged him out of there before the ceiling could collapse on them.   


 

* * *

 

 

Police cars and ambulances parked with sirens wailing and lights flashing as students and asylum patients were treated outside the burning asylum and Earnest spoke to the newspaper crews enthusiastically while allowing other greasers to put their words in. As Dr Shade and Vance approached the open gates, the greasers and nerds began applauding, whistling and cheering. Vance smiled sheepishly and waved until he saw Gord hurry over to him (as fast as his sluggishly drugged body could allow him) and they embraced tightly.

“I thought I lost you.”

“You came to rescue me with that mindset - not very reassuring,” Gord joked, but still smiled and held his lower jaw before leaning in, but blacked out before his lips could touch Vance’s and slumped against him. He still smiled, going as red as his hair and hugged the unconscious prep, showing no shame as a tear left his eye.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Dear diary, _

_ I’m so happy to have you back, diary. But I’m also happy that I have Vance back in my life too. _

_ I still get that odd feeling in my chest when I think of him. He looks so different to me now that I see him that way. His eyes seem to shine when I’m around and the accent in his voice is so soothing for me to hear. I know I sound like such a sap, but to hell with it. Nobody (maybe except Vance) can look into this diary. _

_ So much has happened, but I think I will write down everything in another diary of my time in captivity, as suggested by my therapist. Not only will it help me, mentally, but also help the prosecution and the police collaborate evidence. It appeared so far that all the staff working at Happy Volts had no clue that a kidnap victim was held right under their noses, with the exception of Dr Shade, who is also in custody but I already stressed that he acted under duress. _

_ After I got treated in hospital for overdosing myself on the tranquilliser, mother came to see me and followed doctor’s suggestions to get me seen by a therapist to make sure I’m mentally sound. I don’t think I am. I don’t think I even properly accepted the fact that I was kept hostage despite what had happened. But then I accepted it while sleeping in the hospital bed bed with Vance holding my hand and it was like I was having a heart attack. When I woke up, my chest just felt so tight and it was like my heart was being crushed under a boulder, I could barely breathe properly. Luckily he sat me up, holding my hands, talking to me gently and helped me out of a panic attack. Then I broke down and we hugged for a while. _

_ I’ve forgiven him and Duncan for writing in my diary. I can understand how therapeutic it is to write your feelings down. I think it changed us three in subtle ways, because while I spoke to my mother in hospital, she stopped to tell me; _

_ “You’ve changed, Gord. I think writing that diary made you more… humble. More open-minded. We should go visit your father to tell him of your progress.” _

_ “Where were you while father was imprisoned? Why didn’t you call me again after giving me the news of his initial arrest?” I asked and she sighed. _

_ “I couldn’t bear the thought of it. Your father should be the one feeling ashamed, not me. I had to take myself on a trip otherwise I’d be pacing at home frazzled out of my mind. You understand, don’t you?” _

_ “I don’t… Derby Harrington made my life hell. If Vance hadn’t befriended me, I probably would’ve…” I slowed down. “Vance is a friend and--” _

_ “I know,” she interrupted dismissively with a pinched frown, “and… your boyfriend… I’m not close-minded, but please be careful of this kind of relationship. I wouldn’t bear if it you come down with any… diseases.” _

_ I know she was trying not to say AIDS but I could only scowl and nod. _

_ “Mom, it’s Bullworth, not a commune.” _

_ “‘Mom?’” she repeated with a deeper frown and I coughed. _

_ “Mother.” _

_ “That’s better,” she nodded and changed the subject; “I won’t worry if you two break up, because relationships don’t last long when started in school, but if it does end then please don’t dwell on it. I already have a few friends with daughters who are on speed-dial.” _

_ I don’t think I have any intention of breaking up with Vance, but I could only nod otherwise she’ll start insisting that I do. _

_ Then she started blathering about these spa treatments that she received as well as a meditation session she held on Mt Tibet with a world-renowned Buddhist. The next 10 minutes was just a one-sided conversation as always. Usually I’d throw in a word about Aquaberry, but I just don’t have the heart to speak of them. I haven’t even pre-ordered the Summerwear collection… In fact, apart from the silver earrings, I haven’t purchased anything with Aquaberry labelled on. _

_ “Mother,” I interrupt, “just how are we doing, financially?” _

_ “Just fine, dear,” she blinked in surprise, “why?” _

_ “What do you mean ‘just fine?’” I stared at her, “you mean to say that we haven’t lost any money? No hotels shutting down?” She just rolled her eyes. _

_ “Son, I figured… that if your father is going to go to jail, then I might as well train you how to be more responsible for your pocket money in the event that the Vendome fund will run into the red. It’s why I instructed you to be more frugal and selective of what trips you go on with your friends at Harrington House.” _

_ “MOM. THEY KICKED ME OUT OF HARRINGTON HOUSE!” I yelled louder than I thought. _

_ I sounded hysterical. But I should be - she technically lied to me about our money. I’ve been living like a pauper for god knows how long! I REALLY BELIEVED THAT I WAS GOING TO LIVE OFF GRUEL, BREAD AND WATER FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. _

_ “They what?!” she gasped and stood up, “I’ll have a word with Doreen about this right away!” _

_ “No, wait!” I sighed, “even if she does get Derby to let me back in, I wouldn’t want to dorm there. I like the privacy in the boys dorm.” _

_ Needless to say, mother almost threw a fit and exploded on the spot. _

_ “That is NOT an appropriate place for a boy of your class!” she shrieks and yanks her phone out her purse, “I’m calling Doreen! I’ll be sure that she gives Derby a good thrashing for extra measure!” _

_ This time, I didn’t protest. The thought of Derby being treated like a child made me smirk. _

_ But she stops before touching the screen and sighed, sitting down again. _

_ “So… our fund is safe?” I asked. She nods. _

_ “I CAN multitask with financial matters and enjoy my little holidays, you know. Multitasking is a Vendome trait, and a strong one at that for future lawyers.” _

_ Then I’m reminded that I missed quite a lot of school time from being kidnapped. There’s going to be a lot of catching up to do, which will eat into my plans to hang out with Vance more as well as his buddies. I suppose I can call the greasers my friends too since they’re friendly with me. _

_ “I’ll have to catch up on schoolwork,” I murmured. _

_ “You’re correct. It’s why I had a word with Dr Crabblesnitch after explaining your kidnapping situation,” she shivered and for the first time I saw a flash of fear across her face, “I can’t believe it. You got kidnapped just because I was careless.” When mom showed moments like this, I feel my heart lurch and brings my mind back to that little boy who used to enjoy reading Shakespeare to her in the evenings at age 4. _

_ “That’s not true,” I murmur and touched her hand, “the kidnapping was carefully and meticulously planned. Even I didn’t see it coming.” _

_ “Yes…” she murmurs, “you dealt with a cold-blooded bastard, that’s for sure!” _

_ Then something struck my mind. That Theo. _

_ “Mo-- mother,”  I splutter, “did the police capture Theo?” Her eyes widened. _

_ “I haven’t heard of any arrests, just a witness - Dr Shade, I believe his name is.” _

_ Great. So my kidnapper is on the run. Possibly with enough money to help him vanish in some godforsaken slum city in Brazil spending days fucking women left right and center and smoking expensive cigars with runaway nazis. _

_ I groan and mom looked at me in concern. _

_ “I’ll need to rush to the prison to speak with your father. Are you sure you want to go back to school while that monster is on the run?” _

_ “Yes,” I say firmly. “Besides, I live on-site, and I made a lot of friends.” _

_ “Alright… but from now on, if anyone phones reception and claim to be working for me, disregard them. I’ll just come to you personally.” _

_ “Thank you, mother.” I sighed. “Although a cellphone would be nicer…” _

_ “Not at the moment,” she sniffs. “Not until we know your father’s verdict. Oh, and I believe that Mr Taylor has volunteered to become to his attorney as of last night.” _

_ “What? As in… Bif’s dad?” _

_ “Yes. He’s an excellent lawyer. Up until now he spectated the court case and says there’s something amiss about the accounts in the company, so he immediately flew over from Liberty City and is currently speaking to you father.” _

_ I was relieved at that. If someone like Mr Taylor can see something troubling, then he won’t let up until the truth is uncovered. It’s practically guaranteed that he’ll bail my father out of trouble. Although this would be a sign of weakness, having someone else defend your father’s back right after they’re arrested, I couldn’t care less. I just want dad out of trouble. I mean father. _

_ “I’ll be off then,” mom said briskly, checking her watch. “Yoga starts in 20 minutes, and I need to collect that venti gluten-free soybean mocchiato from Buckstar. I’ll see you soon, son.” _

_ “I’ll see you soon, too.” _

_ And with that, she left, leaving me to write in here. _

_ Now… The past 20 hours has been confusing and one huge blur. I woke up in hospital, the police interrogated me while medical professionals took all sorts of tests on me. Probably to bulk up the hospital bill to squeeze as much money out of me as possible, but since I’m apparently still part of a rich family I just shrugged the worry off. Although this whole time I lived like a pauper, I still had wealth. Mom... you’re so sneaky. _

_ But she’s right about me being humble. I refuse to believe that, yet even when I believed that I’m poor, I still paid for Vance’s medical bills. _

_ Vance. _

_ Why hasn’t he visited me yet? Are the police interrogating him and all the other nerds and greasers who stormed the facility? I’m getting pieces of a jigsaw that is incomplete. _

 

* * *

 

_ A doctor just wandered in to grab his mug but he was carrying a newspaper under his arm and I spot the headline. I asked him if I could have the paper, and he reluctantly gives it to me and I quickly lay it open. _

 

**ASYLUM BURNS TO GROUND**

**Last night, Happy Volts Asylum has been set ablaze, which has taken the lives of 8 inmates. The heroic actions of Bullworth Academy students have prevented the death of the remaining 38 residents of the in-patient facility, well-known for it’s in-house treatment and rehabilitation of the mentally unwell. The man purported to be responsible for the blaze is currently on the run and police are appealing for information on his whereabouts...**

 

_ So he IS on the run… Dammit. And he has the jewellery that Vance brought to save me. I guess it won’t matter since he’ll be out of our hair and possibly out the country. As long as he leaves me alone, then that’s what matters. _

_ It’s probably because I finally feel safe that I started crying again. I can’t sleep without the lampshade being switched on or without sleeping pills. _

 

* * *

 

 

_ Hey, Diary, you’ll never believe who visited me. _

_ Duncan came to see me with a bunch of carnations, followed by his other friends and Zoe, as they crowded around my bed greeting me. A hospital nurse stood nearby, making sure that none of them sneak off to steal medicines or something, but they generally behaved themselves. _

_ “Thanks for the flowers,” I thank Duncan, as he slipped them in the spare vase full of carnations from Jimmy, “they’re… very nice.” Duncan’s friends tried not to laugh at how he bought very similar carnations. The brunette’s face flamed in embarrassment but laughed it off. _

_ “I gotta say, Gord, you’re a knockout,” he complimented me, quickly adding, “in a good way, not slutty!” Zoe laughed the hardest. _

_ “He totally means you’re loose,” she giggled and he yelped at her to keep quiet while his buddies guffawed. _

_ “I’m EASILY swayed by lovely presents,” I sniffed, trying not to smirk. “Let’s just say I’m someone who easily appreciates gifts.” _

_ “Watch yourself, Duncan, you’re tailing after a golddigger!” Edgar whispered and burst out laughing. _

_ I couldn’t help but join in. These people are more hardcore than greasers, but they seem to like me, even when I’m wearing Aquaberry. Months ago, these people’s fathers would be licking my father’s boots clean, but I can only see myself being in their shoes polishing each others out of mutual respect. _

_ “Gord has the legs to be a stripper!” Zoe added with a grin, “he can get rich pretty fast again working at Old Al’s in the warehouse.” _

_ I coughed, throat dry from laughing and at the ridiculousness of her statement. _

_ “I--No! I’m only 16!” I paused and looked at the clock opposite me, with the date beneath it. “Good God....” _

_ Zoe looked too and held back a smirk as she spoke very lightly. “Oh~ Is it your birthday today?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Yesterday?” Duncan asked. _

_ “No!” _

_ “Last week?” Clint blurted. _

_ “Nope.” _

_ Zoe snapped her fingers, eyes wide. _

_ “TOMORROW!” _

_ “NO!” I squeak, but it was too late. They all hooted. _

_ “We’ll take you to the strip club tomorrow evening!” Zoe exclaimed and the guys cheered. _

_ “No! I’m not going!” I spluttered. “I’m not into that kind of thing!” The guys groaned. _

_ “What about a nightclub?” Duncan suggested, “there’s always an illegal one in Blue Skies held at Jimmy’s hideout.” _

_ I was going to say no until he mentioned Jimmy. Maybe I COULD go… _

_ “Maybe…” I shrug vaguely but everyone roared in celebration and at that point the nurse from earlier barged in screaming at us to get out. _

_ “Spoilsport!” Duncan grumbled, but I saw up and caught his hand before he could walk away and he looked at me hopefully. _

_ “Duncan… you’re a great guy,” I say, “but I think I like Vance more. I just want to thank you for helping him save me. I’m grateful for what you’ve done.” _

_ The other guys watched us, coughing nervously until Zoe hushed them and herded them to leave the room, leaving us alone. Sadness crossed his face, but he leaned down and pecked my cheek. _

_ “I’m just more happy that you’re alive. But if it doesn’t work out, I’ll give ya a cuddle to make you feel better…” _

_ “I’ll be sure to do that,” I chuckled and let go of him, watching him leave. “See you tomorrow at the rave… at what time?” _

_ “Oh! Usually 7pm.” _

_ I felt bad for doing this to him, but I feel much more sure about who I want to be with now. Good god, I’m 16 and I’m already making mental vows on having a serious relationship. I’m going to miss having sneaky smooches with Jimmy. _

_ Three hospital visits though - I’m truly the luckiest guy in the world right now. _

 

 

* * *

 

_ The hospital discharged me the next morning, which is good because the moment I went back to Bullworth Academy, I was greeted with a huge cheer from the greasers and nerds waving banners and setting off bottle rockets into the sky. Vance jogged towards me, and we fell into each other’s arm for a tight embrace. Streamers tangled around us before he lifted my chin and unexpectedly kissed me, and the crowd roared in celebration. _

_ We broke apart, just in time to see Dr Crabblesnitch walk towards us and I was crapping myself because the Head saw my kiss another boy. But he was smiling brightly. _

_ “Welcome back to Bullworth Academy, Vendome! The faculty greatly appreciates your family’s donation to repair the gym from the fire last year, and we will be welcoming you to have first-pick of festivals to choose for Bullworth to carry out in Festival Week!” His smile seems forced, but I think I know what happened. Mom probably dropped a little donation to the school to sweeten my return, even if the Headmaster himself just saw me kiss another guy. _

_ But first pick of festivities for the upcoming Festivals Week? Excellent! I can decide what people should suffer for! _

_ “I’ll be sure to choose the best,” I assure him boldly and he nodded before leaving, and the other guys cheered loudly again. _

_ I’m now in my dorm room, and the boxes lying around confused me at first, but then I remember from the diary entries Vance left that these are his last possessions from his last home. He apologised, but I just grabbed his tie and kissed him to silence him. The door shut behind us, and I push him down to my bed and my lips made quick work giving him hickies along his collarbone and his face cutely reddened like his hair. _

_ “W-wow, Gord…” he breathed in shock, “I’ll have what you’re having…” _

_ “Yes… me,” I said simply and pushed him down again. But I rest my forehead against his, closing my eyes. “I missed you.” _

_ “I missed you too.” His hands held my face, as if making sure that I’m real and not an apparition. “I was going crazier than Johnny when you vanished.” _

_ “Oh, I saw,” I grin, “I read it in my diary.” His ears burn. _

_ “I… know I really shouldn’t have, but I read your diary again while you were in hospital. I saw your reply,” he spoke lowly, “and I… love ya too.” _

_ It was like my heart sprouted wings as he said that. He laughed nervously. _

_ “Even I never felt like this with Jimmy. Sure, it’s a casual thing, but with you it feels so real. You’re a genuine guy, Gord. I like that.” _

_ I love that, being called ‘genuine.’ I suppose I do feel fake sometimes when I used to sleep at Harrington House. There, my life was cosy and safe, but too safe. But here, things feel more real, mistakes are gotten over with and I come out stronger. _

_ “What day is it today again?” I ask and we sit up. Vance sighed. _

_ “Friday. But I don’t see any point in you going into school since it’s the weekend tomorrow.” _

_ “No, I’ll go.” And disappointment crossed his face. I grin. “But after the rave tonight, we’ll have some more fun.” Goodness, the flush of red in his face is just so endearing! But soon, I’ll give him more things to blush about. _

_ He snaps his fingers. “Your birthday! Fuck!” he paled. “I didn’t get ya anything!” _

_ “You don’t have to,” I sniff, “Duncan already gave me flowers yesterday.” _

_ “WHA--” _

_ “Identical ones to Jimmy’s,” I snort and he sighed in relief before hugging me from behind. _

_ “Don’t scare me like that… I don’t want to lose you again.” _

_ “You won’t,” I peck his cheek and rested me hand on top of his. “Not now that I know something more valuable than my wealth.” _

_ God, being in love has made me cheesy. _  
  


* * *

 

 

_ It’s been a long day at school, but I made it. I went to lessons as normal, carried out my coursework, spent free periods in the classroom rather than be outside and getting distracted (or kidnapped) and ate my lunch while studying in my dorm room. I moved Vance’s belongings into proper stacks of boxes rather than lying haphazardly around, so I got more floor space reclaimed. Tidy room, tidy mind, after all. _

_ He still sleeps in bed with me. We haven’t done more than kissing and hugging, but I feel that he’s going to make the first move soon. It’s why I paid one of the non-clique guys to go out and get me a pack of condoms from the drugstore (after paying them a little more to keep quiet) and the pack is currently hidden under my bed. _

_ The door opened and a few people actually came to see me, handing me small gifts because word has spread that my birthday was today (I blame Zoe.) Most were just insignificant bits and bobs like pencils bedazzled with fake gems, or biscuit tins with homemake cookies in, but this made a huge difference from when I used to live at Harrington House where gifts are more expensive. I didn’t forget to thank every gift-giver. Then a letter came for me to the office where my mother mailed me an envelope with a juicy wad of $500, and a note that simply says ‘Treat yourself.’ Of all the gifts, this one excited me that most. You can buy many things with $500. Because $500 can be exchanged for goods and services. Many goods and services. _

_ Another visitor came who doesn’t need to knock my door - Vance. Tired from his paper round, he flopped onto my bed without saying a word. I joking sit beside him, patting his ungelled hair. _

_ “Ready for the rave tonight?” _

_ “Yeah… gimme 100 years…” _

_ Poor thing’s been running himself ragged. But at last we both got ready in casual clothing and left for Blue Skies at 7pm where a small crowd of people already gathered outside. _

 

* * *

 

 

_ I’m currently writing from the bathroom, still amazed by the reception this party received. _

_ As typical of these parties, there are red cups, alcohol, some drugs being passed around and very loud music being blasted from the loudspeakers. The building vibrated and I could swear the police will swoop in any minute, but none came. _

_ When I walked inside wearing just casual jeans and a plain black shirt, Jimmy spoke over the microphone and gestured at me. _

_ “Head’s up! The birthday boy is here! Everyone give Gord Vendome a cheer!” _

_ “Oh god!” I groan and everybody cheered at me. I do not know 80% of these people, yet some are already clearly drunk. _

_ I decided to get a drink first. Thankfully the rickety table where Lefty was serving mixed drinks at didn’t collapse because he is actually rather excellent at speedily pouring drinks into shot glasses are perfect amounts AND stirring unfamiliar cocktails. At the end of the table sat the water dispenser where thankfully the lid is locked on to stop it being spiked. _

_ “My mom worked as a cocktail waitress,” he explained when I stared at him for too long, “you learn a lot about liquid densities from different alcohol brands by the way the colours seem to separate.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Yeah!” he smiled and tossed his used cigarette aside into the trashcan, “we’re not just good at cars, y’know.” _

_ I could barely hear him over the loud music, but after a while I got used to it. The flashing lights, now, those were annoying because they randomly blind me, but my eyes adjusted to them too. Soon, I’m dancing out on the dance floor with Vance and the other guys, including a few adults who probably shouldn’t be hanging around people our age but they sure can bust a few moves. _

_ Raps came on, rap battles ensued, and Johnny had a good go rapping with Edgar, but he lost and they shook hands amicably before Jimmy took over and faced off against Earnest… oh god, who invited the nerds? _

_ Apparently Johnny made a deal with the nerds to not bully them until the end of the year, so they’re really testing the poor greaser’s buttons by showing up here wearing WEIRD t-shirts. It’s pretty hilarious seeing them trying to dance so clumsily. What’s next? Are the jocks going to turn up? Well, I sure hope the hell not. And the Preps would NEVER set foot in a place like this. I’d be surprised if they did. _

_ To all our surprise, Earnest was really good, but ultimately tied with Jimmy. _

_ Someone brought streamers along and flung them about. Pyrotechnics are strictly forbidden because thank god Jimmy has the common sense to impose that rule in a building full of burnable hazards. Streamers will only make this place worse. And balloons bobbed around and people started hitting each other with them, all laughing and tossing them in the air to the music. _

_ Then the lights turned into sultry red beams and the music toned down to slow violin music resembling the soundtrack of a cheesy romance movie. Puzzled faces glanced about like the confused John Travolta meme as guys awkwardly looked for female partners. But in the middle of the dance floor made out of stolen floor tiles, my gaze met Vance’s and it was like our very beings compelled us to walk towards each other, and all eyes fell on us. _

_ Oh god, it was so cheesy, but he he held his hand out, and some stupid people started chanting “DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!” which made me LESS inclined to dance, but Vance knows I have a weakness for him whispering “please?” so I took his hand, and my other snugly held onto his shoulder while his other hand rested on my hip. _

_ It might be because of the red lights, but his face grew so red it’s cute. Our heights sorta match, yet I feel more powerful in this moment, letting his steps mingle with mine while we flowed with the music. I caught Jimmy looking very proud of himself as Vance stepped away to spin me and in a momentary act of clumsiness I tripped a little and fell against him. But he saw what happened, and still held my hand and waist as he allowed me to drop, only to catch me inches from the ground. ‘Woo’s sounded with claps and the music reached it’s peak as more people joined the slow dance, feeling more confident thanks to Vance and I. _

_ I couldn’t help but smile so much. Just as the music ended, lots of us murmured and wandered off to grab drinks and snacks just as Jimmy started playing Linkin Park, including Vance and I as we grabbed two cups of fresh water. _

_ “Thank fuck,” he rasped, gulping the whole thing down with a watered sigh of relief. “I was ready to drop dead from dehydration.” _

_ “Same.” _

_ “You dance good,” he smiled at me and I chuckle, finishing the drink in one go. “Where did you learn to dance?” _

_ “Where did YOU learn how to slow dance?” I counter jokingly and he laughed. _

_ “Mama taught me after we watch some old movie,” his voice dropped, but his smile didn’t. “I’m glad she did. Did I dazzle you, Romeo?” _

_ I pretended to swoon. “Oh yes, Juli...en? ...et?” _

_ We burst out laughing, and that’s when I excused myself to the toilets, which really is just a row of portaloos lined up outside the building by the main road. It might be how Jimmy allowed the adults to join the party as long as they brought their workplace toilets over. Luckily there’s plenty of bog roll which was the one thing that really surprised me about this rave so far, because from what I used to read at Harrington House, raves are cesspools of drugs, alcohol, unprotected sex and a lack of clean toilet facilities. _

_ Although it’s only been an hour since the rave started, so time will tell. _

 

* * *

 

 

_ It’s now morning, and my body is still sore from last night, but not just from all the dancing last night. _

_ When I got back from the toilets, the party took a more tipsier turn when some people brought those Twister games along. I asked Jimmy why a rave would have these, but he just shrugged and said that drunk-Twister will liven things up. I joined a game with Vance, Cornelius and Angie (who surprised all of us considering how meek she is by turning up looking like she stole from Mandy’s wardrobe) and by the end of the game Angie suddenly gave up because she was meant to position to lie beneath me. Poor girl’s face flushed so much she looked close to crying, but ran off before any of us could comfort her. Never saw someone run so fast before. _

_ Drunk Twister games carried on, but pushed aside to the sides of the room while more music blasted out the speakers. Soon, joints started getting passed around as well as colourful pills. I declined every bit offered to me, but Vance did accept a joint and I gave him a look of horror, but he seemed pretty relaxed. He did give me an amused expression like he just told a child about a fact of life. The smell of cannabis is not going to leave his clothes. I’m worried that the school faculty will smell him and expel him. _

_ The party raged on while we sat aside near cuddling couples and smokers. After a while, Jimmy was going around telling people to smoke outside because the ventilation isn’t up to par and some of the nerds were going to have asthma attacks if they inhale too much second-hand smoke, so Vance politely excused himself outside and I follow, not feeling entirely comfortable being close to a couple of guys who seem to be eyeing me for a while. _

_ We walked a few feet away from the building until we leaned against the concrete wall, listening to the last trains of the day whizz past and clunking away on the wizened rails. High above, the sky was almost clear, but we could see stars glimmering almost to the beat of the bass thudding at the rave. The crisp air chilled us and Vance glanced at me. _

_ “You cold?” _

_ “A little,” I shudder. “I thought that the party would warm me up. Well. It did for a while.” Vance just smiled and with the blunt in his mouth, he shrugged off his jacket and handed it to me. _

_ “Take it.” _

_ I accepted it gratefully, slipping it on and a welcoming warmth enveloped me. I suddenly realised something and glared at him. _

_ “You’re not meant to smoke.” _

_ He groaned. “Look, I’m taking my antibiotics, so I’m fine!” _

_ “You promised!” I said in a snippy tone. “I haven’t touched a cigarette in god knows how long, and that nice little kidnapping of mine distracted me from nicotine!” _

_ “I get it!” Vance sighed, “just this once, then I’ll stop. Honest.” _

_ “Alright…” I hug the jacket, inhaling Vance’s scent. I think he used up his cologne because it’s fainter than before, but the comfort still lies knowing that this jacket gave me that sense of safety when I was imprisoned. _

_ “Wanna head back?” he suddenly asked. “Because a lot of people are drinking so much, and it won’t be long before the cops get here and smell the alcohol.” _

_ “Will anyone miss us?” _

_ “Nah,” he shrugged and dropped the joint, stepping on it. “You already got your birthday wishes from every person you met there, but I still got to give you mine.” _

_ “Oh? Let’s go back to the dorm them.” _

_ I started to walk, but he held his hand out and took my hand into his. He shrunk, looking suddenly embarrassed. _

_ “If you don’t wanna, then we won’t have to.” _

_ “No, I’d like it,” I smiled and he warmed up, so we walked back to the academy hand-in-hand just as curfew struck and the prefects gave us steely glares, pointing at their watches. _

_ “Hurry up!” Seth yelled, “we know there’s more of you brats coming back! We’ll catch all of you!” _

_ We ignored them, walking inside the dorn until we entered my room and… _

_ This is the part where things got steamy real quick. _

_ The moment the door closed, I made eye contact with Vance. We shared a smile and moved close to share another kiss, but this time his arms tightened around me, toying our hips together and a most traitorous moan left my mouth. A hand ran through my hair, encouraging me to tilt my head to let us kiss even more deeply. Vance’s other hand dipped past the waistband of my trousers and surprised me by squeezing my buttock. But instead of shock, I discovered how arousing it was, and I ground my crotch against his hip. His purr sounded so sensual against my neck. _

_ “Is this my present from you?” I breathe, closing my eyes. _

_ “Part of it,” he mumbled before licking along my collarbone and to below my ear and I came undone, almost turned to jelly there and then. _

_ “Give it to me,” I growl and his hands quickly whipped my shirt off before roughly shoving me back onto my bed and I gasp. He gave me this amusing dark smirk that sent shivers up my spine and setting sparks off elsewhere… _

_ A total hottie. He’s no Beckham but he is, in my eyes, perfection. The slightest chub at his stomach did not go unnoticed, but neither did the toned body that came to be painted with my breathy moans and wandering hands. _

_ So here I am now, resting in bed while Vance went ahead to use the bathroom and I’m still recovering from the extreme euphoria that he bathed me within. If it’s going to be like this at every birthday, then I’m more than prepared to spend my entire life with him. _

_ That just made my heart skip a beat. Being with him for the rest of my life? That’s… pretty foreign. But then again, so was the idea that long ago that I wouldn’t marry anyone other than the faceless lady I’m betrothed to. Heck, we’re still 16, a human lifespan has hugely increased over the years. I’ll still be 100 and enjoy life. At least, that’s my wish for the future. Hopefully I’ll become the lawyer my father will train me to become, save a lot of money for retirement, then enjoy tonnes of holidays in the places I thought I’d never set foot in. But the thought of Vance being with me throughout those times? _

 

* * *

 

“Hey, you should’ve heard the stories at the party after we left,” Vance chuckles as he entered the room and Gord looked up from his diary. “The nerds tried weed for the first time, and now they’re going around wearing badges on legalisation and Bob Marley. Fatty streaked through New Coventry and got arrested, so his mom’s going to pick him up from the police station.”

His cheeky grin lightened his boyfriend’s mood, pen just inches away from his diary.

“Wow. His mom is going to MURDER him.”

“Yeah!” he snorted. “Hey, I should get a diary too and write what happened at the party.”

“I haven’t written ALL of the party down,” Gord commented, “but I have done the highlights. Everyone else can fill others in.” Vance smiled at him, sitting beside him and kissing his cheek, rubbing his lower back.

“What’d you think of your present?”

Gord raised his hand, looking at the slim gold bangle. It’s only gold-plated, but it’s the perfect size in that it doesn’t just hang loosely, it almost hugs his skin. He kissed it happily.

“I love it. Was it why you didn’t visit me in hospital?”

The redhead’s face dropped and he nodded.

“I told my boss at the burger joint about your kidnapping, but he just sacked me, while the newspaper dude was more tolerant but shoved all these extra hours on me to make up for missing delivery times. So I… kinda saved up.”

“You didn’t have to,” Gord murmured, not helping his smile. “But I love it.” He pecked his cheek. “Call me sappy, but… and I love you.”

His boyfriend just pulled him into an embrace.

The door knocked and they jumped, but Vance answered it and Johnny stood there carrying a parcel wrapped in brown paper and string.

“Hey,” he greeted Vance and he let him inside. Thankfully Gord was decently-dressed enough in his vest and boxers.

“Yo,” he nodded, “glad to see you back, Gordo. So…” He held out the parcel and the former prep accepted it in surprise, opening it. “Just think of this as a welcome pack.”

“Welcome pack?” Gord uttered, perplexed and pulled out a fresh blue denim jacket with his name embroidered on it. It looked like it belonged to a uniform line for a blue-collar worker, but he gasped, stand off the bed and trying it on. Johnny grinned.

“Welcome to our group, Gord. You’re one of us.”

The brunette stepped in front of the mirror, looking slightly comical wearing boxers and a vest with the jacket, but experimentally put his hands in the pockets and squared his shoulders, smiling greatly before looking at the boss.

“Are you sure?” Gord blurted, “this looks expensive!”

Vance burst out laughing and Johnny chuckled.

“Trust me, it’s dirt cheap,” he snorts, “but not second-hand either. Ricky’s got good hands with dyeing clothes, so he gave it the same shade as your vest.”

“So…” Gord stared at them both, seeing that they were both in on this surprise. “I’m a greaser now?”

“If you want to,” Johnny shrugs, “but it can just show affiliation. You can call me boss if ya like, and the other boys will know yer friendly with us. If you walk around New Coventry and someone gives you shit, then the other guys will back you up.”

“Honestly, thank you two so much,” the brunette ran his hand over the fabric, still amazed.

“This is SO going to piss off the preps!” Vance exclaimed and Johnny grinned.

“Oh, Johnny!” Gord suddenly spoke up, “your painting--”

Vance yelped, but Johnny chuckled.

“Chill. I know what my boys are planning,” he smirked, “and don’t panic. Just do what you can. My birthday gifts can wait. At least you had your kidnapping as a real excuse if you don’t complete it on time.”

“Hey, you could be well-known by college interviewers,” Vance joked, “since your kidnapping made national news, there’s no doubt that you’ll be well-known.”

“Great,” Gord rolled his eyes, “just what I want to hear.”

“It could work to your advantage,” his boyfriend says, “I mean, you’ll become a pretty famous lawyer since you experienced what kidnapping is like. Can help you relate to clients.”

“If anything, that’s what prosecutors should experience…”

The bell rung and they all groaned.

“Wait, it’s Saturday,” Vance blurts, “no lessons!”

“Goddammit,” Johnny moaned, “what’s the point of setting the bell for weekends? Some of us are trying to sleep in!”

Gord looked at his diary, flicking back a couple of pages before sighing.

“Dr Crabblesnitch has appointed me for the school council and gave me powers to organise Festival Week next month. I just remembered that I got a meeting at 10.”

“Ah, crap,” Vance uttered, “and I gotta do the paper round for the Vale, Town AND New Coventry this morning.”

“Your legs are going to be the envy of the strongman from the carnival,” Gord jokes.

“Haha, very funny… Let’s get a bite to eat. Thank fuck I don’t start until 10.”

Gord and Vance looked at each, amused at their synchronised deadlines.

“When do you finish, Vance?”

“With luck, if I don’t encounter lonely old ladies trying to get me to stay, then two hours.”

“Same, assuming that everyone gets along with the ideas.”

10’o’clock soon arrived, and Gord entered the student council room wearing his new denim jacket. Petey Kowalski looked up at him with a friendly smile while everyone else still engaged in conversation, mostly nerds, non-clique students, Luis. Angie and Beatrice.

“And Gord’s here, great!” Petey spoke up cheerily as Gord sat beside Angie. “Everyone, welcome to the weekly student council meeting. Starting today, Gord Vendome will - by Dr Crabblesnitch’s request - assist us in the planning for the upcoming Festival Week.”

 

* * *

 

_ Hello diary. _

_ I attended the student council meeting and while it dragged on, it certainly was fruitful. I helped calculate costs and mapped places for certain events to take place. Sports dominated the plans, despite the nerds at every turn tried to vote down the motions. I felt sorry for Luis since he’s the only jock here and he came up with the ideas to have mini-sports on the field. Of the 8 motions he planned, the only one that got approved was for a swim contest purely because there’s no other function for the swimming pool other than water-based sports. _

_ Angie thought of a fashion contest, but Beatrice shot that down, saying that ‘catwalk models do nothing useful for society.’ _

_ “Neither does your stupid periodic table!” she shouted at her, and Beatrice started crying before leaving the meeting. Petey almost postponed the meeting, but I convinced him to carry on as normal. We all voted in favour of a fashion contest. Angie’s erratic behaviour surprised me. She seemed really stressed out for some reason. _

_ Now - we all thought that a bike race would be an excellent idea, the problem is the traffic of people milling around the school grounds, so we decided to only hold it in the hour before the awards ceremony in the football field, where most of the people will be away from marked tracks. _

_ There’s so much we discussed, but we did far more today in two hours than I thought. Just as we left, Petey enthusiastically shook my hand, thanking me over and over and begged for me to be a permanent member of the student council. _

_ “Especially since Beatrice left so abruptly… I hope she was kidding when she said that she quit.” _

_ Well, only time will tell. _

 

* * *

 

 

_ I’m still so spooked by memories of my kidnapping. Even now, experiencing the warm sunlight, I feel chills seize my body as large hands seize my upper arms, leaving imaginary bruises that burst all the blood vessels and purple my skin... _

_ I jumped out of my skin when Vance suddenly ran by my side outside the front door and stupid me wouldn’t stop hyperventilating. Poor guy almost shat himself. _

 

* * *

 

_ I’m hiding in my room. I could swear blind I saw the same car that the kidnapper used to take me away in drive past the gates slowly. I told Vance, and he ran outside with a bike chain he borrowed from shop ready to choke someone with it, but returned minutes later reassuring me that there’s no way that Theo would come back and risk being arrested. _

_ “I can’t help it!” And it was like a full balloon burst as I cried. “No matter what stupid Cognitive Behaviour Therapy tactic I use, I still see myself back in that cell!” _

_ Vance hesitated before saying something well and truly crazy. _

_ “Let’s go to Happy Volts and look at the wreckage.” _

_ Stupid Vance doesn’t understand triggers. He should leave me alone. _

 

* * *

 

_ I’m so sorry, Vance. I really am. _

 

* * *

 

_ I’m back. On Vance’s suggestion, I went with him to the former site of Happy Volts Asylum. It looks so much better as a charred wreck. Vance broke the lock on the outer gate and we entered the grounds. Thankfully the guards are no longer here to stop us from trespassing, but the feeling of being watched only intensified the closer we approached what looked like the bare standing frames of the entrance lobby, with glass lying in pieces. _

_ “I knocked out the first security guard here,” Vance suddenly said. “I hit him with my backpack which had the jewellery in. Just one clean hit, and he was out like a light. That was when the intercom announced for me to hurry up, because you were on death’s door.” He looked at me, hand still holding mine tightly. “I sorta lost my cool. I saw Dr Shade and I didn’t want to believe it, but then Theo appeared and things made more sense.” _

_ “Dr Shade’s still imprisoned for accessory,” I mentioned, “but Bif’s dad is also defending him. The best he could get him is 3 years probation for acting under duress.” _

_ “He’s a good man,” Vance nodded. “And an even better doctor. He’s served so many people in New Coventry, I hope they don’t see him as a scumbag.” _

_ “They won’t,” I assured him and let go of his hand to walk over the large blocks of rubble, almost falling over, but then Vance followed me. _

_ “Uh, what are we looking for?” _

_ “The place where I got held in,” I explained. “If I see it with my own eyes how damaged it is, then I might feel better.” _

_ He said nothing, but followed me until I stopped at where the C block used to be, only half-collapsed as walls still stood since the fire department managed to put the flames out. My foot stepped on the cold floor and the tapping noise echoed into the far reaches of my memory. _

_ I might’ve zoned out because Vance held my hand, whispering to me and asking if I’m alright. I took my hand away and walked down the smoked corridor in the cold shade that the sun has cast until I stop outside the familiar cell door with three locks. The door was still left open, and the bag of IV fluid has long evaporated as the needle hung against the ground from the stand. The flat bed seemed to invite me to lie on it, but Vance’s hold on my sleeve stopped me. _

_ “I’m sorry,” I muttered, “I don’t think this is making any difference.” _

_ “It actually might,” Vance spoke up with a smile and wound his arm around my shoulders, “because you can see that this place is completely done for. Nobody’s gonna be held up in here ever again, because…” He slowed and got his pocketknife out, starting to unscrew the tiny screws on the locks, letting the screws clatter to the floor and the lock banged noisily near his feet. He turned to face me, slipping his pocketknife away. “...Because you can’t imprison someone if there’s no lock. There’s no lock in your mind, Gord. You can shut yourself, yeah, but there’s no lock. There’s only sticky hinges that you have to put a bit more welly into to push yourself to push your door open. It takes effort to free yourself, but when you see the light outside you’ll not regret coming out.” _

_ I wasn’t sure what to say or even feel, but my mind only compelled me to hug him tightly. _

_ Then we discovered something grisly as he stopped us from walking, putting his arm out to stop me and sniffing the air. _

_ “Gord…” he muttered and his hand unsheathed his pocketknife. “Stay close.” _

_ “What?” _

_ I followed him to the completely-ruined Block A where my eyes caught a glimmer of something sparkly, and between two chunks of ceiling rubble I picked up a diamond choker necklace. _

_ “Vance! This is from my jewellery box!” _

_ He was 100% focused on finding the source of the odd, gut-curling smell. He looked at the bushes nearby, which were littered with insulation from the concrete outer walls, immediately leaping through them and a loud scream made him jump. In panic, I follow him and lying beneath the tree with a huge slab of rubble crushing his lower leg lay Theo, colour completely drained from his face as his tight grip on Vance’s backpack remain like a vice. _

_ “H….help me…” he whispered, eyes extremely wide. Vance just laughed coldly. _

_ “So, you haven’t fled the country,” he chuckled and even I thought that was dark of him, “this is so much better. We can just leave you to die for putting Gord in danger.” _

_ It’s evident that the bad smell we detected came from a heavily-infected wound hidden under the slab. I slowly walk up to him, gripping the surprisingly heavy slab and heaved it aside and lo and behold: a long metal pipe piercing the large man’s thigh with the most rancid smell of rotting flesh and dried blood reeling us. _

_ “Help me…” he mouthed again, “help me, help… me…” _

_ He just kept mumbling “help me” over and over again. I look at Vance, who only gave him the coldest glare I’ve ever seen from him. _

_ “How the hell did the fire department miss you?” I bumbled, gesturing at his wound. _

_ “He was well-hidden,” Vance murmured and turned, “so well-hidden, that we haven’t seen him. Come on, let’s get back to school.” _

_ But Theo looks close to death’s door. What should I have done? This man is the reason I have PTSD and nightmares. He’s the reason that my exams this year will be affected negatively. Yet, I don’t have the guts or will to leave him just lying there. Not when I’m planning to be a lawyer. _

_ “We have to call the police on him,” I said and he stared at me. _

_ “Are you mad?” Vance hissed closely and gestured at him, “that scumbag hurt you, man! You could’ve died!” _

_ “I know!” I argued, “but I won’t be able to live with myself if I just leave him to die! He’s been here for days.” He looked at me in pure disbelief but then I grabbed his wrist, and my gold bangle glinted. “Please! You know I’m going to be a lawyer in the future! If we get found out that we trespassed on this property - which now belongs to City Hall until development - my future could be negatively affected with a criminal record!” _

_ Vance was breathing deeply, looking pretty upset, but he relaxed. _

_ “So what do we do?” he mumbled, looking at Theo as he continued to chant ‘help me.’ “He’s clearly gone delusional.” _

_ “We need to get him help so that he’ll be prosecuted,” I said, “if you still got that cellphone he gave you, we can go to the dorm, call 999 and then ditch the phone. We leave things from there.” _

_ He breathed and held my neck gently before kissing my cheek. “Genius.” _

_ “Besides…” We both looked at him. “He’s clearly gone mad from infection. Let’s go back now.” _

_ So we discovered that my kidnapper hasn’t fled the country because when the building collapsed he got caught by falling debris, got impaled, and remained stuck out of sight of emergency services for a good few days. On my advice, Vance called the police, destroyed the phone into millions of tiny fragments with a mallet he borrowed from the Shop building, and tipped it into the bin. _

_ So now we wait. _

 

* * *

 

_ A few days have passed, and just as we silently considered going back to check if there’s a corpse, Hal jogged up to us, looking red in the face from running and the heat, handing us a photo of Theo being carried into an air ambulance. _

**FUGITIVE CAPTURED**

**Theo Brockalin, 49, wanted for kidnapping of a minor and false imprisonment, has been arrested by police after being discovered crushed beneath the collapsed outer wall of the former Happy Volts Asylum building, where he had attempted to flee with hundreds of thousands of pounds worth of jewellery that was understood to have been used as ransom to free Gordon Vendome from imprisonment. Brockalin is now in police custody awaiting trial, a situation that would not be possible without an anonymous tip-off given to the police…**

_ The rest of the article talked about how the police are holding press conferences to explain why they haven’t found Theo sooner at such close proximity to the scene of the crime, but all that mattered is that Theo is gone and he’s never going to get close to me again. My only worry was that I’m going to have to see him in the courtroom when I give my testimony on my kidnapping (because god bless the legal system for being so slow to open cases like mine.) _

_ “Wait,” Vance gasped, pointing at me, “you mean to tell me that this whole time your FULL name is GORDON?” Hal snorted at his shocked face. _

_ “Duh! Come on!” he laughed, “nobody would name their kid ‘Gord’ then that’s it!” _

_ “For my birth certificate, it’s Gordon Vendome,” I said, “but I just go by simply ‘Gord.’” _

_ “I wouldn’t have known!” Vance exclaimed, still in shock, putting his hand on his own forehead. “What will I tell our future kids?” _

_ “There will be NO children in our future!” I groaned despite his joking tone. Poor Hal could wet himself laughing. _

_ “Tell ‘em that Uncle Hal helped save him from his kidnapper!” _

_ “Don’t you encourage him!” I pointed at him warningly. _

_ So that’s it. School resumed to normal, with me taking on more responsibilities while Vance signed documents in Dr Crabblesnitch’s office on next year’s curriculum for him to drop lessons and lessen his financial burden. It’s a shame, seeing as he is of average intelligence with an excellent knack for Shop, but I suppose sacrifices are a part of a pauper’s life. With people like me, we can afford to not make sacrifices to achieve our goals, but I experienced sacrifices whilst living with Vance under the illusion that my family was broke. I sacrificed my time for him, but it was definitely worthwhile. I sacrificed some wealth in the form of the jewellery for healthcare. I also sacrificed my torn Aquaberry sweater by patching the rips in it and gave it to a homeless fellow, and he acted like I gave him a gold bar because he burst into tears and thanked me endlessly - I didn’t get anything in return but grateful words. Now I understood the feeling Parker must’ve felt when he told me in confidence that he gave a homeless person some money. _

_ Vance has already stopped coming to some classes, but he said he’ll come back and at least attempt exams before officially half-attending Bullworth Academy. _

_ Problems are solved and only worries and speculations are left to deal with. The biggest elephant in the room now is the fact that Vance and I are together, but I still struggle to accept that. It’s like a dream and any second now, the dream will burst like a bubble and I’ll wake up miserable and empty-hearted. _  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently re-vamping parts of the whole fanfic so you may see slight changes.
> 
> Font:  
> Italics: Diary-writing  
> No font edit: 3rd person POV  
> Bold: Radio chatter (chap.4 only) or newspaper


	10. Chapter 10

_ Months later… _

_ I stood in front of my dorm room mirror, examining my hair as I carefully try to trim it with Vance’s hands guiding mine, instructing me in that cool tone of voice where to glide the gleaming blades until my ears are more noticeable through my short hair. It grew back quicker than I thought, but the New Year has passed and it’s been a few months since my kidnapping shook Bullworth Academy. Today, I hear the news of whether my father is found Guilty or Not Guilty of fraud. _

_ “Today’s the day, partner,” Vance uttered and I nod nervously. “It’ll be okay, man. Bif’s dad is a real pro, apparently.” _

_ “It’s not that…” I inhaled deeply. “It’s everything…” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “I haven’t finished the painting for Johnny’s birthday on time. It’s still chilly but too warm to wear the hat you bought me. I still live in the boys dorm and I like it better here but I miss Harrington House. Your friends have been amazing to me. Mother rarely keeps contact with me. Plus I’m worried that I won’t get into Law School because my grades had really suffered.” _

_ He said nothing, but his arms wrapped around me. _

_ “I can see why you’re worried. But I guess you just gotta take things one step at a time instead of jumping.” _

_ I held his hand which rested over my chest and squeezed it. _

_ “When do they announce it?” he asked. _

_ “1pm,” I replied and checked my watch, ignoring the crack across it. “Good thing it’s free period. Can you…?” _

_ “Of course, my Lord,” he jokes and kissed my knuckles, “I’ll go anywhere with ya that serves food nearby.” _

_ “You and your bottomless stomach,” I snorted and we left for morning lessons. _

_ I managed to catch up on schoolwork, but even then things still throw me off-place like modules and coursework that needs doing. I can thank the gods that I completed the map of Bullworth in time for my Geography otherwise I’d have failed it. Though right now, I presented a copy of my diary (heavily annotated, of course) to Mr Galloway, who whistled at the bulk of the pages I photocopied. _

_ “Is this everything?” he asked and I nodded. “Take a seat, Vendome, I’m going to have a lot of fun reading this!” He announced free period, but I thought I take the time to write in this diary again since I haven’t written in you for months. _

_ Life’s been sweeter now. Unfortunately, Vance started to drop out of some lessons to make tuition cheaper. He hangs out in my dorm a lot whenever he doesn’t have any under-the-table work to do, but I have seen him reading my textbooks on subjects he no longer does while he thinks I’m not looking. I see strands of his hair being used as invisible bookmarks. _

_ Oh, and a surprise hit me the other day: Parker and Chad actually came to visit me at this dorm despite swearing before to never enter the ‘nest of plebs.’ Parker mumbled and was all apologetic before Chad spoke up, and then Parker suddenly hugged me tightly, apologising over and over. He said Derby spoke a lot of lies and rumours about me, including the one about me having sex with his garden gnome, and that he and the others were getting fed up of hearing negative talk about me. For now, though, they’re going to have to deal with it until Derby graduates next year. It gives me hope that Bif will be the next head of the clique. And it made me happy knowing that not all the preps think of me as a plebian. I did tell Parker and Chad about my mother lying to me about the family’s finances and they looked so relieved that I’m not going to claim food stamps anytime soon. _

_ From spending time believing that I was poor, I felt that being a ‘pauper’ gave me some valuable insight on both sides of the tracks. I saw hopes and dreams, grim reality and unluckiness and how interconnected we all are. _

_ “Gord!” I hear Mr Galloway gasp and everybody who didn’t clear out for free period looked up in shock. “This is amazing. I’m granting you full marks!” _

_ I stared at him, pen dropping from my hand. He looked blown away. _

_ “I’m going to have a word with the invigilators on whether to count this as Medici’s work or not, because his writing is also in here,” he added with a huge smile. “Congratulations, Gord. You deserve a special mention in the next assembly because of this!” _

_ Amazed whispers hissed the air along with a couple of jealous grumbles - including Ted’s as he glared at me, but I shot him a smirk and raised my eyebrows. Apparently, in this group, he failed his English. _

_ “You also need to publish this too as a book!” Mr Galloway said quickly, “there may be some things that an editor would want you change, grammar-wise, but aside from that you should consider becoming a writer!” _

_ “Really?” I stared at him. “It’s not that I don’t mind the idea, but it’s just one book.” _

_ “Of course!” my dear teacher exclaimed, “you can just publish one book and then that’s it, but think of the publicity you’ll get from the papers if you do a special deal with one of their publishers…” _

_ I already sold my story to a few newspapers and raked in some pretty cold hard cash, but I can see where he’s going with this. _

_ The bell rung, and we started to get up. _

_ “Okay, class, the next English lesson is the last day for you to submit your coursework before exams start, so don’t dawdle and finish them ASAP!” _

_ Become a writer, huh? I had fun writing this diary, but there’s just so many intimate details that I left out that I wouldn’t think it’s interesting enough to publish for the public to read. Nobody wants to know about my flings with members of the same-sex. Especially my father. _

* * *

 

_ I’m currently waiting outside the Art classroom. The news of my father’s verdict will be released at 1pm, but that starts at the same time as Art class. I couldn’t stop looking at the time on my watch. I’m getting anxious about this. My heart palpitations, since my return from my kidnapping, have become more noticeable to the point I find myself doubling over, raising my arms and smiling to make sure that I’m not developing a stroke. _

* * *

 

_ I’m in the bathroom. Mrs Phillips saw me trying not to hyperventilate so she gave me a bottle of her perfume to act as a hall pass and told me to go to the bathroom until I composed myself. I won’t know about the news until it hits the evening news over radio and tomorrow’s papers. _

_ But you won’t believe who I just met in here. Jimmy. _

_ “Are you skipping class?” I asked him. _

_ “Nah, it’s not skipping if you already passed,” he answered as casually as his attire. Jogging bottoms, trainers and a hoodie. Stay classy, Hopkins. “I passed the coursework as early as possible so that I can bum about in Bullworth.” _

_ “Damn,” I muttered. “If I didn’t get kidnapped, I’d do everything early.” _

_ We just laughed. Then his expression turned serious. _

_ “How’re ya doing?” _

_ “I’m fine,” I said, obviously not looking fine. “Honest!” _

_ “Uh-huh. And you’re holding a Chanel No.4 2006 edition perfume in your left hand while standing in the middle of a boys bathroom. What’s really wrong, Gord?” _

_ I sighed and told him. _

_ “So, your dad, huh?” he muttered in understanding. “Well, if it’s Bif’s dad, there’s no doubt that he’ll be found not guilty.” _

_ “I sure hope to God he’ll be free at last.” _

_ “What else is wrong?” he asked. _

_ “I don’t know if I’ll be returning home.” _

_ “You will, most likely. You gotta celebrate your father’s freedom.” _

_ “But it’s Vance!” I blurted. “We only just got together, and now we’re going to be apart for 3 months!” He rolled his eyes in amusement. “And we haven’t even gone on a proper date yet! Just talking and hanging out won’t cut it for me!” _

_ “Man, you’re such a romantic. And you have been together for a couple of months.” _

_ “I mean it!” I exclaimed. “And there are no decent enough dating spots in Bullworth aside from the cliff, the beach house, the theatre…” _

_ “See?” Jimmy interrupted, “take him to one of those instead. It’ll only take an evening.” _

_ “Hopefully…” _

_ “No, I mean as in tonight,” he added with a grin, “be spontaneous. He’ll like that.” _

_ “Really now?” I raised my eyebrow. “And you know because…?” _

_ He only stepped closer to me with that cheeky smile - the one that sets my heart aflutter - until we’re almost standing nose-to-nose. _

_ “You definitely know the answer to that, Gord.” His breath warmed my lips. “A man doesn’t kiss and tell.” _

_ This is the closest I’ll ever be to him. After this, romantic interactions will only be between Vance and I. I could easily pull him for one of our make-out sessions, but the only guy I can imagine myself kissing now is Vance. _

_ Instead, I kissed his cheek and I felt him smile. My last kiss for the King of Bullworth, a simple smooch of Benediction. _

_ “You know who else you remind me of?” he suddenly remarked. _

_ “Who?” _

_ “Kinda like Bif and that blonde girl. You and him are standoffish but warmed up to blondes and redheads.” _

_ I whack him upside the head and we laughed. _

_ “Thank you for listening to me,” I thanked him, “I feel mildly better.” _

_ “It’s no problem,” Jimmy shrugged, “everyone comes to me with problems.” _

_ “But this time, you came to me?” _

_ “Truth is…” he gave me an enigmatic smile, “...I’ve been keeping an ear out on that case with your dad. Thought that you’ll need a bodyguard to keep shitheads away from you.” _

_ “Well you’ve done a terrible job,” I said bluntly before cracking up laughing. “I must get going to class. I’ll see you soon, Hopkins.” _

_ “See you on the other side,” he said, waving me off as I left to go to art. _

_ Maybe I will take Vance out. I can use some of that cash to treat him for a real date. _

* * *

 

_ Soon, I’m back in art, and I finally finished the painting of Vance. Mrs Phillips swooned as she looked at it, watching me add the last touch of varnish over to protect the painting even more. _

_ “Beautiful!” she simpered and held my shoulders from behind as I dropped the brush with a heavy sigh, admiring my finished work. “You have the hands of a true artist. Mr Galloway told me so. You’re a man of many talents, Gord.” _

_ “Thank you, Mrs Phillips,” I breathed, “I’m just glad it’s finished.” _

_ Everyone else muttered, and I didn’t really care that they were jealous, but then I heard admiring comments and I felt my chest puff out in pride. Vance really does look good in my painting. _

_ “I’m proud of you,” Mrs Phillips’s breath fluttered before moving to look around her classroom. “And I’m proud of all of you. Soon…” her voice hitched and she put her hand to her mouth, looking upset. “Before you know it, you’ll spend your last day here and leave Bullworth…” _

_ The poor woman looks so ready to break down. I didn’t think she’d grow attached to a bunch of troublemakers like us, but I think being married changed her a little. Darn. _

_ “We’ll always be around to bother you!” someone shouted and we all laughed. _

* * *

_ Art ended, and I quickly run out the classroom and all the way to the garages where I know Vance will go to around this time after his delivery round. _

_ I would have waited in the boys dorm and watched the TV, but it got broken again. So I’m going to have to wait until tomorrow’s paper comes out. So there I was, waiting for Vance when suddenly... _

_ I spot him speeding faster than the jocks on steroids heading towards me before yelling and hitting the brakes, rubber screeching against the asphalt and almost knocking a screaming prefect over. He hopped off the bike without stopping and tackle-hugged me. _

_ “You’ll never guess what!” His face lit up with the biggest smile I’ve seen. “I found a place to crash AND a real job!” _

_ His news stunned me as I stare at him before hugging him tightly. _

_ “Excellent!” I cry out, “where is it at?” _

_ “You know Shiny Bikes in the Vale? Well… the dude there has a spare room and he’s been looking for an apprentice for a while,” Vance explained, “so I agreed that I’ll live with him rent-free as long as I clean the shop and the other rooms, and I’ll learn the trade from him.” _

_ “Wha…” I trail off in disbelief. “That’s borderline slavery.” _

_ Vance snorted. “Since when do you guys care about work conditions?” _

_ “Just kidding,” I shook my head, “his bikes are amazing. But what about Shop class?” _

_ “Ah… yeah…” Vance sighed and the hug broke as he went to pick his bike up, “about that… I decided to drop Shop altogether. There’s no use getting a qualification if I’m going to have experience.” _

_ “That’s true.” _

_ “And that guy is a total slob. Luckily I know how to clean up messes, so he better appreciate the extra help.” _

_ But I can tell that it’s really eating him up. Although he knows he can’t afford to be picky in his situation. He lost his only family and has very little money to survive on. _

_ My fingers are crossed that he’ll remain in the job for years to come. And that his pay will increase with the minimum wage. _

_ Then I remember something. The date I’m planning to take him out on. _

_ “Vance,” I suddenly said, “how would you like to go on a date tonight?” _

_ His face lit up in surprise. Oh my God, he looked so cute. _

_ “Really? Tonight?” he gasped, holding my arms. “Oh, man! Where? You said you wouldn’t go to the carnival ever again!” _

_ “Correction: YOU said that the carnival got ruined by Duncan,” I corrected him, “and it’s not the carnival.” _

_ “Well, where to?” _

_ Now I’m stuck. I’ve been thinking of his possible reactions so much that I forgot to consider where we’re going. _

_ “Uh…” I must look like a right idiot standing there gawping at him. “The… church… graveyard?” _

_ “The graveyard?” he muttered. “What’s there?” _

_ “Dead bodies,” I joked quickly, “but, uh… it’s quiet. Barely anyone goes there. We can look at the dates and make it a contest to find the earliest burial.” _

_ “That…” he stared at me, sounding hesitant, “...Sounds fun… Yeah… And…?” _

_ “Maybe play pranks on couples wandering past?” I suggested. “Scare them and whatnot?” _

_ A smirk played his lips and his eyebrow raised. _

_ “Oh, yeah?” _

_ “Yes!” I burst, trying to sound confident, “graveyards are nice and quiet, you rarely have idiots at night and it means no interruptions--” _

_ He put his finger to my lips, looking like he’s trying so hard not to laugh. Oddly enough, I love the feel of his calloused fingertip. _

_ “You haven’t made a plan, have you?” _

_ “Of course I have!” I spluttered, “it’ll be very romantic!” _

_ He lost it and doubled over laughing. _

_ “I am very serious!” I ranted and he wiped his eye. _

_ “Seriously,” he wheezed and slung his arm around my shoulders, “but yeah, I’ll go out with you tonight.” _

_ “Where?” I utter. _

_ “A casual walk,” he suggested, “we can just wander about in town, go to the theatre before smooching at the clifftop and then sleep in the beach house while telling each other what names we’re going to give our kids and how many dogs we’ll keep in our little suburban house with it’s cute white picket fence.” _

_ Now I’m laughing too hard to breathe. _

_ “No way!” I snorted. “Obviously, we’re going to have the best penthouse apartment and have no kids.” His eyes widened. _

_ “Really? Why not?” _

_ “They’re too much trouble,” I sniff, “they’re messy, spread germs, rely completely on instinct and noisy. Not to mention it costs an estimated one million dollars to raise them to age 18 and even then nowadays more kids are living with their parents in their 20s.” _

_ “Wow,” he blinked, “I didn’t think… y’know…” _

_ “What?” _

_ He made an awkward gesture that made no sense at all. “Someone who hates kids…” _

_ “What? No, no!” I protested, “I don’t HATE kids, I just HATE the notion that having kids is seen as some sort of ‘ultimate achievement’ in life when many successful people don’t have them and are yet treated as if they’re children themselves for deciding voluntarily not to have children!” _

_ “I get what you mean…” he said, sounding like he doesn’t get what I mean, “won’t your parents be pissed?” _

_ “Oh, who cares what they think?” I sighed heavily. “If anything, father being away and not contacting me every few days on my progress bothered me greatly.” _

_ “Right…” An awkward silence fell between us and it helped me remember something. _

_ “Vance, did you say you were a babysitter?” _

_ “Oh yeah,” he nodded. “Just the one, and it died from pneumonia. It’s no surprise, the house was a total wreck and there’s asbestos. The mom’s single and had to work full-time, but in the end she lost her kid…” His voice dropped. _

_ Shit. How the heck did we get from talking about cute dates to children dying from pneumonia in a span of 5 minutes? _

_ “It’s a terrible shame,” I said, patting his shoulder. “Let’s go for that date. How about a movie first…” _

_ I looked past his head in time to see someone riding a moped towards us, driving past and parking in front of the garage. Trent got off, lifting his helmet off with a sigh and dramatically running his hand through his hair like a drama queen… oh. _

_ “Hold on,” I murmured in his ear and jogged over to Trent. “Pardon me, Trent, but may we borrow your scooter for a date?” He snorted. _

_ “Jog on! I worked hard to win this thing!” _

_ I tugged out a small wad of the cash from my pocket and he paused, eyes fixed on them. I did a quick count of it. _

_ “I would like to borrow it for tonight - and have it safely returned here in the morning - for $50. Sounds fair?” _

_ “Deal!” Trent gleefully snatched the cash and tossed the key at me and I almost stumble to catch it. He kissed the notes and jogged off. Vance hurried to my side, stunned. _

_ “We’re going on a road trip?” he blurted. _

_ “No, no!” I shake my head, “a date should be done more properly! I will drive us to the theatre, then the Vale hotel for their amazing steak, the clifftop to watch the sunset before we retire to sleep in Hopkin’s hideout.” He smiled like a goof, shuffling his feet and shaking his head. _

_ “That sounds expensive.” _

_ “I’m the one who’s taking you on a date, so I’ll pay for everything.” I stop before grinning. “You’re dating a rich man, remember.” _

_ We agreed to come back here at 5pm so that we can leave to go watch a movie, eat, then go up to the clifftop in time to watch the sun set. Everything is timed, so therefore our date has to be perfect. Casual, but still picture-perfect. _

_ I’m already only wearing my black trainers and trousers, a white button-up shirt and my denim jacket. I didn’t do anything to my hair apart from combing it back just so that it doesn’t go all over the place. But then I realise that I’m starting to look even more like a greaser than before. A well-dressed one. _

_ Door’s knocking. Gotta run. _

_ Wish me luck. _

* * *

 

_ Mr Galloway has once told me that when I’m writing a diary, I keep alternating between tenses. It’s true, but at the same time it’s accidental. I may have used past tenses, but I couldn’t help but use present tenses too. _

_ 5pm arrived, and Vance and I made our way to the garages where Trent’s moped is parked. We didn’t have helmets, but just in case we get stopped, I brought enough money to bribe officers to leave us alone under the condition that we don’t cause any trouble. _

_ “You gonna drive?” Vance asks and I settle in the seat with a ‘yeah’. _

_ The vehicle moved a little as he clambers on, sitting behind me with his arms around my waist. My face warmed at that, but then I turned the scooter and with a nicely-purring engine, we set off down the driveway beside the academy, and onto the main road. It’s literally a 2 minute journey on wheels, but it felt like forever when you have the man of your dreams holding you from behind. _

_ “Gord! Pothole!” he suddenly yells in my ear and my eyes cast down just in time for me to suddenly swerve onto the pavement. An adult screamed and they fell over the edge and into Bullworth Bay before I drove back onto the road, shaking. _

_ “Dammit!” I hiss, “that pothole is going to kill someone someday!” _

_ “Ahaha!” lovely Vance laughed, “that’s what I said!” _

_ We made it to the theatre, parked around the back and joined the queue at the front. There weren’t many people around, but there were also a handful of Bullworth students in pairs holding hands… Vance and I shared a wondering glance before we shrugged it off and we got to the ticket booth where the bored worker saw us together. _

_ “Two, please,” I say politely and he punched the numbers into the most basic POS system a pleb could ever touch. _

_ “$17.” _

_ “Hang on!” Vance suddenly spoke up, pointing at the sign above our heads that I completely missed. It stated that there’s a special offer for couples on a $10 deal including refillable drinks. “We’re a couple too. It should be $10.” _

_ “Don’t joke around, kiddo,” he cackles, “couples only.” _

_ Something changed in Vance’s expression and I don’t like it. Something frosty. _

_ “Vance, let’s just go someplace else,” I say hurriedly, “it’s clear that this plebeian has no clue how to do business.” _

_ “I do, you brat, now pay up or bog off,” he rolled his eyes. Vance’s hands clenched, but he still smiled, stepping closer to the podium. _

_ “Give us that deal, or we’ll make out against the glass.” _

_ The man spluttered. “You what?” _

_ “I mean it,” he coos, arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me to his side. Just going along with it, I rest my head against his. “And you got a queue of people itching to get in. They’ll start sneaking in and your job will be fucked. The longer we make out, the more clothes we’ll take off.” _

_ Absolute disgust crossed his face before he began angrily tapping the keys on his computer and two tickets printed out for us. “Fine, fine! Get the hell out of my sight, you pigs!” _

_ “Thank you!” Vance’s stealthy hand slipped a $10 from my pocket and pushed it through the slot before snatching the tickets up and lead me inside. _

_ He kissed my cheek as we enter the lobby, breaking me from my stunned silence. “What? You thought I was gonna kill that guy?” _

_ “Well, yes!” I exclaim angrily, “he was being grossly discriminatory! I ought to sue this place to hell for that!” He laughed and took his wallet from his pocket. _

_ “Yeah, do that, but we got a date, and I got us tickets, didn’t I?” _

_ “I suppose…” _

_ Movie food is ridiculously expensive compared to normal supermarket food. We should’ve snuck some snacks in, but Vance and I couldn’t help but drool over the popcorn behind the glass. God, I love salty popcorn so much… _

_ So we bought a jumbo-sized bag and a single large beam cola. Expensive, but totally worth it. Especially since we get to share the drink with it’s two straws. Halfway through the movie I ducked my head to take a sip from my straw, but they must’ve been moved by accident because instead of plastic, my lips met Vance’s and we quickly looked away in surprise. _

_ Then his hand rested on top of mine and I mustered the (schoolgirl-like) courage to face him and saw his shy smile. We didn’t say anything, but leant in and shared a soft lingering kiss, ignoring the heterosexual nonsense happening in the movie. Unfortunately, Twilight was having a special rerun for tonight only and it’s the only film showing right now. _

_ “Hey, if I was a vampire, and you were a human, would you let me change you?” Vance randomly asked as we left the theatre, trying not to smirk as the clerk glared at us holding hands. _

_ “Well… It’ll be permanent. But I’ll let you do it if we stick together for good.” _

_ “So… would you?” his voice dropped to that soft tone that turns my tendons to jelly. _

_ “Yes…” I whisper. “But if it was the reverse, I’d probably ravage you the moment you kiss me.” Now it was his turn to pinken. _

_ And then we arrived at the hotel, one of my father’s places. The Aquaberry Outlet nearby has shut early for the night, but luckily none of the fellow preps are around otherwise they’d probably tease me. I’m sure there’s a rumour somewhere about Vance and I dating already, along with the rumour of Algie getting kidnapped by aliens despite him being around us. But because there are other Bullworth students around, I decided to walk him into the lobby of the spectacular hotel and a familiar face greeted Vance and I. Parker approached us wearing a waiter’s outfit, looking incredibly dapper in the black waistcoat and grey long-sleeved shirt and a pair of glasses with a small smile. _

_ “Good evening, welcome to the Vale hotel. How may I--” He squinted before paling. “FUCK.” _

_ A passing waiter - whom I presumed to be the Head waiter - gasped sharply and cuffed him upright the head. “MANNERS!” _

_ “It’s fine!” I spoke up and he raised an eyebrow before also growing bloodless in pure shock. _

_ “Master Vendome! It’s been so long!” he crooned, forcing Parker to bow politely, “what will it be for today?” _

_ Vance and I were still in shock at Parker Ogilvie - son of one of the most successful business in the Vale - working a lowly job as a WAITER and in my father’s hotel restaurant to boot! _

_ An idea made me grin. _

_ “A table for two please, Walter,” I say lightly, finally remembering his name and I linked my arm with Vance’s. “And I request that this rude little waiter is to exclusively serve us and nobody else until we leave.” _

_ “Anything for the son of our employer!” Walter cooed and let go of Parker, giving him the Evil Eye. “You, hurry them to the balcony!” He quickly looked at Gord, smiling in a smarmy way and wringing his gloved hands together. “Any particular view, young Gord?” _

_ “View?” Vance whispered. I chuckled. _

_ “The Atlantic view, please.” _

_ So with that, Parker quietly lead us further inside the hotel to the elevator, taking us to the vacant penthouse suite and opened the veranda doors for us, presenting a lovely whitewashed balcony with a cushioned bistro set in full view of the Vale’s shops’ rooftops, the ocean, the lighthouse. _

_ “Woah…” I heard Vance whisper. “Forget the clifftop, we can see the sunset just perfectly here.” _

_ I turn to Parker, knowing it’s safe to break character. “Parker, what are you doing here, working as a waiter?” _

_ He turned red. “I’m doing this because it gets me away from home, and I actually enjoy being a waiter. Dad’s not that happy about it, but then again he doesn’t agree with a lot of things.” _

 

_ “Just that?” Vance spoke up, crossing his arms, “because from what I heard, you set the jocks on Gord. Didn’t want to get your hands dirty then, but you’re getting them dirty now?” His eyes turned downcast. _

_ “Honest!” he spoke up guiltily, looking at me pleadingly, “Gord, I REALLY am sorry for that! I hit a bad patch with my dad at the time and thought it would cheer me up to see someone get beaten up, but it only made me feel worse.” _

_ “It’s fine,” I sighed, “now take our order, and we will forget that we saw you here.” _

_ We sat down, taking only a minute to look through the menu before I looked up at Vance who slowly grew more dismayed. Prices. _

_ “Gord, I know you like this hotel, but these are really expensive!” he protested, “why not go for the burger joint?” _

_ “I’m still a rich guy, Vance,” I said sternly, “ordering a steak is like ordering a bag of peanuts.” _

_ “Well… oh, hey, spaghetti,” he suddenly murmured as he peered at the menu again and an idea hit me. _

_ “Parker,” I suddenly spoke up and he whipped out his pen and paper, “one large spaghetti and meatballs please with some mozzarella.” _

_ “Gord?” How cute. Vance looked so excited. _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “That sounds perfect.” _

_ “And drinks?” Parker asked lightly and Vance grinned. _

_ “Hey, how about some wine?” he joked, but I smirked and held up two fingers to Parker and the redhead’s mouth dropped. _

_ “Ain’t it illegal for the hotel to sell alcohol to minors?” _

_ “Not if I bribe our waiter and he doesn’t get noticed,” I explained lightly, pushing a $20 and Parker’s hand hoovered it into his waistcoat pocket. “And besides, we’ll only have one each. No getting drunk on the first date.” _

_ “Damn!” Vance whispered incredulously, shrugging his jacket off. “I feel overdressed for this place too.” I take my jacket off too, and Parker hung them on the fancy ornate coathanger by the balcony doors. _

_ He left, and we smiled at each other. _

_ “So…” he said casually, leaning back in his chair, “a prep dating a greaser, huh?” _

_ “Uh-huh.” _

_ “Next thing you know, it’ll be a dropout and a nerd.” We laughed at that. _

_ “Are you enjoying this date?” I asked him. _

_ “Heck yeah!” he burst, gesturing out at the view, fingers parting to feel the light breeze. “Who else is going to get us a view like this?” _

_ “Other preps,” I answered and he snorted. _

_ “I don’t see myself snogging any of the other preps. Pinky’s already taken so she’s a no-no.” _

_ I remember the times when I made out with her in my first year at Bullworth, even when she was already betrothed to Derby, and I sweat nervously. _

_ “Yeah… I heard that she’s a noisy kisser and that she wears her mom’s perfume.” _

_ “Yeah, well thank god I don’t share the same apartment block as Lola,” Vance chortled, “otherwise I’d wear earplugs every night. Apparently Johnny sleeps at her place because he works late nights at the gas station and his parents don’t want him coming in late and waking them up, so he goes to her place.” _

_ “Huh. I never knew Johnny had a job.” _

_ “Neither did any of us until he told us recently, like because of what happened to you, kidnapping and all, he wants us to know what he gets up to in case anything happens.” _

_ Huh. Cheerful. _

_ “Hey, too bad we don’t have our slingshots, otherwise I’d so pick on those kids in the street!” Vance snickered, pointing and I looked over the balcony fence to see Karen and Melody skipping together down the street. I grinned. _

_ “A stinkbomb would be more appropriate since those brats love to raise a stink. I can’t believe I used to tattle on people when I was in elementary school.” _

_ Our date became less of a date and more like a planning meeting for a war council on what weapons to use against certain enemies. Potato guns are the best for dealing with jocks, for example. But as I learnt from Jimmy, lacing the front door with marbles then pulling the fire alarm is the trick that got Vance laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Then he started coughing drily, inhaling sharply and I hurry to his side and held his shoulder until he stopped spluttering into a tissue. _

_ “‘M Fine…” he breathed, leaning his head against my shoulder. “I swear I AM taking those antibiotics… I ain’t smoking either. I quit. I’ve been vaping instead.” _

_ Stay classy, Vance. _

_ “At least you’re getting better,” I said and sat down, but our hands remain holding each other across the bistro table, and our eyes moved from them to our faces. _

_ Before we could kiss, the door clicked open and Parker pushed a trolley beside us, with a steaming bowl full of spaghetti and meatballs, and sitting on a silver plate sat a grater and a block of mozzarella. _

_ “Excellent timing,” Vance said in his most poshest accent and I almost pissed myself laughing. Parker tried not to grin as well as he put the bowl between us and stuck two forks in. _

_ “How much of the cheese?” he asked politely, holding the grater and cheese above the gorgeous-smelling pile. _

_ “I’ll tell ya when to stop,” Vance spoke for me and he began to grate the soft cheese, watching the many fibres of mozzarella cascade over the sauce, the mounds and stringy figures-- “Okay, stop.” And now the whole fucking thing is covered in nothing but cheese. “You may leave, jeeves.” _

_ “That’s too much!” I hissed in horror. It looks like an abomination that Italy exported because Mussolini himself pissed on it and declared it the food of the master race. But Vance’s eyes practically sparkled. _

_ “It’s beautiful!” he whispered, taking his fork out from the side of the disorganised pile of catastrophe. “I love mozzarella!” And dove right in, practically stuffing massive forkfuls in his mouth at a time. Thank god we’re weren’t eating in the restaurant downstairs. _

_ “Leave some for me!” I complained and started eating (albeit more delicately) twisting the strands and actually savouring the food unlike the unfabulous beast opposite me gorging like he hasn’t eaten in days. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. _

_ “This tastes so good! Almost like how mama used to make it!” _

_ That made me remember seeing a pot of dried spaghetti in Vance’s old family apartment. Of course. _

_ “We should come back here another time then,” I suddenly spoke up after swallowing a meatball. He tried not to laugh. _

_ “I saw how much you paid for this meal. I ain’t gonna do that to ya. Next time, I’ll cook us something!” _

_ Somehow, the thought of Vance cooking made me smile. I wonder what food tastes like when made by a pauper with passion as opposed to food where all ingredients are coldly calculated? _

_ “I’ll look forward to it.” _

_ But halfway through the bowl, when I can finally distinguish the remnants of the spaghetti, I put some more in my mouth, enjoying the fulfilling meaty taste of the meatballs pressing against my cheeks when I notice Vance looking at me, with a single strange spaghetti hanging from his mouth, connecting to the spaghetti coming from the mound in my mouth. His lips curved into a grin and I silently shake my head, but he only smirked and nodded, nibbling the strand painfully slowly. _

_ I practically swallowed the load in my mouth, readying to cut the connection, but rolled my tongue to keep it in my mouth and it acted like a lasso from how it seemed to draw him closer with my unspoken command. At my mercy. _

_ At MY mercy… _

_ His chair screeched a little as he stood up to lean closer, closing his eyes and tilting his head before I move to meet his lips, and a most blush-inducing tongue-kiss ensued as he stole my spaghetti while I melted on the spot. We parted, remaining close, and I could swear the setting sun brought out hazel flecks in his eyes. I wish I could read his mind so that I know what he’s thinking while looking at mine. _

_ “It tastes better than I thought now,” he said softly and sat down, thankfully unaware of how fast that made my heart beat. _

_ To our surprise, Parker turned up with two flutes of wine, placing them down and apologising for not bringing them sooner. We almost finished the dinner anyway but at least we have something to help us chill. _

_ He left, and we resumed with casual chatter. From staying with Vance, it felt like I already knew everything about him, but he still continues to surprise me as I do to him. He likes the colour blue, because it’s a soft colour that couldn’t hurt your eyes. I like the smell of the countryside because it’s nostalgic of car trips beneath visible galaxies in the dead of night. _

_ “One day, when I get a license, I’ll take you on a road trip,” he suddenly said, “then we can see some real sights at night.” _

_ “That sounds wonderful. But I’d only end up watching the best sight of all.” _

_ “?” _

_ “You~” _

_ He made a small noise and almost hid his face. That was payback for drowning the spaghetti. _

_ But oooo the wine. It’s creamy texture almost lulled me into complete relaxation, but Vance just gulped all his down like it’s a shoddy third-world beam cola knockoff. Good grief. _

_ “You still not finished with that?” he said expectantly, eyeing the glass in my hand. I sigh and slurped it all down. No point going slow - alcohol is going to have a similar effect no matter how fast you drink it. At least I’m savouring it. And Vance, when he held my chin and kissed me again, properly savouring me and half-sitting on my lap. I must ask Parker what percentage the alcohol was in that wine, because one simple glass shouldn’t have gotten us falling into an intense makeout session with hands dangerously close to stripping each other right there on a public balcony. _

_ “Hey, wait, wait,” I quickly breathed and he reluctantly stopped with a whine. “The sunset.” _

_ “Fuck,” he groaned, looking out. Sun’s not low enough, but we might miss it if we don’t hurry. “Hey, you ain’t driving tonight, got it?” _

_ “Oh, dammit!” I complained, “it’s only one glass, though…” _

_ “No, buts,” he said sternly, “how many guys have you known who said ‘only had one glass’ before getting wrapped around a lamppost?” _

_ I went inside the room, phoned reception and Parker came up with the bill, which I promptly signed in my father’s name since he’ll take it out of my allowance anyway, and we left the building arm-in-arm, feeling full and tired. _

_ The moped’s parked away in a garage, and we began the slow walk up the hills, past people and dogs, the daily chaos of the world, and we reach the benches on the clifftop just beside the lighthouse. We made it just about in time for the sun to sink into the sea, streaking the sky with amazing hues of purples and blues and pink smiles with yellow frosting. In the distance, car horns blared, old people shouted at clouds and police sirens wailed, but we couldn’t have gotten into a more romantic mood if Vance started showering us with rose petals. _

_ He didn’t, but instead he picked handfuls of daisies before sitting beside him, plucking their petals and coughed, standing up straight again with a grin. _

_ “This might be the alcohol talking, but wanna make a wish with these?” _

_ Laughing, I join his side and took a handful of the delicate white petals into my hands, looking at him. _

_ “Show me how.” _

_ “So… you wish in your mind, then blow these away so that the wind will carry your wish.” _

_ “Pft. A little childish, Vance…” _

_ “Honest!” he chuckled and turned to the fence, keeping his hand clenched. Relaxing, he shut his eyes and unfurled his fingers before blowing at the petals and they fluttered through the air, wind whistling them out of our sight. _

_ “What did you wish for?” _

_ “Oh, you don’t tell in case it doesn’t come true.” _

_ “Figures,” I sighed and took my turn. Except I hesitated. What DO I want to happen to me in the future? “What if I’m not sure?” _

_ “Then clear your mind and blow anyway. Fate knows.” _

_ But a wish did come up in mind. _

_ At the gentlest wind I could feel breezing my skin, I blew the daisy petals from my palm and watched them ascend to the sky with a suddenly gust before they vanished beyond my range of vision. _

_ I wrap my arm around around Vance, leaning my head on his shoulder as we took the short trek down to the beachhouse with my wish still echoing in my mind: _

_ ‘I wish that Vance and I could be together forever.’ _

_ Our stay in the beachhouse didn’t come with any surprises or low expectations, but stuff happened that I won’t write in here. _

_ And another thing I’m happy about happened next morning as a newspaper hit the window and cracked the glass. I hurry outside wearing just my boxers, picking up the paper and read the front page headline, in which my father has been found Not Guilty on all charges against him. _

_ I ran to the end of the pier, clenching the paper and screamed out at the sea in absolute fucking delight. My father’s a free man! He’s free!! I can’t believe it! _

_ Bif, if Vance and I adopt a kid, we’ll name him after you! I swear on it! _

_ Now all that’s left is to clear up the rest of this academic year in Bullworth Academy, and hope that our new year in a few months will start off fresh with many happy friendships maintained… I hope so, at least. I want to hang out with Parker and Bif and everyone else again. _

* * *

 

_ Weeks passed, exams fly closer, exhaustion and anxiety irritated every student from every walk of life as bullying of the weaker students completely halted in favour of everyone shutting themselves away for intense study sessions. Vance is lucky to only have like four exams to carry out, but the stress of working at his new job AND revising was starting to eat at him as he fell asleep next to me at my dorm room desk. I didn’t wake him up. I just simply laid a blanket over his back and allowed him to sleep over the night until he woke up yelling, which woke ME up. _

_ “I’m going to be late! Why didn’t you wake me up?” he ranted, dusting himself off, “oh man, Mr Mason’s gonna kill me!” _

_ “Sorry,” I mumbled, half-asleep, “I didn’t want to wake you.” _

_ “Wake me up next time! See you for class later, bye!” Then he ran out, slamming the door shut. _

_ I check my clock... and almost ran after him to clock him over the head with it because HE WOKE ME UP AT 6AM IN THE MORNING. _

_ Dammit, you piece of ass. _

_ Luckily everyone is too busy sleeping in because there’s only a handful of us sitting in the cafeteria right now sleepily eating breakfast and oats and I’m writing in here. _

_ But to my surprise, Vance walked inside the cafeteria as he wiped his eyes. I wave at him and he yawned, giving me a small wave before grabbing a couple of breakfast bars and sitting opposite me. _

_ “Don’t you have work?” I ask sweetly, trying to hide my murderous intent. _

_ “I DID… but…” he sighed and my heart dropped. _

_ “You didn’t get fired for being late, did you?” _

_ His eyes widened, but shook his head. “God no! What made you think that? Don’t you know anything about apprenticeships being exploitative?” _

_ “I do, yeah,” I sigh in relief. _

_ “Think about it… even if I did get fired, who would Mr Mason hire? One of the other Bullworth kids who are too busy studying for exams? Or an adult that he has to legally pay the full minimum wage?” _

_ “So you’re not fired…” _

_ “Nope!” He took a huge bite from a bar. “He just laughed at me because we don’t open at 7 in the morning. We open at 9, so I got time. I’ve only worked afternoons so far, but today I’m in at 9.” _

_ “I can see how you got confused.” _

_ “Yeah. But I swear!” He gulped down his bar, finally chewing properly without talking. “That’s the second-biggest heart attack I got this damn year! First is from losing you.” _

_ I couldn’t help but chuckle at his panic. _

_ “I promise to set my alarm at 6 in the morning from now on, so that you have 3 hours to go to work in a 10 minute walk.” _

_ He just smirked and flipped me off, eating his other bar. _

* * *

 

_ Oh my god, it’s over. It’s finally over. I finished my last exam. _

_ As I walked out the classroom, one of the guys ran to the bin and threw up noisily while someone else burst out crying. People were milling about, muttering and murmuring while worrying pretty hard about possible results. _

_ As for me, I just silently wandered back to the dorm room where I took a nap, and woke up to Vance entering my room, sighing heavily. _

_ “Sorry I woke ya up. Just had my exam.” _

_ “How’d it go?” _

_ Another sigh. “50-50. I’d be damn lucky if I get a C.” _

_ “You will. You’re pretty smart.” _

_ “Thanks. You too.” _

_ The final exams have passed, and the school finally resumed to normality. Summer is almost here, resting the threshold of our windows and doors with the chill of Spring slowly melting away, giving way to warmer days full of excitement for the upcoming holidays. And thus came the hard question: What am I going to do during the Summer? _

_ “Hey, Vance,” I suddenly asked Vance as we sit at my desk, relaxing for no reason. “What are you going to do for the holidays?” _

_ “Work, obviously,” he shrugged, “Mr Mason is a chill guy, but we might be getting lots of customers during vacation time. I’m gonna be hella busy.” He lapped up his antibiotic before gulping down some water. “I’ll be glad when I finish these damn antibiotics. But as soon as I earn enough, I’ll pay ya back.” _

_ “Don’t!” I waved my hand dismissively. “Consider it a gift, so therefore you cannot return it.” _

_ “It’s a weird gift, but okay,” he chuckled and placed his glass down with a clinking noise on the coaster I borrowed from the staff room. Just because my desk is cheap doesn’t mean I won’t treat it well. He rested his face in his hand, putting his elbow on my desk like an uncivilised beast. “So what are YOU going to do for 3 boring months? Work at your dad’s law firm?” _

_ “Possibly,” I said. “But it’s in Liberty City, so I’ll be away from Bullworth…” _

_ And we just gave each other this long look, staring, with the silence stretching until it got uncomfortable. _

_ “Shame,” he laughs softly, “I kinda wanna take you out on more dates, since we’re together.” _

_ “It’s Bullworth,” I snort. “Nothing is proper around here.” _

_ “And we know the carnival is a no-no, since Duncan ruined carnivals forever for me,” he grinned and I groaned, shoving his shoulder. _

_ “Stop it!” _

_ He took my hand, giving the gold-plated bangle on my wrist a kiss. _

_ “AND,” he started, glancing around, “you two were getting frisky in here too, like you said in your diary.” _

_ “Okay, you can stop now.” _

_ “You could always sleepover at my crappy cupboard,” he joked. “Tell your parents that you’re carrying out some intense study session or something so that we can spend more time together.” _

_ Reluctantly, I took my hand out of his hold. “I can’t. We always go on holiday to Switzerland, but…” Yes. This year has been rough for us Vendomes. “You know… stuff happened.” _

_ “I understand.” _

_ “But I’d go anyway. It’s likely that we’ll go to Alaska for a stay in the woods. Father likes to hunt.” _

_ “Hey, sounds cool,” he said and drank more of his water until he gulped all of it down. “Once I save up and get a license, I’ll get a neat car to take roadtrips.” _

_ “Never thought of leaving the country?” _

_ “Nah, I don’t really have a place in mind. Dad told me the address of where his parents used to live in Italy, but there’s no way in hell I’m meeting the people who spawned that prick.” _

_ “They could be very different,” I comment and he snorted. _

_ “Yeah, right. Kids can only be as rotten as their parents.” _

_ I placed my hand on his shoulder, just watching him absentmindedly touch the glass. “I don’t believe that.” _

_ “Why?” he faced me with a frown, which disappeared when I pecked his lips. _

_ “You’re violent, but gentle.” Oh, this is when I got really cheesy. “The qualities you know your parents for are in you, but diluted into this calming mix of controlled anger. You like to solve problems even when they’re beyond your control but you do your best to influence them.” _

_ He just watched me with a growing smile, hugging me with his arm. _

_ “Thanks.” _

_ Our conversation about his parentage stopped there. Good thing too, because this topic seems to mentally exhaust me. It’s not that I don’t care about other people’s feelings on their parents, it’s that I feel like I keep acting like a medium, someone who solves problems by acting as a buffer, and I get nothing in return. At least Vance thanks me. _

* * *

 

_ Festival Week has finally arrived and the events are carrying out without any trouble. The Arts And Crafts club have opened their stalls on the football field while the swimming pool is currently filled with excited students who want to cool off from the intense heat. I got busy checking with every stall-runner in the school to make sure that they weren’t missing anything or anyone. _

_ The library is still a no-go zone for noisy people, but it acted as a refuge for people who simply want to escape the craziness of the festivities, which included a lot of cosplayers going about. To my surprise, Jimmy Hopkins wore the Bullworth Horns mascot outfit as his choice of outfit. _

_ “Does my butt look big in this?” he asked jokingly and I said yes. _

_ As well as students, the school is open for members of the PTA to mill about at. So a lot of parents and families have come over to join and watch events. Unfortunately, my father is still gathering his wits together so he couldn’t come over. _

_ Or so I thought, until I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turn and saw him standing there, looking tall and strong again and I unashamedly hugged him. He laughed, patting my head and I broke the hug. He had bags under his grey eyes, but his smile looked revitalised. _

_ “Gordon, my boy!” he boomed, “how are you doing?” _

_ “In excellent health!” I said excitedly. I never felt this happy to see him since I was a younger child. “What about YOU? You’re the one that saw the inside of a cell!” _

_ “It’s nothing after a few days!” he chortled and put his hand on my shoulder. “So - let’s catch up over a drink, my treat!” I look and see his personal driver standing nearby. He frowned at my lack of enthusiasm. “What is it, Gord?” _

_ “It’s nothing, it’s just that…” I gestured around me at the streamers in the trees, the paper lanterns dangling from electric cables and brightly-dressed students carrying various bits and bobs for different events. “I’m in the Festival Committee. I cannot just leave things on their own. I need to make sure everything goes according to plan.” He sighed and my heart dropped. The disappointed sigh. The sigh that kicks my anxiety into turning me into a motormouth. “Y-you see, the benefit of being a committee member would benefit my resume greatly for my career, and--” _

_ “Don’t,” he mumbled, putting his hand up, “what’s the point, Gord? You’re practically getting a free ticket to join my firm anyway, so there is no point in wasting your energy with this tomfoolery.” _

_ My eyes dart about. I can’t help but feel that things are going to fall apart the second I turn my attention away. But my father has a commanding presence that even Derby would flinch from. _

_ “I already told Dr Crabblesnitch that I will see this to the end,” I explained apologetically, “believe me, I would walk away--” _

_ “Who says that I’m saying that you’re walking away?” he interrupted and I must’ve flinched without realising it because he raised an eyebrow. _

_ And with perfect timing, Vance approached me looking tired from his shift earlier as he smiled brightly, giving me a hug without realising that my father is watching us with growing apprehension. “Morning, sleepyhead! Man, what a day! Least I’m here in time for the race!” _

_ “Uh, Vance?” I say stiffly and he let go in confusion. And hurt. I cough and gestured towards my father. “Vance, this is my father. Father, this is Vance. He rescued me from the kidnapper.” _

_ “Ah… yes, this young man…” he said hesitantly, eyes looking at his dirty jacket and his gelled hair. He coughed his throat loudly and held his hand out. “Thank you very much for saving Gord. It saved our taxpayer’s money on professional rescue efforts, at least.” _

_ “Anything for my boyfriend,” he said so casually that he might as well have disregarded the pure horror running through my mind. I stared at my father’s face, but he’s eerily calm. Too calm. _

_ “I’m sure that there’s a way we can repay you for your efforts,” he said coolly. _

_ “I’ll think of something, but thank you for your offer, Mr Vendome,” Vance said politely before smiling at me neutrally. “I’ll set the track markers down. Don’t forget to make the announcement in half an hour, ‘kay? See ya.” He gave me a wave before jogging off and my breath just froze in my throat until father cleared his. _

_ “Your mother has already told me of this predicament, but no fear, Gord, you won’t have to play along anymore.” _

_ “I’m not playing along,” I said weakly, staring at the ground. “He’s done so much for me without asking.” _

_ “That’s what servants are for, Gord, you can easily have one of ours accompany you around.” _

_ It might be because of the time, but an odd shot of rare confidence struck me. _

_ “I’m capable of working on my own and asking for help when I need it,” I said calmly. “And whether my relationship works out or not, I’ll be man enough to learn from any mistakes that were made. Now if you don’t mind, I need to carry on preparing for the festivities. See you later, father.” Then I walked away. _

_ Even now as I’m writing this entry while sitting in the bathroom, I’m shaking all over to the point I could vomit. It’s now that I realise how scared I actually am of disappointing my father. I love my father, I look up to him, but I just wish that… he’d relax more and stops acting so critical. I’m trying hard. Did he even know of what I went through while he was imprisoned? _

_ I’ll have to run. I got more meetings. _

* * *

 

_ Today could’ve been the worst day ever if Vance hadn’t been here to support me. _

_ The first few days of Festival Week went nicely with events running smoothly and with only a few minor hiccups like missing tent pegs or pranks being committed. Nothing that I couldn’t fix. But father came to visit a few times, just talking with other parents of the preppies clique and only giving me occasional glances which hid disapproval. I paid him no attention. _

_ Then because today is the Awards Day, I was tasked to hand out medals and trophies to the winners from events during the past few days. Easy enough. _

_ It wasn’t until later afternoon due to the podiums needing to be set up in the field, but luckily the jocks are handy as musclemen to carry all the heavy boards and bars around. Soon, they set up the whole thing, just in time as people begin to flood the bleachers and benches. I stood on the centre of the podium with a powerful bluetooth clipped to my vest, watched by hundreds of people, and the greasers hooted and cheered for me which earned them disapproving looks from the preppies’ parents. I grinned and carried on speaking. _

_ “To all visitors, welcome to Bullworth Academy’s annual Festival Week Awards Day, and I am proud to start off with the winners of the chess marathon! My name is Gord Vendome, and I will be the presenter for this year.” _

_ Boring! But like a good committee member I announced names and handed out trophies and medals, including participation awards which was more humiliating than amazing to the recipients. So many ashamed looks. I smirked, bathing in their shame. _

_ To my surprise, Vance’s name came up in the winners list. _

_ “And for the 1st place winner of the New Coventry Circuit - Vance Medici!” _

_ Loud applause. I sounded rather enthusiastic as I read the name out because some idiots started wolf-whistling as he walked towards me with a big tired smile. He must’ve been working extra hours again. _

_ “Congratulations!” I smiled brightly and he bent his head, allowing me to carefully place the medal over his head and the fake-gold medal gleamed with his name on it. Spelled correctly. Except I took a glance at it and almost fainted. It read Vance Vendome. His goofy smile dropped seeing my look and he too picked up the medal to read it, but he laughed. _

_ “Did we go to Vegas drunk or something?” he joked. _

_ His voice echoed over the loudspeakers. _

_ Over the tannoy. _

_ And all around the school. _

_ The chattering in the audience dropped to 0 as hundreds of eyes of students, parents and faculty stared at us. I look at my chest, completely forgetting about the handsfree bluetooth device clipped to my collar, and my heart dropped to my feet to be replaced by ice. _

_ “Hah! Gaaaaaaay!” someone shouted and people burst out laughing. _

_ Vance just took my bluetooth and faced the crowd. _

_ “TECHNICALLY!” he exclaimed and they fell silent. “I’m bisexual!” _

_ Some people squealed and a few cheered. I relaxed. But then I saw my father sighing while Derby’s father cackled away. I had to take control again! _

_ I took the bluetooth off him, laughing and sounding nervous. _

_ “Yes, let’s give Vance a round of applause for his achievement in the New Coventry race!” _

_ It didn’t work. Chatter still happened even long after Vance proudly strode to his friends and exchanged high-fives. But I couldn’t stop sweating. I shakily pinned the bluetooth back to my lapel and robotically read out more names until the sun has set and most of the parents left the school grounds. Everybody finishes the academic year next week, so some will stay in hotels like my father’s. _

_ Speaking of whom… _

_ Father spoke with me in the library. With Vance. _

_ “I don’t know what this business is between you two, but it must stop,” my father said sternly, standing in front of us as we sat like elementary school kids in trouble. “People talk, Gordon. And talk that’s remembered can be the type of talk that can bring down your reputation and ruin your career.” _

_ “Mr Vendome,” Vance tried not to sigh, “I get that you’re worried for Gord, but--” _

_ “No buts!” he interrupted. “My son being in a relationship with another man will not pass well in the association that he will be joining!” _

_ “You mean one run by crusty old white guys who care about men and the rich?” Vance spat and stood up with a glare. I was shitting myself. _

_ “You will NOT besmirch the association like this!” my father yelled. Good thing Mrs Carver isn’t here or she’d rip his throat out for shouting in the library. _

_ “FATHER!” I did the unthinkable and shouted at him. “If THEY don’t accept me, then I’ll just go my own way!” _

_ “You need connections, Gord!” he groaned, “and I can’t always be around to help you forever! If you go headlong into work without support, you’ll just fail before you started!” _

_ “I’m not going to drag this out!” I argued, standing up. “Like it or not, I’m dating Vance.” _

_ “No, you will not!” he snarled and stepped close, but Vance suddenly stepped between us. I look past his head, seeing him stopped in place looking outraged. “Your mother and I have already arranged a betrothal for you. As soon as you turn 18, you’re to marry into the Gauthiers whether you agree to it or not!” _

_ “And what if I refuse?!” I snapped and stepped beside Vance. His warm hand took my cold one into his. Father’s face twisted to a flash of regret before it melted to anger. _

_ “Then you’re not longer my son.” _

_ I notice Vance sharply turn to me, but I just stared at father. _

_ “Then so be it.” _

_ And I ran out the library, back to the dorm where I slammed the door shut and collapsed against it, fists clenched. _

_ If Vance wasn’t there, I’d probably weaken and agree to the betrothal. I always found it hard to say no to my father’s demands, and it makes me feel pathetic that I couldn’t grow a spine around him. Everyone else, I can be normal, but his very presence ruins me on the inside. _

_ And this made me realise how much I need Vance. His soothing voice, how the slight crush in his hugs reassure me… _

_ The door knocked. But I didn’t answer as I just went to lie down in my bed. I can’t believe how mentally draining the past few days were. It’s as if I was on autopilot for days on end without shutting off and I finally found the switch within me. _

_ Time to nap… _

_ But then I see the completed painting portrait of Johnny and Lola sitting in the corner, waiting to be wrapped up to be personally delivered, and a cooling sense of relief washed over me, easing my smiling self to sleep. Thank god I finished it. _

* * *

 

_ My lips still tingled from my parting kiss with Vance in one of the Auto Shop garages. There, our tongues delved in each other’s mouths while our hands mapped out the other’s skin before threading in hair (and I stopped because Vance complained about me messing his hair up.) We also stopped because today’s the last day of the school term and there are lots of families coming to pick up students to bring home for the next 3 months. For the lucky few who live in Bullworth already, there was no rush for packing items and textbooks, only saying goodbyes to friends who live abroad or far away. Most of the greasers come from New Coventry anyway, Vance included. He also has his apprenticeship at the Shiny Bikes store to keep him busy, but from what I heard he’s already learnt so much more about bike repair than he has from Neil in Shop. _

* * *

 

“Had a good year, Sir?” Gord’s driver suddenly spoke up.

“Yes... It was very eventful,” the brunette replied with a smirk and carried on writing in here.

* * *

 

_ In the car park, cars and vehicles parked while students departed. Some went in a rush to avoid traffic and missing flights while a few lingered to say goodbye to friends. Almost the entirety of the greaser clique surrounded me for a chat until they quietened and watched as Derby approached me, flanked by Bif as usual. _

_ “Well, well, Gord, how’s your father?” _

_ “A free man, as I always believed he is,” I say airily and my new friends snickered at Derby’s restrained look. “How’s yours?” _

_ “In good health,” he said curtly, arms crossed like an angry mom in the PTA. “Father told me to ask if you feel like coming to my summer house for the week - the other boys and I are planning to watch Bif’s matches in the theatre room since the lucky duck got scouted.” _

_ I sent Bif a proud grin and he puffed his chest out in pride. _

_ “I’ll have to decline,” I say politely, “you see, this year has taught me a lot, and it’s that the friends who stick with you through thick and thin are the ones worth watching games with.” _

_ He inhaled, but forced a smile. _

_ “Well said. Also, on the insistence of my family, we are allowing you to stay in Harrington House again.” _

_ I tried so hard not to burst out laughing. His mom scolded him. I knew my mother would come through for me. _

_ “I’ll have to think about it,” I said coolly. “The boys dorm is rather cosy once you got used to it.” _

_ Speaking of which, I stood in my dorm room minutes later, looking at the empty shelves and the vacant desk as two helpful servants carried my boxed possessions out and to the limousine. Months ago, I would’ve readily burned this room to the ground, but now it’s hinted with nostalgia and a longing for a simpler life. My door knocked and the knocks echoed more noticeably. _

_ “You’re ready to dash?” Vance asked and I walk over, giving him a kiss. He held my neck, kissing me back before parting. Oh, I wish he wouldn’t tease my lip with the tip of his tongue. _

_ “Yes…” I murmur. “I’ll be sure to send you letters.” _

_ “Address is the shop’s, but call the shop number outside business hours otherwise Mr Mason will get pissed.” _

_ “Ah, and another thing…” I started hesitantly, with my father’s face in mind along with my lingering fear for the future, “if… if you ever want to break up with me, don’t just hide it. Just say it outright. I hate it when people drag things along, and… and...” _

_ Staring at me, he shut the door with his foot, reaching behind him to lock it before gently pushing me down to the bed and smooching my neck, his hands toying with my tie to loosen it. He stopped and brushed his hair back, grinning at my dishevelled look. _

_ “You’re one of the best things to ever happen to me, Gord. I’m not gonna let go of you anytime soon.” _

_ I’m going to miss him so much. Very much. _

_ The AC is turned on in the limo thankfully because what we’ve done still brings a most heated blush to my face. And I thought I was a pretty dominant person. Not completely submissive, but you get what I mean, diary. _

_ We had our fun, then left the room just in time for the last lot of students to leave Bullworth Academy for the holidays. On a beautiful sunny day, Vance had never looked so much more attractive than he did as he stood watching me staring at him when the sound of the boot of the limo slammed shut with my possessions inside. All that’s left was for me to go in the limo, sit down, click the seatbelt on and then be driven away to the airport. Away from Vance. _

_ While some people are still around, he stepped close and pecked my cheek, and I returned the gesture. I did hear someone gasp, but nevermind. All I could look at in these last precious minutes are those bright green eyes. Any student who gets shocked at me being in a relationship with another guy are clearly way behind on the gossip and news. _

_ “Yo!” We turned at the voice, and Duncan approached us casually with a grin. “So, you’re just leaving, Gord?” _

_ “Yes. Mother’s expecting me to meet her in Liberty City first.” Father hasn’t spoken to me since my outburst at the library. _

_ “Shame,” he hummed, glancing at Vance. “Just as you two got together too.” Vance sighed heavily. “Hey, Vance, if you ever wanna hang out with me and the guys in Blue Skies, then don’t hesitate.” _

_ We shot him a surprised look, but he seemed genuine about it. _

_ “I have work, but I’ll see what I can do,” my boyfriend shrugs. “I’m working at Shiny Bikes now.” _

_ “Damn, at least YOU have a job,” Duncan laughed. “Nobody in my group are in school or work.” He trailed off, sounding dejected. “In honesty, I’d rather get an education first.” _

_ I don’t know what came over me at this point. I thought of something that’s borderline crazy and genius. After all, I still feel obliged to repay him for helping Vance save me. _

_ “Wait,” I ask suddenly, “when everybody raided Happy Volts to rescue me, where were you?” _

_ He shrunk and I didn’t like the look in Vance’s face at his hesitance. He looked ready to pummel him into the ground. _

_ But it’s true. Where WAS Duncan during the rescue attempt? _

_ “As soon as the guys left…” he muttered, “...I called the cops. I figured that if Theo was too busy with the exchange, then he won’t know that I called for help. It took a bit of talking, but they finally believed me and I went back home.” _

_ I just stepped close and hugged him. He froze, but relaxed and hugged me back. _

_ “I’m grateful for everyone who helped me,” I said before breaking the hug. “That includes you. Now…” I look at his face and an idea struck me. I’m going to have to talk to Dr Crabblesnitch later, before he leaves for Spain next week. “If you had the chance to return to school, would you?” _

_ “I guess so,” Duncan stared at me. “Why?” I just gave him a smile and shook his hand. _

_ “I’ll see you next term,” I said enigmatically before hugging Vance one last time, and went inside the limousine, shutting the door and waving to the guys as I was driven away. _

_ But I’m in for a long journey home. While I’m excited to be back at the family house, I’ll miss Bullworth… bleh. I still dislike the town and school. Vance and his friends are okay. Well, more than okay. I’m dating Vance and I’m in love with him. Johnny approves of our relationship, thankfully, and he LOVES the painting that I delivered to him at the tenements where I revealed it in a dramatic fashion, whipping off the white cloth covering it and everybody admired it. Johnny was all choked up, hugging me tightly, saying how amazing it looked. Then I found out that he and Lola broke up (again) but Johnny mentioned that he appreciated the effort I put into the painting. He actually cried. _

_ But I never felt such appreciation before for something I made from scratch. It… moved me. It’s like when Vance said he’d offer to cook me a meal I felt my heart lurch as if I was falling in love all over again with him while me ordering us dinner barely shifted my feelings because it’s convenient and not very personal. _

_ There’s a lot I still have to learn that isn’t from state-mandated school curriculums. That includes love too. I can’t claim to be an expert in it, but I’m always down for learning more about it. Only if it’s from Vance. _

* * *

 

_ Hey, diary, I can’t write much, but a month has passed and I still miss Vance like hell. We only managed a single phone call, and that only lasted 20 minutes. I even wrote a list of things to talk about so that I won’t forget, but he had someone come in with emergency repairs needed so he had to cut the call off. Mr Mason is a strict shopkeeper when it comes to mentoring Vance despite being a generally relaxed person. I just couldn’t take any risks with Vance’s job. _

_ As for me, I just camp out at different hotels belonging to father. I can’t relax. I can’t sit still. The nightmares of my time being trapped in a cell haunted me even when the powerful sedatives prescribed to me lock me in an endless sleep and make it more difficult for me to scream and claw my way to consciousness. I end up waking and being utterly exhausted like I never slept a wink. Then I look at the phone, but remember how busy Vance is. The nights end up being drawn-out and I could do nothing but stare out the windows at the glittering lights of whatever city I ran away to. I think I’m in California right now. It’s too damn hot. But then my imagination runs wild with the weather and I just thought of Vance being shirtless while fixing a difficult bike, jacket tied around his waist… Woo. _

_ But for now, I try to do all that I can to keep pushing myself forward. Time is relentless. _

_ But knowing that Vance is in love with me, and I love him, just seems to speed up time a bit more. Then I realise something and I facepalmed with a loud groan. _

_ I’m rich. _

_ I travelled a lot. _

_ Yet I never considered the thought of paying Vance a goddamn visit. I have the money and means of transport to do so. _

_ So it’s why I’m hitching a ride with Chad in his father’s private jet flying back to New England, where I got the taxi to Bullworth and I got off outside Shiny Bikes. Despite it being summer, the shop was rather quiet… because it’s 2am in the morning. Damn. Vance is going to be asleep, and I haven’t booked a room at the Vale hotel. _

* * *

 

_ By pure fate, I looked at the building of Shiny Bikes, and at the open window where a figure looked down at me with his mouth hanging open, hands gripping the windowsill like Vance has witnessed a ghost. I smiled and waved at him, other hand holding onto my luggage, when he blurted “wait there!” and quickly disappeared, only to reappear in the side-alley a minute later where he burst from the darkness and tackle-hugged me. We stumbled to the ground, but we laughed and kissed each other’s faces, feeling surges in confidence as he held my face with the brightest smile I’ve seen. _

_ “Gord! What are ya doing here?!” he gasped, eyes twinkling in the street lights, “is this a dream? Oh, God, pinch me!” _

_ “It’s me, you plebian!” I snorted and he almost cried, pulling me to my feet and holding my hand tightly. _

_ “What are you doing here? School doesn’t start for months!” _

_ “I…” And my mind ran blank. “I missed you, so I thought I come over.” _

_ “Oh, man,” he sighed happily and we shared a simple kiss. He melted in my arms. “I love ya so much…” His breath caressed my lips, and my throat quivered. _

_ “I haven’t booked a room at the hotel, so--” _

_ “Come quietly!” he whispered suddenly, holding my hand tightly and lightly tugging it. “Mr Mason won’t walk in on us, he always knocks the door so we can hide you.” _

_ And so it’s how I ended up here, sitting on Vance’s bed as he stripped down to his boxers and kicking his shoes off before tidying the room. He smiled when he sees this diary in my hand. _

_ “Still writing?” _

_ “Not a lot since I left,” I answered truthfully. “I couldn’t sleep well either…” _

_ “So ya came here for cuddles?” he grinned, sitting beside me. I feel so small, being the only one between us still dressed decently. But not for long. _

_ Unbuttoning my shirt, Vance laid a kiss on my neck as his rough hands held mind, helping me shed my shirt off my shoulders, but then he stops and gently pushed me down to lie down. _

_ “Whatever ya need now, or in the future, just ask and I’ll do my best to help you.” _

_ So… for now, we embraced, enjoying the cold air coming in through the open window, bringing the familiar chill from the ocean that served as a comforting background noise for the duration of my stay in Bullworth Academy. _

* * *

 

_ Hello, diary. It’s been years, but I’m now in a better place. _

_ I took my father’s furious ultimatum, and tossed it out the window, because... _

_ Today, I am getting married to Vance. _


	11. Chapter 11

Gord Vendome, 25 years old, stood before the tall mirror in his bedroom at the Tenements. The long crack running through the mirror appropriately matched his conflicted heart as he thought of his father and mother missing out on this special day - until he remembered the day when he finally snapped at his parents that his feelings weren’t going to change towards Vance and they gave him an ultimatum: leave Vance and go to the university of his parent’s choosing or leave the family. He chose the latter. 18 years old at the time and being lucky enough to quickly access and empty his voluptuous trust fund before his parents could take it down, Gord found himself residing at one of the tiny flats in New Coventry while they both worked menial jobs until university started for the former-again prep and he moved away. The months that Gord spent away from Vance were the loneliest, but at least the university he attended has a decent enough reputation for budding lawyers, plus it was only 3 hours away so the brunette felt secure knowing he can just get a train back to Bullworth’s brand new train station if homesickness got too much.

And he never thought that he’d associate the word ‘homesickness’ with Bullworth.

He jumps when someone knocked on the door and it creaked open, with Peanut poking his head through.

“Hey, am I interrupting ya?”

“No,” Gord sighs, “I was just thinking.”

“‘Bout what? And please don’t tell me you’re changing your mind - you two will have a great life together!”

“Goodness no!” the groom gasps, “it’s… about my parents.” He trailed off, but Peanut nodded in understanding and shut the door behind him before sitting on the rickety chair beside the mirror.

“Tell me.”

“Oh, boy,” Gord sucks in a lot of air and exhaled, pressing his hands together. “Growing up, everything was straightforward. Go to school, get top grades in everything, wear the best fashion designs, befriend the ‘right’ set of people, get into a heterosexual relationship with someone picked by your parents, get into an Ivy League school or Cambridge University, graduate with a diploma, go on a trip to Barcelona with the boys for a gap year… marry the person my parents pick, have a baby boy to be the heir and a baby girl to politically marry another rich family into the Vendomes…” He shook his head and just about stopped himself from falling over from the enormity of what his life is about to encounter. The leather on his old shoes crinkled, shining a little thanks to a careful coating of polish that Johnny gifted him. “...You get it, right?”

“I guess,” Peanut says with a shrug, “your parents decided your whole life for you before you were even born and you were happy to dance to their bullshit because it’s what you’ve only known. Gord, I may have been a greaser when we were at school, but I’m not dumb. Even I can see that you preps were just puppets in all this capitalistic scheme.”

“Exactly…” Gord grunts and dusted his the off-white tuxedo jacket that was found in a thrift shop, thankfully with the pair of worn ivory trousers. No amount of washes will make it pure white again. “But I still feel like I WISH I could invite my parents to this wedding… but then… it would be just to spite them, and then their disappointment will make me wish I never told them I dated Vance, but I love Vance--” Gulping, his throat clenched before swallowing. “Oh, God, I love him so much, and I’m going to have a pauper’s wedding but I don’t care and that’s what’s freaking me out!” Peanut snorted and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Chill. Want a smoke before you go in and kick ass?”

“N-no thanks… I don’t want to enter my own wedding smelling of weed. Cops could show up anytime considering how bored they get and slap us a charge if we so much as breathe in their direction.” Peanut snorted and tugged out a blunt, but Gord glared at him. Reluctantly, he slips it away. “I know I’m having a less-than-stellar wedding, but can we at least keep some class around here?”

“Dammit. Alright, just for the hour.” Peanut brushes his own leather jacket, which he wore over his old school shirt that could barely fit him. “I swear if I have to attend another wedding I’m gonna choke myself with this stupid shirt.” His eye catches sight of Gord’s old black school tie and purses his lips. “Sure you wanna wear that at your own wedding?”

“It’s the only black tie that I have,” Gord complains, “my family didn’t exactly give me time to pack up all my old clothes. I just grabbed what was essential.”

“You’re still mint, yeah?”

“I’m not spending all my money in one go,” the groom says, straightening his tie and starting to button up the off-white tuxedo jacket. “I may have a lot of money, but it’s only responsible to spread it evenly and save 10% from each paycheck.” He blinks when Peanut chuckled.

“I’m sure glad Vance is marrying someone like you. I’d rather it be you than some classless skank. You two give each other this emotional energy that doesn’t wear ya out.”

Gord just sent him a quick smile before folding the cuffs and quickly ran a comb through his hair. Standing in the middle of the tenements, he stands out like a sore thumb, except that is to be expected today, as Peanut escorts him upstairs over the rickety stairs, past walls of cobwebs and clambering through open windows until they made it to the loft space where a long red carpet was rolled out between two opposing rows of chairs of various sizes and materials. Sitting on those mismatched seats are Vance’s buddies - and Gord’s too - and to Gord’s surprise, Jimmy Hopkins stood beside the redhead himself, who is facing away from the loft stairs where the former prep is trying not to pass out from seeing his groom in a noticeably different outfit. Jimmy winked at him and Gord almost deliberately let himself drop backwards down the stairs, but Peanut grinned and held his arm to keep him steady while whispering above the noise of a violin being played by Eunice - whose presence also surprised the hell out of him. Not that she looked bad in a white cocktail dress that hugged all her curves or anything, but Gord hasn’t seen her since he left Bullworth. She still looks the same, except happier and with a gold ring on her ring finger.

“Chill, loverboy, just 10 more minutes and you won’t have to look at Jimmy again.”

“That’s not what I was thinking!” Gord hisses in horror. “Why is Hopkins here?”

“To give you his blessing, doofus, he’s still the king of Bullworth!”

Then Vance slightly turned and almost spotted his groom, but Jimmy quickly mutters something to him and he impatiently faced Johnny, who stood behind a makeshift podium which was really a stack of milk crates with a white cloth thrown over them. The former clique leader watches Gord with a knowing smile and briefly adjusts his white coat to hide his dark clothing. The spectators, however, turned and gasps and whispers hiss as all eyes (apart from Vance’s) fixed on Gord’s appearance.

And he is thinking now - how the hell can he be a decent lawyer if he can’t even stand to be in a room full-- scratch that - less than 20 people in a room?

His heart hammered as blood thrummed in his ears, slowly deafening him. But then he spots Johnny standing up straighter and cock his head towards Gord, and Vance stiffens, turning before his eyes widen at the sight of his groom.

Feeling more at ease, Gord felt himself smile and took a step onto the dusty red carpet as the audience watched in amazement. Even Gord can make poor, worn clothing look good - rather like how he can be with someone poor and worn and make them feel like gold.

The walk felt like forever, stretching with each footstep, but then he stops short of the ‘podium’ and smiles at Vance, finally getting a good look at his wedding outfit. His hair is still slicked back - typical - but he wore a pair of familiar silver studs in his ears, reflecting the white of his freshly-ironed shirt tucked into a pair of black jeans which went nicely with his brand-new black jacket. Gord can just about see some names embroidered beneath the collar, which seem to be a collection of names from his gang - his family, and now Gord’s too.

“Looking smart, Medici,” Gord comments lightly.

“I could say the same thing about you, Vendome,” Vance grins. His heart leaps when Gord leans in close with a smirk.

“That’s Medici to you, Vance.”

“In 10 minutes, yeah,” Johnny yawns and stretches. “Let’s get this show on the road - little Molly is gonna be wondering why her daddy hasn’t come home yet.”

Smiling brightly, Gord and Vance stood closer, watching him read out from a prewritten script that Eunice kindly helped him write up, thanks to her Grade-A English.

There’s no bible to be read from, purely because of Gord’s atheist views and his strong belief in keeping the church separate from the government, although he and Vance had a compromise in allowing some religious things to be added to his own vows since Gord discovered that Vance actually went to church for volunteering while he was away at university.

While Johnny read out the script, the grooms glance back at their comrades, who gave them silent cheers and gestures. They stop immediately as Johnny pauses, giving them a raised eyebrow before carrying on. Gord tried not to burst out laughing. Then Peanut quietly stood up from the broken toilet he sat on and pretended to spank himself while Hal pretends to swoon and fan himself. Like magic, as soon as Johnny stopped speaking, they sat there looking like metaphorical angels with their hands together. Vance could just about see a tear in Gord’s eye from holding back a laughing fit. An awkwardly chilly wind blew through the cracks in the walls, but a gorgeous ray of sunlight filtered through the broken windows.

Gord and Vance quietly watch as everyone stood up from their seats, dancing as quietly as they could when Johnny finally caught them in the act and they scrambled to sit down again. Gord snorts, mentally thanking Peanut for giving him a spare handkerchief as he had to quickly wipe his nose.

“...It was also not long ago that you were just one of the snobs of high society,” the former clique leader says, trying not to chuckle as his pals all high-fived. Then his voice grew deeper, with solemnity. “But it was also not long ago that your family has abandoned you, and cut into your trust towards them. You even did all you can to help them, to love them and carry out their will, but while you can give as much love as you can, there’s only so much you can give before you receive far less until you have none. It was why when we let you into OUR family, we let you in knowing how different you are. Yeah, chaotic, but without that chaos, Vance wouldn’t have become a man today by finally having the balls to stand up for himself more and even become an owner of his very own bike store in New Coventry.” Gord glances at Vance, whose face has gone pink, but his chest puffed out in pride. “And with this business, some local kids will finally have a chance of buying affordable bikes and give them another place to give them work. Gord has turned from riches to rags, but he gave Vance something more valuable than gold - confidence.”

Gord leaned in close to Vance to whisper with a small smile; “Do I really give you confidence?”

“H-hush,” Vance huffed, cheeks clashing with his hair. “My hair gives me confidence.”

Meanwhile, while listening to the sermon, Lefty noticed Peanut quickly wiping his eyes and playfully nudges him.

“Cheer up, pal, this is a wedding, not a funeral.”

“I know,” he sniffs, “but this is just so beautiful--” He gulps back a squeaky sob and his friend wraps an arm around his shoulder. Eunice watched their interaction, also feeling emotional as she hugs her violin lovingly.

“And now for the grand finale,” Johnny suddenly announces and everyone cheered. Gord felt his heart double-flip when he turns to him with a great smile. “Gord, would you like to go first?”

“I-I--” He chokes down a lump in his throat and inhales deeply, nodding, slowly turning to fully face Vance. The vows haven’t even started yet, but he already looks close to crying. There’s probably an unspoken rule in weddings against making contact with the partner until they’re officially married, but convention be damned - Gord reached up, gently brushing his cheek with his thumb. Everyone stared at the heart-shaking contact, almost feeling like they’re simultaneously understanding what love looks like all over again. “Vance… To be honest, I don’t know what to say. Not without crying. But since the waterworks are setting off already, I might as well.”

Vance’s watery smile stretched and Gord felt encouragement surge in his veins.

“My life up until I met you was like a theatre built by peasants for the entertainment of the rich. I grew up with a silver spoon while you were born with a wooden spoon. Silver can buy me a float to keep me safe from drowning in debt, while a wooden spoon can float but can barely sustain you. While I had supporting ropes keeping me in an elegant position, you’re the stage hand building the backdrops of every chapter in my life like the working classes carrying the businesses on their backs with the elite sitting on top of them with the weight of their gold trickling pennies. But then when those ropes snapped, you caught me and protected my honour the best you can, even with your animosity towards the rich you still treated me like an equal, and I feel ashamed for not treating you as such sooner,” Gord almost trailed off, getting lost in Vance’s vibrant eyes, but smiled and carried on, “...My entire life was pre-planned on my behalf by my parents, who have had the best intentions in mind, but never mine to consider. All acted out, all parts played appropriately, no deviations from the script… But they never were there me, emotionally-speaking, so when we first hung out together, I was shocked that I felt that I relate to someone so much without knowing what it was. Then that bordered on love, and I thought it meant my life was over. But if it wasn’t for you and everyone else, then my life really would’ve ended at age 16. Then I’d never have experienced the joy of being married to th--” His throat clenched and he gulped, feeling his face heat up as an awareness grew that he is being watched by many pairs of teary eyes. “I’d… I’d never…” His sight must’ve blurred because he didn’t notice Vance lifting his hand until he felt a hand stroke his cheek and his heart could’ve tumbled from his mouth and taken his words with it. Heart now fluttering. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “I’d have never experienced the joy of being married to the man… I… Love. And thus, for the rest of my chaotic theatre play that is known as life, I will take your name as mine and I want to spend every chapter with you until the curtains fall.”

Eunice almost squeaks out a sob as she bit into her handkerchief and even Jimmy glanced away, quickly wiping his eye on his own shoulder. ‘Aww’s and murmurs spread through the spectators.

Gord nods and Johnny looks at Vance, who is still stunned from Gord’s vow.

“Top that, Medici,” Gord shakily taunts and everyone laughs. Silence returns as Vance inhales.

“Gord… you’re an asshole, but I love you. It’s why I love you. Spending time with us had mellowed you out, and it’s not just your generosity that I love, but it’s how you change for the better when time called for it. I can swear that God put us in the same life just so that I can learn that not all rich people are jerks and that you can learn that there’s more in life to protect than just your dignity. You saved me and I saved you, and I’ll keep on being your hero until I stop flying for you.” While he spoke, his groom notices how the sunlight kindly shone on his silver earrings. “If anything, you’re perfect to me. Even when you nag me about the laundry, I just want to kiss you and thank god that you’re still alive, because a life without you around would only be depressing, and I’d find it cruel to keep myself alive. I’ll keep on being your stage-hand, but only if you agree to be my hero until we stop flying and let those angels carry us instead.”

“Fuck,” Gord gulped, holding his hand up to his mouth and for a moment Vance panicked, but suddenly felt himself being tackle-hugged by the brunette. “I love you, Vance.”

Hugging him back, with their heights being closely similar, Vance rested his head on his shoulder, humming softly by his ear. A cough interrupted them, but they still held each other as they look at Johnny with small smiles.

“Any rings?” he asks lightly and the two reluctantly broke apart. Gord watches as Vance turns to Jimmy and accepted something off him, but then the prep felt his pockets, feeling a spike of panic. Someone tapped his shoulder and he jumps, but Peanut quickly stuffed a small black velvet box in his hand before sneaking back to his toilet. Just as Vance faced him with his hand held out, Gord took out a two-tone ring with a gold band and two stripes of silver on either side of it. Smiling, he reached his hand out and Vance took it, placing a similar two-tone wedding ring onto his finger, except it’s an inverted version of Gord’s ring for Vance as it has a silver band and two stripes of gold bordering it.

“Because silver is my look,” Vance explains with a grin, “your ring’ll help remind you.”

“Funny,” Gord sniffs and takes Vance’s hand, slipping the ring onto his finger. “I like gold - and don’t you forget it.”

With the rings finally in place, and the grooms looking at each other in growing happiness, Johnny grinned and clapped his hands once.

“And with that, ladies and gentlemen, with Jimmy as my witness and with the power of Bullworth invested in me, I declare these two married! Vance Medici and Gord Medici - now kiss!”

Among laughs, the two lean in and share their first kiss as a unofficial married couple. The rowdy applauding shivered the building, but the thunderous cheers made up for it as everyone broke into a celebratory dance, tossing lots of bits of torn tissues onto the couple as they held hands tightly and made their way down the makeshift aisle.

The two made it through the side-window on the ground floor, with Vance suddenly bending down to lift Gord into his arms and sitting him onto the back of motorbike that parked there, with lots of tin cans tied on strings behind it, courtesy of Norton. Gord gave them a questioning look, but quickly wrap his arms around Vance as the vehicle suddenly started with the engine crackling noisily. The cans clattered loudly as he drove around the main roads of New Coventry, showing off to the citizens and generally annoying the hell out of them much to the newly married couple’s entertainment.

Even years later, Bullworth hasn’t changed much. Despite the dying class of greasers being slowly replaced with goths, the hallmarks of the greasure culture never vanished as it’s forever etched into memories and the graffiti that was too high for city workers to cover up, noticeably one prominent message in bright pink paint that read “GORD X VANCE 4EVA.” Gord groaned at that, imagining an obnoxious 13 year old in gothic lolita clothing carrying a stack of yaoi manga. He wondered if the librarians ever actually read what’s in the manga section at the library.

Too fast for the police to pursue, but not too slow to make it a boring ride, they made it into Bullworth Town and Vance slowed the motorbike into a parking space in front of city hall. The two got off, and holding hands they enter the building, where a bored secretary just hands them the necessary documents. Marriage equality has already hit the nation a few years ago, but the receptionist no longer blinks at whatever couple walks in. While they drove around earlier, Johnny and Jimmy drove to city hall to become their witnesses for the marriage certificate signing.

Minutes later, they are finally an official married couple.

 

“Party at Johnny’s tonight?” Jimmy asks as the four left city hall. The afternoon had passed by quickly, with the sun just setting low. Vance glanced at Gord, but he shook his head.

“I’d rather spend the first night with Vance and not waking up in puddles of puke and in someone else’s arms,” he jokes.

“Agreed,” Johnny groans, “I know I’m a buzzkill, but I don’t want anyone to bring alcohol to my place, not now that I got Molly. Hey, you two should get a surrogate to give you a kid so that my princess has a playmate!”

Gord froze, but Vance smiled excitedly. “You think? That’d be so cute!”

“Steady on,” Jimmy snorts and Johnny burst out laughing at Gord’s face, “you two literally just got married - there’s no rush in having kids.”

“I-I know that!” Gord squeaked, “it’s just not financially realistic to have child right after spending non-savings money on a wedding!”

“There we go,” Jimmy rolls his eyes with an amused smile.

“But that’s my Gordy alright,” Vance chuckles and hugs him with an arm, kissing his cheek. “So what should we do tonight?” he whispers and his cheeks flared.

“You damn well know what we’re going to do,” Gord hisses. “Clean up the room because you were busy fixing the bikes in the back garden.”

Giving Johnny and Jimmy a certain look, Vance walked Gord a few feet away from them, whispering so close to his ear that his lips brush against his skin.

“No. I’m gonna slam you against the wall, tell you how much I fucking love you before we strip down, forget about cleaning, and have a soft fuck all. Night. Long. I’m gonna make you beg for me to pound you so hard that you won’t walk and leave me for work and let me see all of you spread out before me. Theeen… next morning, I make the breakfast.”

Gord’s face is aflame with redness, radiating pure awe burning like a radiator in this chilly afternoon. Vance grins and kisses his cheek.

“How about… before that...” Gord mumbles, voice shaky, “we go for a ride around the Vale… around the neighbourhoods up there and egg their windows?” Vance’s breath gasps against his neck and he notices his eyes flutter shut.

“You know me so well.”

“And if we break some windows… that would be even better.”

“God, yes.” His arms tighten around him.

“And…” Gord’s lips finally curve into a smirk. “I hear that Derby is having a dinner party tonight.”

“Gord… if we weren’t in public, I’d take you here and now.”

“Then let’s get going,” he whispers.

“Wait,” Vance splutters, “what about Bif’s house? Can we vandalise his house too?”

Gord paused.

“Uh… I think we should leave him out of this. He just got married last week.”

“Really? Who to?”

“Uhm… Chloe, I think her name is.”

“Oh, fuck!” Vance pales, “I still get flashbacks seeing her knock down the boss with a spanner…”

Gord seized his hand, dragging him back to the motorbike and they made a quick pit stop at the convenience store, before heading off past the sunset and to the hills of the Vale, where they spent a good hour throwing stink bombs, discharging fireworks and tossing firecrackers into Derby’s 27th birthday party in his grand garden and at other prep’s houses, before they drove back to their apartment to get changed and left for the long road trip together.

About 2 hours later, they’re not sure which State they’re in, but they are currently staying in a cabin together enjoying the crackling warmth from the fireplace, the heating gulps of alcohol and the scorching feel of their bodies together, hands tangling in each other’s hair and mingling gasps. The enveloping silence outside the cabin did nothing to distract Gord from being in awe of Vance’s face when he felt close to peaking, observing his cute side when he covers his mouth and averted his gaze. But his husband carefully took his hand off his face, leaning in for another searing, dizzying kiss that melted them until they finish, every part of them clinging to each other and letting nothing peel them apart.

“Hey… Vance?” Gord’s whisper brushes against Vance’s neck. A rainstorm has broken the heavens outside, pattering the roof with the best of nature’s white noise.

“Mmm?” A hand strokes Gord’s bare back and he shut his eyes with a purr.

“...Nevermind,” he sighs, “tomorrow…”

“I love you, Gord.”

His damn heart will never fail to not miss a beat everytime he speaks his name in such a soft tone befitting a balmy wind on a Spring day.

“I love you too, Vance.”

 

Hours later, Gord grunted as he carefully moves to use the bathroom and stops when he sees his backpack on the table, opening it to see his Aquaberry Star notebook, still with the pen in the holder. Glancing back at Vance snoring away, he quietly pulls the chair out, sitting down as he began to write.

_Hey, diary._

_This will be the last time I’ll write in you, because one; this is the last page in the diary and two; I have a lot to do with my life from this point on. I know you’re an inanimate object, but you’ve been with me throughout my journey. Now I have Vance to carry on with my journey through life._

_Oh god, I swear being with him turned me into such a wordy poet._

_Rejecting my family in one last act of defiance, I married Vance and took on his family name: I am now Gord Medici. It takes a bit of getting used to, but it feels natural the more other people say it out loud. While I’m sad that I no longer have contact with my family, I have another family in the shape of the former greaser clique members. To me though, they’re not just former greasers, they’re a bunch of adults who are stumbling through life like I am._

_Life now isn’t that much different from school, but it’s a hell of a lot better. It does get better. No matter what, there are ALWAYS different options to choose to change your life or steady it._

_After I finish this roadtrip honeymoon with Vance, there’s a lot I need to sort out, namely sorting out my affairs to properly cut off my ties with my family. I’ll need a good lawyer to help me out too - so thank god that Bif is still a good friend of mine. As is Parker. And Chad. And everyone except for Derby. Derby can go fuck himself. I almost feel bad for egging their houses, but they can always blame a Bullworth student._

_Bullworth Academy is nothing more than a distant memory. I sure as hell won’t miss that place, but at the same time it leaves behind a persistent stench of nostalgia within my mind that’ll only grow stronger with age._

_I’m going to re-read this diary on our 1 year anniversary. When I do, it’ll be to remind me how far I’ve gone in life. I may no longer be among the privileged elite, but life didn’t stop. It just carried on. So I must walk on. Hopefully forever with Vance by my side._

_Writing for the last time - goodbye, Diary._

Gord flinched when he heard the bed creak and saw Vance sitting upright, wiping his eyes.

“Sorry I woke you up,” he apologised and shut the diary, getting up. “I was just about to use the bathroom.”

“Mmm…” Vance murmurs sleepily before flopping over the bed again. His husband left, and returned a minute later to carefully slide beneath the covers and snuggled into Vance’s arms, curling up. His arms tighten around him and Gord pressed a kiss to his neck.

“For a moment…” he mutters and Gord listened, “when I woke up and you weren’t in my arms, I thought I dreamt everything.” The brunette noticed his cheeks looking wet from tears and his heart lurched.

“Look at your ring, dummy,” he huffed and kissed his wet cheek. “That’s proof enough that we’re very real.”

“Where did the time go?” Vance sleepily mumbled, craning his neck so that his lips could map out Gord’s neck.

“It’ll go forever, that’s for sure--” Gord’s gasp sharply cut off his words when his husband began to nibble a little harder next to a lovebite left earlier. “Fuck, Vance--” He choked back a moan, fingers gripping the sheets rather than Vance’s scratch-marred back. As soon as his smug partner finished marking him again, he pulled back with a smirk that sent a shiver shooting up Gord’s spine.

“If ya say so… but it’s my turn now for payback…~”

“Wait,” Gord suddenly said and he stopped, staring at him as he let go of the sheets to sit up and reach behind to the bedside table where he picked up his smartphone. Vance groaned.

“Babe, turn that off, tonight’s our wedding night.”

“I know,” the brunette said impatiently, tapping away, “it’s exactly why I’m doing this - I want a photo of us.” He snorted when Vance choked on air.

“Like… to fap to when you get lonely on an overseas trip?”

“N-no!” Now it was Gord’s turn to gag. “Nothing nude. Well, I just want a decent pic of our faces. Like smiling. I mean, since there’s a nice ambient light in here, and we both look wrecked already, so I thought we’d have SOMETHING to remind me of our wedding night...” Arms around his shoulders as his love sat behind him flush against his back, resting his chin on his bare shoulder with a look of clear understanding.

“I see. You forgot the word for it, didn’t you?” Vance said bluntly.

“No, I haven’t!”

“What is it, then?”

“Uh… Self-portrait?”

Vance’s grin is mirrored by the camera in Gord’s smartphone and tried not to burst out laughing at Gord’s displeased expression. His thumb quickly hit the button before their looks could change and his partner yelped.

“I’m deleting that one! I look dumbfounded!”

“No, you ain’t!” Vance quickly smooched his cheek. “And the word is ‘selfie.’ God, don’t forget that or you’ll have kids laughing at you.”

“Not that it’ll matter!” Gord protested, “let’s just a get a decent of us smiling or something.”

And smile they did, except Vance’s eyebrow rose and he moved a little, shuffling to the side and dragging his husband over so that the window is directly behind them.

“There - and if we’re lucky, we might get a flash of lightning.”

“Like THAT’S going to happen. Okay, now smile!”

“Gord, you look tense,” Vance commented dully and noticed his face twitch. Inhaling, his arms dropped to wrap around Gord’s waist and he leaned his head against Gord’s instead rather than his shoulder. “Gord… I never thought I’d fall for ya all over again, but when I saw you walk up to me at our ceremony, you proved me wrong.” The brunette’s cheeks relaxed as he watched Vance whisper to him softly on the phone screen’s reflection. He can see his own cheeks growing pink. “It’s like the first time I knew that I fell for you. I’ll always treasure this feeling and hold ya close. Te amo.”

His whispers could very well drown out in the hammering rainfall outside, but Gord didn’t need to be this close to hear and understand. He can feel it in his heart. Always.

“I love you too.”

Then his thumb hit the button, and they took their first photo together as a lawfully wedded couple. Of course, because of the nature behind their flushed faces and mussed-up hair, plus the sneaky lovebites that are visible on Gord’s neck, they kept that one purely between them as there are only two copies of it in the entire world that were printed off for each to keep, to remind them on lonely nights when jobs separate them that they’re closer to each other than they think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everybody who has read this fanfic - your continued support has driven me and given me the motivation to carry on even on days when I felt hopelessly depressed about life.
> 
> And because of how my mental health is right now, I'm going to take a hiatus from writing for a couple of months. If I recover then, I'll gladly carry on with the Downward Spiral series with a sequel featuring Cornelius Johnson! But that'll only make it the 3rd out of the 4 fics I'm planning... ;)
> 
> Again, thank you all, stay kind and open and have a great day! Give me kudos or comments if you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
